The Art of Living and Loving
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: NEW CHAPS 28,29,30! Hinata, top a top kunoichi holds everyone together. She has a mission to bring Naruto back. What will become of her arranged marriage? Will they ever bring Sasuke back? Everyone and everything is changing, starting with chapter DONE!
1. Mission: Return Naruto

The Art of Living and Loving

Aniecä Sophistica

A/N: I don't know where this story is going. This fic starts today, March 28, 2007 (Sakura's Birthday) and it ends when I feel it has been completed. I have no ideas but one to start out on. I have made no plans, and I will just write. This is my first story where I start with nothing and most definitely, it will eventually turn into something. Here we begin. Starting Quote: "What tries to destroy us, but fails, makes us stronger." Now, I begin. ∆ (Location) ∆ - ¤ (Time Advance) ¤ - Φ (Viewpoint) Φ - Ж (Flashback) Ж

Disclaimer: I own only this ideology, plotline and OC's which I'm not sure if there are yet. I don't own Naruto. Someone else does, Masashi Kishimoto. Started: 3/28/07 10:20

**- ◊ (1: Mission: Return Naruto) ◊ -**

**∆ (Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (Six years after Sasuke Departs) ¤ - Φ (Hyuuga Hinata) Φ :: My story, be warned.**

I walk down the street, my indigo hair flies in the wind. It's been like this for maybe five years now. I'm Hyuuga Hinata, newly and finally accepted heir of the great Hyuuga Clan. I have my cousin, Neji, to thank for my acceptance. He and I trained hard for the last few years daily for 12 hours to get me accepted and I wouldn't blow that for the world. I did thank him, and I did, that's why he's free from his seal. If only I could do more for him, but I can't, not yet. I don't have that much power, only our Hokage does, she is too bothered with the disappearance of our ninjas six years ago to worry with our clan problems now. Anyway, it's my job, not hers. I'm in power so I have to deal with this. It is who I am, now at least.

"Hinata-sama." A voice called into my office. I looked up from my book to meet the eyes of another Hyuuga, a BRANCH member, called.

"Yes?"

"The hokage calls for you." I got up and went off to her office. Arriving swiftly.

"It's been a while Hyuuga-sama." She called me with a smile on her face.

"Hinata is fine, but yeah, since I finished training under you, Shizune, and Neji. I became good enough to be accepted by my clan, and become heir, as I wanted. That's been almost what? Three years ago?" I asked her.

"Yes, it has. I'm sure you remember them. Those who left and disappeared, right?"

"Hai,_ He _(hope you can guess who) and… Naruto…-kun."

"I thought you stopped stuttering?" She asked me. I had long ago stopped stuttering, well only four years ago. I'm 17, I don't stutter! I wanted to yell, but I had to remain calm.

"It's been awhile." She nodded. "So what's this about?" I asked.

"You've been told to have an arranged marriage." I was choking on the air. "Kidding, well… I need you to bring back Naruto. He's been gone three years in search of _you know who_ (not Voldemort, Orochimaru), but not any longer. He won't return without him but you have to take care of him, all you have to do is bring him back."

"A mission? What about…?"

"Neji is taking over your clan. I already talked to your father. He understands that this mission requires one who knows him."

"And the others?" Hinata questioned.

"It's difficult and none of them are going to be able to find Naruto, track him and capture him to return him like you, as a Hyuuga, can. This has nothing to do with the past, only about you as a Hyuuga Ninja. Do you understand?"

"Hai." I replied. "However I have to ask. Where do you think he is, time frame, as well as any other valuable information?"

She handed me a file. "This is all the information we have gathered about him before and during his absence. That's all we have about it. It's not a big mission, just retrieval. You have as long as you need, but we need him back, understood. I hate to say it, but you are not to return without him."

"Failure is not an option." I said. "It never should be." She smiled.

"I'm glad that you've bettered yourself Hinata but you may have to face the difference between your past and presence when you see him again. Be aware of that."

"I can handle it. Naruto… -kun should be easy to return."

"Don't be so sure."

"I'll be back, soon." I said returning to my office picking anything I need. Neji walked in. "Yes?" I asked him. He stood there watching me as I carefully gathered my things. He was nearly 20 years old now, it's been six years since He left and everyone has changed. Everyone. Even Sakura. Not as much as would be best for her, but still quite a lot. She holds much hostility against _Him_. I guess that's why we're stopping Naruto from bringing _him_ back.

"I'm just observing. Hinata-sama." I twitched.

"You don't have to call me that." I replied.

"I know, but I should. It's respectful. You know I'd bring a few particular items with you on your way there."

"What and why?" I asked Nii-san.

"Ramen, because he hasn't had ramen in three years and a few items and pictures. I'm sure he'll ask about everyone, and most likely, especially about you, Sakura and the changes that have happened in the last three years. Three years is a long time to be gone. He might not recognize you. He barely did last time and you know. You barely changed compared to the three years he was gone this time. You're a mature adult now Hinata."

"Yeah, which means that I could be getting married soon?" I said in a depressed tone.

"If anyone can beat you that is. I'll make sure that doesn't happen. For you."

"Thank you but most likely it will start when I return, so… I will train as I travel onward. I'm sure you can tell me what to improve on."

"I'm not sure. Keep up with your skills and don't digress. It won't help you." He warned.

"Yes Nii-san. Bye." I said hugging him and running out.

I headed quickly to the location that Tsunade-sama had described. The outskirts of Sound. Orochimaru was still there, and so was Sasuke. Why Naruto had not returned was not listed, but they know he has not been captured and is in fine condition. No images were included in the profile except those of three years ago which won't help me find him. Especially if he's under cover, or in hiding. I sighed, but my Byakugan would know him and that chakra signature anywhere. I would find him. I would return.

**∆ (Konoha, again) ∆ - ¤ (Shortly after she leaves) ¤ - Φ (Free) Φ**

"So, you're going to go get him?" Kakashi asked. "With two of my team gone and one listed as a med-Nin and not a ninja I don't have a team. What good will Naruto do? Even if he were back?"

"He's a Konoha ninja Kakashi. He needs to return if he's not having success no matter what he wants to do while he's there."

"So why her and not Neji?"

"I think some of the reason why Naruto doesn't wish to return is to face Sakura. If you haven't noticed, Hinata has been very helpful to Sakura in later years, even though Hinata trains very hard with Neji, her father, and by herself. Hinata knows how Sakura feels. Naruto thinks that he can't return without Sasuke."

"I don't think that's it." Kakashi replied.

"What else do you think it could be?"

"I think you want her to bring back Sasuke."

"Maybe I do. Sakura would do better if he returned. Sulking and hating someone she still loves deeply will cause many problems so it is best that she move on, when _he_ returns. _He_'ll need her."

"So why Hinata?"

"I think Naruto is smarter than he was when he was 12."

"Are you talking about her feelings? I think…"

"She blushes pinkish if you mention him. She avoids him in conversations and when it requires her to say his name, she stutters."

"Wow, impressive, you know her even though she's not around much. I still don't think that he'll notice her now even less obvious affection." Kakashi said.

"You never know. I don't think Naruto is as stupid or oblivious as he once was. I think he'll notice what were going on in the past more then the current but that's enough, I think."

"So you're trying to set them up?"

"No. I really do need Naruto back here. If saving Hinata from ending up with some horrible clan dominant and having Sasuke back and Sakura happier are possibly going to result from that. I think it's worth it. Either way, I get the real mission of Naruto returning to Konoha done. I set no time limit so if opportunity comes knocking, I think she'd do it." Tsunade said.

"That's ridiculous, even by my standards."

"You've read Jiraiya's books and that's even more ridiculous." Tsunade said shaking her head. "Three years to retrieve someone."

"You think it will take her that long?"

"A year, the very most." Tsunade said. "That is… if all the things I said happen like I say they do. It starts today, on Sakura's birthday. Her increased speed should get her there about… let's say midnight."

"How is that of any importance?" Kakashi asked.

"Well while we're here celebrating with her, don't you think our strict friendly person in Sound is doing the same?"

"You think that he'll miss Sakura when he realizes it's her birthday. I don't think he'll remember because he never used to. Someone else would always say it then he'd run off to get a present."

"I think time has changed him." Tsunade said.

"I hope you're right. I think that if he hasn't changed since then, it would be quite difficult to deal with him. At least in Hinata's situation there."

"Yes I agree. However, with her new behavior I'm sure she can handle anything that he throws at her. Neji did some assistance with Hinata as well. I noticed she had the distinct scent of ramen on her, a lot of it."

"You don't think?" Kakashi asked.

"I think she was told by Neji, to bring her some. I know that Naruto is going to be appreciative of the homemade meals she is going to bring to him, especially when everyone knows her skills as a female are just equal, if not more to her ninja skills."

"You are such a busy body, Tsunade." Kakashi said shaking his head.

"And you aren't? You came here didn't you? I didn't call you." Tsunade replied.

"Whatever, come on we have a birthday to attend to." Kakashi said, disappearing to go buy Sakura a gift. Sakura definitely didn't like her birthday much. It reminded her of Sasuke. She would most likely cry, as she used to cry. Ever since the day he left, she doesn't cry anymore, she's become harsh to the outside world.

Kakashi arrived in her apartment. "Hinata stopped by Kakashi-sensei. She too is leaving for quite a long while. I can tell. What I don't know is why she would bring so much ramen with her there?"

"There's no ramen where she's going."

"And that is?" Sakura asked.

"To return with Naruto, maybe Sasuke but definitely if Naruto misses anything, its ramen. Even with her Byakugan, Naruto's nose will find the ramen before Hinata can find him. Naruto's senses definitely miss ramen, most likely." Sakura made a faint laughing sound.

"What's going on there?"

"She's bringing Naruto back. Do you want Sasuke back? We can always catch up to her and…"

"Sasuke-kun returning… would make me happy." Sakura said with tears running down her face. "Yes, it would."

"Sakura, you're crying."

"Even a slight chance I may see him again. That is enough to make me happy enough to cry. Isn't that silly, six years since he left, and I haven't cried since then. Sasuke, I'll get you for doing this to me. I've only ever cried when you got hurt, or hurt me. I've been fine, since then. I wanted to stay like that. Excuse me." She said going into another room as everyone gathered in her house.

She sat in her room. "Sakura, may I come in?" Ino asked at her friend's door.

"Of course Ino-pig." She had kept that silly name since then too. Even though she was harsh to the world, some things remained habits for Sakura.

"Um… Hinata is… on a mission according to Shikamaru."

"Yes, I'm aware. They'll bring back Sasuke."

"You are aware that's not the mission." Sakura turned to her friend.

"It… isn't?" Ino shook her head. She would rather not break her friend's spirit since it hasn't been so hopeful for three years, when she heard Naruto returned, for a day, she thought it meant with Sasuke. She had not been told it was just for training. She remembered the day clearly.

**Ж (Flashback) Ж - ¤ (Three Years Earlier) ¤**

Sakura was sitting in the hospital and then Ino rushed in as the patient she had been working with, left. "Sakura, guess what?"

"I don't know. What?"

"Naruto is coming back."

"Naru…to." Sakura had to focus her thoughts. Her teammate, where had he been? … To get Sasuke? Sasuke! "Sasuke-kun… is coming; Naruto… is getting him."

"Um… Sakura." Sakura began to ignore Ino again. Ino shrugged. "I don't think he would return with Sasuke after three years. He should have succeeded earlier. It's unlikely." Ino said, hoping that her words to her friend hadn't fallen on death ears, as it had seemed.

¤ (A Week Later) ¤

Sakura waited at the gates. Ino had returned to tell her today is the day. Sakura would be the first to see her friends and teammates again. She hadn't left that spot. She stared blankly at the gate. "Hurry." She mumbled.

She eventually, extremely late that day heard sounds. "Sakura, you're here to greet me? Wow, that's nice of you. You shouldn't have slept here, you could have been attacked."

"Naruto, where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked him, with blank eyes.

"I was training with Ero-sensei."

"Eh?" Sakura asked.

"I wasn't going to get Sasuke. Ero-sensei wouldn't let me go get him. I will in another week, promise. I just finished my three years of training."

"Oh." She walked over to her friend and hugged him. Nevertheless, her heart wasn't there, it was with Sasuke… still. "Welcome back. I'm tired."

"Alright Sakura-chan. Good-night. We'll train together, okay?"

"No Naruto. I am a med-Nin now. Without a team that's all I could do. Maybe on my day off. Say hello to Kakashi-sensei when you go to train, alright?"

"Okay Sakura-chan. Bye." She nodded and walked off heartlessly. Naruto's heart fell, seeing his friend like that. He blamed himself. Therefore, when Sakura woke up the next morning, Naruto was gone. He visited his friends and said good-bye before Sakura could even get up. She knew where he was going but she doubted that he'd come back for a while. If he did, it wouldn't be with Sasuke.

**Ж (Flashback Over) Ж - ¤ (Three Years Later) ¤**

Sakura didn't want her hopes up so she could be hurt like that again. She however had hope in Hinata and Naruto. Working together, with all the strength their together efforts brought, would bring them success. She hoped, at least.

Ino sat down. "Hinata's mission is to bring Naruto back to Konoha. She had no orders to do with Sasuke if that situation comes up. I think that she would bring him back, if she at all could."

"What if she thinks I don't want him back?" Sakura asked.

"He's still a village member. Our responsibility to capture and punish him, like his brother. We are in charge of…" Ino stopped herself.

"They can't kill him. Can they?" Sakura asked desperately to her friend.

"Maybe not, maybe if he kills Orochimaru and Itachi, which is unlikely, he'll be seen as a hero and then allowed to return but… it would be dangerous if he would return for no reason without any means. Like if, Hinata and Naruto brought him back. He'd be trailed as a criminal Sakura. That's what he is."

"But… he's the last Uchiha. They can't."

"You're right, him being the last means they can't honestly, in the right mind kill him, but that doesn't mean his life wouldn't be miserable."

"I understand. I just don't want him dead and his clan completely exterminated. His clan doesn't deserve that."

"They also don't deserve two traitors that are both trying to kill each other as the only remaining members. In my opinion, the only heir that we'll get from his is after he dies."

"Huh?"

"There is no way that he's going to get stronger than Itachi at this pace. Orochimaru is weakening him, not strengthening him Sakura. If he got married, Itachi would come back and kill Sasuke for being weak and his wife…" Sakura cried. Ino hand long ago lost interest in Sasuke. She understood the bitter truth of the situation. Something Sakura always had known, but agreed to when she decided to love him no matter what.

"Sakura wouldn't let that happen." A voice said. "It's troublesome to upset her further Ino. She knows the truth of the matter beyond what you do. Let her be." Shikamaru said walking out of the room. Ino looked to her friend, and left behind Shikamaru.

After a while, Sakura came out and everyone happily, besides the birthday girl, celebrated her birthday. They all tried desperately to cheer her up but nothing worked. The best present of all to get Sakura, was Sasuke. Her beloved lost Sasuke.

Sakura excused herself to sit on the balcony and Tenten stepped out with her. Usually Hinata was the one by her friend's side at moments like these. Hinata was logical and knew exactly what to say to neither upset of give false to Sakura. Tenten was usually to busy with training alongside Neji to deal with Sakura but Hinata had made preparations.

**Ж (Flashback) Ж - ¤ (Hours Earlier) ¤**

Hinata arrived at the training area. After she finished packing, she had known Neji to be with Tenten training. He always was. They were always together. She showed up in a gust of leaves. "When I'm gone, can I ask you two a favor?"

"Hai Hinata-sama." Neji replied to his cousin.

"Of course Hinata." Tenten replied, more casual.

"Nii-san, as requested. I'd like it if you could please take care of the clan while I'm absent."

"Of course." He said.

"I'll help him as well." Tenten offered.

"Also Tenten, I ask you that if… during the times when Sakura needs logical counseling and advice; could you assist her in that. I know it's a bit more than I usually ask of you both but I want everything to continue as normal while I'm gone. Moreover, you are whom I need to help me to do this." They both nodded, accepting it. "Arigato Nii-san, you too Tenten. Bye, be back as soon as I can."

"Don't rush and do your best." Tenten said waving. Neji nodded as Hinata jumped into the forest leaving on her mission. It was a short visit but they wouldn't let anything happen while she was gone. She would expect things to continue without her. She saw herself as unimportant and wanted success with, or without her. It was a common thought shared among all people.

**Ж (Flashback) Ж**

"Tenten, do you need something?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata asked me to help you out, in her absence. I hope I can be as kind and helpful as she is to you. I don't do this much so you have to excuse my mistakes." Sakura sighed.

"I don't need anything." Sakura replied bitterly.

"Sure you do. You need the truth, but in a way, that it won't hurt you. Hinata is going to find Naruto and if Naruto will only return after finding Sasuke and bring him, and Hinata is determined not to mess up ever… what would she do?"

"Get Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned.

"Exactly. I'm not sure if that's how it will be but most likely Naruto is waiting for Sasuke to be weak enough to capture and bring back but this will save him work. Everyone knows how much stronger Hinata has become since six years ago. She and Naruto, they can do it, I know it."

"You really think so?" Sakura asked, with a slight bit of hope in her eyes, and deep in her soul.

"Yeah and if Hinata starts getting ahead of him, I think Sasuke will realize what Orochimaru's done to him, and then… he'll return so he can be helped to get stronger again, and not weakened. I think he will. I hope so."

"Hope, I miss having hope Tenten." Sakura said staring at the beautiful Sakura leaves that were resting on the trees outside her home.

"I'm sure you do. I know I miss hope as well." Tenten said.

"What do you hope for?"

"Another day better, stronger, happier and easier, hoping those things will be given to me or happen to me; isn't very useful because only I myself can bring those things to me." Tenten answered Sakura.

"Hinata… she's strong but strong enough?" Sakura question.

"Hinata is like Naruto now. She used his philosophies or 'nindo' after all. She is not giving up, never giving up, always being better and look how much she's improved. She's the Hyuuga Heir again and can beat anyone, and is, if I do say myself, a match for Neji. With two people like that, Sasuke, in his weakened state is going to be easily manipulated. Especially with the information that Hinata has. You have hope again." Tenten said with a smile while looking deep into

"Sasuke must return."

"He will… one day. Let's just hope… its one day soon." Tenten said smiling. She felt she had done successfully what Hinata had requested her to do. Now just to keep it up until Hinata returned. Everyday would come with problems and trials Tenten knew, but they'd get through it. Hinata had to succeed, and hurry at the same time.


	2. Fighting the Stranger

- ◊ (2: Fighting the Stranger) ◊ -

**∆ (Inner Sound Village) ∆ - ¤ (Late Afternoon) ¤ - Φ (Uzumaki Naruto) Φ**

I've been living in Sound as a normal person for quite a long time now. Three years if my math is right. Then again, Kakashi and Sakura always said it wasn't. However, that was almost six years ago, so I hope that I've improved. At least I can hope I can count years. I left when I was 12, and by my count, I'm at least 17 or 18 now. Three years of training, and three years here. That sounds about right, yes. It has to be.

"Noburo, come." Aki called. Uchiumi Noburo is my name here in Sound. Aki is a girl that lives here in Sound, she has red hair that goes down to her mid back and blue eyes. She's weird but friendly, like me.

"Okay Aki. So what's up with you today?" Aki is the only girl that accepts a foreign weird kid like me. I was using a ton of chakra in disguises. I had black hair styled like always, as well as I made my eyes brown so I looked more normal.

"Not much. I heard that everything here is getting more peaceful as time goes on. Konohagakure isn't going to attack us after all!" She said happily. "Isn't that great?"

"I told you. I didn't think they would." I said shaking my head. I knew my village; they'd never attack another village, especially when the military headquarters are so far away from the main city. So far, I can't get close to Sasuke. Man!

"Yeah, you're right. Well I'm glad that we're almost 18. We're finally independent." I have always been. No one tells me what to do, except Obaa-san. She can but it's been six years since she's told me anything to do. I told her what I was doing and she, eventually, agreed.

"I have been, not you." She stuck her tongue out. So immature, I sighed. "Well… what are you going to do now that you're independent?"

"Uh… get married, have a family and live with them."

"Very independent!" I said collapsing against a tree.

"I'm a girl. That is independent. At least I don't belong to a clan where they have arranged marriages and they don't pick their spouse. I'm a lucky one, definitely."

"Clans…" I said remembering clans back home. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sasuke, Neji and Hinata they all had clans.

"We've been over this. A clan is…" Aki began to once again, tell me about clans before I interrupted her.

"I know what a clan is Aki. I meant that it just brings back memories. I almost went into another episode of my past experiences."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot Clan is one of those words, which I am not supposed to use. Very sorry."

"It's fine Aki. Forget about it. So… when are you going to start looking?" I asked her.

"Today of course Nobu, I only have until my birthday or my parents choose. You know that. We've been over that."

"Yeah of course." I don't have time to live this boring normal civil life anymore. Three years today, I left for the second time. It would be Sakura's birthday. Three years is more than enough time. I'm surprised that they haven't sent anyone.

"What's wrong?" She asked because I had jumped up for some reason.

"I think someone's coming this way."

"Hello." The voice greeted us. Aki stepped back against a tree, just to be pinned to it. "Who are you?" I asked.

"You'll learn later." The voice said. It had no form of identification so I did what came natural. I attacked. I jumped at the character with a kunai I kept hidden on my body. The character countered, throwing me back.

"Man, you're strong." I said, getting on my feet again.

"I'd have to be to be able to be here, wouldn't I?" The character answered. Their tone was weird; definitely, someone trained to not give off their identity… an ANBU.

"Yeah, they wouldn't send anyone weak to attack me." I answered with a smirk.

The person made shadow clones and I made sure to place a tag on the original. I attacked that one, eliminating all the others. "Of course you know it. It's your move." The person answered, already knowing in advance, I'd know what it was, and how to deal with it.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"Not even close." They replied. I attacked again with my shadow clones as they all tried to hit the character but they dodged and avoided all attacks.

"Stop moving! You came here to fight, didn't you?"

"No. I'm here to take you back, immediately."

"No, I need to get Sasuke."

"You are supposed to abandon that mission now. So do it!" The figure ordered.

"No. I have to. For Sakura-chan. She needs him. I saw her face." I told the person, as if they cared.

"You don't think I know that. I've been with her for six years now. Since you left."

"As if, wait… are you from Konoha?" The figure gave a slight nod.

"Why don't we talk civilly?" The voice asked, tired.

"Like you would." I said. They had me pinned to a tree. I'm so weak now and definitely out of practice.

"On the order of Konohagakure, don't move."

"Nobu, I thought you said that Konohagakure wasn't going to attack." Aki replied

"Trust me, had I wanted to attack you or kill you and not just hold you there, I would have." The voice answered her.

"Come on out, I'm sure I know you." I called to them. One person, and so much skill, hiding and attacking without me noticing. I'm so weak. I'll never be able to save Sasuke. They're going to be able to pull me back right away.

"What's going on Nobu?" Aki asked. The figure stepped out of the shadows. He had his face hidden behind her mask. I didn't know him. I was sure of it. He looked to be about 20 or so.

The person let Aki free. "Go and tell no one what you've seen. You're safe. He needs to return back."

"No, Nobu, will we meet again?"

"Eh, sure. Right… whoever you are?" I asked said mysterious figure.

"Possibly. If we require your help." I nodded as she ran off.

The figure stood and sat down beside the tree. "Hey, I smell ramen." I'd know that smell anywhere; it must have been masked so they couldn't be tracked; they're smart. But Ramen! Yeah!

"Yes, you do. I couldn't catch you if you could smell me, hear me or see me, could I?" The voice asked.

"I guess you're right. So… you're like what… 20."

"No. 17. The same age as you." The figure answered.

"Really? Cool. So… are you going to let me free? Feed me? Take me back? Talk to me? Take off your uniform? Tell me who you are? Do I know you? Can you please feed me? I'm hungry. Aki hasn't fed me." I complained to the person sent to get me. Couldn't they have sent Sakura, or anyone besides annoying show offs, who are trying to torment me?

"Yes I am. Maybe, probably, yes, I am, maybe, maybe, yes, yes and those are statements." He answered all my questions.

"Wait a sec. I can't let myself free." I struggled to pull myself off from the tree. "Eh, why can't I?"

"I was trained under the best in the last six years. Tenten taught me perfect aim as she did Neji. Neji helped me along with other things."

"Neji… helped someone. A stranger? That's awesome. He's changed in past years hasn't he?"

"Hai, very much so." The figure responded.

"Let me go, please?" I asked. They walked over to me, pulled the kunai out from my clothes as I fell to the ground. "So, how'd you find me?"

"High chakra signature, unhidden. Anyone who has seen your signature can find you. Especially me. I'd know you anywhere." He turned around and I threw a kunai, cutting the mask's string, and knocking the hood off the character.

I gasped. I had actually hit the line that held the cloak to his, no her body. It dropped to the ground. She had extremely long indigo colored hair that was as long as half way down her back. Like Sakura's hair used to be, she decided to keep it short though. At least since, I last saw her. She was shorter than I was, but tall compared to normal girls, and Aki. She was dressed in a white shirt, a black pair of shorts down to her ankles, and black ninja shoes.

"Naru… to." The voice relaxed. It sounded familiar, and now feminine as if she had been using a lot of chakra to cloak it before then.

"I do know you."

"I said you did." The voice said in a cheerful less serious tone. The figured turned around and I just stared. I knew that face, that person. I looked over her carefully. I plopped to the ground.

"Sorry, I remember your face but you're way different." Those eyes, how could I forget someone like her? Her eyes were sparkling light purple stones that were so beautiful, like dawn. It was amazing. Her hair was long and beautiful. I knew I knew her but I couldn't seem to remember her. Her beauty and strength, why don't I remember her?

"Hyuuga… Hinata." She said.

"No way! You're Hinata. No way! You look way different. Last time you were all quiet and struggling, stuttering, you were always upset and negative, and now you're way different in behavior too! You're way different. You are stronger than I am now. You've been trained by Neji and Tenten; even others haven't you?"

"Hai Naruto…-kun." She said sitting down, pulling her cloak around her body, and using chakra to hold it on.

"Why didn't you just come to me and tell me that."

"You're the on who started the fight." She commented.

"Um… Hinata."

"Yes?" She asked in response.

"I'm really hungry." She stood up. Going into her bag and bringing out a large container of ramen. It looked amazing. "Did you make this for me?" She nodded. "Thanks so much Hinata. You're awesome. I can't believe you're so different but still kind and gentle when you're not fighting."

"Arigato. You've changed physically but you're pretty much the same behavior wise."

"You're not running a fever constantly anymore or fainting, but they probably fixed that problem years ago, didn't they?" She nodded as she watched me eat. "This is really good. Then again, you always made awesome food. So how'd you know I'd like ramen?"

"You always have. Neji advised me to bring ramen and photos of what's been going on the last three years... If you're interested. I've been keeping track of them."

"That would be cool." She nodded, calmly handing me a large binder full of pictures. I went through all the pages as I watched as everyone had changed and matured. Of everything, I think Hinata had definitely changed the most. She was different then I remember her being. She never talked to me; she wasn't a strong leader, or ninja. She had the Byakugan and the Jyuuken but she wasn't a master at those. She was impressively good but not a master like Neji. I'm sure no one else is.

"How are things here?" She asked.

"They're boring and calm. I haven't trained in three years. I haven't forgotten everything but I'm rusty at it." She nodded. "So… what's going on?"

"I'm bringing you back Naruto." She said in a calm manner.

"You can't. Sasuke."

"I understand that's what you want to accomplish before we return but it's been three years. Too much has happened and I think it's best if we just return."

"Sorry Hinata, but no matter what you say… I will not return without Sasuke."

"My mission is to return you. I'd rather not use force Naruto. Please don't make me."

"You don't know how important this is Hinata. I know you're my friend but… you don't understand."

"Do you understand the importance of what's going on in Konoha?" She asked me.

"Eh?" I responded.

"Sakura can't handle Sasuke being with Orochimaru. She's always depressed and upset. You leaving without even cheering her up weren't helpful. She was left teammate less as you all went on with everything, leaving her alone."

"I wanted to bring back Sasuke."

"By yourself? It's so foolish."

"Maybe but…"

"You won't succeed. You've strayed away from your goal so much that you are loosing what you know. You spent three years to get strong enough to defeat Sasuke and Orochimaru, not so you can slack of for three more years. If that's the truth. You wasted six years of your life."

"What am I going to do?"

"If you won't return without Sasuke. I'll have to get him. Won't I?" I smiled wide and hugged the girl. I let go of her.

"Thank you so much Hinata. You won't regret bring him back. I bet you can't wait to see Sakura's face when you bring him back to her."

"We don't mention Sasuke's name anymore Naruto. It's too painful for her. We haven't, even since before you left. She doesn't either. Sasuke is known as _he or him _by everyone. You don't say Sasuke unless you're very sure that it's the right time."

"Oh, that's bad." I said frowning.

"It's alright. I'm sure she'll cheer up. Right?" She said. "Yeah. Are you done?"

"Yeah. It was really good. Do you have more?"

"No, sorry." I sighed. I jumped up.

"You can make me ramen if I got you a kitchen, right? Right?"

"I guess but Naruto…"

I walked over to her and looked at her. "Please Hinata, it's been six years. I haven't had ramen but like twice since then. One city had it and for dinner the day I returned, but since then none. It would make me very happy."

"Very well, take me to the kitchen." She said sighing, giving in. I was so excited.

"Um… first can I change into something a bit more appropriate for being a villager?" She did look like an ANBU attacker Nin though I didn't think that was her occupation. "Um… turn around please." She said.

"Oh sorry." I said turning around and covering my eyes.

"Done." She said. I turned around to see her in a new outfit. She had a pretty figure. Stupid Ero-sensei, I thought I got away from your perverted grasp! She was wearing a light blue blouse that was buttoned and tight to her small form and a white skirt that was to her thighs. I couldn't help but stare.

"Ahem, Naruto. We need to… go."

"Yeah!" I said grabbing her arm, not trying to think about her perversely and ran off. We arrived at the house and I burst in. Hinata had already but her ninja things in her back so Aki couldn't make the connection. "Aki, it's me! Nobu." Hinata looked at me.

"Noboru! And…"

"This is my friend from Konoha who apparently still remembers I exist even after all these years I've been escaping from Konoha. She stopped them and made the go back, at least for now. Right Hinata?" I asked her with a smile.

"Hai Noburo-kun." She said awkwardly.

"So why are you here?" She asked. "I don't mean to be rude but this is my house and you are a guest but you can't…"

"Kitchen's this way Hinata!" I shouted.

"Did you listen to me at all?" Aki asked me.

"Slightly. I couldn't repeat it. I'm here so Hinata-chan can make me ramen."

"Ra… men?"

"It's my absolute favorite food and I can't believe they don't have it here. I haven't had it in six years and she said she could make it for me."

"If we could make it, wouldn't we?" She asked.

"Yeah but Hinata's special. She can do anything." Hinata looked at me as if I was insane; she sighed and walked toward Aki.

"Sorry to intrude on you Aki… san." She said stumbling, only knowing the name I call Aki.

"Aki is fine Hinata. I want ramen!" I complained.

"Go ahead. Any friend of Nobu's is my friend also. I'm interested in his favorite food. He has distaste for most of our foods."

"All he ate was plants when he ran out of ramen which is all he ate. Of course he has distaste for all other dishes, it's quite sad." Hinata said, making up a story.

"Weird. Well… thanks for letting him stay. I'm glad that he is staying a while longer."

"We have to go to the capital. To discuss such matters of length of time there. We may or may not return so I'd say your good-byes when we depart." Hinata warned her.

"Yeah Aki. I have to return eventually."

"You said that you ran away and pretty much betrayed them." Aki said. I did say that, didn't I?

"Which is why they want him back if things don't go well with our mission in this capital. He can be tried back home, rather than here."

"That's horrible, can't you just…?" Hinata shook her head.

"If I wasn't here who knows who would have been sent. I know for sure they wouldn't make the sacrifices and risks I am for his safety." Hinata replied.

"You are going to be fine with the government back home, right Hinata? Please say you didn't risk everything for me because." I asked, going with the story.

"Calm down …Nobu-kun. I'm fine. Nii-san is taking care of my family in my absence and Tenten is taking care of Sakura-chan."

"Oh, are you married already Hinata-chan?" Hinata's face went pale as she shook her head.

"It will be arranged, sadly, when I return. I'm not in any rush to return; which is why I am allowing him such a long time between the changes over."

"Ramen!" I screamed as a huge pot of ramen was finished. Hinata sighed, setting it on the counter. I took a fork and began eating out of the pot.

"Eh?" Aki said as I finished the container of ramen. I fell out of my seat, burning my hand on the pot. "It's your own fault. Will you be alright?"

Hinata sighed, pulling out medicine and placing it quickly on the burn, it didn't scar as it would had the Kyuubi healed me. I looked at Hinata. "No thanks needed." She answered. "Um… Aki-chan. May I lay down in a room please." I tossed Hinata the key to the room I was staying at here at Aki's place.

"It's my room but you can use it Hinata, you've done way too much for me already." I said with a smile. "Thanks for the ramen, and helping with my burn."

"You're welcome but I already told you…" I hugged her. She became limp in my arms.

"I thought she got over her condition." I questioned aloud.

"Of being hugged?" Aki asked, extremely confused.

"Yeah, I think. I'm not sure but when I get close to her, she faints. I figured the years apart would fix that, I guess not. I wish I could get close to her, but she's just weird like that."

"She's a very nice girl. What about the other girl you were talking about earlier? I thought this might be her but the pink hair doesn't match this girl."

"No. Hinata-chan is way different from Sakura-chan. Hinata is quite, gently, shy and really nice while Sakura is loud, bossy, hurtful as in punches people when they don't listen and she's very intolerable. She nice and kind too though, but she's in love with another guy which I was supposed to help but I ran away instead. Cowardly, huh?"

"So why is Hinata here then?"

"She's protecting me by making sure I return to the village without anyone killing me for being a traitor. She's a clan heir, well soon will be, maybe she already is but she's a high person in our village so I'm lucky to have a friend like her."

"Wow, she's risking everything by protecting you." Aki said amazed at Hinata's courage.

"Yeah but Hinata has always been like that, really awesome and special. I like girls like her, because that's what I like in girls, they're kind and they aren't normal. It's what makes them great."

"Ah. If you like Hinata, why have you never mentioned her?"

"Uh… we're just friends. She's cool and all but her clan wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I ever made a move on her. I like Sakura anyway."

"It seems hopeless to like Sakura since she likes the other man." Aki and I hardly ever talked about girls, especially not Sakura. It was weird.

"Really?" I asked. I guess it was true that it was hopeless, after all Sakura was miserable without Sasuke so I really don't have a chance.

"Obviously so. You could make peace with Hinata's family and maybe you'd have a chance with her." Aki suggested.

"No way, her clan is crazy. Her own cousin tried to kill her, but he changed she said. I'm sure she'll change the clan for the better but from today onward I'm not going to mess up another person's life Aki, I can't. I already messed up the guy Sakura like's life and hers and probably everyone else's too."

"I don't think so. You can always fight for what you want. You'd fight for the right to date the girl who likes someone else. What about a girl that likes you?"

"Ah, Hinata doesn't like me. She's strong now, she has a clan, and she's engaged."

"She's unhappy about it. Maybe you could do her a favor in exchange for her help." Aki said with a smile. She would miss me I could tell. I know Hinata doesn't like me; she can't get near me anyway. It would be impossible. I mean… even if she did, I know that I'd be messing up her life from now on if I tried to make a move on her."

"For me and her, try please?" The girl asked me. Aki could always get me to do what she wanted.

"Fine, I'll try to get closer to Hinata but I'm telling you if she dies because of an allergic reaction, it's your fault. She's too important to die. If I get killed for touching an important heiress, I'll haunt you. You got that. I don't even think I have a chance with Hinata." I said yelling at her.

"Why not?" Aki asked.

"She's from a huge, rich clan, they're all super strong and she herself is all those things. She's pretty nice, caring and helpful. She's timid and has a weird condition but she can't help it. I don't think I could date her though. I like Sakura."

"You know you act weird when you say you couldn't like Hinata, it's funny but you say you like this Sakura-girl as though she's your sister."

"She is!" I screamed. She looked at me surprised. "No, not literary, but like it. I've been taking care of her while she's been hurt by the guy she likes."

"Oh. Well you may want to take Hinata-chan to your room." I looked down at the limp Hinata who was in my arms.

"Oh yeah. I will. Thanks for reminding me Aki-chan." She nodded as she watched me take Hinata to my room. Hinata was still quite tiny compared to me, but she was so light. I was surprised by how much stronger she was too. She was amazing back then. No, I like Sakura-chan. However, Aki's right, Sakura loves only Sasuke. I'm just me, her teammate. If I could get somehow a chance with Hinata, that could be good. Hinata's pretty. I set her down. She slept peacefully in the bed as she snuggled in the bed.

"Sleep tight Hinata-chan." I said returning downstairs. I could only think about Hinata, and how beautiful she looks now. I sighed; I had to get my mind off Hinata. I guess I could look at her scrapbook.

The first picture was obviously taken right after I left because Sakura was smiling, a bit. Hinata said she didn't even fake it anymore. She was at a birthday party. Hinata was holding up a bathing suit and her face was read. Sakura smiled as she looked at Hinata.

There was a bunch of pictures of whatever was going on there. The next was a picture of Hinata with Neji and Tenten training. There were kunai in the air, some hitting an invisible column, some on the ground and Hinata was blurry as she spun. Neji looked to be proud of her accomplishment. They must be getting along well.

I went through a bunch of pages that had her training on them. The next was a picture of the four girls as well as Shikamaru and Neji. Tenten was standing beside Neji, it looked like she was talking to him while he seemingly ignored her, his face was red too, must run in the family. Ino was yelling at Shikamaru who was lying on the ground while she sat next to him. Things haven't changed without me. Except Sakura. Hinata was sitting next to her and was smiling. She looked cute when she smiled. Sakura looked almost dead, her head buried in her knees.

The last picture on this year, as was separated by a marker with the year. I had seen pictures of a lot of different events, about 10 from what seemed to be Hinata's birthday and other occasions with everyone. I also saw a lot of pictures of Hinata training. I turned the page and it was Hinata sitting on a couch, resting her head on Kiba's lap while she held Akamaru.

The weird thing was I didn't care. If what Aki said was true wouldn't I be jealous. I guess I would be, wouldn't I? I sighed, I didn't understand. In this book there was also a few pictures of her family, her sister was only depicted once, with her father, in a picture of the entire party for Hinata.

Aki came down the stairs and looked at the picture of Kiba and Hinata. "You think that's her fiancée?"

"Kiba, Naw. I mean dog breath marrying Hinata. I mean, that's so weird. I don't think so. Maybe though."

"Because she seemed to dislike the person from what she was saying when we talked to and she's so serene in that picture. Maybe she is alright with it." Aki said sighing. "Why, are you upset?"

"Don't go perverted on me Aki. I've had enough of that in my life with Ero-sensei. He was… something else. Well… yeah. I don't mind if she gets married to dog breath. Kiba and Hinata are close, classmates."

"Oh, so what's this Kiba fellow like?"

"Eh, why do you want to know?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She said looking away.

"You like him don't you."

"He seems nice. Tell me about him please Nobu-kun?" Aki begged sitting next to me.

"Ask Hinata. I haven't seen any of these people in six years after all. You expect me to know them. I mean look at Hinata that was her then." I said pointing to the picture. "That was her now. Totally different."

"But personalities don't usually change."

"Hinata has. She used to be weird and hide from me. She is always fainting when I get near her, or hug her when she does something nice. She's my friend, but weird. She had no confidence before and she couldn't get along with her cousin. She also never went anywhere by herself much, someone always watched her. She didn't go on solo missions and was quiet."

"And now? Wait, missions?"

"Um… she's a personal aristocracy member because of her family and dealing with problems of the government and stuff was never her thing, and now she's standing up for herself, believing in herself, as well as all these other things. Well now, she's so confident and she's talking to me. She never talked to me. She was like afraid of me. And she's so hot." I covered my mouth.

"Now who's perverted?" Aki said shaking her head. "Tell me when she wakes up, promise. I want to get to meet her further. Promise?"

"Sure. I'm sure she'd love to talk with you know too!" I said happily. I went through the next pages after she left. I picked up the book to put it on the counter when a few pictures fell out. Obviously ones she was planning to put in later. I was about to set them on top of the book when I noticed that they were pictures of Hinata when I knew her as a Genin. She was being shy and twiddling her fingers as she talked to… me. She was blushing heavily. The next was a picture of the day I had left for training; she was hidden behind a tree. I was walking away and it was a picture from behind the girl.

Could she like me? Naw. She's too good for me. It could never be anyway. Her parents would never allow it. I don't think she's accept me if she knew.

**GENIUS BOY! HIDING ME! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? YOU'RE CONSCIOUS?**

Shut up Kyuubi, not in the mood. I'm too confused to talk to you. Unless you want to help me out with my confusion.

**AS IF, BUT YOU WILL NOT LIKE MY ADVICE. I'M JUST BEING HONEST. DON'T YELL AT ME YOU STUPID PATHETIC…**

I get it; just advise me what to do. You always have bothered me. You could try being nice, I mean. It's not that hard, is it.

**NOT FOR THE BEAUTIFUL KIND KYUUBI. DID I MENTION I DESTROYED YOUR VILLAGE, FAMILY, AND LIFE AND EVERYTHING ELSE? AND, I'M A DEMON!**

Quiet Kyuubi. I want helpful advice.

**THE GIRL OBVIOUSLY LIKES YOU. YOU'RE STUPID TO THINK SHE HAS A CONDITION BECAUSE SHE FAINTS AND BLUSHES. SHE'S SHY STILL BECAUSE YOU'RE HONESTLY NOT SO BAD, AT LEAST IN HER MIND. I COULD SAY SOMETHING MORE, BUT I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT. IF YOU THINK THAT HER FAMILY IS GOING TO STOP YOU, I DOUBT IT WOULD. I COULD JUST THREATEN TO KILL THEM ALL. THAT WOULD WORK. FOR THE RECORD, WHEN HAS RULES OR LAWS EVER STOPPED YOU FROM DOING WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN?**

You're good at inspirational speeches. You're nicer than you were for the last six years. Thank you.

**WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING ELSE? IF ANYONE WERE TO STOP HER, IT WOULD BE THAT BOY… THE ONE WHO ATTACKED HER. HER COUSIN OR WHATEVER. HE'S SEEN YOU IN ACTION. HE'S PROTECTIVE OF HER MOST LIKELY, NOW. HE'S PROBABLY SORRY FOR HIS CRIMES TOO. IF HE'S SEEN ME, THEN YOU MAY HAVE SOME PROBLEMS.**

I don't even know barely anything about her. How can you say I like her? How can I say that? Why do I care? She's too high class for an orphan that is the Kyuubi's container. It's hopeless even if I did like her.

**WHATEVER. YOU KEEP THINKING THAT. TO MAKE ANOTHER STATEMENT. MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T SEE YOU WITH THOSE EYES OF HERS, OR SHE'LL SEE ME. YOU'LL HAVE TO SHARE YOUR SECRET FOR THE FIRST TIME. YOU MAY LOOSE OR GAIN A FRIEND BASED UPON THAT. IN ADDITION, YOU SHOULD SEE HER TRUE STRENGTH; IT'S BEYOND ANY GIRL I'VE SEEN SO FAR. SHE RIVALS THE HYUUGA KID FOR SURE. WHATEVER MAKES HER LIKE THAT HAS TO BE IMPRESSIVE.**

Interesting, do you like her?

**SHE'S STRONG, SMART, AND OBVIOUSLY TALENTED. YOU SAW HER BEFORE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR IN A HUMAN MATE. NEVERTHELESS, WHO KNOWS?**

Mate? I don't… I'm ignoring your demon needs. Go away!


	3. Old Days

- ◊ (3: The Good Old Days) ◊ -

∆ (Otogakure) ∆ - ¤ (Next Morning) ¤ - Φ (3rd Person Omniscient -Free-) Φ

Hinata opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. She took a deep breath; she had learned stay calm. She thought back, remembering the mission. She sighed; it was just as she thought. She had fainted and decided to sleep after that. She had to apologize to them.

She climbed out of the bed, making the bed, which came naturally to her. She straightened up the room, went into the guest bathroom, changed, showered, and prepared herself for the day to come. She didn't know what would be going on, so it was best to prepare.

She dressed herself in a pink shirt and white skirt that Sakura and Tenten had picked out for her during her birthday a few months ago. She sighed; they said she needed to be more feminine. Hinata didn't disagree because her family had said things similar. She agreed to let them take her shopping. She liked the way the clothes were, but they weren't exactly something she could wear in a battle or such, which didn't make sense, but she had to fit it to society, for now.

She walked out of her room to be tackled by Naruto. "Ek!" She said covering her face as Naruto and her hit the ground hard, and he was on top of her.

"Nobu, get off her!" Aki commanded. "That's no way to treat a lady." Naruto climbed off.

"Sorry Hinata, wow you look… never mind." He said running off. Hinata was confused.

"Could you tell me about your friend Kiba-kun?" Aki asked. "I asked Nobu about him earlier but it's been a while and he didn't know much. He said you would."

"Why would you be curious about Kiba-kun? Oh… the photos. Na..bu showed you them?"

"Yes he did. So could you?"

"Alright but allow me to make everyone breakfast." Hinata said to her friends.

"My parents are gone, but if you want to make breakfast for Nobu-kun. I'm sure he'd be simply delighted to eat some."

"Alright Aki-chan. Come along." Hinata said as they went down to the kitchen. Aki sat down on the other side of the table as Hinata began cooking. Naruto waited patiently for her to finish so he could stuff his face.

"So about Kiba-kun? What's he like?" Aki asked Hinata.

"Kiba-kun is friendly, sweet, and nice; he's very loyal and caring about people. He loves his dog Akamaru and no one can touch Akamaru-san, well besides Shino, Kurenai-sensei and I. We worked with them for years so he allowed us. He is really strong now and is the heir to his clan since his sister chooses not to be and Kiba is the dominant male."

"Oh. Really?" Naruto asked. "I didn't know that.

"The clans have changed much while you've been gone Nar…bu-kun." Hinata was having a hard time calling Naruto, Noburo.

"Nar?" Aki asked.

"It's his middle name. I always call him by his middle name. He doesn't exactly appreciate it. So, I'm trying to remember it though it's been so long since he corrected me. Sorry Noburo-kun." Hinata flakily apologized. He smiled, nodding, glad she had covered that.

"More about Kiba-kun please Hinata." Aki requested.

"Um… I will be sure to introduce you two when and if we meet."

"Why would _he _be here?" Naruto asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Because Tsunade sent me off ahead because she might want help with returning you. They are though under my orders so we can continue here as long as you wish." Hinata said leaning on the counter.

"Really, who else is coming?"

"I'm not sure. Kiba coming is a probability because he is an able to track down scents with Akamaru-san. Yours in particular." Naruto understood her meaning, she meant Sasuke.

"I still don't want him here." Naruto returned to scoffing. "I mean him and his dog."

"Akamaru-san, and Kiba-kun are both very nice people from Hinata's words Nobu-kun. What's wrong with you?" Aki had thought back to the picture and their conversation. He's obviously jealous, now.

"They're nice and all but they're just too…"

"In all honestly Kiba-kun and you act quite similar. Not exactly but the common things you share."

"Unlikely Hinata." Naruto said.

"You both have a tendency to be quite loud, like ramen, and can be annoying to others around you. Though I have grown rather used to these behaviors but some don't see it the same."

"We're not the same!" Naruto yelled. Aki and Hinata were both shocked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. He's just a lot luckier than I am in life. He has so many friends, family, and even true companions as well as so much that I wish I could have. He doesn't have the problems I have."

"I said you act quite similar. How you act is undeniably quite similar."

"Maybe it is." Naruto said sitting on the couch. "Thanks for the food though Hinata-chan." He said with a smile. "Will you come over daily and make me all meals?" He asked. She however wasn't sure if he were serious or not.

"When we return Naruto-kun." She sighed. "Nobu-kun. I will have to return to my family. As heir now, it's my job to take care of them. Which is why my job is heir is more at stake by leaving before the marriage is set than ever."

He jumped up. "What? You're…" He looked Hinata in the eyes. He just looked at her. She seemed stronger, and braver than when he last looked deep into her eyes. She wasn't scared or threatened by things as kind and gentle as she was. She seemed happier all the same.

"I'm the heir yes Naruto. My being here is none of your concern. As long as you return, alive." She said stressing the next part. He nodded.

"I just don't want me messing up the life I know you've worked hard to get."

"Father barely accepts me. However, the fact that my matches with Neji turn out equal and I can now beat my sister again, these things strengthen his faith in me so he reinstated me as heir. I don't complain about the arranged marriage because I knew that if I were to make my dream, it would come to that."

"To who?"

"I'm still unsure. If they have chosen for me by my absence, then one of those coming will obviously tell me." Naruto nodded, sadly. "It's fine Naruto-kun. Like I said. I knew it was coming."

"I would like to meet Kiba-kun. If he's anything like you described him he seems amazing." Aki inputted. Naruto just looked at her like What?

"I will be sure to introduce you two, Aki." Hinata said giggling, while smiling. Naruto was happy to see her smile. "Well… I'm not sure what to do."

"What are we waiting for?" Aki asked.

"Nothing, exactly. I want to ask you a million questions Hinata."

"Um.. sure." She said placing her hands on her lap. "Go ahead."

He looked at her, she was not fiddling with her fingers, and obviously, she had gotten over the habit. He had chosen to accept what the Kyuubi said about it not being a condition. "Obaasan alright?"

"Yes Nobu, Hokage-sama is fine." She said slightly bothered by his nickname for their beloved Hokage.

"What about all our friends? You can just keep talking about all of them. I'm sure Aki's interested in it all. Right?"

"Oh sure." Aki said. "I've never been anywhere but here. I was born here too!" She said happily. "We're not allowed in Konoha though. So I'm happy to meet you both and here about everything."

"Um… Sakura is a… doctor now. She cares for everyone. She's upset still. She doesn't smile for anyone, except those small children that she cares for in the hospital when I help her out ever so often. She does it for them. Even if it's fake, sometimes I think she really is smiling. She loves them so much, you can tell. Shino is very busy with his clan also as Kiba-kun is, both of them are fine. I still train with both of them in the morning then training with Lee, Neji-nii-san, and Tenten. Lee is completely fine, he is on missions daily or whenever the other is finished with his beloved sensei. Tenten is teaching at the academy, she enjoys it. She trains with Neji at 4-6 then I train with them until 7 where we all go our separate ways. Nii-san is advisor to me about BRANCH clan issues and is by my side all the time. Tenten and Neji are always with each other training if they're not at their respective positions. They go on missions often together when asked to do so. Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun, and Choji-kun are all very well. They are working in ANBU work alongside their parents. They do a wonderful job at it. They are doing the most missions, besides Lee and Gai lately being ANBU and all. Shino and Kiba as well as Neji and Tenten are close behind when it comes to taking in missions. I don't go on so many, which is why I'm surprised to be assigned to this one. I do mostly medical work when I'm not taking care of my clan."

"Everything is so busy. Missions are…?" Aki asked.

"Our friends are ninja." Hinata replied quietly. "I however am a diplomat as father calls me, and a doctor."

Aki turned to Naruto. "Are you a ninja too?" She asked.

"Yeah. Hehe, yeah I am. I haven't done it in almost 3 years though. Since I settled down here. Hinata's here to make sure they don't take advantage of me since I've been slacking off lately."

"What about the person that attacked us before. Who was that?" Aki asked.

"That was me." Hinata replied. "I attacked you in order to stop you or Naruto-kun from causing a problem. He was a bit lazy in response. We're not here to cause problems. Just to return Naruto, that's it." Naruto nodded.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone." She promised.

"Oh and Hinata, can I ask you another question?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." She replied looking at him. The door burst open to see four people enter the house. Two of them were in real ANBU uniforms the other two were in a look-alike ANBU outfit as Hinata had been wearing earlier. Hinata stood up and walked over to them. "She's fine." Hinata warned the ANBU. "Aki-chan. These are the ANBU ninja from Konohagakure. Please, cloaks and masks." She said.

"You're worst than our captain, Hinata-chan." A voice that Naruto didn't remember and Aki didn't know replied. The person stepped forward, removing his cloak and mask.

"Ahem. Manners matter Kiba-kun." Naruto laughed behind him as Aki's eyes got wide hearing the person she had been waiting to meet, nearby. The cloaks and masks were taken off.

"You can't be serious. Konohamaru, Moegi, and some guy." Naruto complained.

"Ahem." Hinata said crossing her arms.

"What's up Hinata? Did I mess up their names?" Naruto asked.

"That would be my second cousin, Hidaka." Hinata replied. "Has father sent you with any news for me?" Hinata asked her cousin.

"We'll talk later Hinata." Kiba said placing his arm around her shoulder. "You know anywhere we can sit. We are tired you know."

"Sorry Kiba-kun. Aki?" She asked. Aki nodded and they all went into the living room. Moegi and Konohamaru sat down with Hidaka on one couch. Hinata sat down on a chair, folding her hands in her lap. Aki and Naruto both took a chair as well. "Alright, we are going to be staying until I return Naruto. Which means, when he finishes his mission." They all went quiet, knowing exactly what that entitled.

"What is it?" Aki asked. Everyone turned to her.

"To retrieve the traitor boy, Uchiha Sasuke." Kiba said harshly.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata said. He looked away. "The boy we introduced to you as Sakura's crush, that's him. He left the village and Naruto was to bring him back. Although he slacked in his skills!" She said, almost scolding him. "So now we must continue to help, understood. Tsunade-chan has undoubtedly but me in control of this, correct?"

"Yes princess." Kiba said smiling brightly. "You look nice by the way."

"Kiba-kun." Hinata said annoyed and then she sighed. She tugged on her skirt while blushing and looking down at her feet. Naruto tried not to laugh. He was glad he believed the Kyuubi. Hinata was just nervous and unsure about herself. "I'm going to go in town and look for a house we can rent for the time being, at least for a couple of months." She said standing up and straightening out her skirt. Hidaka stood up. "Yes?"

"I was sent to protect and accompany you. I insist you don't go alone, in foreign territory."

"I'll go with her." Naruto said leaning back. He had no clue why he had. Everyone looked at him. "I've been here for 3 years; I know what's going on. You don't know any more about this place, if not less, than she does. I know everything. It's best I go."

"It's logical." Konohamaru said. "I say that makes sense."

"Alright, as long as…" Hinata began before Naruto shrugged pulling the heiress off by the arm as everyone laughed as she blushed as he pulled her along.

They got outside. She pulled her arm away and walked at his pace. "Thank you for accompanying me." She said. He nodded. "Something bothering you, you're acting weird."

He looked at her and put on one of his trademark Naruto grins. "Nope, nothing's wrong. So Hidaka is protective of you."

"He's a BRANCH member Naruto. He was sent by father to protect me, and if I die… he will be killed for letting me go. He is going to be protective. My life is his life after all."

"Don't worry so much Hinata, nothing will happen to you." He said smiling. "I'll protect you."

"I'm not weak. If anything, your lack of meaningful daily practice has weakened you." She said, later wanting to smack herself for saying that. She had just insulted Naruto; she had surely changed. "I'm…"

"It's fine Hinata. I'm use to protecting girls who worry. I guess you're more worried that he'll be hurt in your place, huh?" She nodded, sadly. "It'll be fine. I kind of like your new personality too."

"Eh?"

"You have a whole, don't mess with me, I'm not weak, I can lead personality. It's really actually great to see you standing up for yourself, finally. You changed a lot Hinata. Don't even ask for the better, it is. You're the same kind and caring person but when it comes to business, you're serious. I wish I could do that. I play too much everyone says." She looked at her feet.

"I didn't like being weak. I don't want to be pitied or protected anymore. I can protect myself. I was surprised to see Hidaka here because I thought father though I could protect myself." She said sadly.

"Dad's are very protective. I know Aki's dad was when I came to her house one day. It was, as Shikamaru would say troublesome. They let me stay but many rules were made. I'm sure your dad has a lot too. I can already see them being a bother in your life." She giggled, smiling while doing so.

"So let's go get a house!" Naruto said taking her hand and pulling her behind him as he ran.

∆ (Back at the House) ∆

"So… who are you?" Kiba said closing in the distance between his face and Aki's, staring at her.

"Back off." Moegi warned.

"Hinata would definitely have your head for that one." Konohamaru said shaking his head at his actions.

"Ah… Hinata's not here. She's all…"

"Don't finish that." Hidaka warned.

"Fine. So what's up all?" Kiba asked as he fell back and collapsed into a chair. "I want Akamaru to return."

"Your dog friend?" Aki asked.

"Yeah, how did you know? Let me guess, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Somewhat, you see." She said taking the scrapbook off the table and opened it to the page Naruto had looked at the previous night. "Naruto was talking about his friends last night with me. Naruto asked questions about everyone earlier so I know a lot about you in particular. He neglected to ever mention the others." She said.

"I'm Moegi-chan." Moegi said shaking the girl's hand. "I'm one of the three that Naruto pre-trained when I was in the academy. Konohamaru was also. He's the best by far." Konohamaru blushed.

"Nah. So what did you and he do while you were here?" Aki smacked him across the face. Moegi laughed.

"Naruto warned us not to talk perverted. I told you not to hang around the man who writes Kakashi's books. So did Naruto." Moegi sighed. She took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

Naruto returned and went into the kitchen. "Hi guys, what's up? Oi Konohamaru, what happened?"

"He's being perverted." Moegi said. "Aki slapped him." She said now giggling.

"It's not as easily excused as it was 6 years ago, huh?" Naruto said with a joking smirk. Moegi rolled her eyes and disappeared. "She's going to talk to Hinata-chan huh?" Naruto asked sitting down.

"Probably. So boss, Naruto, nii-san, um… is Aki your girlfriend since you…" Naruto started laughing, falling out of his seat.

"No way Konohamaru. Aki is just a friend of mine. I think she likes Kiba-kun." Konohamaru loosely nodded. "Do you mind if I ask you about Hinata?"

"No, but if it's perverted… be quite." Naruto went red and turned around.

"I don't think of Hinata that way. You've been talking to Ero-sensei haven't you?" Konohamaru nodded slightly. Naruto sighed. "You're fault, and mistake. You'll pay for that later. So what's up with her?"

"What do you mean? Hinata is the leading female around. She's an important diplomat. Kurenai-sensei when I went to talk about my uncle, said that Hinata was an off-limits girl to most. She has a great figure, as Moegi-chan does. Um… stop brain!" He shouted.

"If you don't stop Hinata will hear you. I think she's back." Konohamaru shook his head. "Well I was just wondering she's so different and so suddenly."

"Not so suddenly, you've been gone 6 years and you didn't see her when you came back 3 years ago barely. Just for a moment, then you ran off. No wonder you couldn't recognize her."

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked.

"How she reacted when you remembered Moegi and I. It was very upset behavior. It's obvious, everyone knows."

"Nothing well you see Hinata knew that she had to do something with her life. She wanted to become stronger. She trained under Tsunade-sama, Neji-san, Tenten-san and her father too. Her clan accepts her because she is strong, she's a bit bossy but she's a good leader. She's really nice and caring too when she's not on a mission. She's always smiling and giggling. Except when she's with Sakura, she doesn't laugh, but she smiles. To give Sakura help. Hinata has been by Sakura's side the entire time while you've been gone. Hinata has been through everything; and still succeeds in it all. She hasn't given up. I'm sure she won't. Moegi has really taken to Hinata because Sakura's gone. Hinata has been great to everyone. She's been strong with everything. At first she was upset when you left."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"You were always cheering her on. Helping her gradually get stronger. When you left, she started to get more shy and unstable but one day when Sakura became distant, everything fell apart and from then on, Hinata took charge and led everyone forward. It was amazing, for her to change so much."

"Wow that is impressive."

"You bet. Moegi-chan wants to be just like her. I don't know how Hinata can do it all though."

"What all?"

Konohamaru sighed. "Runs her clan, trains with Neji and Tenten, trains with Kiba and Shino, helps at the hospital, trains younger people, supports Sakura, and even takes care of those who need help when they're facing problems. She does a lot of stuff for everyone. It's not a long list but the time is countless. She's not even a Jounin. She's a Chuunin, I think. Definitely at least a Chuunin but she's super strong and she's toughed through everything. She's not exactly as cheerful as you are but she's helped me through times when I miss you. She doesn't appreciate my jutsus."

"I'm sure she doesn't." Naruto answered. "So you and Moegi, eh?"

"Yeah, that's a work in progress, on my half."

"Go for it. She's your close friend and totally in your reach."

"She's always there for me. She's amazing. Just like Hinata is. I want to ask her out. I want to do that here, please help me?" He begged.

"Ask Hinata, I can't help you." Naruto said.

"We can go on a double date!" Konohamaru said.

"What? Who keeps saying I like Hinata!" Naruto yelled loudly.

"You sure are curious about her, and talk about her. I can tell you're thinking about her and I can practically read your perverted mind when you look at her."

"As if you don't." Naruto said pouting.

"Not Hinata! That would be a fatal mistake. Moegi would definitely tell Hinata and that would be my end. I told you. I like Moegi. Come on please?"

"She's out of my reach Konohamaru. Definitely out of my reach." He said sighing. "Out of my reach by so much. I think I do like her."

"What changed your mind?"

"I noticed her. She's acting like a girl, dressing like a girl, behaving more noticeable and she's not trying to hide herself from me. She's acting like… I don't know how to describe it. It's just…! So upsetting that there's something I can't have."

"We'll help each other."

"She's out of my reach."

"Go on about that." Naruto began to explain Hinata's superiority of himself to Konohamaru. Meanwhile…

∆ (A house somewhere nearby) ∆

A bit earlier… Moegi arrived. "Hinata-chan!" Moegi said.

"Konohamaru again?" Hinata asked to the younger girl.

"Yeah. I don't think he's going to notice me."

"Somehow I know something big is going to happen between you two soon. I mean with you guys so far away from everything and such. I know that something's bound to happen. I think he's going to ask you out." Hinata said.

"Really, that's great. I feel bad for you though…"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said sighing and shaking her head.

"The good news is he definitely is noticing you more than he did. I though I heard Naruto begin to ask questions to Konohamaru before I left. I think he's noticing you now too."

"What would change his mind? I'm less obvious. Not more, right?"

"Hai, you're definitely copping with being near him for extended periods of time better. You can talk and order him around like any other ANBU captain that's for sure. You're strong willed, strong, you're really breaking away from your shell and he's sure to notice you." Moegi said.

"I hope so. I'm sure that if we could get together, it would just be troublesome because of my arranged marriage." Hinata said sadly. She looked around the house. "I like this one." She said on a happier note.

"It's the biggest rented place they have here, with three rooms. Kiba can share with my cousin Hidaka. Naruto with Konohamaru and if you don't mind I'll share with you." Moegi smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Alright, then it's settled, if you like it. It's ours."

"Who's paying for it?"

"Um… not sure. I'll put it on my card. Tsunade said she'd cover living expenses while we're here. It was mentioned. I didn't think she agreed to a house, but with 6 people, it's what we need." Moegi nodded. "Back to the house then."

They arrived in the living room. "Man, the girls!" Konohamaru yelled. Hinata and Moegi walked in.

"Ah!" Naruto said hiding behind the counter.

"Naruto-kun… what's wrong?" Hinata asked caringly. She walked around the counter to see Naruto's face covered in blood. "Ek!" She said taking a step back.

"He's fine Hinata. My mistake." Konohamaru said laughing. She sighed, placed a wet cloth on his face, and applied chakra directly to those spots she could sense were damaged. "I'm really sorry for the trouble Hinata-chan."

"Yeah me too. How'd the house-hunting going? Sorry I wasn't any help."

"It's alright Naruto-kun. We found a perfect one." Moegi said smiling. "Actually Hinata did but I love it the same." They walked into the living room, Naruto still holding the cloth to his face.

"Naruto… did…" Kiba was punched in the face by Aki. Now his face too was bleeding.

"Ahem! What's wrong with you all?" Moegi screamed. "That girl punches Kiba and Konohamaru with Naruto. This is annoying." Moegi walked over to Kiba, closed her eyes and wiped her hand over his nose. "I'm not going to completely heal it because I can't but it'll heal a lot faster, and will stop bleeding."

"Calm down, and follow my lead." Hinata said walking out of the house. Moegi followed beside Hinata, knowing the way also. Kiba mumbled about girls who can't just say 'shut up', meaning Aki. Naruto complained about his nose, which more than a few times caused Hinata to worry and ask him if she had messed up. He shook his head; he said it was just annoying how fragile it was and such. Aki just yelled at Kiba for being insensitive for Naruto's problems. Hidaka just followed on alert for attackers at all time. Konohamaru leisurely walked along the road behind Hidaka thinking about some girl. (Not Hinata, for stupid people. Or Aki for that matter.)

They arrived at the place. "This is so cool!" Aki said. "It's so big compared to my house. How ever could you guys afford it?"

"Uh… Hinata. How are we going to afford it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have that kind of money Hinata. Sorry." Kiba said.

"Idiots, just watch." Moegi said. Hinata walked over to the man, handing him a check and walked into the house. He smiled and walked off.

"That didn't explain anything!" Naruto yelled.

"She's rich stupid, even you know that." Konohamaru said sighing and following the two girls in. Since it was a rented house, there was furniture. They all sat down. "This place is nice. Good pick girls." He said.

"It's the biggest house around, well when it comes to rented ones anyway. I had the man put in extra beds as well. Hidaka, you will stay with Kiba-kun. Naruto and Konohamaru, you have a room for yourselves and Moegi and I will take the bedroom on this floor. Guys upstairs, girls downstairs. Understood?" Hinata asked them. Nothing. "Bye." She said putting her book bag on her back and walking away. Hidaka was doing the same thing.

Aki went into the girls' room and sat on the bed. "So… can I ask a million questions now?"

"Um… if you don't mind. I'm a bit tired." Moegi said. "Traveling is stressful on my body. I'd like to nap for a while."

"We'll keep it down, promise." Hinata said with a smile. Moegi nodded and went to bed as Aki sat on Hinata's bed. "You like Kiba-kun, huh?"

"Yeah, so… do you think?"

"Um… I don't do the whole romance thing. It's not my forte. Moegi-chan handles that stuff. She's sleeping so you'll have to wait but here." Hinata handed her a small book. "It's a ninja book. Its lists about a ninja. She pulled out a folder. Hinata smiled. "This… is all about Kiba-kun."

Aki smiled, hugging Hinata. She ran out. "Thank you!" She said. Hinata's eyes followed Aki to see she was sitting in the living room. She looked to see Kiba's chakra signature sleeping. He must be tired too. That was good for Aki. She didn't have to worry."

There was a knock on her door. She had failed to notice the movement of an extremely weird and large chakra signal at her door. She felt threatened as she jumped to the door quietly and opened the door. Knocking out said person at the door, just to find it was Naruto. "Oops." She said, kneeling beside the body. She had time to catch his body before she knocked him unconscious. "Sorry Naruto-kun." She said, as if he could hear her.

**STUPID PERCEPTIVE HYUUGA! STUPID HUMAN GIRL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME! OW! **The Kyuubi screamed inside of Naruto's mind.

"I hurt." He mumbled in his sleep. Hinata gasped carrying him gently on her back into the room that she had designated for Konohamaru and him. She knocked on the door. "It's me Konohamaru."

"Oh Hinata, can I talk to you while…" he saw Hinata carrying Naruto's body. "What happened?"

"Um… well… you see I was making sure nothing was going on and there was a knock at the door. Except only seeing an ominous chakra signature, I prepared myself. Paralyzing and knocking out Naruto. I apologized." Hinata said sighing.

"It's alright. I'm sure he's fine." Konohamaru said. She said placing Naruto's body gently on his bed. She went into their bathroom and brought a cloth setting it on his head. "What are you going to do?"

"Originally I used electrified chakra to shock his mind and body into that state, so by using water the enflamed channels in his body should more easily is able to heal." He nodded, sort of understanding her words. She placed her hands on his head and focused her chakra into the water of the cloth, through Naruto's skin, into his tenketsu and through the areas affected by the shock. Since she had noticed in time, she didn't figure it was much, but it would kill a normal person. Naruto's body could handle it, she hoped. Neji said that he could take all 128 strikes in the Jyuuken jutsus so this shouldn't have hurt as much.

**OI BOY, WAKE UP! SOMETHING STRONG IS FIXING US AND IT'S NOT ME! IT'S THE CRAZY HYUUGA GIRL THAT YOU'RE ADMIRING, WEIRDLY ENOUGH. STOP HER, OR DO SOMETHING. SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT'S SHE'S DOING. **Kyuubi yelled. **SHE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT OUR COMPLEX SYSTEM. SHE COULD EASILY KILL US.**

Naruto, even in his mind had gone out with the pain from the initial attack. Kyuubi couldn't do anything to stop her but soon it stopped. "Hm… so cold and yet so warm." He said pulling Hinata closer to him.

Konohamaru heard that loud smacking sound that was the result of Hinata's hand meeting Naruto's face. He was now awake though, gratefully. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. You scared me." Hinata said. Tears were rolling down her face. He sat up and pulled the crying girl into his arms. At first, it wasn't natural for her, but she was too upset to care. She was worried about hurting him, and then the smack. Her hands were by far the most dangerous weapon she had in her procession, which is why she played with them. She avoided contact and at first played with her fingers to play with the chakra there, soon it became habit whenever something was going on.

"It's fine. I'd don't die or get hurt that easily. At least I didn't think so until you knocked me unconscious and nearly sent me back again by simply smacking me." She cried further. "Sorry Hinata."

**SHE KNOWS I'M HERE BOY! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? **The Kyuubi was now smirking as that dawned on him. **SHE'S GOING TO WONDER WHAT IN THE WORLD YOU ARE. SHE WAS THERE, IN OUR MIND WITH YOU WHEN I WAS TALKING WITH YOU. SHE KNOWS. **The Kyuubi said tormenting Naruto from the inside.

"Stop crying please Hinata. It isn't as bad as you think it is. I'm fine, just stop crying."

"I was scared Naruto, so scared and I over reacted, almost killing you. Had…" He held her close to her, hugging her.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just… just stop crying alright." He let her sit next to him. Konohamaru walked out of the room most likely to go talk to Moegi but Hinata was still crying. So scared, seeing a demonic chakra like that must have been scary, Naruto figured. He can't see it but she can. If he thought the fox demon figure was scary, imagine seeing the huge red ora that soaked Naruto's body, mind and the huge Kyuubi. "About what you saw in me…"

"What…?" She asked. He jumped out the window. "Naru…" He was too far away. She sat on his bed, staring at her fingers; she began to play with them. That's what she got. Hyuugas were solitary creatures for a reason. Their bodies were danger. They, unlike most could truly push the chakra out of any part of them killing the enemy easily. A skill they were proficient at beyond any other but that took the mind's solitary confines called control to be solid also.


	4. Desperate Cries and Mistakes

- ◊ (4: Desperate Cries and Mistakes) ◊ -

∆ (Forest) ∆ - ¤ (Afterward) ¤ - Φ (Naruto) Φ

Stupid place, this is the only forest and it was so very far away. I bet everyone will expect me to be here to hide and they'll catch me. I want to… I don't know what I want! I don't! I punched a tree as hard as I could, it falling over. I need to calm down, these trees are young and weak not like we use for training. I'm just trying to get caught if I don't calm down.

Oi Kyuubi. What do I do know? I asked the Kyuubi.

**LIKE I KNOW. I'M ENJOYING YOUR PERSECUTION. AS LONG AS THEY DON'T KILL YOU BUT IF THEY TRY, OR YOU'RE TOO CLOSE. I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM ALL. OI THE BLOOD AND DESTRUCTION. HAHA, YOUR DEATH IS GOING TO BE SO GREAT!**

No, I wouldn't let you do that. I'd lock you up within my soul for good if you tried that. I'll never let you free on my friends, even if they do hate me. They gave me a chance. Gave me a chance… maybe I should have given Hinata-chan a chance too.

**SHE'S TOO GOOD FOR YOU ANYWAY. SHE'S A HYUUGA. AN IMPORTANT DIPLOMATIC HEIR. WHOMEVER SHE MARRIES IS ONLY GOING TO WANT HER FOR THAT POSITION AS WELL AS HER STRENGTH. IT'S HOW YOUR PATHETIC WORLD WORKS. IT'S PEOPLE WITH LIVES LIKE THAT I ENJOY DESTROYING. ONES WITH NO MEANING. WOMEN LIVE TO BE USED. IT'S HOW IT IS; DEAL WITH IT. YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING.**

She already probably told the others. They aren't like her; they won't accept me. I just want to run away. I stood up and ran off. I wanted to go back to Konoha as fast as I can. So I just ran, focusing all the chakra I could muster as my body continued to run there. "I want to go home!" I cried loudly.

¤ (3 hours later) ¤ - ∆ (Konoha) ∆

"Naruto wake up. Come on. Wake up!" I heard a voice consoling me. I opened my eyes. I was in the hospital. "Oh good, you're awake. What happened?"

"I'm home?" He asked.

"Yeah somehow you got here before Hinata's message was received saying you left. How?" Tsunade asked me.

"I remember running, and waking up after what happened."

"She said you just ran off. What happened?" Tsunade asked.

I sat up and pounded my hand into the seat. "She saw the Kyuubi."

"What, how?"

"Byakugan. The Kyuubi warned me as she was healing my body that when he started healing me, she would be able to see it. She's more perceptive than Neji though. She realized what's going on." I said looking at the ground.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, I definitely don't want to kill Hinata because she knows that horrible secret. I don't know what I want." I felt cold wet tears through my pants, on my skin. "I don't know what to do. Does anyone know I'm here?" She shook her head.

"Sakura probably will soon." I jumped out of my seat.

"I wasn't here, got it!" I yelled at her.

"What, yes you were."

"No I wasn't. I still hiding in the forest, got it? I can return until I have Sasuke. Hinata knowing my secret won't help me."

"You're a lot weaker than before. You can't do it alone. I sent them to…"

"I don't care. There's no way that she'll accept me." I said angrily as I looked out the window.

"I demand you don't go alone. Take someone with you. You at least someone to distract Orochimaru or Sasuke whoever you need but you can't take on both. Even with the Kyuubi's help."

"What do you want me to do then? Those you sent probably know about me already. They're probably returning."

"I don't think so. Not from what Hinata's letter says. She sent it urgently with a Courier-Nin. I think she isn't going to." Tsunade answered. "I'll leave the note here, but don't go alone. Cover your track and give Hinata a chance. She's been helping everyone lately. She's not like others. Give her a chance, like everyone has given you one." Tsunade said.

Give her a chance, as everyone gave me one. No one gave me a chance, except Kakashi. Sasuke still hates me quite a bit, Sakura thinks I'm annoying but I'm not sure what Hinata thinks about me. I guess I could give her a chance. I might as well read the letter.

_Dear Tsunade-Hokage-sama, (Naruto: _she's sure respectful_)_

_I would like to inform you that Naruto has just run off, however suddenly I lost track of him. I believe he's heading to Konoha in which case I think I'll allow him to return. However, I think it best that I should stay here for another few days or so incase he returns. I am sorry to tell you this but I refuse to enclose to you the reason for why he ran away. It is for the protection of Naruto that I do so. I'm sorry still._

_Hyuuga Hinata_

She's… she's trying to protect me. Does she really know? I don't think she does which means if I give her a chance… and tell her. Maybe she can be the first I can entrust and maybe, I can be accepted for who I truly am. Inside out. That would be awesome!

I jumped out the window, leaving the note there with a little statement of my own for Obaasan.

_Obaasan,_

_I'm going to entrust my secret to someone for the first time. Please protect Hinata, even if it is against the law to let her know. I want to be able to tell the truth to someone. I just hope that she'll accept me for who I am. That person including the Kyuubi which was sealed in me. Wish me luck. I can do this. Believe It!_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Oi Kyuubi. How did I get here so fast? Did you do that because you knew that's where I wanted to go? I want to get back there just as fast. I want to give her a chance.

**STUPID HUMAN BOY, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. YOU'RE GETTING TOO RELIANT ON ME. OTHERS LIKE THE PATHETIC HUMAN GIRL DON'T RELY ON DEMONS TO HELP THEM. DO IT FOR YOURSELF. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, ANYWAY. AS IF I CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT TO DO WITH OTHER HUMANS. IT'S NONE OF MY CONCERN ANYWAY.**

Great, I'm on my own. Can't he ever be useful? I sighed. Maybe if I focused hard enough I can get back and do what I did before. I started running as fast as I can toward Sound. "I want to be with Hinata, now!" I screamed.

¤ (1 hour later) ¤

I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was flying past villages at a sleep that everything was standing still. Everything was blurring and my body was weakening quickly. I hit something at this pace and I was frozen and collapsed on it.

"Ow!" A voice said obviously in a lot of pain. I hit a human at that speed. Ow no! I screamed. I opened my eyes to see Hinata lying seemingly unconscious in a tree why I was a few feet away on the ground. I couldn't get up. I wasted all my chakra, wonderful.

"Hinata!" A voice cried from the house. I saw a shaded figure climb from the first floor window onto the ground and ran toward Naruto. The figure turned toward me. "Naruto-kun, you're back? I though. Never mind, you're asleep. Hinata!" It sounded like Moegi. She walked over to Hinata and I saw as Hinata's body slumped to the ground, finally having fallen out of the solid indent of her fragile body on the ground.

"Hinata." I mumbled, trying to get up.

Moegi heard me, turning to me. "What did you do to her? That's horrible. How could you?"

I stood there. I did do it. I know my body was too tired to even be able to argue. I saw as Moegi called to Konohamaru who jumped out of the second story window and walked over to Hinata, picking her up gently and running off.

She knelt down next to me. "Kiba-kun will be here soon to carry you inside. You don't deserve to lie there no matter what you did to Hinata." She said walking away.

"Hinata." I mumbled. Kiba jumped out of the window with Akamaru behind him. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't apologize to me idiot. You could have killed Hinata from the looks of her body. I don't know what you did but you lay one finger on her again and you'll be in more pain than you know existed and I'll make sure no one heals you."

**I KNOW I WON'T. YOUR STUPIDITY OF DOING UNKNOWN JUTSUS HURT YOU. I'LL ENJOY YOUR SUFFERING, IF YOU START DYING. I'LL JUST HEAL YOU ENOUGH TO LIVE, BUT SUFFER GREATLY.**

He kept laughing. I didn't mean to hurt Hinata. I didn't. I shouldn't have done that. I hurt her. Who knows how much so. I'm so weak and stupid. Everyone was right. I'm a monster, playing with things I don't understand and then hurting people. It's reckless and stupid, just like me.

I felt my body being picked up and placed on Akamaru. We walked into the house and I was carried into a room. Moegi was sitting there crying while being held by Konohamaru who probably had just returned. I closed my eyes. It was my fault she was upset. "How could you Naruto-kun? She didn't do anything to you. She was just trying to help. She made a mistake and then you go and do that. How could you?" She cried.

"Moegi, you don't know what was going on. I just said that she accidentally attacked him. I wasn't told why. She assured me she didn't mean to just that she did it to defend herself. Maybe this time he didn't and she couldn't defend herself. I don't know. Just calm down." She got up. She charged her hand with chakra and was about to hit me. When Konohamaru caught her wrist. Spinning her around and held her as she cried. She was upset; it was my entire fault.

Before I knew it, everything was blacking out. Huh!

∆ (Hospital) ∆ - ¤ (Hours Later) ¤ - Φ (Hinata) Φ

"Ms. Hyuuga. I suggest that you wait a while longer before you get up."

"I'm fine. I assure you. I was just smashed into a tree. It happens all the time to me. Silly people running into me, and I smashed into tree. Them pushing my body into a tree. It's normal."

"Are you sure you're alright? The person who brought you in said there was a clear indent of your body in the tree."

"I was hit pretty hard but I had enough reflex to cushion my body. You said yourself that you didn't think anything was wrong."

"I did not. I said you probably had some broken bones. You can barely walk."

"Leave me be." I said. "The person was slowing down as they hit me. Trying to stop. I should be fine. Let me go. I'll return if I was wrong. I can take care of myself. I am a doctor myself. I could have, had I not cushioned my head and front of my body. I can't feel anything problems. I'm just sore and weak. I'll rest. Now, I'm signing myself out." The nurse sighed, as I signed myself out.

I left the hospital, I was slightly limping but my bones and muscles were sore. I had use chakra to cushion my hit to the tree, which left the imprint. I didn't hit the tree myself, luckily. Had I, then I would have had broken bones, but I didn't. The chakra held me the tree until I lost consciousness from supporting all that chakra to stop my hit.

I returned to the house. Everything was quiet. It was morning. I suspected everyone was asleep. I walked into my bedroom. I heard sounds of pain and troublesome nightmares coming from Naruto. He was sweating heavily and fighting which wasn't helping him.

I hadn't told anyone about what I had seen and sensed in Naruto. I figured it was his secret. I shouldn't have known but it was an accident so I'll let him keep it or share it depending on what he wanted. I should help him though. I slightly limped to the bathroom and got a cold rag wet along with a bowl of water. I pulled a stool to his bedside and placed the rag on his head. Applying a small amount of chakra to the outside of his body rather than how I had done it last time. The pain was from the skin and muscles not chakra tenketsu deterioration from my attack, so he would be fine.

I saw a glowing through his shirt. Something in his chest was reacting with my chakra. I lifted up his shirt slightly to see a seal. Not just any seal, there were about 5 levels of seals on his body. I activated my Byakugan.

I saw the seals of Subdue Seal; Five Elements Unseal; Five Elements Seal; Eight Trigrams Sealing; and Dead Demon Consuming Seal Style. I had no clue so many were used, some of them I could tell were for the Kyuubi but 2 of them were not in effect but were still being held there, whoever put the Five Elements Unseal should have healed the other seal since it's still marked in his body. I could heal the place since the seal isn't in effect and the Five Elements Unseal is just there to stop the Seal which was released but obviously the must haven't had the time.

I sighed, pulling his shirt down as all the seals disappeared from the skin. He was waking up and the seals weren't reacting with my chakra any longer. The Kyuubi scared me. I having thought it was dead, I was truly scared but I should be fine.

I sighed. I should change my clothes. I went into my drawer and pulled out the outfit I usually wear. It wasn't what Ino and Tenten like me to wear. Sakura barely said anything but she was somewhat pleased if I wore the clothes they picked out for me but I couldn't train in that stuff. Are they crazy?

The top was a simple sweater that was a lilac color, like my eyes and white sleeves and dark purple pants. "Hinata?" Naruto mumbled. I jumped from the bathroom, falling backward into the bathtub. "You're alright?" I climbed out and walked over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm not the one who I almost killed."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry. I was an idiot and used a jutsu without even knowing what it is, or how to control it, and without a clue what would happen and I ended up hurting you."

"It's completely fine. Nothing's wrong with me. The hospital said so. If there were, I'd know. Good-night." I said walking out of the room.

"I can't move." He complained. I sighed, and went back in the room. I sat down.

"I'll go get you something to eat. I have a feeling the others don't know I'm all right. However, I really have to train with Kiba-kun this morning. Akamaru is really becoming a tough opponent. I'll be right back." I went into the kitchen to see Kiba-kun sitting there.

"Hinata! You're here? You're alright? Are you hurt?" He walked around me in circles and looked over me to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"Morning to you too Kiba-kun. I have to make Naruto breakfast. He can't move."

"What? You can't do that Hinata. He… he could have killed you." I shook my head.

"I'm not weak Kiba-kun. A tree will not be my downfall. Naruto's speed was decreasing and I knew he was coming. I shielded my body though I still went unconscious somehow but I'm fine. He however, can't move. So let him rest." I quickly made breakfast. Giving some to Kiba, actually a lot. He eats as much as Naruto. Then I brought some to Naruto. I sat down, helping him sit up. He couldn't even move his arms.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't worry about it, promise?" I asked him, smiling. "It's all over. I'm a little sore but who wouldn't be if they hit a tree?" I giggled. "Come on and be helpful." I said pouting; he opened his mouth as I fed him a lot of ramen. When he had finished up all that was left, Kiba having eaten the other half and I, having been fed at the hospital, walked out of the room.

"Hina… sorry."

"Stop apologizing please. I have to go train." I said with a smile as I went out back to train. Akamaru was there. "Hi buddy, let's go." Kiba showed up behind me.

"You don't have to be nice to him you know. He could have hurt you a lot worst by being careless."

"He apologized Kiba-kun. Let it go. He won't let it go either, but you must, it's a start if you can. I have, but he cares a bit too much for his own good. How about we spar? It's been a while since we went head to head."

"What? I couldn't." I smirked, jumping behind him and nailing a regular palm strike to his back, just enough regular strength to push him of balance. "Not fair, you're faster and more acrobatic."

"Then improve." I said with a smile.

"Man sometimes I miss the old you. She's less bossy but still I'm glad you've changed because you like yourself better. You're more confident too. All it took was confidence and you reach a whole lot more." I nodded. He attempted a few punches, all of which I dodged.

After a while of sparring, he making a few hits, which hurt me. He was still very strong while I couldn't punch for my life and my palm strikes were useless without chakra, it was an interesting battle. I took defense and dodged his every move until Akamaru came under my legs, messing my stance as I fell back. Being caught by Kiba. He laughed, setting me down on the ground, and sitting next to me.

"I guess I'm not prepared to fight a dog messing up my stance. I should have kept my legs locked to the ground with chakra like I should have."

"Whatever, we was just doing basic training. You would have worn yourself down."

"So please tell me who I'm marrying Kiba-kun. I could tell earlier you know."

"Me." He said in a questioning sort of tone.

"You?" I asked him.

"Uh… that's what was suggested by the council. I, being put in charge of my clan, and you, with yours. They said it would be good for Konoha. I didn't know how you'd react." He rested on his back.

"You're my friend so that's good. It could be worst though."

"That's not being helpful Hinata. How do we know?" He asked. "It was forced on us both. Well more likely you than me, I really didn't answer anything."

"Not anything?" I asked. Did he like me? Was I too blind like Sakura was to Sasuke to notice that someone liked me as Naruto liked Sakura? No, it couldn't be. Could it?

"What would you have said? Someone said we propose that Inuzuka Kiba marry Hyuuga Hinata in a marriage for unifications of two clans." Kiba said. "It was difficult to think of anything. It was so out there. I didn't really want to be the one to tell you, sorry if I should have waited."

"No, thank you. I'm glad you were the one to. I'm sure my father, while being softer couldn't have done anything as caring and sensitive as you did. Thank you." I said placing my hands in my lap. Akamaru barked. "What did he say?" I asked.

He laughed. "He said at least you like him. He was worried that I'd have to marry a girl who couldn't stand dogs."

"They couldn't do that to you, I mean it's a dog related clan, right?" I asked him.

"Sometimes our country is a little stupid Hinata. You know." I nodded, giggling. "So… I know you like Naruto and all but would you care if by force we had to stay together for the rest of our lives." I looked to the sky, letting the sun warm my face.

"Nope, I think not. I'm really somewhat glad that it's you and not someone who could hate me or not care about me. I'm actually very glad." I said smiling.

"I care about you Hinata. I always will no matter what. I've always cared about you I guess we're being forced to be more than friends now, huh?"

"No, not forced. Just asked and suggested to."

"Huh? It's an arranged marriage. There is no choice."

"As in legally but by the point of feelings. We don't have to advance and be anything more than friends. We could be married and still only be friends. It would be a pathetic marriage but marriages like those in arranged ones aren't about love are they, they're about diplomacy. So we don't have to be. As a result of that, we're being suggested to become more than friends so as to not suffer."

"Yeah, so are you alright with this Hinata?" Kiba asked me.

"I don't have a choice do I?" I said standing up. I walked by Kiba, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for everything Kiba-kun. I'm glad it's you, really I am." I smiled and walked off.

I went to my room and I sat down. I cried. "Hinata?" I gasped. Naruto was in the room. I squeaked, hiding my face. "Are you crying? Are you alright?" Stupid me, I can't be weak. Not anymore, I need to be strong. I uncurled my body and wiped my tears.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for snapping me out of it. I didn't mean to bother you either. Sorry." I said. He forced his body to get off from the bed and he sat down next to me.

"It's alright to cry. Everyone says that you're not supposed to, but everyone cries. You're definitely allowed to if you want to, Hinata. What's up?"

"It's really nothing Naruto-kun. I'm just confused. I'm sorry for bothering you, really?" He watched as I took my blanket, wrapping around my body and curled up on my bed. "I'm fine really." I said being quite aware, he was watching me.

"Sorry." He said trying to force his body to do something more than stare at me.

Kiba-kun walked me. "Hinata?" He asked me.

"You might want to let her be." Naruto recommended to Kiba.

"Alright." Kiba responded, exiting the room. I began crying. I couldn't help it. I hadn't cried in a long time. It hurt; it really did to be forced to be with someone other than Naruto-kun. I guess I should have figured that I couldn't be with Naruto. Even if he did notice me, we couldn't be together; father would never allow it.

I suddenly noticed Naruto's arms around me, holding me. "I told you. It's acceptable to cry, really."

"Thank… you." I said and then I let it all go. All the pain I had ever been put through for my family. I let it all go. How hard I had always tried to impress them, never reaching that stage and being allowed to have a crush on Naruto then. Now that I was accepted, it was made so I couldn't have what I wanted myself. I had no freedoms under their rule, and no Naruto. He just held me, while I cried. I hated that, so much, to cry in front of him, the weakness I showed was imaginable. I really did hate. I wanted to stop; but I couldn't.

I stopped after a while but he just held me. His head was on my shoulder and I just let him hold me. I don't know why I didn't pass out. If any moment was embarrassing, it was this one. If any moment I wanted to faint, it was this one. Yet I didn't. I hoped that meant I wouldn't again, but some how I doubted this.

"Hinata, do you want to talk about this outside?" He asked.

"You can't move that much." I told him.

"Oh yeah, man." He said, sighing.

"It's fine." I wrapped my arms around his body, carefully, though he was bigger than I was. It made it difficult though but I helped him move his body to Moegi's bed which was where he was left. He was lying on his back, looking at the ceiling.

"Can you tell me while I'm upset?" He asked me.

"If I can talk to you about the Kyuubi?" I heard him huff about something under his breath. "So?"

"Soundproof the room and lock it, please. Unless you already told them?"

"No, I wouldn't. If you can keep this silent. I can keep silent. Actually, that's a lie; I would keep your secret even if you told what I'm going to tell you. I respect that this is something you don't want anyone to know Naruto-kun. I understand but I'd just like to know." I told him.

"OWWWW!" He screamed as he quickly sat up, his body collapsing against the wall. He was now sitting up straight, facing me. I was on my bed. "Okay… it's good now. I like talking to people's faces." I walked over to Naruto and sat next to him, resting my head against his considerably immobile body after locking the room door, as well as sound proofing it.

"Forgive me if I get emotional while I'm telling you this. It's painful for me to say this. I've never told anyone beside Kurenai-sensei this."

"Likewise, I've only ever told Iruka-sensei about it." I nodded. I took a deep breath.

"My mother died shortly after my sister Hinabi was born. My mother was my ultimate source of comfort, care and protection in an otherwise harsh life. She believed everyone, no matter what other said, you shouldn't judge people, until you have fully discovered their entire personality. That's the only way you can judge anyone. I loved that about her. She didn't judge anyone, especially not me. My father, as soon as my mother died, put me into full over training, pushing me to be excellent in the Jyuuken art style. He was judgmental. He was taught to be like that by the Hyuuga Clan. They judged all upon their society rank and everything. My mom taught him to be nicer. When she died, he was very mean and harsh. I was softer than my sister was. She started younger, only knowing that my dad had always expected, wanted and desired us to be. I having known kindness from my father and not having devoted my whole life to training was of course weaker. I tried with all my heart to be better than my younger sister did. I truly did. I just failed. I didn't give up, though sometimes I did. This was around the time I met you. In school, my sister was 4, when I went into the academy, she was already better than I was." I said, tears threatening to fall out of my eyes. I wiped them with haste.

"So, because of the kind person your mother was, is why you…" Naruto mumbled.

"Eh?" I questioned.

"Everyone hated me, looked down at me. Thought I was a monster a horrible person. Most though I should just roll over and die. Everyone hated me. They were all taught to hate me. So I guess you didn't hate me because you were taught by your mother never to judge until you met me and truly knew me."

"I not only didn't hate you but… I wanted to be like you. You were everything I wanted to be. You had a never-ending strength and devotion raising you above all others. You were so confident and friendly. It was wonderful to see someone that was everything I wished I could be. I just wanted to be like you, strong, talented, happy, confident, and friendly. I was too shy and weak for my own good, a lost cause they told me. My father until maybe 3 years ago didn't accept me. Believing, I was weak. I would have been a BRANCH member soon, had I not realized what I had to do."

"What was that Hinata?"

"I had to truly change. One day when Neji asked for my forgiveness, I said 'I will only forgive you if you teach me all you know and take me stronger. I won't give up and in return, I will free you. I promise you that.' I hated that I had to bribe him to make him do something for me instead of being strong enough to tell him what to do. I would never do what Hinabi or father would have wanted me to do."

"What is that?"

"Father said that you need to step on others, and use them in order to strengthen yourself. It was seen as the only way to become stronger. I believe, as my mother taught that all are equal, there are those stronger and weaker but only as a whole will we truly are strong. Similar to your nindos, correct?" I said with a smile. "Well, as annoying as Neji said I was, I learned everything he could teach me. I gave my all in training my mind and body. I practiced constantly, until I hurt but I was stronger. I had no clue why by being devoted at the point I could become stronger than Hinabi when I couldn't when I was younger. All I know is that I am which I am proud. Neji respects me now and so does father and I'm now the Hyuuga Heiress or Princess as Kiba calls me."

"So… that doesn't sound upsetting."

"Allow me to continue Naruto-kun. I, being 17 now, am expected to be married. Actually, I should have been married last year ago but Tsunade gave me another 2 years after discussing it with my father. So, the decision is one or the other. I can become heir as I want to, and marry who they want me to. Or I can become a BRANCH member, seal and all… and marry freely."

"Man that is bad. So do you know who it is?" I nodded.

"Kiba-kun. I'm supposed to marry him." I said hiding my face in Naruto's shoulder.

"And, you don't like him?" Naruto asked.

"He is my friend and as much as I sincerely care about him. I don't love him." I said shaking my head.

"Oh… well most people don't like their teammates." I giggled. "Wait a sec, man am I wrong! Sakura is like totally in deep love with Sasuke. That was off. Well most people don't love their teammates. Then again, I did too, my team was an acceptation but… I give up. It's normal to fall in love with your teammate. But it's okay if you didn't."

"It's quite normal to fall in love with your teammate but Kiba has always been like family being by my side and caring for me like a brother would. It feels so bad to have to marry him. I can't even tell him that because I don't get a choice in the matter. If I told him that I couldn't do that it would mess up our friendship and we'd still have to get married anyway, so, I don't know what to do." I said closing my eyes.

"So who do you like?"

"Naruto-kun." I said.

"Huh, what?"

"Nothing, it's just that you shouldn't ask embarrassing questions to people. It's not very polite. I like someone but it doesn't matter since I have to marry Kiba-kun."

"I think you should tell your clan what's up?" What's up? What in the world, is he talking about? "You should get to marry whoever you want to. Be it a normal person of the street or a highly esteemed member of society like Kiba. It doesn't matter as long as you love them. That's who you should marry."

"Yeah, well that's why I'm upset. But now, I'd like to here about your life since you know about mine." Hinata said. "If you want to stop, I won't bother you further."

"It's alright. I think it'll be good to tell someone. I've never told anyone this. I'm not allowed but Tsunade knows, so I can tell you. You're the first person who I've ever trusted this to, so here I go. When I was 1 day old, the 4th hokage sealed the demon fox, Kyuubi, inside of me. I grew up being hated by every single person, however for 12 years of my life; I never was told why everyone hated me. The parents of the children told them to stay away from me, and hate me. I was never given a chance; everyone hated me. They treated me horribly. I grew up without a family, never knowing my parents and dealing with the Kyuubi that haunts my life. I tried so hard to be good and move on because I had nothing else. Nothing else to live for. I was finally accepted by Iruka-sensei because he knew and understood me. The Kyuubi wiped out my parents from what I'm told, and millions of other people's families so they all hated me. I was supposed to be a hero for containing the horrible demon that tormented them, yet they hated me, treating me like a lifeless body container of the Kyuubi rather than a person controlling the Kyuubi. It's too different things. I was an outcast hated by all, all because of the Kyuubi. I can't believe that they'd put the Kyuubi in me. Couldn't the fourth had just sealed it within him, and killed him. It would have been better for him to be gone all together then live on in someone else. It's a curse, and it's not ever been good for me." I hugged Naruto and I cried, for him. Somehow, I don't think he could cry anymore. I had grown up being told not to cry, and he probably cried so much knowing that it was okay when he hurt that he couldn't cry anymore while I could cry for him. I felt so bad for him. I just had to.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I wish I could fix it for you. I truly do."


	5. Feelings Aren't Invisible

- ◊ (5: Feelings Aren't Invisible) ◊ -

**∆ (Sound, Hinata's Room) ∆ - ¤ (Same Time) ¤ - Φ (Uzumaki Naruto) Φ**

Why was she crying? It was my pain. I was the one who was hurting. It was me. Not her, why was she crying? I didn't understand. Somehow, I didn't think that I would. Her words, they didn't make any sense. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I wish I could fix it for you. I truly do."

"Hinata, how come you're crying? It's my pain after all. You shouldn't be sad."

"I'm crying for you. Because, you can't cry anymore. I can tell that you've cried over your heartache so many times that you're becoming indifferent to it. I'm crying because you can't. You hurt and you know it hurts but you have no more ways to express it but you want it to go away. I understand, so I cry for you. Since you can't." She said. I gently wrapped my arms around her fragile body and held her close to me so her head was resting on my chest.

How could she know me? She wasn't me? I was me, wasn't I? Yes, of course I was. I did the only thing I could do when someone had done something for me. Even though I didn't understand it, I knew what came naturally. "Thank you." I said to her. She nodded as she rested her head on my chest and I held her close to me.

"Naruto-kun, it's alright." She said. "It's alright."

"Hinata, how come you care so much about me?" I asked her. "No one else has ever accepted me, and even now that you do know my secret, you care. How come?" I asked her.

"You're my friend too Naruto-kun. I care about you. I understand how it feels for you. Not completely because I know I could never truly understand your pain but it's a similar feeling, never being accepted, trying so hard, being hated, it's all okay now though."

"Thank you Hinata, thank you." I said. I had never been cared about so deeply by someone other than myself. Iruka-sensei cared but not as Hinata did, she cried for me. She understood and I wished now more than before that I could have a chance with her but it just could happen. As much as I wanted to have a chance with her, everything stopped it.

I looked at her and she was asleep. I'm glad that this room is locked and soundproofed or this could be a bad situation. Who knows what people could think was going on. Unless it was dropped when she fell asleep, then this could be bad. I can't move and she's asleep. I can't wake her up! Help! By body fell over, Hinata's body now lying over me. Even better! This is going to be bad.

**∆ (W/ Konohamaru, Moegi and Kiba) ∆ - ¤ (A while earlier) ¤ - Φ (Free) Φ**

Konohamaru and Moegi had just walked into the kitchen to see empty ramen bowls stacked high in the sink. "Huh, what's that?" Moegi said sensing something.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"There's a barrier around the room Hinata and Naruto are in. It's super strong." Konohamaru said.

"Can we break it?" Kiba asked. Akamaru came to his side.

"I wouldn't attempt it. It looks extremely strong." Moegi said.

"Do you think one of them put it up?"

"Most likely, who else would and why?"

"It's a sound barrier." Kiba said pressing his ear to the wall. He tried to push on the door. "The door is just locked though. We can wait it out."

"They're probably just talking." Moegi said. "Most likely Naruto's apologizing rather loudly and Hinata didn't want to bother everyone."

"I don't think so. Naruto couldn't move this morning." Kiba said. "I wonder what's going on."

"Hinata wouldn't hurt Naruto-kun, would she?" Moegi said worried.

"Nah. Hinata's too kind and gentle. She knows it's a mistake that he hurt her anyway." Kiba responded. "I'm just curious. I want to know what's going on. Before she was just feeding her, now a barrier and the door locked."

"I wonder…" Moegi pushed Konohamaru into the ground.

"You know better. Hinata is a highly esteemed member of the Hyuuga Clan. If Konoha didn't rebuke her, her clan would, possibly killing her or demoting her. She wouldn't." Moegi yelled at him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kiba asked noticing their peculiar behaviors. "Wait a sec, are you thinking about… no way. Those two, Hinata would never, Naruto can't move and it's not as though he likes her like that. Hinata wouldn't anyway. She knows much better."

"Yeah, right." Konohamaru said laughing. "You're totally right, so we just sit her and wait it out." A long amount of time passes as they wait in the living room and then the barrier is dropped. Akamaru and Kiba jump at the door, knocking it down.

They see a sleeping Hinata on top of Naruto. "Help Kiba."

"Um… what's going on here?" Kiba asked. "Do I even have to ask?"

"It's not what you think. She was upset about something that I'm not allowed to tell anyone, so I comforted her and after she was done crying, she fell asleep. The problem is, I can't move and she's asleep. So could you mind like moving her off me?" Naruto said. Kiba sighed picking up Hinata's light fragile body and moving it to her bed, covering her up with the blankets she was once using as a barrier around her. Kiba turned to Naruto. "Please say you believe me?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I do. You can smell the scent of tears on her body, so she was crying. I believe you." Kiba said nodding.

"Can I talk to you, alone somewhere?" Naruto asked Kiba. "I really want to talk to you… about Hinata."

"Oh, alright then, come on." Naruto struggled, biting his lip to ease his screaming and Kiba sighed placing Naruto on Akamaru's back. "At least you're not that heavy." Kiba walked alongside Akamaru as he carried Naruto outside away from the house. They sat down in a small patch of trees that was growing nearby. "So what?"

"I like Hinata, a lot."

"Alright, and you're telling me this because."

"Well she is your fiancée right? I thought you had the right to know. I mean, isn't she your property with the stupid laws the government has made?"

"Not yet, I haven't gotten her a ring. It's really a suggestion until she accepts when I offer her the ring. So why would you waste your time and strength to tell me that?"

"I thought you the right to know. I already said that. I know that she cares for you, but I know she'll be happier with you."

"I doubt it. Hinata will probably be upset with me later for telling you, but she really likes you. I knew that for seven or so years. It's as plain as day that she does. If you didn't know that, you're blind. She's loved you honestly a long time. I don't see how you couldn't have known that. She loves you so I know she'd be much happier with you and probably better off."

"I can't be with her though, it…"

"That's enough. It's enough to know that she loves you Naruto. It's even harder to accept that I can't be with her. The hardest thing yet is hearing that she loves you, you two can't be together and she's forced to be with me. It's just too hard. So bye." Kiba and Akamaru ran off.

Kiba runs to the front door knocking something into the door. "Ow. If you wanted me to go away Kiba, you could have just said so." He looked down to see a girl in a white dress, with a black belt tied around the dress there. It was a spaghetti strap dress and she is beautiful.

"Sorry, I was being careless. I'm as bad as Naruto." Kiba said helping her up. "So what's up with you? Why are you here? You have your own place."

'Ahem. Noburo is my friend for the last 6 years and I have just as much right to be with him as you do." She walked in the house and looked around. "Nobu-kun!" She called.

"The other Hyuuga is out training somewhere. Konohamaru and Moegi are out somewhere. Hinata is asleep and Naruto is out back."

"You could have told me." She said sighing. "He probably needs his space anyway, if he's outside."

"He can't move. I brought him out there to talk, and I'm upset with him, so I left him there. I know Hinata would yell at me for it but who cares."

"I thought you like her?"

"I'm forced to marry her so I don't have a choice. I really sort of like her but she is totally in love with Naruto though her mind is more focused on training herself to be strong anymore." He said sighing, collapsing on the couch.

She sat down next to him. "Poor Hinata-chan."

"What, I'm the one with the problems."

"She's being forced to marry you. She probably just sees you as a friend, and the way you care about her is more protective brotherly love than real feelings. That's what I think."

"How do you know?"

"You threaten to pretty much kill Noburo-kun for hurting Hinata when she got hurt from what I heard. You however took care of Noburo and let Konohamaru took care of Hinata. You worried but you weren't there. Knowing Noburo I bet he would be there every second he could, worried sick about her. It's a more loving thing to do." Aki said.

"I don't think I love her but I care about her a lot."

"Is there any chance you could love anyone else?" Aki asked with a smile.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I was just asking because, I think that in the end, they'll be together. They just have to be. They deserve each other so much. Noburo seems to have been lonely his entire life, hated by his home and he only could make one friend, me here even though no one knew him here. He's had a difficult life." Aki said. "Hinata has wanted to be like he is for a long time. She's loved him just as long; it seems from what I've heard. She cares about him, and he cares about her. They've both been through a lot and they understand and care for one another. If anyone can help and heal the other, it's got to be them. It's perfect. Don't you agree?"

"But we can't…" An exhausted voice said. Naruto was supporting himself on the doorway.

"Nobu-kun." Aki answered worried.

"I'm fine. Just weak. Something's gone wrong with me, regardless, I have no chance to be with her. Konohamaru and I have already talked about it."

"What do you mean?" Aki said.

"As you said, I'm hated back home. That's the truth. My friends while rare that I have don't care any where near like Hinata does. I have no family, no clan, no money and no importance. She's the heir to the most important clan there is. What kind of hope do I have to be with her?" Naruto said. "I've always believed that I can do anything, but Hinata doesn't deserve someone who would just bring her down. True, I believe I love her but she's of too importance and she's engaged to you. She's worked so hard to get where she is and I'd be taking her away from that." Kiba nodded understanding his thoughts.

"If you say so." Naruto nodded and went up the room that he and Konohamaru were sharing. Kiba and Aki heard a door slam upstairs. "Sorry." Naruto said walking down the stairs.

"Moegi and Konohamaru are making out in my room." Naruto said pouting.

"Really?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah really. I wouldn't recommend walking in there. I'm glad they got together though."

"No wonder it was so quiet when they left." Kiba said laughing.

"That's not nice Kiba-kun. Nobu, can I talk to Kiba alone please?" Aki asked him.

"Yeah sure." Naruto walked into Hinata and Moegi's room, plopping onto the bed.

"Do you think Hinata would be happy with Nobu-kun?"

"Yeah, she'd be really happy. Happier than if she was forced to be with me."

"Are we even sure who his parents are?" Aki asked. "He never mentioned anything to me, but if he doesn't isn't there a chance that they could be higher-ups too?"

"I guess. He was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack so more than likely, the 3rd Hokage knows the identity of his parents, but he's dead so we can't ask. His parents were probably highly skilled ninja with the chakra strength Naruto has."

"So can you take me back there, please? Nobu-kun is my only friend and I want him to be happy, please?" Aki asked.

"I can't bring a foreigner into Konoha. Especially since you're from this country that we're not at good terms with."

"That's why I'm asking you Kiba-kun. I know you could find away but I have to help them get together. Even if there's a teeny tiny chance I want to try it."

"But…"

Aki made her hands into fists. "No one cares about me. My parents are always at the capital and I have no friends because I was annoying, and would talk to anyone. I couldn't make friends easily because I was constantly upset since I was alone. He changed me and I want to return the favor. He's lived such a bad life; I want him to live a better one. Hinata too, she's great. Please?"

"How can I bring you back to Konoha? You're from the enemy country and I'm on a mission here. I can't do that. I really can't." Kiba said looking at her. She started crying.

"There has to be a way, there has to be. For both of them to be together. She doesn't even get a choice in the matter and she's trying to hide the pain she's feeling, but she can't. It's too visible. You have to help them!" She said shaking Kiba.

She stopped talking and started crying. "Come on, please stop." He held her. "It's alright. There really is nothing we can do… not until we deal with a few things. Or, then again, I could be stupid and give into your girly needs." She smacked him. "I'm trying to help you and you smack me?"

"It's not nice to insult girls." She said wiping her eyes. "But thanks for your help." She bent over and kissed him gently on the cheek. She hopped off the couch, wiped her eyes again and walked out of the house.

Konohamaru and Moegi walked out of the room. "What happened Kiba? You're faces is like really red. Did she slap you?"

"Yeah, then she kissed me." He felt his face. "It was really weird."

"That's weird, but girls are weird." Konohamaru said. Moegi pushed him down the stairs. "Ow Moegi, that hurt."

"That's not very nice to do to your boyfriend, Moegi." Kiba said laughing, snapping out of the initial shock of being smacked then kissed. "I mean, should you be." Moegi slapped him so hard that he fell out of his seat. "Shut up!" She screamed.

"Can you quiet down please? Naruto-kun is still sleeping." Hinata said walking out of her room.

"Sorry Hinata, but she slapped me out of my chair." Kiba said. "And she pushed Konohamaru down the stairs. I mean, I can understand her having something against me but her own boyfriend!" Hinata eyes lit up turning to Moegi-chan.

"I'm so happy for you Moegi!" Hinata said hugging her friend. "That's so wonderful."

"I know. Sit down and I'll tell you about it from the beginning." Hinata nodded and she sat down next to our friend.

"Girls, they talk a lot and don't listen very well." Kiba was then hit in the face by a shoe. "And they can be extremely painful and confusing sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Konohamaru said pouting as he plopped down on a chair.

"Well you see… there was a lot going on just before that."

**Ж (Flashback) Ж - ∆ (Outside Hinata's Room) ∆ - ¤ (Earlier) ¤**

Kiba busted into the room Hinata and Naruto were in, causing a ruckus. Konohamaru wanted to ask Moegi out. This was the perfect time.

They sat down on the couches and listened to a lot of yelling that the door made a bit inaudible. If he wanted to talk to her alone, they wouldn't have to go far since everyone was a little preoccupied with everything. "Moegi, can I um… talk to you, in my room."

She turned to him. "Alright Konohamaru." He took her hand, causing them both to blush as he led them up the stairs.

They walked into the room. "You can sit down." She took a seat on his bed as he continued to pace around the room. "Uh Moegi?"

"Yes Konohamaru, are you feeling good? Should I interrupt what's going on downstairs to ask Hinata to check on you?" She said standing up and heading for the door.

"No!" He yelled, grabbing her arm.

"Are you alright Konohamaru?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah I am. It's just..." She took his hands in her own and they sat down on his bed. "Sorry for being so annoying."

"That's all you needed to say? I always forgive you. I mean, it's who you are. It keeps everything interesting. Especially when things started getting boring when Naruto was gone. You may not be him but you're cool, for you!" She said smiling.

"Thanks Moegi."

"If that's it I'm going to help out Hinata with whatever's going on downstairs." Moegi said getting up.

"Please don't go." He said as if he was a little lost puppy.

"Do you have something else to say?"

"Um… yes." He said blushing and looking at the ceiling.

"I'll be back, okay. You try to remember what you were going to say, alright?" She said with a smile. She walked out and he sighed, he wanted to tell her but he couldn't. He ran to the banister as she was about to walk into the other room.

"Can you bring me a pen and a piece of paper?" He said hopeful, looking at her.

"Okay Konohamaru, you keep thinking." He nodded, waiting at the banister. He jumped down from the higher-level hall, down to the main floor. He walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I can't manage to remember what I was going to say." He said. "I know it's probably annoying you."

"No, it's fine. Don't worry so much. You're fine. Oh and here you go." She handed him a pen and a slip of paper. He smiled and ran out of the kitchen, up to his room. "You're welcome." She whispered.

He was in his room trying to think of how to tell her. He scratched random statements on the papers. Will you go out with me? "Too straightforward." Want to get together sometimes? "Stupid, we're always together." I like you. "No, too simplistic." I love you. "I couldn't say that."

"Couldn't say what?" Moegi said from the doorway with a bowl of chips in hand.

"Nothing." He said sitting on the paper, which was on his desk, so he knocked things off. "I'll get those." He said quickly picking up everything he had dropped. Moegi quickly pushed him on the bed, and took the paper off the desk.

She stared blankly at the paper. "Who is this for?" She asked at him. She was clearly hurt and upset, yet it showed a sign of hope that it was for her.

"Do you want the truth?" He asked laughing.

"Yes Konohamaru." She said looking at him.

"Um…"

"Never mind, you don't have to. It's not of my business. Sorry." She said walking out of the room. He grabbed her arm.

"It is your business. I've been trying to for a long time. It's my fault for being so stupid. Alright!" He yelled, which upset her. "I'm sorry but it's hard to say it."

"To who Konohamaru? To who?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"To you. I love you." He wanted to smack himself. He was about to jump out the window when something grabbed his leg.

"If you don't want me to go anywhere when you're trying to say something. Give me the same chance." Moegi said. "Please?" She let go and he climbed out of the windowsill.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to answer." He said.

"It's alright. Sometimes people, like me need time to respond. Now I'm ready." He closed his eyes. She took a deep breath and smacked him so very hard that he fell to the ground.

"How could you even think that I couldn't feel the same way about you, Konohamaru? You're stupid and clueless… but I love you too." She said, her legs giving out as she cried on the floor. He hugged her.

"You wouldn't slap me if I hugged you, right?" He asked, being more careful not to insult her, knowing how she reacts to certain things.

"No, I wouldn't." She answered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, pulling him ever closer to her. After a while, they needed air and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're an idiot, you know that."

"So you knew that I liked you, and you never said anything?" He said almost upset and insulted.

"No. I was feeling upset. Sorry I slapped you." She said, holding him close to her.

"So, you do love me?" He asked.

"Of course I do, how could I not Konohamaru? You're amazing. Everyone may say you're like Naruto, but you're not. You are two different people and though he taught you a lot doesn't mean you don't have your own personality. Understand?" She asked smiling at him.

After a while of just holding each other in their arms, she lifted up her head and he kissed her, her kissing back. They were happy to be with each other. They had always liked each other but until now it had never been so great. The waiting was worth it.

As they were kissing, the door was opened. The broke and at the door was a shocked Naruto. Moegi took her kunai and threw it at his head. He slammed the door and stumbled out. She smiled and he held her in her arms.

**Ж (Flashback Over) Ж**

"Isn't it silly how blind we were with one another?" Moegi said laughing.

"No, not really. It's not funny." Kiba said. "I say it's…" Konohamaru shook his head, warning Kiba not to say anything more.

"Yeah, it is a bit silly how some people can love and care for each other their whole life and they can never notice it until many years later. It's a waste of time and a lot of heartache for the person but in the end, when they get together. That's all that matters." Hinata said smiling. "Usually both people were blind, but even if you tell them. They wouldn't accept it. It's their fault."

"Yours," Kiba mumbled. Hinata turned to him. "Nothing, sorry to interrupt your moment Hinata." She nodded and the girls went outside talking.

Kiba turned to Konohamaru. "I'm going to try to get Hinata and Naruto together." He told him.

"What, how?" Konohamaru asked. "I'll help in any way I can."

"Tell Hinata that I was called back to Konoha on another mission. I'll tell Tsunade to send someone back. Who should it be?"

"If you can, get… I'd say… um… try Choji." Konohamaru advised.

"Him, why?" Kiba questioned. "I mean…"

"He's a talented ninja. He can be lazy but Hinata can handle that and after dealing with the blind love that Ino and Shikamaru had going for so long and finally being able to get them together he should be able to do some real good here while you're gone. What's the plan?" Konohamaru asked.

"Aki, you know the girl Naruto was living with. She thinks that there's a possibility that his parents could have been higher people. If that is true then they're quite a bit of chance that Hinata and Naruto could have even a tiny bit more of a chance together."

"Wait a second; I thought you were supposed to marry Hinata."

"I am. So what? I don't love her, Naruto does. She's just my teammate." Kiba said. "I have my eyes on someone else." Akamaru started barking. "Aki!" He said jumping up, hoping over the couch and answering the door.

"That's sure weird." Konohamaru said.

"I'm going to make dinner." Hinata said standing up. "Moegi would you help. And Konohamaru, would you wake Naruto up, please?" She asked.

"Uh… sure Hinata." He said going into Naruto's bedroom.

Kiba pushed Aki forward to get through the door and locked it behind him. "Come on. I have a plan." She smiled.

"Thank you." She said, she looked around and he wasn't there.

"Come on, do you want to get them together or not?" Kiba asked already on Akamaru.

"Oh sorry."

"You're okay with dogs, right?" Kiba asked.

"I love dogs. I couldn't have one of my own though since my parents were never home but I love them all the same. He's so adorable." She said petting him.

"Come on, get on?"

"On him but…"

"Don't worry, you aren't too heavy, right boy?" Akamaru barked. "Good boy." Kiba put out his hand and she climbed on after him. "I'd hold on." She nodded and held tight to him, resting her head on his shoulder. They ran quickly until they reached the far off patch of a small forest.

"We're here?" She asked.

"No, I just needed to take you away from the house to tell you the plan." She nodded, hopping off Akamaru and landing on her feet and sitting down on the ground against trees. "Trees, aren't they wonderful?"

"If you like trees then you'd love Konoha." Kiba said laughing.

"Oh I love trees, nature really. I like talking which is why everyone thinks I'm silly. With no trees nearby and I simply love them. They think I'm ridiculous. I wish I could go to Konoha."

"I'm going to try to do that for you."

"For me?"

"Not really, for Hinata and Naruto. I am going to probably break a few millions of rules to get them together, but they deserve each other, right?" She nodded happily. She hopped up off the ground and hugged him.

"You're great, thank you so much. If you get in trouble, it's my fault, alright?" She asked.

"No, it's my fault for agreeing to it. Nevertheless, don't worry. It probably won't be anything major." Kiba said. "Here's the plan. I'm going to leave saying I'm on another mission by mistake, they need me. I'll of course leave at night; it'll be tomorrow night so I can prepare for the trip. You prepare everything you need, just clothes and some food, got it?" She nodded.

"So you're taking me to Konoha?"

"That's the plan. I hope they'll let you in. If not, I got a plan B, but it may be a bit more troublesome but you'll get in and everything, so don't worry about that."

"So we're going to look for Naruto's parents, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean someone has to know somebody by the last name of Uzumaki. It's not that normal of a name. I'm sure it's somewhere in records or something. I'm surprised the Dobe has never tried to look up his own parents."

"It definitely would save us a lot of work."

"Alright, yes it would but hey, he's a dobe. That's the plan. While we're there, I'm going to talk to my family to see if they can try to get me out of the marriage. My family is more open to new ideas then Hinata's would be. Hers will be a problem, Naruto, with our information is going to have to handle."

"They seem harsh."

"Yeah, and strict but knowing Naruto, if we give him a single chance like the one we hope to find… then maybe… we will find and bring success." She nodded. "I just hope that he does have a better lineage than what he acts like." She giggled. "Let's head back. It's dinner time there." She nodded, following him.


	6. The Secret Mission

- ◊ (6: The Secret Mission) ◊ -

∆ (Sound) ∆ - ¤ (Dinner) ¤ - Φ (Free) Φ

Everyone sat down at the table, as Moegi and Hinata served the food they had made. "Kiba-kun, so where did you go?" Hinata asks. "Isn't Aki going to be eating with us too?"

"She didn't want to impose or anything. She had stuff to do."

"As if, in all the years I've known her she's been known to do nothing and loving meals. I'm sure she's outside." Naruto said jumping up.

"Naruto, sit down please." Hinata said. "Kiba, where is Akamaru as well?" Someone was knocking on the door. "I'll get it." Hinata walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi Hinata, I had to pick up a few things from my house and work on something. Tell Kiba thank you for letting me borrow Akamaru for a sec. He was very good, weren't you?" She said scratching him. Hinata stepped out of the way so Akamaru could come in along with Aki.

"Would you like to stay Aki?" She nodded and walked in. Hinata served Aki and they all sat down at the table. Even Hidaka was eating the meal she made. Not exactly happily, but he was eating it, making no comments. As Neji normally did when she'd make him and Tenten a meal after training. She had to insist of course since normally Tenten would make something for her and Neji.

"Hinata, when do you suppose you'll be starting the actual mission to retrieve Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. We can start planning the day after tomorrow since I need to do some research and stuff about Sound before we can go snoopy around. As in, clothing and stuff. Aki, could you assist me in that."

"Of course I could. We'll get you suited, as well as everyone in Sound styles, you'll look great." Hinata blushed but nodded.

"Thank you Aki. That would be helpful." Hinata said. "I'm sure that all the clothing and such aren't going to be so hard to come by, right?"

"Oh no way, the main city mall will have everything. This is the capital. With a mall, we'll find everything you need, skirts and blouses, shorts and pants, you name it." Aki said smiling. "It's been a while since I've been so far mainland, but it should be exciting. We'll take everyone."

"Count me out." Kiba said. "I'm good with my clothing."

"This is mission base wear, its part of it. Deal with it!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll take care of myself then." Kiba said.

"As will I." Hidaka said.

"Alright then, is everyone else fine with shopping then?" The only ones left were Moegi, Hinata, Naruto and Konohamaru who all were pretty opinion less about the situation, so they went along with it.

Everyone went to their respective rooms, Konohamaru and Naruto; Moegi and Hinata; Hidaka to his, while Kiba decided to escort Aki home which Hinata figured was a good idea.

"So what's the plan?"

"In the middle of the day, when the others go out for lunch say that you have to go somewhere. We meet back outside the mall with Akamaru and we go to Konoha, bring your book bag with your things." She nodded. "That's the plan, we'll be there by nightfall that way so they can send ninja who will arrive mid afternoon as my replacements."

"Alright, I'll be prepared. Night Kiba." She said walking into her house, closing and locking the door. He hopped back on his companion and ran off. Kiba returned to see Hidaka leaving. Kiba walked in.

"What's up with him?" He asked.

"Tsunade will need to send someone else; they need him back in Konoha. I'm not sure who they're sending but there's quite a possibility they'll need me."

"Yeah, she did warn me about this. It'll probably be sometime while we're at the mall. I might as well stay here, and leave from here since she said it would be soon. I was just scent to track scents but I can't track anything. It's too far from here and I have nothing of his. Sorry I couldn't help more." Kiba said.

"It's fine. I'm sure whoever they send to help will be just as useful." Hinata said. "Thank you for whatever you've done so far Kiba-kun."

"Yeah, though I have done nothing. Well I think I'll leave tonight." Kiba said.

"If you think you should, then good luck." He nodded. He grabbed his things, quickly packing him and leaving right away. After he left Hinata sat down. "I think they both knew all along that they'd have to leave to return. They just didn't tell us."

"Their loss, this is going to be a good mission. I, and you, have a great mission to attend to." Naruto added into the conversation.

"A mission to watch you doesn't sound interesting but then again who knows what will happen when we face Orochimaru or Sasuke which is most likely what will happen." Hinata said. "Good thing we're all prepared."

"Um… you guys are. Hinata, would you mind like helping me get back up to speed." Naruto asked.

"You can barely move." Hinata reminded him.

"Don't mind that. I am going to go out there with you and train all night. Do you think you can hold up though?" He asked, challenging her.

"Of course I can. I'm not the one who can barely move." She said walking off. Naruto, sat on the couch. He jumped up with as much of his normal energy as could be.

"I'm back!" He yelled to Hinata as he jumped through the door landing in front of her. Then he collapsed, bringing her underneath him, as he fell, taking her with him. "Alright, so my chakra through my body is a little weakened and not a solid straight forward signal."

"Is anything wrong with it?" She asked. He though, figuring she meant the Kyuubi.

"Naw. He's just being lazy and greedy. Let's go. I'm sure he'll help. Well hopefully." She giggled and they set on practicing through the night.

They practiced on dodging, chakra control, kunai throwing, kicking and punching, focusing and now for main attacks. "Are you sure Hinata?" Naruto asked as she stood there in front of him. "I mean, I usually can't do it, what makes you think I can do it without my own chakra and him being stingy."

"You have chakra, it's just not getting through, which is why I asked you to stand still. If you want me to really help, I'll do something even better for you." She said with a smile. "Don't take this the wrong way but lie down and take off you shirt." He shrugged, sitting down and throwing her shirt off.

"Alright now what?" He said lying on his back. "Is this going to be like a seal or something?"

"I'm actually going to heal the other seals that are corrupting your chakra flow. They're layered beyond what normally should be there. There was an elemental seal and an elemental unseal that were there but the person, after clearing the seal should have healed the area where the seals were because a large sum of chakra is being routed there." He nodded, not understanding what she was saying. Only that his chakra was being wasted and messed up. "You have 5 seals on your body. Using a healing technique after the seal is released it's still burnt into your skin so the body thinks that the seal needs chakra while what you should have had them do is cleanse the skin with chakra so those places so the chakra isn't so routed. It's very coiled in your main source, so it should be easier for you to control chakra after this. I should have done it before hand."

"I trust you. I mean you're a Hyuuga and a Med-Nin so you'd have to be able to use chakra correctly and… well… fix people, like me."

"All 'MAIN' house members are taught at young ages to activate, seal, and unseal any seal. It's part of our deity and how I got Neji to oblige to train me." Hinata sighed. "It is part of the horrible fate we face, knowing that we have the chance to save, kill, or imprison anyone in our clan at any time. I see it as horrible, most see it as power." She shook her head. "Sorry, I went off again. Trust me." She said with a smile.

"I do." He said. She placed her two hands on the 2 sets of 5 elemental seals and ejected a large amount of chakra onto them and the skin began to close around the seals, and his chakra system was rerouted. She placed her head on her hands, and focused. She was blown back. Naruto jumped up and caught her. "You alright?" He said holding her, setting her down.

"The Kyuubi doesn't like me. He was making it difficult to work around your seal."

"He's scared that you'll mess up his seal and he'll be tortured. He doesn't trust you. I do though. Now are you sure?"

"Yes Naruto-kun. I want you to form the Rasengan in your hand and then blast it out of your hand, at me." Hinata said standing here.

"How is that helping me?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see. It's important for both you and me to stay concentrated." He nodded, forming it with another clone, and himself. He launched it toward her, sticking her arms and then bringing them straight in front of her body, the Rasengan stood still, completely still. She brought her hands closer to her body, and pushed out quickly. It came at Naruto.

"Ah! What do I do?"

"Stop it." She said simply. "It is your chakra, after all." She said with a smirk.

"Um… stop… stop… Stop!" He said punching it with chakra. It was disintegrated, in the air. I looked around seeing the chakra residue. Normal weaker chakra discharge from summoning it, like the stuff I used to stop the Rasengan from hitting me. "Uh. How was that?" He asked.

'Well you stopped it, you used another chakra discharge to destroy it, so that's good. It's good that you can do it faster. Actually you did the Rasengan twice."

"Really, how?"

"You focused a large amount of chakra in your hand, and punched it through the Rasengan. That concentration in your hand, more like the Jyuuken style than a Rasengan, but had the same effect. This means that if it came down to it, you can summon a Rasengan without wasting time or the chakra from the clone." She said smiling.

"You taught me that, that simply. Thanks." He said.

"Try it yourself. Except this time I'm not going to control it." He launched it before she could say not going to control it.

"What?" He said, frozen in terror. She stood there, in her Jyuuken stance. She poked the Rasengan; it fell apart. "What?"

"I just hit the weak point in it, so it couldn't hold its form. That's good for now. See how quickly you managed to do that. Now let's work with sparring." He nodded as he ran at her, she dodged his strikes. Then she stopped moving for a split second, his hand got close to her body and he jumped back.

"What did you do?" He asked, sitting down. "That was mean."

"My body has been trained to have a natural chakra output, as you make contact, you get hurt. So direct hits won't cut it." She jumped over and nailed a hit to his back. Him falling back, immobile. "You know better than to just stop when you're fighting an opponent." She sat down, and reopened his chakra canals. "That's enough for tonight 8 hours and I can tell we're both low on chakra. You can go on with him, but I don't have the same advantage. My advice is… don't waste chakra. Sasuke may not have a lot of storage from what I've seen but this could be a stretched out battle, you also may have to deal with Orochimaru as well."

"Hinata, you'll be there helping as well."

"I was thinking that you wanted to do it by yourself. Do you? I mean I was just going to take care of the guards and things with the others but if you want me to help, or need me to I will come to help you."

"You're really strong and I know you're worried about me, so… why don't you help me?" He asked. "I mean I know you are good at analyzing things and such. So, you could really be helpful to me with this. I know Sasuke will rebuke me for asking a girl for help, but hey, all is far in love and war. Jiraiya taught me that." Hinata giggled.

"Very true, well let's go to sleep. I'm surprised that we went so long without running low on chakra." He hugged her.

"Thanks so much for everything today Hinata. I appreciate it. I know it's only been a week since I've seen you again but it doesn't seem so long, right?" She nodded as they walked back to the house.

_It doesn't seem so when we're together. However, it felt like forever when you're waiting._ She thought.

∆ (Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (Around the Same Time) ¤

Kiba arrived in Konoha, it was 2 am in the morning and after 8 hours of solid travel, and they had arrived. Aki had slept the entire way while Akamaru had run the entire time and Kiba had to hold on to Aki as well as to Akamaru, so he had to remain awake the entire time. They finally reached Konoha's gates.

They had wasted a little time, going around Hidaka since he didn't know about the big lie and plan that he had. "Who is it?" A guard asked.

"Inuzuka Kiba and guest from sound that is helping with the mission there." They opened the gate. Kiba sighed as they let him in without travel. He went to his home, keeping quiet. He let Akamaru into the animal housing unit in their back yard and carried Aki's body to a guest room. He returned to his own.

¤ (Morning) ¤

Kiba opened his eyes, it was now 5 and he jumped out of bed, breakfast would soon be served. He walked into the kitchen. "Morning Kiba, who's the girl in the guestroom?"

"Oh, her name's Aki. She's from sound; I brought her back to help me out with a main section of the mission in Sound that has to be done here." She nodded. "We got in about 2 and I didn't want to bother anyone or Tsunade so I just left her be, asleep, here."

"That was nice of you." His mom said. "So what parts are you doing here?"

"Minor research for Hinata, we were asked to return to handle things here. I have to go see Tsunade. If Aki wants to talk to someone or play with Akamaru, she's allowed. They get along great. Tell Hana to be nice to her, and help her out as much as she can." His mom nodded, after he finished eating and headed to Tsunade's office.

He walked in wearing earplugs knowing she'd yell at him for his stupid ideas that were off subject and out of the whole mission entirely. He sat down at her desk. "Kiba? I thought you were… why don't you just explain?" She said leaning on her desk.

"I returned with Aki of Sound so that I can work on a secondary mission."

"I only asked for Hidaka's return, her team being two short isn't smart. Did she send you back?" Tsunade asked.

"No, you see. Aki figured that we should do some research here about Orochimaru since they wouldn't have open records there, of course. I wasn't any help to the mission there regardless. It's suggested that you send Choji to replace Hidaka and I, since…"

"Unlikely to send Choji without a team. I would prefer to send his entire time. They would all prove useful to be there with Hinata. Ino should be able to end the fight with Sasuke easily by working on mind control after Shikamaru handles the shadow. Choji will be helpful for secondary people though. He's quite good at that. How would that do?" He nodded. Shikamaru and Ino, at least would be extremely helpful to get them together. Konohamaru told Moegi about the plan so he hoped; they'll arrange it there.

"That would be extremely helpful. Also, I don't know how to ask this but do you know who Naruto's parents were?" He asked.

"Um… why would you need to know that? It's enclosed information. If I did, it would be in the long notice that the 3rd gave to me which have a code in it or in the records. All things about him though are stored in a file that Hinata has for her mission. Though I don't see why…"

"Fine… Aki and I are trying to get Naruto and Hinata together why we're here." He said sighing and giving up about hiding that.

"Oh, how come? Her crush was always obvious but he never would realize that. Even if you could, she's engaged to… wait, isn't she engaged to you?" Tsunade said confused.

"Yeah but we're just friends. I, more like Aki was thinking that if Naruto's parents were like higher ups then maybe, just maybe Naruto would have enough hope to do something. She's like my sister. I care for her but I'm not in love with her."

"Something that's not written anywhere is a file written to Naruto from the 4th before he died. His parents could be in there. I was supposed to give it to him on his 16th birthday but he wasn't here. You can read it, since I really would like to see them both happy." He nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah, he's really noticing her. Not recognizing her feelings, the idiot. Though with the clothes that's she's wearing thanks to the other and her advanced skills he's definitely fallen for hard." Tsunade smiled remembering how things were a few days when he was here. She was glad they improved their relationships. It was her suggestion to get Hinata a new wardrobe since hers lacked a lot of things. Hinata didn't appreciate but she got use to it. When Naruto says something in appropriate and someone smacks him, she'll appreciate it.

She stood up and went into a safe in the corner. "There are many things the 4th left that night. These documents are all we have left of him, besides his legacy, jutsus and such things."

"Wasn't he an unknown about his life and family?"

"Not really, I believe Jiraiya knows but refuses to tell me." She tossed a certain scroll to Kiba. "That's all I can do. Now go back and research such things for Hinata. She'll need everything she can get, after all." Kiba nodded, leaving.

∆ (Sound) ∆ - ¤ (1pm) ¤

"I can't believe Aki is gone and she left us with the other girl, Ami." Naruto said, complaining.

"Be polite, she's been extremely helpful. Are you sure, you're fine though? You ran off very suddenly as though you were sick." Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I just need some air. I was feeling a bit sick. I'm fine thought." Hinata nodded. "I think Konohamaru has whatever you had, from Ami's description of her pursuit of clothing with Moegi and Konohamaru."

"Yeah, probably." Naruto said sighing. He had been gawking at Hinata in the clothes that Ami had put them into and then he ran off because he didn't think he could stop. He just couldn't stop staring at her. He pouted. "Sorry around running around so much. At least we got the clothes." He said as the walked in the house. Konohamaru and Moegi were behind them.

They all sat down and Moegi and Hinata talked about all the clothes that Ami had picked out for them. Ami had red hair that was shoulder length and was wearing a white blouse and a white skirt that was knee length. She was extremely helpful and kind to them. She had a habit of liking white clothes.

There was a knock at the door, until the door was broken in. "I'm hungry Ino. Feed me!" Hinata jumped up and ran into the other room.

"Hey Hinata." Ino said hugging her. "Glad to see we broke into the right house. I'd be embarrassed if we didn't. I hoped that we could read Kiba's hand writing it was sloppy though."

"Yeah, it was troublesome having to leave right after we got here." Shikamaru said walking upstairs and collapsing on a bed somewhere up there. Choji was already in the kitchen eating all the food he could though not much was left since it was ramen, and we know Naruto.

"Ino you have to see all the clothes that I got at the mall here. I didn't like them at first but Moegi insisted that she like them, so I went along with them. You should see hers too."

"Go put them on Hinata, style them for me. You know you want to. You too Moegi." Ino said happily.

"I'm going to go eat with Choji." Naruto said casually walking out.

"Um… I'm going to go to sleep!" Konohamaru said running upstairs.

"What's up with them?"

"They weren't feeling very well earlier today. Though I still want to show you them. I really don't want to dress in them; they're much prettier to look at. And I think the guys wouldn't be comfortable if we modeled in the living room." Hinata said. Ino nodded her head, understanding what Hinata was saying.

"Let's go outside. It's nice outside." Moegi said. They both nodded; sitting in chairs, they brought out, and looked into the wonderful sky.

"So what's up around here?" Ino asked.

"I'm dating Konohamaru." Moegi announced happily.

"About time, I thought I'd have to work on that while I was here." Ino was careful not to hint her secondary job while she was there that Tsunade and Kiba had told her about. Choji was to help also. Shikamaru decided to leave and not care but if she asked, he would help.

"We have to be serious though Ino. I can't help feeling sorry for Sakura for every wasted moment. She's always so upset. I hoped she's changed from that behavior." Hinata said sighing, and looking at her hands.

"Yeah, how is Tenten handling taking care of watching over Sakura and such?" Moegi asked, hearing about what Hinata had asked her cousin's teammate.

"She's been doing really well. Sakura has hope, and I know you wouldn't let her down. Then again, I know you Hinata, dedicated beyond reason. It's like Naruto, except with common sense." Moegi giggled. "Yeah and you've got my team here, we'll take care of at least retrieving Sasuke. I don't care how long I have to stay in his horribly mistreated body, it is probably going to be a bit painful but I will bring him back."

"I'm sure Sakura appreciates your dedication, Ino." Hinata said looking to her friend and smiling. "I wish I knew about how she was doing."

"That reminds me, when I was leaving I was asked to deliver a few items. These… are for you Hinata." Ino handed Hinata letters, two addressed to 'everyone' the other, with Hyuuga Seal, from Neji. "You're the captain, so you can read the others to everyone. I don't know if you want to read the one from Neji to everyone but he insisted I give it to you." Hinata nodded. "This is for you and Konohamaru, Moegi. It's from Kiba and Aki." She nodded, taking the note.

"Can you help me get everyone together?" Hinata asked.

"You bet." Ino said jumping up and walking into the house. "Everyone, get downstairs now!" She screamed, Shikamaru lazily walked down the stairs followed by Konohamaru. Choji and Naruto walked in happily from the kitchen.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" She asked Naruto, who had addressed her.

"I know that we just went shopping like two days ago. But… we're out of food." Naruto said sighing, waiting for someone to yell at him.

Hinata simply sighed. "Alright, Ino and I will go shopping after I read you these letters from Konoha. We also have to take Shikamaru and Choji to go clothes shopping as well since they need to fit it." Hinata said.

_To Everyone:_

_I know that that I had to bring back Kiba and Hidaka. However, I hope that Shikamaru and Choji are just as helpful. Along with Ino. Aki and Kiba are doing research while Hidaka is desperately needed by the Hyuugas here. Everything is going well and everyone one expecting your return. Take care of yourselves when you go to fight Orochimaru and Sasuke. I know that with everyone there you'll be fine. At least I can only hope so. Naruto, we have good news for you that we're sure you'll like to hear once you return. Hinata, sorry for changing your team around so much. Moegi and Konohamaru, congrats. I do believe that is it._

_Tsunade, 5th Hokage of Konoha_

"News for me, good news for me?" Naruto said jumping up.

"That's what it said Naruto." Hinata said. "I couldn't think of what kind of work they'd be doing. Wait a minute, Aki went to Konoha?" Everyone looked at her, surprised also. "I wonder why Kiba would take Aki with her. Unless they're doing research there to help us with the mission."

"That's a possibility." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I mean they were at the library when we left. That's probably it." Ino said smiling. She was clued in well to the scheme but this would be harder to avoid in future conversations. "More letters now!"

_Hey All!_

_I just wanted to say all things are good here! Aki begged me while I was leaving to take her with her and so I did. Tsunade said it would be helpful in our fight against Orochimaru since she knows everyone about Sound's landscape and such. I'm doing a lot of stuff here. Akamaru says hi too! Aki says she loves it here and she wants to stay forever. It's boring here on my end. I hope that you guys are preparing because Sakura, while in denial is not doing well. Though don't worry Tenten is doing her very best and a good job at that. I don't know what to say, I'm busy working with Aki so far and not much other than that has happened. I'm tired and want to sleep. Even a full meal isn't helpful right now. Good-luck._

_Kiba, Aki and Akamaru :: Konoha Mission Division_

"That explains it. She wants to see Konoha." Hinata said.

"Who wouldn't? We have trees, awesome buildings, and we are the best country ever. It rocks! No wonder everyone loves us so much. It's so amazing! I'm glad they're doing something though. It'd be unfair if he didn't. I'm glad that Aki can be put to use also there. Or else, they wouldn't let her in. That would upset her."

"Yeah, so true." Ino said nodding. "Next letter! Hinata, the honors." Ino said smiling. Hinata nodded, opening the letter and scanned over it, familiarizing it, and began reading.

_Hello Everyone,_

_I'm glad that you're all off on a mission. I wish you looked in what you're doing there. I hope that you can bring Sasuke back and Naruto, too. I hope that you don't get hurt or worry about me in all your problems. Don't bother yourself worrying about me, I'm fine. Tenten is being very helpful and kind while you've been gone Hinata. Naruto, try not to annoy your rescuer, Hinata while you're there. Hinata, paralyze him if he gets too annoying, because I know he can be. Good-luck, take care of your selves and don't worry about Konoha. Everything here is fine. Be careful._

_Haruno Sakura_

"I think you've been lying to me the entire time. I think Sakura is fine." Naruto said. "See, she even wrote a letter and described all the great things you're doing for her. I think she's fine, really. Once we bring Sasuke back… she'll be even happier."

"Naruto-kun, you didn't get to the end of my scrapbook, did you? It's updated to recent events, not ones here yet but up until the day I left." Naruto picked up the scrapbook off the table and flipped to the end, he figured Hinata was trying to make a point. He froze.

Sakura was sitting on her balcony and behind her were the other girls. Sakura stared off into the distance, while they held presents for her. She seemed like she didn't care, too preoccupied with more important things. There was a sad lost face on Sakura's face, as if she had lost everything. It reminded him of his face when he was little, or Sasuke's when he relives that moment.

"Is she… is she really like this?"

"Naruto." Hinata said placing a hand on his shoulder. "That picture was taken on her birthday, a week ago today. Yes, yes it is. That was her birthday, that morning, before I left for the mission. I tried my best, I really did. She just wouldn't respond. Someone advised me that you'd go into denial like this. Come on." She said, standing up, and guiding him outside.

"Hinata, it's my…" She placed her finger on his lips. "Fault." He said once she removed them.

"No, it's Sasuke's fault. He left, she tried to stop him, and you… tried to stop him. There was nothing you could do, and nothing you can do anymore. I make a promise to you. Before I die, Sasuke will be back to us. I will not die, until he has seen the facts. After he's back to normal, I'll cancel the seal. All you have to do is bring him back to her."

"Promise me you won't die on me. You have to live on, until you're way older than Tsunade. Please, I don't want to see anyone important to me, die, or get hurt." She looked up.

"I can't promise you that, because sometimes as hard as we try to go against fate, sometimes we can't. In my battle with Neji 6 years ago, I learned that no matter how hard I tried, if he was stronger, he would win. I had no control, so if loosing means death, then…" He hugged her abruptly.

"Please, just don't die. Hold on as long as you can, heal yourself, do anything but don't die because… you have to live. You've done so much while you've been here, in one week. You've changed yourself so much, and you're changing me. Please, just give me another chance."

"To what?"

"I'm not sure. I guess… give me a chance to date you."

"Naruto…"

"I really like you Hinata. I'm actually getting to know you. You were always cool to me because you were so amazing and all, but… I never got to see your true smile, or learn about you, I got a chance and I like you. I know that you have to marry Kiba but I want to change that."

"Naruto…"

"Stop please." He begged. "Give me a chance. I know I can find a way. I know I can, it's my nindo to do anything. Where people say you can't. I say I can. It's who I am. I thought it's who you are too. I know you have many contradicting things in your life. I promise that I can do it. Give me a chance, please?" He begged her.

"If you can, I will because I never gave up." She said walking off into the house, into her room. Everyone was silent.


	7. The Rescue Plan

- ◊ (7: The Rescue Plan) ◊ -

∆ (Konohagakure) ∆ - ¤ (Same Day) ¤ - Φ (Free) Φ

"I will not be silent, or moved!" Kiba yelled.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Aki asked sitting next to Kiba.

"Oops, I fell asleep again. Sorry. Aren't you tired?" She shook her head. "Why don't we take a break? We really aren't doing anything so I want to give you a tour of my home."

"Really, I'd love that, thank you." She said smiling. He took her hand as they walked out of the library where Akamaru was waiting. "I don't believe they won't let him in there, he's harmless."

"As if, he's a nindog. A ninja trained dog, he can defeat just as many enemies as I or any normal level ninja could. Don't underestimate him." Kiba said.

"I mean harmless to the books and people in there, duh!" She said.

"Oh yeah, right." He said rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't think about it that way."

"Of course you didn't, that's why you took offense in my statement. I know he's strong. So let's go."

"I'm going to use a jutsu to make him smaller so it's a little bit easier to carry him around, alright?" She nodded as Kiba used the jutsu on Akamaru so he looked like his old puppy form.

"He's so adorable, can I carry him?" Aki asked. Kiba shrugged and before he could hand her the dog, the dog jumped into her arms and snuggled in her arms. "Aw… isn't he so cute." She petted the little puppy and Akamaru asked like was a puppy.

"Man… you're like Hinata with him. He took to you so easily."

"I love animals so they trust me and love me too. Isn't that right?" Akamaru barked. She smiled, petting him so more. Kiba just looked at her as she took care of Akamaru like he would have years ago. She hadn't ever had a dog, but wanted one. It was so perfect. They walked around for a while until the stumbled upon Sakura sitting on her porch, looking depressed. "Who's she Kiba-kun?"

"Her name is Haruno Sakura. We're doing this mission for her."

"Helping Hinata and Naruto get together?" Aki asked confused. He shook his head. "Oh you mean this is the girl who loves…" Akamaru barked. Sakura looked up seeing a foreign girl carrying Akamaru.

"Hello Sakura, how are you?" Kiba called. She smiled lightly.

"Better than usual, I thought you were on a mission with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Hinata?" She asked.

"I was, and am. I brought back Aki-chan here to help us with defenses and plans for _his _retrieval." She nodded.

"Thank you Kiba-kun. This means so much to me." Sakura said faking a smile in front of Aki.

"I know it does Sakura and you're very welcome." Kiba sat down beside her, and Aki followed.

"I'm Akira." She said shaking Sakura's hand, introducing herself. "You can call me Aki. I'm Noburu's friend from Sound to help on the mission. I've been with him the last 6 years. I can't believe he'd ever want to leave this place."

"I don't know why anyone would, but people do." Sakura answered sadly, looking at the sky. Sakura looked back to the girl. "I'm happy that you're with Aki, Kiba. It makes me happy."

"Huh? I'm not dating her!" Kiba said.

"Oh you aren't, sorry." Sakura said sadly.

"It's alright. Kiba's the only one I know here so I've been with him all of the time. It's a common mistake. So, is there anyone else here that I definitely have to meet?" Aki asked Sakura.

"Um… Team 10 are on the mission with Naruto as is Konohamaru and Moegi as well as Hinata. You could go meet Lee-san, Neji-san and Tenten-chan. They're good people to meet. And you should talk with Tsunade-sama. She's a pleasure to speak with as well. Kakashi-sensei you want to stay away from but Kurenai-sensei and Iruka-sensei are also good to speak to on good days. Gai-sensei you may want to stay away from unless Kiba plans to be with you and Akamaru wants to run away quickly. Be careful." Aki seemed concerned about some of their friends. "I believe that's it. Shino is also out as well but when he returns I'm sure Kiba would have introduced you guys."

"Yeah, I would have. He's my teammate along with Hinata, after all." Sakura nodded.

"I'd like to return inside. Good-bye guys." Kiba nodded as Aki just watched her as she walked indoors.

"She's very down, missing that boy, isn't she?"

"Definitely, but let's go. We have people to introduce you two after all. Then we'll have some professional level Ramen. Hinata didn't have all the ingredients to make hers but hers is just as good, if you can get her to cook it."

"Ah, she doesn't like cooking?"

"She has a maid that usually cooks but on missions her meals are treats to have out there. They are healthy and delicious; which is amazing. So let's start out with all the sensei since they're probably together." Aki nodded and followed carrying Akamaru until we arrived at an apartment. I knocked on the door and a little boy was there, he was about two. He was known as Dai by his mom and Hinata as well as the other girls.

"Kiba, what brings you here? I thought you were on a mission?' Kurenai-sensei asked.

"I was, but I had to bring Aki back to Konoha, from Sound to help us with the plans. She's Noburo's friend since he left 6 years ago."

"Oh, come on in. Come on Dai." Kurenai said opening the door after moving her son out of the way. "So you're name's Aki."

"Yeah I guess, it's really Akira but Noburo couldn't remember that for some reason, so it was just Aki. That's what everyone has called me since I met him. He's weird but nice. He's usually lonely and hard working but he's been happy ever since Hinata-chan arrived."

"Really?" Kurenai asked smiling.

"Yep, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji are taking care of the missions up there while we are working here. And how are you and Daichi doing?" Kiba asked.

"He's fine. Very healthy and growing to be quite strong." Kurenai said, placing her hand on her son's head.

"And your husband is on a mission as well?" Kurenai looked down shaking her head while covering her son's ears.

"We weren't married, but he asked, though he died on a mission before Dai was born… and we got married." She took her hands off of her son's ears. "Yeah, so that's where he is." She said in a bit lighter mood. Aki nodded, understanding what was going on. Her husband, being a ninja was killed in the line of duty.

"So how old is Dai here?" Aki asked, still holding Akamaru in her arms.

"He's 2 and a few months." Kurenai answered, smiling.

"Oh, so do you think you can help us out, anything at all to help us?" Aki asked.

"About what?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh, she's talking about trying to get Naruto and Hinata together. While getting along a lot better and Naruto finally noticing her, it's an interesting mission to get them together." Kiba said.

"Oh… but aren't you supposed to marry her Kiba? I thought that's what was decided." Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, but I'm doing what I know is best for Hinata. Hinata is my friend and teammate but Hinata and Naruto clearly love each other, it just means that we need to figure out a way to get Naruto and Hinata together. Getting them together is what Ino and Choji are working on back in Sound. I just need to figure out who Naruto's parents are to help him have a chance to get through Hinata's parents." Kiba said.

"Yeah, Kiba's being selfless which I think is so nice of him. Don't you agree?" Akamaru barked. It brought Kurenai's attention to the fact that the girl was holding Akamaru, rather than Kiba. Kiba didn't let anyone besides her and Hinata carry Akamaru. Akamaru wouldn't allow it but Akamaru seemed extremely happy in the girl's arms. Then, Kurenai figured it out. They liked each other and he couldn't be with Aki if he was engaged to Hinata. Selfless, ha, but let her think that, she didn't know the truth, or was ignoring it.

"Well I don't know what you can do. I think that with Ino and Choji there, that will get them together but proving to the Hyuuga Clan that Naruto is an acceptable husband for their prized renewed heir, is going to be extremely hard. I do believe that with the knowledge of his parents and a test of his strength, that may be all you need. I also think Neji's loss to Naruto may work to your advantage." (A/N: Aki's gotten used to the fact that everybody calls Noburo, Naruto but its habit to her.)

"That's brilliant, Kurenai-sensei. You're a genius." Kiba said.

"Huh? Who's this Neji character? I've heard his name before, but who is he?" Aki asked.

"Allow me Kiba. Akira, Neji is the Hyuuga's prize prodigy. He's learned everything beyond the BRANCH house where he belongs and taught Hinata everything she knows besides those she inversed and such as well as those I taught her and normal jutsus. He's her cousin and a very talented Jounin."

"Oh, we should go talk to him, and see what he can do to help us!" Aki said excited. Akamaru barked happily.

"Yes, you should, he may be helpful when it comes to everything concerning Hinata." Kurenai suggested. "Well I need to put this little guy down for his nap, so…"

"Yeah, we'll be going." Aki said standing up. Aki walked out of the room. Kiba put his hand on her shoulder.

"I need to talk to my sensei for a second, wait for me." Kiba whispered to her. Aki nodded and he went back in. "So, what did you want to ask?"

"If you were aware that that girl likes you." Kurenai asked. "Akamaru does. Do you?"

"Huh, that it? I mean she's alright and stuff. She's nice and friendly, kind and all but, I'm not sure. She's special. I'm not sure but she's an amazing person. I know Akamaru has taken a liking to her, he usually doesn't do that to complete strangers but then again, she adores Akamaru so it's cool." Kurenai nodded, and they left.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Akamaru here and me." Kiba answered. "And you, and her."

"She was wondering what was up with you and Akamaru."

"Eh? I'm not dating your dog Kiba!" Aki yelled at him, using her arm while holding Akamraru to hit Kiba and hold the dog. "You deserved that."

"I didn't mean it like that Aki, you got to believe me. Akamaru has never accepted a total stranger before, besides her and Hinata. She's surprised that Akamaru took a liking to you and all. Usually I don't let people hold Akamaru because Akamaru doesn't like it but he took a liking to you so I let him have his way." Akamaru barked.

"Oh, well sorry Kiba. I guess I was a little confused. I'm sure I won't do it again, but more careful how you say things. You were very insulting in the way you said it. So now what? This Neji guy?"

"It seems so, he'll be training with Tenten now or in his clan talking with Tenten most likely. Hinata told Neji to care for the Clan and Tenten to care for Sakura while she was gone in since Sakura's by herself, it must mean that they are training." Aki nodded as they went to the forest. "Wait here a sec, I'll check inside." Aki nodded.

Then she heard sounds from the forest. Akamaru jumped from her hands and she ran afterward to the people finding two people there. They saw here and through many kunai at her. "Ah!" She screamed as they came toward her. Kiba, hearing it ran as fast as he could, grabbing her and jumping nearby, Akamaru had taken care of himself to get away. More came at them, with Tenten's tracking kunai jutsu and she rerouted them back to the ground, with her chakra recognizing Kiba.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Kiba asked. "I said wait here." He said jumping down as she hid her face, frightened in his jacket. "You alright?" He asked. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Kiba, who's she?" Tenten asked politely.

"She's Naruto's friend from Sound that I brought back to help us with thinks here on Tsunade's request. She's been with him, taking care of him for 6 years." Kiba explained.

"Her name?" Neji asked.

"Her name's Akira or Aki as Naruto and everyone else has taken to calling her." He said holding the frightened girl in his arms. "Come on, snap out of it." Kiba told her. She let go of his jacket as he carefully set her on her feet.

"Sorry about that." Tenten said. Neji was silent until Tenten elbowed him.

"Yeah, sorry." Neji said.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your training session. And Kiba, I'm sorry for not listening but Akamaru ran off, and I followed, Sorry." She said. Kiba nodded. "So you are?"

"I'm Hoshi Tenten and this is Hyuuga Neji. A pleasure to meet you, Aki. It is alright if I call you that, right?" Tenten asked her.

"Yeah sure. Noburo never could remember my full name. At least you do." She said sighing. Tenten giggled hearing that about the ninja. "Well I'm here to seek help for a secondary mission of ours."

"Secondary mission?" Neji asked quite interested.

"We're trying to hook your cousin up with the dobe; do you care?"

"Uh… not really. As long as he cares for her and takes care of her, I could really care less. I want her to be happy, but he's a talented ninja and a good friend." Neji said. "He's stronger than me." Neji said looking down.

"Eh, he's stronger than most ninja. He's extremely strong than most ninja, though that's been a while since he's done ninja stuff being undercover but Hinata's working him really hard to get back in shape."

"That's good. So what can I help you with?" Neji asked.

"You're going to, when Naruto returns; help us get through the Hyuuga Clan to be able to let them be together. Who else could, Hinata isn't the kind of person to take risks." Neji nodded.

"Will you help Neji?" Tenten asked happily.

"Yes, now let us continue." Tenten rolled her eyes and waving to them as they left.

"You need to lighten up again, you still have a solid face when it comes to people beside Hinata, Naruto and I." He shrugged her off, she rolled her eyes again, and they presumed training… again.

"One of these days you're going to be in the same predicament and then you'll truly be stuck." Tenten said to Neji.

"No I will not. I will…"

"Exactly, you wouldn't rebuke whatever weakling you get stuck to that you'll have to marry. Everyone else is like seriously taken." He looked at her.

"Like you are?" She glared at him and turned around. "Couldn't I just pick you instead? I mean, you're not weak, are you?" He asked. She shook her head. "So I will. I do get a choice. You, however, do not." She pouted further and he just smirked. "Let's go." She sighed, turning around, throwing kunai at him so he can perfect his new techniques.

∆ (Otogakure) ∆ - ¤ (Next Day) ¤ - Φ (Free) Φ

Ino and Choji were gathered in the room that Shikamaru and Choji were sharing. Shikamaru was off staring at clouds and Konohamaru and Moegi were in the room to plan their actions to get Naruto and Hinata together.

"So how do you expect us to get them together? They seem like they're on the right track."

"She's engaged." Moegi said upset. "To Kiba."

"Ow, that's harsh and that makes things a lot more difficult." Ino said thinking.

"Going around her clan is going to be difficult." Choji said. "That is going to be even more difficult. After we figured out how to get Kiba to cut off the marriage."

"That's not the problem!" Konohamaru yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Kiba liked the girl Aki and they'r getting help to get past the Hyuuga Clan rules as we're talking. We just need to get them together."

"We could always simply tell Hinata about Aki." Choji suggested.

"Do you know devastating it would be for Hinata?" Ino screamed.

"I think it's a good idea." Konohamaru said. "If she's upset, who do you think would comfort her?"

"Naruto." They all said together.

"That's genius but I think upsetting her that much before a mission could be hazardous on her mind. We could tell her more gently." Ino suggested.

"Then you can." Choji said.

"Yeah Ino, you should." Moegi agreed.

"Alright but if this doesn't work out or if anything is difficult, I suggest that you back me up and take the blame for the idea." Ino said, threatening them.

"Alright, I will." Konohamaru said. "But try to keep everything as best as you can, we don't want to try to do anything. And make sure Naruto's out and about… you know."

"I got it. I'm sure Shikamaru can even manage that much." Ino said walking off. Ino went into the backyard where Hinata usually is. "Hinata, where are you?" Ino called.

"I'm up here Ino-chan." Hinata called from the roof of the house. Ino jumped up there, landing next to her. "So you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah, what do you think about Aki?"

"She's very nice and she and Kiba get along wonderfully."

"Yeah they do, they're probably doing something pretty interesting together back in Konoha."

"Knowing Kiba, he's run them into some problem but it's guaranteed to be interesting." Hinata said giggling.

"I think that he likes her."

Hinata turned to Ino quickly. Ino kept looking out into the distance. "What do you mean, Ino-chan?"

"Do you really like Kiba like that Hinata?" Ino asked, laying back on the roof.

"No, but we're engaged, right?" Ino nodded.

"But honestly, you like Naruto don't you?"

"Yeah, but Naruto… he's…"

"It would be difficult and dangerous to have everything. You usually can't but I wouldn't worry about that, if you really did want to be with him. Naruto can do anything, at least so far from everything he's tried. He is eventually going to succeed, with help, of bring back Sasuke. I think that he can get together with you, get past everything and be there for you, don't you?"

"Hai, but… what if…"

"Love is troubling Hinata. There are a lot problems to face and things to over come. You have to understand that. It's in all relationships since the beginning of tape and you'd be really upset in the end, if you hadn't recognized that yet."

"So… you think I can."

"I think Kiba really likes her. I don't think its right for Kiba to have to marry you if you love Naruto, which you do, don't you?"

"Hai, I do. I just wish that there were an easier way. I guess Kiba deserves to be with someone who loves him, or at least likes him more than just a friend or teammate. I guess it's all that's fair." Hinata said sighing, resting her head on her knees. "Thanks for letting me know. It's helpful to know this."

"I'm sure it is Hinata. I'm sure it is." Hinata stood up and jumped off the roof. Naruto was sitting on the couch watching TV when Hinata came in the house, upset.

She went inside her room. Naruto knocked on the door. "Hello?" She asked quietly.

"Hinata, can I come in?" She walked to the door and opened it. He hugged her.

"It's okay." She was confused. "I don't know why you're upset but its okay." He let her go. "Sorry though."

She sat down on her bed, and she patted the seat next to her. He sat down next to her on the bed. "Kiba likes Aki."

"Yeah, I could have told you that. I mean they hang out with each other and go off together. Everyone knew that."

"Naruto… Kiba and I are engaged." Naruto went silent. He had forgotten about that. "I don't know what's happening. It's just so strange."

"Hinata, I really don't know what to tell you but… do you like him?" Naruto asked.

"Not as anything more than a really close friend. I don't like him in a relationship way but… I'm still engaged to him, by force."

"Yeah but… if he likes her… that would free you from that responsibility."

"Then what, knowing my father, he might take it the wrong way?"

"I'm sure that Kiba would make sure he straightens it out. Kiba's a weird guy but he's your friend too and he wouldn't do that to you, I'm sure." Hinata smiled. "Uh Hinata…" She kissed his cheek.

She was about to walk out. "Naruto… if what you said is true. You just may get that chance you asked for. I can't change anything, but you always have had the ability."

"Hinata, are you serious?"

"You're a very good friend to me. You're an amazing person and important to me. If you want a chance, I'd love to give it to you. It would make me extremely happy, alright. I know you can do it, if you want to."

"We'll take care of it when we arrive home from bringing Sasuke back, alright?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah, come on, we need to start planning for the capture." Hinata said. She called everyone to the table and they all sat down. "We need to start plan Sasuke. Alright, so anyone have a plan?"

"I do. I go in, take down Orochimaru and Hinata, and paralyze him enough to Shikamaru can use his jutsu to hold him so Ino can control his body, then I grab him, Shikamaru taking Ino's body and we all leave. Konohamaru and Moegi, you take care of everybody else!" Naruto yelled loudly.

"Um… Naruto… would that really work?" Hinata asked, a little skeptic on his plan.

"Of course, right Shikamaru?" Naruto asked him.

"Most likely not, and why would you grab Sasuke if Ino has control of his body. That's stupid. Another thing, the likeliness that you'd one, be able to defeat Orochimaru by yourself is slight, two, be able to carry anyone away after defeating him and 3. Make it out of there alive are all not logical."

"Care to share a better one?" Naruto answered back. "We know you have one anyway."

"Actually not, because I really don't know what kind of team we're working with. If it was my team, well… it just wouldn't be." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, you, on any normal day could not by any means send me to do this mission. Since I have all of you with me in addition to my team, it's alright." Ino said pouting.

"Alright, I have one. Care to listen?" Everyone turned to Hinata. "Sasuke truly is the least of worries on the mission. I, as I've told Naruto, can invert Sasuke's curse mark through my studies on seals. Tsunade, when I asked said that my skills would work. It is going to take a lot of chakra but he would be extremely weakened directly after the inversion, so then you go to the ShikaIno plan. You two know what to do. When it comes to Orochimaru, Naruto, hold him off for a while, while being weakened by his hands getting sealed. You'll need to be careful, extremely careful. Konohamaru and Moegi along with Choji will take care of all the other guards and such, as well as Kabuto if he shows up. I'll invert Sasuke's seal and then go on to help Naruto. Ino, in Sasuke's body, you'll have to take care of your own body, understood? (She nods) Shikamaru you will help us take down Orochimaru."

"Were we even told to take down Orochimaru?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not sure." I went through by book bag and took out two folders, one being Naruto's the other is the mission report. "It doesn't say we can't."

"So what's your choice as the leader?" Shikamaru asked.

"If he causes a problem, we take him down. If not, we avoid at all cost and leave with Sasuke. If we go against him who knows what problems we'll run into, it's going to be difficult, but you never know what could happen." Hinata explained. "Any comments?"

"I think that's a good plan." Shikamaru said.

"That's settled. You rock Hinata!" Naruto said. She looked down and her hair covered her face as she blushed.

After she stopped blushing. "Alright, that's the plan, so when do we want to carry it out?"

"As soon as possible." Naruto yelled.

"Quiet." Ino said hitting Naruto on the head. "Good, any objections."

Shikamaru and Hinata raised their hands. "We should further prepare." Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah, I agree. We should well… prepare our strategies, give us some more time to make sure our plan will work." Hinata said.

"Alright!" Naruto said a bit quiet than last time. "How long Hinata?"

"Until you're back into shape, and Ino how long can you hold somebody?"

"A while, not extremely long," Ino answered.

"A day?" Hinata asked.

"Probably not, especially if they are struggling against it or have strong barriers on their mind. It would be very hard to hold it that long." Hinata asked.

"I'd say about 8 hours at the most. I've never done it that long. I'm not sure that's a very extreme." Ino said. "Sorry but it's not meant to be held like that."

"Can you for a time send Sasuke against Orochimaru then take control of him at least until we get him back to Konoha."

"Um… for a while but after that point you'll have to seal his tenketsu or knock him unconscious so that he'll stay out of our way." Ino responded.

"Good enough." Hinata said. "Shikamaru, can you handle that. Making sure Sasuke doesn't escape at all costs. Ignore my previous plan to help. In order for both the mission I have and Naruto's to be a success both Sasuke and Naruto have to return to the village, alive, so those are our main priorities, at all costs, understood?" Everyone nodded.

"So what's the plan for now until the attack?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'll make sure Naruto is back to par, if not much better than he was. 3 years ago when he was training with his other sensei. I'll prepare him for everything he'll need to defeat Orochimaru and all." Hinata said. "Ino, Shikamaru and you will check to see how long you can hold the jutsu until you loose it. Don't worry about passing out, because we'll take care of you, all right. Don't push yourself too hard, but try your best. Don't try it all at once; try a little longer each day with him, understood?"

"Alright, that is a great idea." Ino said.

"Yeah, if we know how long we can hold him we know how much time we have to do everything, it will really help our planning. Also bringing back Naruto's strength is definitely necessary. Good thinking." Shikamaru said.

"Thank you, finally Moegi, Choji and Konohamaru while we're gone…"

"Gone where?" Konohamaru asked, jumping up. Moegi pulled him back down.

"I'm taking Naruto west where we'll stay for a while. We'll train there where there is least chance that we'll be caught by Orochimaru in the middle of the plan. If everyone perfects that, by the time we return, everyone should be ready."

"So I have to leave my friends again, to train?" Naruto asked depressed.

"It's only to get you stronger, and anyway Naruto, you'll have Hinata there for you the entire time helping you get stronger. She's really good at that. Neji said so." Moegi said happily.

"You're right. So this is what's happening next?" Naruto asked.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning and when we return, I hope we'll be completely ready." Hinata said.

"What time?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone up at… uh… we'll head out at 8, alright?" Hinata said. Everyone nodded agreeing that that was a good idea.

Everyone ate dinner and went to their rooms. "Are you sure it's for the best that you leave to train? Wouldn't it be dangerous?" Moegi asked.

"It's safer where I'm going than it would be for him to train here, I'm sure of it. Just make sure everything's ready." Hinata responded. Moegi nodded and they went to bed.


	8. Dawn Sophia Nadia

- ◊ (8: Dawn Sophie Nadia) ◊ -

∆ (Spring Country) ∆ - ¤ (4PM) ¤ - Φ (Hinata) Φ

A/N: Characters that are OC are pronounced Dawn So-fee Naw-de-ah and Tay-ah. I don't own Naruto! I do want to though.

We are just arriving in Spring Country, formally known as Snow Country years ago. I'm not sure what changed it, besides the weather. It's much more pleasant then when I came here to train though; even the winter in Spring Country is pretty cold. Well… it's been 2 hours since we left.

"Hinata, we're in Snow Country!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, have you been here before?" I asked him.

"Of course I have, I'm the one who made Snow Country into Spring Country." I nodded. "So why are we here?"

"We're going to train you." I answered him. "I had a very good teacher here, they'll be sure to take you in and train you. As long as you want to be stronger. I will learn the same way, only more advanced since I've been through this all before."

"Really, when?" He asked.

"About 4 years ago, before I trained with Tsunade-sama, she said that this person would help me gain everything I needed, and she's the real reason behind my personality change. She'll be sure to help you out."

"Cool, can we go in?" He asked me. I nodded as we walked into the village. Everyone waved to me as I waved back. "Wow, you're well known here. I can't wait to meet your awesome teacher."

"I wonder how they're doing now." I said. I walked over to a girl of about 20 adorned in a bright pink Kimono and a white sash. She was one of my teacher's followers. I hugged the girl.

"Hina-chan! It's wonderful to see you again. Your clothing however, is lacking." She said. I nodded. I signaled Naruto to follow and we went into a large store behind the others. She tossed me a pink kimono and a box which I caught.

"He'll need the typical stuff." I said pointing to Naruto.

"A Male!" She said, jumping back! She was about to run away.

"It's fine. Just toss him the outfit. Naruto-kun this is Tea-chan. Tea-chan, this is Naruto-kun, likewise." She sighed. "Give him a chance Tea-chan. Like you gave me."

"I give all females a chance. Males, not so likely. She is not going to be pleased, Hina-chan. You know how she feels about males." Tea-chan didn't like males, that much is obvious.

"I know, but he's special. We need assistance, well he does. I need improvement and advancement." She smiled at me and glared at Naruto. She showed up the dressing rooms. I took off my other clothes and very carefully slipped on the pink kimono and put my hair up as was customary here.

"OW, Hinata! OW! Hinata! OW. Man! OW! Hinata! OW!" Naruto had been yelling most likely or arguing with Tea-chan thus she smacked him with her metal fan.

"Naruto, quiet." I said calmly walking out of the dressing room and Naruto just stared at me. I blushed and then she was about to hit him with a fan over the head, I pinned it to the wall behind her. "That won't be necessary Tea-chan." She sighed, unpinning her fan.

"Then come along." She said shaking her head. Naruto was wearing an outfit of traditional Japanese culture in a fitting, orange. I walked ahead beside her. "I can't believe you'd bring a male here Hina-chan. You know better. You were number one here and are still number one, you left us after one short year to return home, which we respected and when you visit to improve, you bring a male! A male! Not just a normal male but also an obnoxious loud disrespectful male! What's wrong with you?" She rebuked quietly.

"Tea-chan, it's really none of your business but as my friend I have to say that Naruto-kun is a good friend of mine, a very good one." She looked at me. "Yes, I'm just the same Tea-chan. I've only been changed by her lessons, I haven't changed since then."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. He's against everyone of what we've been taught, and you bring him here. If she rebukes you…"

"I don't care, I'm seeking help, assistance, improvement, and caring. If she is the same as they day I left she wouldn't turn down me, or him." Tea-chan shook her head.

"I hope you didn't travel all this way for nothing Hina-chan. Well, we're here, good-luck." I nodded and we walked up to a large dojo. Naruto jumped over to my side.

"Who was she Hinata?" He was hit in the back of the head. "OW! What's wrong with her! OW! Man! OW! Leave me alone!" I placed my hand over his mouth as he was hit in the head with a fan, again.

"Naruto-kun, this is a place of training and knowledge you must respect everyone with proper endings as well as keeping your voice down so others can concentrate and improve yourself. Understand?" He nodded, learning to keep you mouth shut.

"Why do they…" I covered his mouth.

"Don't question them; this is a special training dojo. You're lucky I've been here or this would have been a lot harder for you to get back into shape. Keep quite, don't argue and respect them, don't stare, don't ask questions, don't yell, and most importantly don't do anything to insult them."

"Alright, can I ask you a question?" I sighed, and nodded. "Can I call you Hina-chan too?" I shrugged.

"I guess you could. They're the only people who do though. Shortening someone's name is a mean of friendship and honor as well as a respect here, so only do it to people you have met, like Tea-chan and myself, alright?" Naruto nodded.

"I can remember the rules but Hina-chan, but are you sure this is the best place to train?" I nodded as we walked into the building. There were girls in green, pink, dark blue and aqua kimonos. They all turned around, sitting and bowing to me. I bowed back. Naruto then bowed, catching on.

"Hina-chan… is that a… male!" The woman said jumping from the of the class to in front of me. Her name is Dawn Sophie Nadia. She was my instructor, teacher and a mother to me for the year I was here, training with her. No one knows about her beside her students, and me because everyone who trains here are the kunoichi of the village. They don't leave, and you're not allowed to talk about her. Actually she trained with Shizune under Tsunade for a while, who I trained under. She said she wasn't supposed to say a word of it, but she said that she would help me. Tsunade sent me on the mission knowing that her student would be quite helpful to me. "Hai Nadia-chan." I answered.

"You know how I feel about males Hina-chan, you do. I'm sure you do. Why ever would you bring him… here! You know better, you honestly do! Hina-chan, why, why?"

"I seek your help, assistance, training, wisdom, and improvement on the things that you taught me. He has lost what he once had 3 years ago and I need your assistance to bring it back to him to rescue someone important to me."

"For Saku-chan?" She asked.

I nodded. "Nai, Sasuke-kun. Saku-chan's close admirable friend. He has been taken and it is Naruto-kun's job to return him to our home for Saku-chan. Thus, for my job, I have to bring him back but first Sasuke-kun must be returned and Naruto-kun must be stronger. So I ask for your assistance."

"Hina-chan… you know you are important to us. However, how can you expect me to help you? You know…"

"Please Nadia-chan. You're my senior by 7 years, you must assist me in my mission, please Nadia-chan. I know it ow too well but you must help me." I begged her.

"Alright, you know the rules though, right Hina-chan?" I nodded. The students cleared out of the way. "Oi, male!" Naruto looked at her. "Back off, we have something to do." Naruto jumped back.

"Tea-chan, fans please." I called. Tea-chan threw me 3 fans. I caught two of them in one hand, the other in my other hand. I stuffed the extra one in my pocket and took my Jyuuken stance. I opened them up in my hands. "Go!" I called. We charged each other and then she threw kunai, I flicked the fan, and the kunai was neutralized, I side stepped catching it. She smirked at me, jumping at me. I spun around using the fans to flow the chakra even farther outward, hitting her, she sliding across the floor.

I jumped at her; she threw the fan at me like a wind shuriken and brought the fans from my sides up straight up to the ceiling and it feel to the ground. I smiled. A weapon, once it touches the ground can't be used in the fight any longer. Usually you catch your opponent's weapons, but if you don't want them to possibly take it back, you let it drop. She brought out another; you could only have 3 fans. I folded up the fan, sticking it in my pocket with the other, pulling out Shuriken. I only had shuriken in my right hand and the fan in my left. I tossed them at her; she flew them back at me. I used my other hand to flick them up into the ceiling. The ceiling was out of play as well. I took my extra fan and threw it past her; I had attacked chakra to it, taking the other two fans, out of her hands, flying past her onto the ground. She glared at me and I put the other fan down. Now it was close range since I respected her that much more. I pulled out two kunai.

"Further on, continue." She said. I nodded and jumped at her. She tried to hit me, but I simply dodged, and countered with my own hits. Then I took the kunai to the back of her neck, blunt side and held it there. "I don't." I pulled closer and it flew out of my hand. I jumped back, sighing. There was a limit to kunai and shuriken you could have on you in the dojo. The rest which were in my book bag with Naruto-kun.

She threw all the shuriken and kunai I had, I took out my fan and clapped them together, using a ton of chakra and they hit dead on. She couldn't use a kunai to defend all of those. It was a pathetic move, but it was the best she could do. She laughed as she fell to her feat. "I see you've improved much Hina-chan. Alright, now the other one." I nodded. I picked up my tools and walked over to Naruto-kun.

"Hand me all the kunai you have, as well as shuriken and needles. You can only use chakra to invert the objects, not as force. You can use the 3 fans, this many shuriken, this many kunai and this." I handed him the ribbon that I had tied underneath my other sash.

"How would it be helpful?" He asked.

"I'm not sure but knowing you, it might." He nodded.

"Alright Hina-chan, wish me luck." I nodded as he took the stage. Tucking all his weapons into his pouch. "Alright lady, let's go." Tea-chan smacked him in the back of the head with a fan.

"Respect and quite." I reminded him. He nodded. "That is Lady Nadia, Nadia-chan if you prefer." He nodded.

"Nadia-chan, I might not know what to do and Hina-chan might be a lot smarter and talented than me with limited resources but I have to help my friends, and you're not going to hold me up." Naruto said, a bit quieter than normal.

"I respect that, now forward!" She threw a kunai at him, knowing he had just fans in his hand and he wouldn't be able to use them.

"No problem, I've watched Temari-san do it all the time." He took one fan in both his hands and force chakra from every point in his body, not the fan and swung the fan like a stick, hitting the kunai away. She laughed at his lack of skill. "Hey, I'm not girl Nadia-chan but I have skill."

"Unlikely. Hina-chan is beyond talented. She surpasses her teacher, and that's why she has that ribbon that she gave you. She's surpassed me and I don't think you can surpass her."

"I don't have to surpass her, just you!" He yelled running directly at her. "Take this." He used the fan to jam into her stomach. I closed my eyes… this is not good. When I opened my eyes, she was laying on her back, in blood. "Hina… chan?" Naruto questioned.

"Quite Naruto…" I said as I ran to her side and healed her insides lightly. He handed me my second sash, I tied it around her wound. I along with Tea-chan carried her to her bedroom. Naruto, most likely was kicked out of the building, as would I be. I was at her bed. "I'm sorry. I guess I knew I shouldn't have brought him here, but I needed your help and from all of what you've taught me, you told me never to let anyone down, and I needed him to return to his normal self. I'm sorry Nadia-chan." I said wiping my tears and exiting the dojo, sitting on the stairs. I was surprised to find that Naruto wasn't out here already.

Tea-chan sat next to me. "He's important to you isn't he? Whatever his name is?"

"Naruto-kun is extremely important to me, Tea-chan. Do you remember when I was here and Nadia-chan asked me if I had ever run into someone who tried to teach me the lessons that I had already started learning."

"Yeah I remember, of course I do. You blushed, playing with your hair and fingers and answered. 'Hai... this person made me… stronger… and happier… with myself… I changed… thanks to them.' It was funny how you were back then. But we soon changed that, 4 years ago."

"Yeah, he is that person. The one of extreme importance to me. He only ever cares for other people. He'd gladly give his life for me, or Sakura-chan or Sasuke-kun; actually anybody really. He never gives up and he began changing me, but soon after he changed, he left and I resorted back to my old ways. I lost the confidence and changed had given me."

"Where has he been?"

"He has a horrible problem that he had to overcome. The year after I came here, he had left to retrieve Sakura-Chan's beloved one, Sasuke-kun. He won't return home… until we bring Sasuke-kun back to Sakura-chan. So, I need to help him get stronger, and this is the only place I can turn to. I guess it was a mistake. A huge mistake." She placed her hand on my shoulder and my knee.

"Maybe, maybe not. We won't really know until Nadia-chan wakes up, right? I mean…"

"She is terrified by males, Tea-chan. When Naruto came at her full force and he used our defense weapon, a fan and stuffed it into her stomach, knowing the wind out of her, and could have possibly pierced her heart. I don't think she'll forgive him." I said shaking my head.

"It's alright though. I mean, there is somewhere else you can go to, right? I'm sure they have males in the village that can train him. You can stay here and improve, while he's there."

"Yeah, can you excuse me Tea-chan?" I asked. She nodded and I walked off into the gardens of the beautiful backyard of the dojo. I knelt down smelling the flowers, and tears fell from my eyes. I had made a mistake, hurt my friend, and possibly endangered the life of another (Naruto). Who knows what kind of rules they have against that?

"Hina-chan?" I heard Naruto's voice and I wiped my tears, turning around. I nodded. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I was stuck using tools that I didn't know what to do and it all was so difficult. I was trying my best, I was. I wanted to be accepted. In my life, I'm tired of being different. I want a place to fit in."

"I fit in here, but I can't stay here. You can't be where you're accepted or you won't find yourself Naruto. You can learn from people so very different from yourself. I mean, you and I, I learned so much from you. I was shy and could barely say a few words to you while you always talked and had something to say to anyone. You didn't care what others thought, or you choose to ignore it, a better statement."

"It just didn't bother me Hina-chan." I nodded. I stood up, looking at the sky. "Well it seems we're…"

"Staying here. I, in my current condition can't do anything. Especially train the girls. You are. I'll train him personally. Training one person is easier on my body then 40 girls." I turned around to meet the eyes of Dawn. She smiled. "Yeah, you heard me." She threw me a small case. I opened it to find a gold sash. "Make me proud, while I show this male, what it takes to be a kunoichi."

"But Hinata…" Dawn stared at him. "… I'm no kunoichi."

"There is no male or female when it comes to being a ninja, Male. It's all about skill, talent and hard work. I don't know what you've been doing lately, but I'm going to change it all. I'll take him on as a pupil Hina-chan, if you take care of my students. Can you handle that?"

"Of course I can Nadia-chan." I told her.

"I know you can, you just need to believe you can. Go on, you have a kimono to wear, a sash to tie and a million things to teach them. All I have to do is fix everything that he's ever done wrong." I nodded and ran off. I went into her room. I walked in and there was a small black kimono that was embroidered. I pulled the gold sash around me, after putting it on.

I went downstairs. "Let us begin, where we left off. Close your eyes focus on your hand." I said. They quickly made rows and they began to learn everything I could teach them.

∆ (Special Courtyard) ∆ - ¤ (Same Time) ¤ - Φ (Free) Φ

"It has been a while… since I've taught anyone but the best girls trained in the most honorable etiquette imaginable. This shouldn't be too much of a challenge but knowing males, they should be."

"Eh, you! What do you have against guys?" Naruto asked her, yelling.

She sighed. "My name… is Dawn Sophie Nadia. It's not that hard. Lady Nadia, Nadia-chan, Dawn-chan, Sophie-chan, it doesn't matter but I'm not a… you. Manners!" She said to him.

"Nadia-chan, fine, that's what Hina-chan calls you so I'll call you that." She nodded. "So answer me."

"I have nothing against males, they're just so different. I am only a few years older than you are; 25 years old so don't treat me as if I'm old. I'm just more mature. Well… Hina-chan needs me to train you. First we'll teach you how to PROPERLY use a fan. You do NOT stab it into someone's stomach. It's highly dangerous for that person and the most idiotic thing I've seen yet. Never since I started this school when I was your age have I seen anyone think of using a fan as a sword."

"Eh, it was useless as a fan. I tried remember, I did try thought it was as useful as smacking it with my hand, without the blood though. I didn't have time to learn, just time to act. It's self defense."

"Well we'll learn to use that natural defense into something truly productive, okay?" Naruto nodded. "I throw a kunai and I want you to channel your chakra through your arms into your hands and out onto the fan. Then, I want you to wave you hand as you were telling someone to stop." He nodded taking the fan Hina-chan had given him. She threw the kunai and he jumped forward, tossing the fan forward at her, she ducked and stuck both hands in front of her. "No, you start with your hand gripping the fan as so. Spread out your four fingers on the top of the fan with your thumb on the bottom. Then move it from your left shoulder across your body, forcing you chakra out of only your finger tips through the fan."

"I can handle that." He did it and he ducked, the kunai hit the wall behind him. "I messed up, but I know I did it right."

"Vertical, that's how you wave a fan, always vertical. Like a straight line. So the main part of the fan that pushes is moving is facing the opposite way by the end of your movement. Understand?" She asked.

"Yeah, but why is using a fan useful?" He asked.

"Hina-chan does. Not often because she can use her hands perfectly just like fans, as well as, she has perfect chakra control. It takes much longer to master that. Now try again." She threw a kunai that he waved off.

"That was sweet, thanks a ton!"

"We have barely begun, a single kunai, who throws just one. Your movements are sloppy, but successfully unpredictable. That's good. We'll have to work on your footwork though."

They spent a long while perfecting the usefulness of the move to defend attacks from any angle, and more than one kunai but it was becoming troublesome. He also had been hit by many kunai. By the end of the day, he was extremely tired. They sat down at the fountain; she turned to him.

"So how long have you and Hina-chan been traveling?"

"A few hours before we arrived here. We were staying at a house in Sound where our friend was captured before we came. Our friends are still there practicing back there." She nodded.

"You two seem to be getting along well."

"Hina-chan, gets along easily with everything. She used to have a condition where she blushed when you talked to her, and then she'd faint or she'd never get to say what she was trying to, just playing with her fingers and hair."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah but when she came to take me home I was so surprised and happy about how much she had changed, 6 years really changes people, she's a stronger person, physically and she over came her condition too. She's a good leader and really kind and smart but she's always been like that. Yeah, she's also extremely pretty. Wait… you won't tell her all this stuff, will you?"

"Of course not." She said with a smile. "Well I'm sure you guys will be happy together one day." Naruto nodded. "You'll be here awhile so suggest that you get accustomed to what we wear, how we act, what we do and most importantly our rules."

"Hina-chan told me all the rules. So why do we wear these clothes?"

"The girls wear it for traditionalism (it's a real word, who knew?). As well as the clothing helps the ebb and flow of their movements when using a fan, kunai, shuriken and what not. It's what real world kunoichi wear. No one expects girls in these outfits to be kunoichi, would you? All their gear is stored in many pockets and places within the kimono for easy attacks, as kunoichi did many years ago."

"So why don't you like having males around?" Naruto asked her, again.

"They're much harder to deal with. Girls, usually… talk less, are more polite, are quieter, have better manners and etiquette and are easier to teach. I taught, in one year, to Hina-chan, everything that it takes usually 4 years for anyone else, even myself, to learn. She only had that much time. I can even barely get you through the basics so that's all I can but through this, you'll get back everything you had before. After dinner, I want you to run and exercise along with all the other trainees."

"So what did you give Hina-chan?"

"It's a gold sash, that along with a black kimono, like the items I'm wearing means the highest level of honor, surpassing the teacher, or being as strong as the teacher. You need to be quieter, more attentive and more in tune. The only things you're lacking are control and muscle which we can easily give you with is strict training and lessons in, at basic level, one month."

"One month?"

"That's what I said." He sighed, but nodded. To get those things the first time, it had taken him years but to loose them, it took him 3 years and to return them to him, a month. He sighed; Hinata probably figured it like this. "Don't worry, you'll need to practice all your normal stuff with Hina-chan but besides that, you will train with me daily. Later in the month when I have healed I may switch with Hina-chan but for the most part, this is how it will be."

"Thanks for everything Nadia-chan. Can I eat, you have any ramen?"

"Ramen? Of course we do." He hugged her. "You ask a lot of questions, and learn much from them, that's good."

"Yeah I do, but thank you. I miss ramen so much. Hina-chan brought me some but it wasn't enough so she had to improvise making food for me, but it wasn't the same. Thank you."

"I'm glad she is taking care of you." Lady Nadia answered.

"I guess I have to thank you for helping Hina-chan out whenever she was here. She's different then when I left, like I told you."

"Of course she is. We helped her correct her, condition, as you say as well as improve upon the genjutsu that she had been taught as well as the chakra control and chakra use she had. Her teachers before did extremely well but they didn't have the kind of training we had." Lady Nadia said.

"Yeah, Hinata is awesome." She stared at him. "Hina-chan, sorry."

"Respect is a key and sign of nobility; you will be noticed and respected beyond what you'd thing you would just for being respectful and humble. Manners and Etiquette are key factors. If you can learn these things, you will be better off than before. However, when you show these things to even your enemy, there is your fault. Hina-chan showed fear and manners to her enemy which is why she lost. She was weak in spirit so we had to change it. She's now a brilliant leader and showing everyone what she is truly made of. She is thoroughly stronger, inside and out." Lady Nadia expressed.

"Thanks for helping her though. I don't think I would have ever noticed her if it wasn't for her new behavior, she was always hiding and being quite with her condition, so I never got to truly know her. I just knew that everyone was hard on her and she had a confidence problem. But you helped her change that. So thanks."

"I'm sure Hina-chan thanks me the same every time she thinks back as well." Naruto nodded. "She's trained under many people; her main sensei: Kurenai-san, cousin: Neji-san, teammates, my student: Shizune, myself, and your hokage: Tsunade-sama so she is well trained, very well trained in all aspects. It only took her 6 years to arrive where she is today." He nodded as they went inside where, as predicted, Hinata had asked the cooks to make real ramen for Naruto.

"Hina-chan, we're going to need a month." Naruto told Hinata. She nodded.

"I figured it wouldn't be just a few days. No one can relearn everything easily; it takes a lot of hard work. I also have things to learn while I'm here as well after all." Naruto nodded as they sat down.

"A month isn't that long of a time, if you think about a lifetime.?" Lady Nadia said.

"So Lady Nadia, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Hinata stopped eating to look at him.

"Yes, but that was maybe 10 years ago, when I was your age. He's probably around Konoha somewhere nowadays. I'm not sure. That was a while ago though. I've been here since then though."

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"So why are you so against guys now?"

"For the same reasons I keep telling you, they're impossible, clueless, have poor manners, and are annoying, crazy and extremely loud." Hinata giggled at her words. "I see you agree."

"Wait, when were you in Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"I was in Konoha almost 20 years ago. I left a bit earlier than Tsunade. Soon meeting up with her where she taught me a few techniques, soon after I began to teach here. She left and she had a depressing outlook on life then. I didn't think she would ever return."

"I know. I had to bring her back!" Naruto yelled. Hinata and Dawn turned to him. "Sorry. Yeah she was a pain to bring back. She wanted to leave and do stuff outside of Konoha. She just gambled away a ton of money and drank."

"I see she's the same. How about… I help you retrieve the boy, Sasuke-kun was it?" Hinata nodded. "And then you… take me back to Konoha with you. It's been a while since I've seen my teacher."

"And your students?"

"Tea-chan can handle it, I'm sure. She's getting very close to being a teacher herself. She's at your Chuunin Level, I would have to say."

"That's good. Well alright then, after you finish training Naruto-kun we'll bring you back to Konoha if you help us retrieve Sasuke-kun."

"Yes, more friends!" Naruto yelled. Hinata and Dawn sighed.

"See, I don't hate boys Hina-chan. They are just so annoying and loud. I've never been afraid of one in my life they're just so annoying. I just want them to go away." Hinata giggled.

"Well we should all go to bed, shouldn't we?" Hinata asked Dawn-chan.

"Yes, we all should. Goodnight Hina-chan. Goodnight Naruto-kun. Remember everyone is awakening at 0600 hours. (6:00am). be ready." Naruto sighed.

"Come along Naruto, it's getting late." Hinata said as he followed them into the guesthouse where they each took a room beside Dawn-Chan's room.

Naruto settled down in his room and he looked out the window to see gardens and many small training areas and such things. He would be here for the next month, training with Hina-chan and Dawn-chan so it was best to get use to this place.

He jumped out of his bed, left his room and knocked on Hinata's door. She opened wearing a light pink silk, sleeping kimono. He focused on her face as not to stare and be hit with yet another fan by the girl, Tea-chan. "Yes Naruto-kun?"

He hugged her suddenly and she blushed. "I wanted to thank you for helping me, standing up for me, and bringing me here. Really, thanks." He said running back into his room. She stood their dumb struck. She walked back into her room.

"Hina-chan, who was that?" Tea-chan asked as she was talking to Hinata, sitting in a chair.

"Naruto-kun, he was thanking me."

"And?" Hinata touched her face. "You're blushing again, Hina-chan."

"I'll be okay."

"You can't go back. Come on, be strong." Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, it was just that his body against mine, it was so warm and different. It always has been. I didn't even faint this time."

"Does he always visit you at this time of night Hina-chan?" Tea-chan asked.

"Of course not!" Hinata yelled at her. "Father and Nii-san would never allow me to have any over after 9. Father would never let Naruto-kun near me if he could help it. Nii-san is more accepting but he doesn't like Naruto either, not much at least. He… just wants me happy but that is definitely unacceptable at home like I believe it is here."

"Definitely here since no guys are allowed here at all. It interferes with training which one of the reasons she teaches only girls is and there are strict rules of conduct. Staying up late like this is usually unacceptable but I wanted to talk to you, it's been too long."

"Yes, it has." Hinata said sitting on her bed.

"So… why won't your dad let him get near you? Your dad sounds like a good man." Tea-chan asked.

"His rules are strict but he doesn't like Naruto because Naruto isn't the kind of people a girl such as I should be around. He judges Naruto on things Naruto himself doesn't have and has never had control over. It's very unfair."

"So you like him?" Tea-chan asked with a smile, happy for his friend despite her opinion on guys.

"Yes, very much so. He's been very helpful when I was younger and trying to be more confident and such. I guess he's the reason I began changing because of his hope in me, to improve and go against what others said about me. He's important to me but because of what he is, not by choice, but by someone else's choice for him, he and I can't be together."

"So… what are you going to do about?" Tea-chan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The new you, is not just going to sit around and be down about this. The new you, is going to do something about it, am I right?" Tea-chan said excitedly.

"Yes and No. My friends are trying to help give us as much chance to be together as they can but you see… my first and really only dream is to be the first fair and just ruler of my clan, the one that will keep them strong but still good, not cruel like our past rulers have been. If I go against my clan, I loose that, my only chance that I've been working toward the entire time. It's a hard thing to do." Hinata answered.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. I don't have a family that runs things like that because yours is so noble and talented naturally that they don't have need for worry like that. I'm not even the heir, my brother is but I have to be strong. I know you'll figure it out Hina-chan. Night." Hinata nodded as Tea-chan left.


	9. Of Sasuke and Orochimaru

- ◊ (9: Of Sasuke and Orochimaru) ◊ -

∆ (Otogakure or Sound) ∆ - ¤ (One Month Later) ¤ - Φ (Naruto) Φ

Well we're back on the road and I'm totally excited to see everything that the other guys have learned while I've been gone. Hina-chan said that my skills weren't as weak as I said they were. She said they're just as strong since it's been a while since I've been in a full-scale battle so she helped me with the Rasengan. I trained almost daily while I've been gone but what is true is I haven't been in a battle since then so I was a little weaker than if I had trained full level with someone like I had with Jiraiya in my years training. Dawn-chan said that I'm just as good as, I use to be which rocks but I don't thinks she knows how strong that is. My senses are all back to normal and I'm feeling excited. I can't wait to go home too!

We're in Sound now and we just entered Otogakure so I'm so excited. Soon we'll be heading off and soon I'll be home. "Hinata, aren't you excited?" I yelled. I was smacked hard with a metal fan.

"You won't ever learn will you?" Dawn-chan asked.

"Yeah, I will. Eventually." She hit me hard again. "Come on, I will."

"You better make it now or you're going to get on my nerves too fast. How can anyone but up with you?"

"The girl he was hanging out was just as loud as he is, Aki-chan however is rather well mannered though she doesn't have parents with her most of the time. She begged Kiba-kun to take her to Konoha so that's where they are."

"He left you here in the middle of a mission to take a girl from an enemy country to your homeland? Is he stupid?"

"Yeah, he just left. He is stupid." I said laughing. She smacked me again.

"He's probably similar to Naruto-kun. He's loud and slightly annoying sometimes. However, he was called back to go make plans in case of invasion or such so she, knowing the land, would be rather helpful to us. So she was allowed to go." Dawn-chan nodded.

"So, are we almost there?" I asked.

"We would be, if you had chakra control on your feet. You teach me all about chakra in your hands which I still can barely do and then you can't put chakra to your feet; we've been traveling all day." I complained.

"We're almost there." Hina-chan said with a smile. I just nodded and followed.

"Can't we just ride a toad there?" Dawn and Hinata just stared at me. "What?"

"Hello, don't you think someone like Orochimaru or Sasuke would notice a huge toad appear?" Dawn asked, hitting me aside the head with a fan.

"I don't want to ask." Hina-chan said shaking her head.

"Fine. Let me give it a try if you can't wait to go to this house and see your friends." She pushed her hands together, locking them into the tiger hand possession and she charged off. "Okay, I think I've got the handle on this. Hina-chan and I followed having natural control of our chakra while running without the needed focus.

We arrived at the house. "Interesting." Hinata said before we walked in and she stopped me before I yelled. I looked around. Shikamaru was sleeping with Ino sleeping with her head in his lap. Konohamaru was sleeping too, with Moegi resting her head on his shoulder; his arm around her protectively. Choji was nowhere to be seen using my eyes.

"May I?" I asked.

"Sure." Hinata said.

"Oi everybody, we're back!" They all jumped up launching kunai at us, the guys jumping in front of the girls. Choji ran in from the kitchen, of course!

"Kaiten!" Hinata shouted neutralizing the kunai, catching them in her left hand as she stopped spinning. "That was close, be careful and more alert." She scolded them.

"It's his fault, man that was so troublesome." Shikamaru said, blaming Naruto.

"Naruto…" Ino began to yell at me. Hinata stepped in front of her.

"Please tell me you haven't slept away the last month Ino?" Hina-chan asked.

"Of course not, we always sleep after dinner. We're tired and we were waiting for you. We got your notice from the bird summon." Shikamaru said. "Well I slept a lot but they worked really hard. I did my training already for the day."

"Alright, good. Everyone this is Dawn Sophie Nadia from the training campus for kunoichi in Spring Country, the city formally known as Yukigakure. We have been training there for the last month and she, as my instructor from years past and Konoha Nin trained under Tsunade-sama has decided to help us, and return to Konoha with us for a time."

"Sweet, thanks!" Konohamaru said. I tackled him to the ground. "What's up Naruto?"

"Be careful not to be too loud or she'll smack you with her metal fan and always address her properly as Dawn-chan or Nadia-chan. Alright?" He nodded, heeding my warning.

We stood up, Hinata looked at me with a look that was like 'What was that about?' I just laughed and we all sat down. "Just telling him the rules." I answered.

"Ah, well I can't wait to hear how much you guys have improved at." Hina-chan said. Therefore, we began discussing the plans and we decided that tomorrow we'd make our move; we'd go to bed early since we'd spend until then discussing the details of the plan.

Everyone went to bed before me and when I went into the kitchen I saw Hinata with a paper in front of her, it was the plans. "Hina-chan, what's up?"

"Just making sure there are no flaws that could become a problem. Dawn-chan will help Shikamaru and Ino with there side so they can leave to Konoha right away. Choji, Konohamaru and Moegi should be more than enough for all those basic guards. I think everything's covered."

"Of course, you made an awesome plan Hina-chan. everyone will go down perfectly. I can't wait. Let's go to bed." She nodded, taking the scroll, tucking it into her pocket and we went to our rooms.

¤ (Morning) ¤

I ran knocking on the doors and everyone yelled and complained about the sound. Dawn-chan who was in the same room as Hinata threw a fan at me, which I successfully blew back at her. Hinata caught it, hitting me over the head with it for wasting chakra this early that I might need instead of just countering or catching it. Then she left. We sat down with ramen, real ramen which the others, unlike me who had been eating this stuff for the last month, more than appreciated.

Everyone was dressed in their ANBU or ANBU –like clothes. Dawn-chan was dressed in a black kimono with a white sash. Hinata was wearing a black blouse and black pants while I was wearing a black shirt and black pants upon Hinata's command.

We set off together, Hinata in front with Dawn-chan. I was next with Shikamaru and Ino then behind us was the team of 3: Konohamaru, Choji and Moegi. We were moving at a good pace. Dawn-chan was, being good at chakra control, doing a perfect job of not wasting chakra, or using too much. We swiftly arrived in the building.

Choji began handling all the guards that were coming at us, swiftly taking them down. Hinata, Dawn, Shikamaru, Ino and I all continue through them inside. "Take care, Choji!" Konohamaru said running with us to take on the next group.

Then a group of Nin stood in our way again. They all threw kunai. "I've got this." Hinata said pulling out a fan and blasting all the kunai back.

"A girl and a fan, we've dealt with kunoichi as weak as you before." They threw it at the group from all angles.

"Kaiten!" Hinata shouted spinning, catching all the kunai in a pouch she stuffed in her bag.

"You're a…" Konohamaru knocked them out. Hinata nodded as they ran off.

"Good luck Konohamaru." Moegi said kissing him and running off. He continued following behind them with those who were there. Soon they were stopped by another group and then Konohamaru took care of them, they got very far.

We soon arrived at a coridor. "Hinata?" I asked.

"We're very close."

"Too close my dear Hyuuga." Everyone looked to see Kabuto. Hinata took a step back into her Hyuuga possition.

"I forgot about you. This wasn't in my plan." Hinata mumbled.

"I'll take care of it." Shikamaru said.

"No, you and Ino need to take care of Sasuke. I'll…"

"Handle it. Thanks for volunteering me, Hina-chan. It's such an honor." Dawn-chan said. Hinata reluctantly nodded and we all ran off following her while Kabuto took on Dawn-chan.

We were in the main part of the building. I could feel Sasuke's chakra signal near. "Hinata?" She nodded, signaling me to be quiet. Something came at us, wrapping Hinata up.

"You always were a pathetic Hyuuga." Sasuke appeared, he tugged on the string and Hinata disappeared. He smirked. "Maybe a little less so then I first imagined. This may be a challenge."

He threw a shuriken at me. It disappeared. Sasuke smirked. Hinata jumped down from the ceiling. "Naruto, go ahead." She said.

"With him?"

"Yes… with him. Shikamaru and Ino, protect the other sides. Whatever you do, don't interfere." They ran of in separate directions to stop others for messing with the fight.

"Thanks." I told her.

"Yeah, be careful." I nodded and she ran off. It wasn't like Hinata to stray from the plan but then again, I think she knows what she's doing.

"So you brought her along, to face Orochimaru."

"Originally, she was supposed to take you down herself. I guess sometimes she doesn't follow her plans." I said. I charged at him and then he dodged and we began our long fight. We exchanged full-scale moves, avoiding our main attacks, off balancing with fire jutsus and for me… shadow clone moves as well as my wind style moves which I learned from Jiraiya.

He bit his finger, I matched it, he smirked and then he was frozen. "Sorry Naruto, but you guys would have messed up whatever Hinata is working on with Orochimaru. I hold him as long as I can. Then Ino will take him to Konoha." Shikamaru said.

"I wanted…" I started.

"Go… she'll need your help. She may be good but I don't think she's as good as a legendary Sannin. She's probably in real trouble now." I nodded running off as they held Sasuke there.

"Thanks, and good luck." I said running past him. I could feel his glaze. "Be a good traitor and stay Sasuke." I yelled at him. I'm surprised that Sasuke was caught that easy, maybe he wanted it this way. Or it's a trap but I'm sure Shikamaru is smarter than that.

∆ (Orochimaru's Confines) ∆ - ¤ (Earlier) ¤ - Φ (Hinata) Φ

I had just arrived in the confines of Orochimaru's lair. "Perfect Hyuuga-san. You've arrived right where I need you. The Byakugan is just as useful as the Sharingan is. It may not have all the techniques but with one of each, it could be just as interesting. I just need a MAIN member like you, no seal and I'll be on my way. You just need to die." I could only hear his voice. I remained calm. I activated my Byakugan under my breath. "Oh, how pretty your pearly eyes are, clear and precious. I'm lucky to have the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan as my guest and by herself. How intelligent, even the Kyuubi vessel is here."

"You will leave Naruto-kun alone." I said.

"Oh, first I need the Uchiha body, then you're Byakugan, finally the countless amounts of chakra that the Kyuubi has. Then… I'll be free. I missed out on Sasuke before, but I get another chance, another wondrous chance."

"They can handle taking away Sasuke. I know that much."

"I don't worry about him. I worry about you. Knowing how important an heiress like yourself with all the secrets of the Byakugan and so much talent and skill you have. I don't think they'd waste a second handing him over in exchange for you, however, in the end, I get both."

I remained concentrated. Tracking the location the sound was coming from. I located his position but I could be a shadow clone or other form, it had a strong chakra signature so it had to be him. "Why don't you show up and fight me?"

"Alright girl, I shall." He jumped at me, in my blind spot I could tell, since he disappeared. I spun around, meeting him face to face. "You're pretty, are you aware?"

He came closer to me. He reached out to touch me but I used the fan to slam it through his arm. "Of course you'd be a Hyuuga with unusual skills to be able to use a fan as more than a simple weapon, wouldn't you?"

"I was taught by the best."

"For me?"

"No, for me." I said focusing on him. He bit his thumb and summoned 3 snakes quicker than I could catch. They attacked me. I jumped back, landing on my feet, sliding across the floor. They slithered across the floor quicker than I had seen a snake move. I was hit, sent crashing into a wall. My blind spot. If they circled me, then I'd be weakened, I can't defend my blind spot. It's a waste. I smirked. I opened one of my fans and stuck it in the back of my shirt where the blind spot was, while uncomfortable, kunai and shuriken as well as attacks from that snake will be stopped.

"So you're smarter than I first imagined you'd be. I guess I underestimated you. Now… we begin." The snakes circled me, and I jumped around dodging them, kunai came out of the walls at me.

"Kaiten!" I screamed pushing off the snakes and kunai.

He then jumped at me; I dodged. "Eight Trigrams, 64 palms." I screamed hitting it hard. He smirked and I landed all the others. It had no effect on him, I could tell.

"I'm sure that you could fix my arms completely, couldn't you? I'm sure you know all about it, how to fix it as well as, you can see what is going on in my arms. So wouldn't you like to help?" He came at me and wrapped himself around my body, squeezing me. Then he was replaced with a snake. "You did well, it may seem as though nothing happened, the lie is, and nothing could so you failed regardless. Good-bye Hyuuga-san." I forced as much chakra as I could out, tearing the snake to pieces and falling to the ground. "Now you're exhausted, aren't you? I figured so. You came here, barely getting sleep the night before. You have so much chakra yes but you've been solid work for a long time haven't you, then you return with barely 4 hours sleep and run here as fast as you can, the kaiten, using it a few times, then your other techniques. It's all over…" I had used a genjutsu in my place with a clone to sneak behind him.

"Not yet!" I said pulling a kunai through his neck. "What?" His arm snaked around mine, and held a kunai to my own.

"You move that kunai, and I move mine, except I had an interesting thing done to my neck. I'll live, you won't. I suggest you give up."

"Na… no."

"Someone call." Naruto hit Orochimaru and I fell to the ground. He flew into the wall. It was much too short of a time for Naruto to beat Sasuke. I shook my head, Shikamaru… I owe you a lot. I took a deep breath. "Hina-chan, are you alright? You there?" I got to my feet.

"I'm here. All well and good." I answered.

"You… you should be out of chakra!" Orochimaru yelled.

"As if, Hinata's smarter than that!" Naruto yelled.

"I stored and set aside chakra in parts of my body as storage, similar to Tsunade's technique, however, this one isn't going to mess with my life. I've been saving it up for years. The automatic use of chakra for re genesis is what causes the effect, thanks to a friend. This technique is quite useful."

"You need to die." He glared.

"Nah. She needs to stay alive. I made her promise." I looked at him. "So now what Hina-chan?"

"Get me closer Naruto, that's all I need." He nodded. I jumped into the air, taking out a fan from my pocket and spinning, using chakra only at the fans as I had been taught, it was the reverse of what I had used when fighting Nadia-chan. I was stealing his chakra. I made my strikes; I was absorbing his chakra, replacing it with mine own.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams 128 Palms." I called. "You're in my field of divination." I said as sent chakra through his body, destroying his insides, the chakra tearing at his body as he collapsed to the ground. I lightened it to a surface attack, making cuts across his body.

"What was that? I never learned it."

"It's mine. You saw two techniques that my family taught me, I put them together, as defensive as the kaiten and offensive as the 64 palms technique. It's mine alone and as much chakra as I needed to perform it, I took form you in the last movement. However, you're right. I overdid it." I deactivated my Byakugan and felt my body fall. I felt someone catch it.

"Hi Hinata, it's me Naruto. I know you're tired but can't you keep going?"

"Yeah, I think I can actually. I think… as dangerous as it can be. I can." I said, taking to my own feet. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I called as a whole team of Hinatas appeared. "It ends here. You… foolishly have not left my field of divination." He looked down as the field appeared. "Eight Trigrams, 128 palms!" I called as all of dealt him 128 palms strikes, sealing all his chakra points.

He walked at me. Laying his hands on me. I couldn't move. "Naruto!" I screamed.

"Hinata!"

"This is good-night." He said.

Φ (Naruto) Φ

I saw as a huge darkness engulfed all the Hinata's and all I saw was blood. I couldn't make it in time, and now… I was covered in blood. Her blood.

Orochimaru fell to the ground, out of the mist. "She's dying… good-night."

"What did you do?"

"I'm taking her with me. It's beyond anything that's ever came before. I figured it would be someone else that I used it on in my end but a very strong Hyuuga is just as good. None of my goals met, except killing a Hyuuga. It was difficult, just as killing the Uchiha would have been, but I succeeded."

"You." He was dead. A cold gust of air descended on the place. No… maybe he wasn't. I didn't want to believe that this was because of him. I also didn't believe the cold was because of _her _death. I shook my head, forming my chakra up, and stabbing him through the back with the Rasengan.

I walked over to see a body. It was _her _body. Hinata, Hyuuga heiress, my friend, and a new better person than ever before I had met. "How could you… you told me you wouldn't."

Ж (Flashback) Ж

"Promise me you won't die on me. You have to live on, until you're way older than Tsunade. Please, I don't want to see anyone important to me, die, or get hurt." She looked up.

"I can't promise you that, because sometimes as hard as we try to go against fate, sometimes we can't. In my battle with Neji 6 years ago, I learned that no matter how hard I tried, if he was stronger, he would win. I had no control, so if loosing means death, then…" He hugged her abruptly.

"Please, just don't die. Hold on as long as you can, heal yourself, do anything but don't die because… you have to live. You've done so much while you've been here, in one week. You've changed yourself so much, and you're changing me. Please, just give me another chance."

"To what?"

"I'm not sure. I guess… give me a chance to date you."

"Naruto…"

"I really like you Hinata. I'm actually getting to know you. You were always cool to me because you were so amazing and all, but… I never got to see your true smile, or learn about you, I got a chance and I like you. I know that you have to marry Kiba but I want to change that."

"Naruto…"

"Stop please." He begged. "Give me a chance. I know I can find a way. I know I can, it's my nindo to do anything. Where people say you can't. I say I can. It's who I am. I thought it's who you are too. I know you have many contradicting things in your life. I promise that I can do it. Give me a chance, please?" He begged her.

"If you can, I will because I never gave up." She said walking off into the house, into her room. Everyone was silent.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

I hadn't ever seen Hinata sleep. On the other hand, maybe I had, but I didn't remember. Maybe on a mission, maybe this mission. I just couldn't seem to remember those times. She seemed so peaceful. I wish she were sleeping. I didn't dare touch her. I made a clone to stay with her. "I'll be back. When you wake up… I'll be there."

I ran off and there was Dawn-chan in a horrible mess of blood along with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Choji. "Where is Hina-chan?" Dawn asked, being in tip-top shape when it came to intelligence.

"Please tell me she's…"

"Fine." I ran away. They followed afterward as my clone disappeared and we stepped into the large room. It had a feeling of dead cold silence.

"Hina-chan!" Dawn said running to her side.

"Don't touch her." I said walking toward Hinata's body.

"I couldn't protect her, or save her. I couldn't. I messed up."

"She's not dead is she, right?" Moegi asked. "She just can't be. She's been so strong for so long, years now. She'd never die like this."

"It was a Sannin… I should have known better than to waste time to fight Sasuke… Had we followed her plan in the first place… Had we just ignored Orochimaru… Had we listened to her from the beginning… She tried to keep us all as save as she could." I mumbled.

"Naruto. We need to get her back to Konoha. Her family will need her body because her kekkei genkai, it's too important to leave around here. Too many enemies." I nodded. "Do you want me to?" Konohamaru asked.

"No, I will." I said. I knelt down beside her body and picked it up. It was just the same as every other time I had touched her. She was so very fragile, and gentle. Her body was beautiful and like silk. That's the only way to describe her. Silk is fragile, gentle, beautiful, and so perfect. It can be strong to a point, very strong, but beyond that, pushing to hard, and it rips. A horrible thing to witness.

I held her body close to me as we went through the forest. I could see the tears falling from Moegi's eyes. I didn't need _her _eyes to see that. It was hard, but I could see her tears. Konohamaru, he hasn't been this upset since the third, his grandfather passed away. Dawn-chan thought of Hinata as like family and either like a daughter, or sister but I didn't even want to know how Neji or her family would react.

∆ (Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (Hours Later) ¤

They let Dawn-chan in without a second look. They did stare at me more as if they use to do, as a monster. I held Hinata's body closer to me. She couldn't be dead; her body was the same as she always was. I didn't care try to test… I didn't want to be told she was… I didn't want to. No one could make me.

I didn't dare walk through Konoha after the guards' reaction. I went on the roofs, holding her carefully, until I arrived at the Hokage Tower. I jumped in Tsunade's window.

She turned around and jumped back against her door. "Naruto, what in the world?" She looked at Hinata. "Naruto…"

"I don't know. I was covered in blood, and I still am. Orochimaru said something and then… it was all over. Hinata had been fighting. I told her she could do it, she finished it all but…"

"Naruto, take her to the hospital. She doesn't belong here."

"But…"

She took a deep breath. "Just do it. I'll follow but I have to call Neji, Kiba and her father."

"Not yet, please. Can you tell me alone, for now? I want to know."

"Alright. We'll make sure it's the positive or… the other. Come along." We went through the city. She and I, both in a silence that I had observed only at the 3rd's funeral. That's the only one I had been to; I had been gone far too long.

We finally arrived at the hospital. We took Hinata into one of the rooms. I didn't dare meet anyone's faces. I placed her gently on the bed. "She looks the same. She's not pale or anything."

"That's how people are… when someone uses a jutsu to kill them. It's not a peaceful death at all. Your soul is just… ripped from your body, sealed into another. It's tormenting." Tsunade said. "Explain what happened, now."

"I'll try. I came in and Hinata was fighting, no, she had a kunai to his neck, his arm was wrapped around her, holding a kunai to hers as well. She did Protection of the 8 trigrams 128 palm on him; it ripped his body to literal pieces. She was going to quit there, low chakra and what not. I told her that she could do it. She continued making Shadow Clones and using 8 trigrams 128 palms hitting him. Then it was over… or so she though. He grabbed her and a huge cloud was there, her blood splattered everywhere, covering me in her blood."

"Wait a second, her blood? On you? Wait a minute, Naruto there is no blood on you. With her body in this stage, it would have been a jutsu to kill them both, like Twin Snake Mutual Death Jutsu. There wouldn't have been any blood. It could have been genjutsu but why would anyone do that?" I looked at myself, she was right, but I felt it, blood, on me. I saw it cover the entire room. What happened? "Go on."

"He stepped out and said good-night. The air cleared, a cold feeling was left on the air. Then… I got the others and we came here."

"Are you sure that's it?" I nodded. "I have no clue what's going on but you said you saw and felt blood. I can't think of anything. Naruto I want you to get Anko, Kakashi, Kurenai, Neji, her father, Shizune, Shikamaru, the girl you brought in, Kiba, Sakura, Ino and Jiraiya."

I quickly gathered them all as fast as I can. Neji and her father were at the complex. Shizune and Sakura were in the hospital. Kiba was with Aki. Dawn-chan was with the others. Shikamaru was with Ino in the high security prison, Anko and Kakashi were in the village and Kurenai was at her home while Jiraiya was at his normal stupid spot.

Everyone gathered in Hinata's room. A silence was over them. "We have a real problem, Hyuuga Hinata was fighting Orochimaru when she was attacked I have gathered each of you here because you're the most helpful."

"What are we here for… it seems…" Ino said.

"We don't know what's going on. We have to have hope for now. Naruto, go out with everyone else into another room and tell them the story. I'll try to figure out what we can do." I nodded going into the other room, explaining it all to them.

"Do you think she's dead Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "Can you be sure she is or isn't?" I shook my head.

"Why not Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"I can't… I'm too scared. Tsunade doesn't think she is but I don't want to know that she really is. I want her to still be here with us. So… help me!" I pleaded.

"We will do our best Naruto, calm down. We'll figure this out, hopefully." Shikamaru said deep in thought.

"She can't be dead! She just can't be!" I yelled.

"Naruto… stop." Sakura said. I looked up at her. I hadn't dared to talk to her before. I ran by saying, 'Tsunade needs you in rm.1 of the emergency area.' "You need to understand that she was on a mission, you know, she had to, all along, for you. Don't disgrace yourself."

"Can I go outside?" I asked.

"Sure Naruto, take as long as you need or want to. Just not too long." Kakashi said. I nodded, exiting the room, sitting on a stairs outside the hospital. Two people sat down next to me, Neji and Sakura.

"I know you really don't want to be bothered, but from what I can tell you, I know she's there." Neji said; Sakura nodded. "You don't need to worry, for now. There is some complex series of things going on here but somehow, I think Hinata knew what she was doing… all along."

"No matter what, it's my fault that this all happened. I don't know why but at the last minute, she changed our entire plan. It was working fine. Shikamaru and Ino would have taken Sasuke down, but, but, Hinata let me fight him, as she took care of Orochimaru by herself. It's ridiculous. She was handling it. She was taught so well… I've never seen anything so perfected. It was fine, until the last second. She made it out, she knew how to react and counter. It was genius work, something I wouldn't have expected from her years ago but after spending that month and a half with her, I knew her so well."

"She loves you too you know." Neji said. Sakura nodded. "She wanted to be stronger to impress you, and everyone else. I'm sure that being noticed by everyone after being looked down on for so long doesn't appeal to you, right?"

"You mean… she's like me? She loves me too?"

"Naruto… she just wants to be noticed. She got a lot stronger to show everyone who she is, to prove she's worthy, prove she's strong, like you do. She loves you because you are doing the same thing she is; except for so long… she was unable to be noticed as you were. She loves you because… she does."

"Then she just has to wake up. She just has to."

"We'll do everything we can to. It's going to be difficult, but if anyone can successfully bring her back here, it's you. The tides have turned."


	10. The Mystery of HInata :: Part 1 Complete

**- ◊ (10: The Mystery of Hinata) ◊ -**

**∆ (Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (Next Day) ¤ - Φ (Naruto) Φ**

**

* * *

**

I woke up where I had gone to sleep last night, by Hinata's side. I was sitting in a chair, by her side. Everyone else had gone home, but I had asked to stay, Tsunade allowed me to. Most people would think it would be weird staying by the body of someone, who most believe to be dead. Neji and Sakura along with everyone else invited over believe she's there. So do I, desperately.

Sakura walked in. "Naruto… Sasuke requests to talk to you." I turned around.

"Really?" She nodded. I got up. I made a clone of myself and I walked off with her. We went down to the high security jail. We went to Sasuke's cell.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

"Do you know what happened to Hinata?"

"Yes, but most likely she's fine since it seems that from fighting him, her chakra was already too low to perform the technique, and he was dying. I'm sure she's not stupid enough to not be prepared for something as desperate as that." Sasuke looked to the ground. "I don't why I'm telling you this, but she should be fine dobe, don't worry."

"Thanks Sasuke." I said with a smile running back to Hinata. Tsunade was in the room.

"Your clones are more annoying then you are. At least they're quieter though. We're having a meeting to discuss what we think is going on with her. Leave a clone here please." I nodded, making a clone to stay with Hinata and follow Tsunade there. "Cheer up a bit, no one, from what I've heard thinks she's dead."

"I know but she's not alive either, is she?"

"She's asleep, some sort of sleep. It's stressful on her body from what Neji said. Come on." I nodded and we arrived in a large conference room. "Alright, we'll begin with Uchiha Sasuke."

"I thought he was…"

She turned to me. "You know that he probably has the best clue of all of us what's going on. Besides Anko, he's the only one who knows Orochimaru close at all. We need his input so keep your mouth shut." I nodded.

Sasuke, guarded by a couple of ANBU and Sakura were there. "In case of an invasion, Orochimaru prepared a large scale death seal jutsu. Instead of taking one person with him to death, he'd take hundreds. However, he never was able to accomplish that jutsu because his over all chakra had to be greater than all of theirs. So, I believe that the explosion only took some of the clones, and that chakra with him. The original, I believe is the same. I think that even an attempt on a clone, would have wasted the last bit of chakra he had. I don't think, had she successfully torn him down that amount and sealed his tenketsu, then he wouldn't have made a point. I think she used genjutsu of some sort to make him, and Naruto believe of her death. Orochimaru was easy enough to trick with the way Naruto reacted, so that's what I believe." Sasuke said.

"Thank you Sasuke, Sakura, watch him but he can stay." Sakura nodded, as she followed him into a seat in the audience, followed by the ANBU.

Kurenai stepped up. "Now that we have information on a possible jutsu. I've never heard of genjutsu that simulated the death of the user. However, there are many jutsus that simulate the apposing person's death so maybe she could have reversed it, to trick him. I can try to attempt that and see what I can find in that level. I taught Hinata many jutsu similar but I think this is not one of them." Tsunade nodded as Kurenai walked off.

"I'm going to go assist her." Dawn-chan said. "I only honed Hina-chan's skills from what she already had and strengthened her confidence in herself. I hadn't even taught her any jutsus, so I'll assist her."

"Alright, Kakashi." Tsunade called.

"I too am interested in a genjutsu that Hinata used, however I believe that all we can do is wait for Hinata to wake up, the only other choice is to enter her mind, and try to bring Hinata back. Which we all know is quite dangerous to both of them, if she's in any trouble." Kakashi answered.

"I have no clue why you called me here. Sasuke told you everything. However I agree, had it been a sealing death jutsu such as Twin Snake mutual death, then they both would have died at the same time so it couldn't have been a sealing death jutsu of any sort which means that was unsuccessful. Similar to how the 3rd Hokage tried to take Orochimaru with him, Orochimaru came out alive, while the 3rd, sadly died immediately. The point is that the girl is still alive and Orochimaru lived a while after the performance and from what Naruto said, there was a cold ora around here, a genjutsu release trait. It would have been caused when she released it, falling unconscious, not dead. It was too sudden to be a reaction to her death." Anko said, explaining what she knew.

"Alright, Hyuuga Neji." Neji stepped forward.

"Hinata's chakra is still moving at a normal living pace, it's at the pace as though she is sleeping but the chakra is being used up as though she is constantly running, she's definitely there and in control from what we can tell from her chakra system. She has little chakra though, obviously from pushing herself too hard." I pushed her too hard. I'm completely fine and I have more than enough chakra to finish that, she didn't. She was barely holding on, it is my fault.

"Ino and Shikamaru, you two are up."

"She's definitely alive and she must have sealed herself within her body in order to escape the death seal that was attempted on her, by doing so, she saved herself but it's extremely difficult to release from the outside."

"So I am going in to pull her out, no matter how dangerous, I know I can and am able to. You don't need to worry. Shikamaru figured that the majority of the damage is getting through the seal protecting her, but he can try to help me with that from the exterior position while we'll need Neji to seal her tenketsu so she can't fight back, that should be enough to stop from feeding the temporary seal and let me through. By the time her tenketsu unseal, I should be out." Ino said.

"It's dangerous still." Tsunade said.

"No, it shouldn't be if… it's a basic seal."

"She has extensive knowledge of all seals." I said, standing up. "You know that, she told us all that when she was planning out. Tsunade knows it too, from her clan she was taught how to alter and create seals. A simple defensive mind, soul and body seal wouldn't but what she would use to defend herself from someone like Orochimaru." I said, sitting down again.

"It's very possible that it's beyond complex." Tsunade said. "More likely than not."

"I still want to try, if I can't make progress or I'm stuck, I'll release the jutsu and return. I promise." Ino said.

"I'll make sure everything goes through properly." Neji said.

"As will I." Shikamaru said.

"If you're all so sure about this, then I give you permission to." Tsunade said. "Just be extremely careful, especially you Ino. You're dismissed. Naruto… you can go as well if you wish." I nodded, following them. Kiba, her father, Shizune and Sakura had been there to hear the condition. Sakura was only here today for Sasuke, to watch over him, so she didn't have any say in what was going on. "Sakura, you know what to do." She nodded as I ran off, with the others.

We arrived in Hinata's room. "Neji, can you read any seal before we begin?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I can't find one. Naruto, did you see anything that might have given any sign of one."

"I told you everything. I don't know what could have happened with her."

"Don't worry, if she's there Naruto, I'll find her." Ino said with a smile, one that had hope. I hoped so. I needed her back. Ino performed her Mind Transfer Jutsu and Shikamaru caught her body, while Neji just observed Hinata's chakra flow. I… sat there and watched as I saw nothing, nothing but Hinata.

¤ (2 Days Later) ¤

"Where could she be!" I yelled.

"I'm not sure. I don't think Ino can hold it any longer." Shikamaru said.

"Something's been happening a while, but I have no clue what, her chakra, it's doubling as though… it's being let free from the seal. If something's going to happen. It's going to be soon." Neji announced to us. I smiled. Ino, thank you for whatever you're doing.

Shikamaru was just sitting a chair beside a bed that was in there, Ino's body began moving. We looked at their bodies and then… Ino's stopped moving. "Finally… I have control."

"Ino?" I asked.

"Yeah, Hinata's here too. She's just recovering. I'm surprised that it took so long to break through that seal and I could hang on so long. It was a difficult fight through that seal though. Hinata, even while recovering put in help to break it. Everything should…"

Hinata's body went limp again. Shikamaru looked at Ino's body. Tsunade came in. "What's happening, anything?"

"Ino made it through, but we lost her."

"Is Hinata alright?"

"We broke the seal, apparently Hinata, at her last minute of the fight, with all those clones managed to perform a series of jutsus, she's recovering now." Shikamaru said.

"That's great."

"Don't inform anyone yet, we don't know what happened. I think it may be Ino had no more chakra, or lost the connection."

"Ow… I'm so sore. Shikamaru, what did you do to my body?" Ino asked, sitting up in her own body. "She'll be waking up soon. We should leave."

"You sure?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, we broke through the stupid seal, her from the inside, me from outside and I made it inside her body. How long have I been in there?"

"2 days." I said.

"Wow, I'm surprised I could manage that long. Well… I'm tired." She said standing up. Her body fell to the ground. Shikamaru caught her.

"I'll take her home."

"Alright Shikamaru, thank her for us all."

"Yeah I will… she'll be hungry when she wakes up. That's going to be troublesome." Shikamaru said sighing as he walked off carrying her body. I just looked at Hinata.

"Neji…" Neji stood up.

"Don't bother her for a while, got it." He said. I nodded and I sat there.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

"High chakra signature, unhidden. Anyone who has seen your signature can find you. Especially me. I'd know you anywhere." He turned around and I threw a kunai, cutting the mask's string, and knocking the hood off the character.

I gasped. I had actually hit the line that held the cloak to his, no her body. It dropped to the ground. She had extremely long indigo colored hair that was as long as half way down her back. Like Sakura's hair used to be, before she decided to keep it short though. At least since, I last saw her. She was shorter than I was, but tall compared to normal girls, and Aki. She was dressed in a white shirt, a black pair of shorts down to her ankles, and black ninja shoes.

"Naru… to." The voice relaxed. It sounded familiar, and now feminine as if she had been using a lot of chakra to cloak it before then.

"I do know you."

"I said you did." The voice said in a cheerful less serious tone. The figured turned around and I just stared. I knew that face, that person. I looked over her carefully. I plopped to the ground. "Sorry, I remember your face but your way different." Those eyes, how could I forget someone like her. Her eyes were sparkling light purple stones that were so beautiful, like dawn. It was amazing. Her hair was long and beautiful. I knew I knew her but I couldn't seem to remember her. Her beauty and strength, why don't I remember her?"

"Hyuuga… Hinata." She said.

"No way! You're Hinata. No way! You look way different. Last time you were all quiet and struggling, stuttering, you were always upset and negative, and now you're way different in behavior too! You're way different. You are stronger than I am now. You've been trained by Neji and Tenten; even others haven't you?"

Ж (End of Flashback) Ж

I opened my eyes. That was a while ago that I saw her differently. I guess you could say I never really saw her. I saw her for the first time back there, a month and a half ago. I looked at Hinata. She was staring at me.

"Hi Naruto-kun, how are you?"

I jumped and hugged her. "You're alive. Yes, you're alive. Yes, yes, yes!" I said picking her up and hugging her. "You're alive, this is awesome."

"Can you put me down please?" I nodded, putting her down.

"I can't believe you're back here. I thought you were gone. No one had any clue what was going on, we didn't know if you were alive not, one minute you won and were fine, and then… you were gone. It was horrible. What happened?" I looked to see Hinata's sleeping on my shoulder. I sighed. "Good-night Hina-chan." I walked out of the room, feeling enough at peace to leave her side after laying her down properly. I ran to Tsunade-sama's office and barged in.

"Naruto… is she?"

"Yeah, she's awake. Well she was. She was too tired, and she fell back to sleep before I could finish asking her all my questions but she's awake. Yes!"

"Go inform the others, everyone who was working on it." I nodded and I ran to the Hyuuga complex to where Neji trains with Tenten. Neji turned around; she was resting her head on his shoulder. He looked up.

"She's awake. Go tell her dad. I have people to tell… bye." Tenten looked up; I waved and jumped away. I ran to the jail where Anko and Kakashi were sitting outside his gate. "She's awake."

"Really, that's good Naruto!" Anko said.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke replied.

"I'm glad Naruto. Don't exhaust her yet though." Kakashi warned me.

"Too late, she's already asleep again. She didn't even answer all my questions but its fine. She can sleep all she wants." I said running around.

I ran into Ino's house where she was sleeping while Shikamaru was sitting there while she rested her head on his lap. "Don't say anything. I already know. Why else would you be here looking so happy. Bye, I'll tell her when she wakes up. Don't say anything about this either." Shikamaru said.

"Bye!" I yelled running off. He sighed as I jumped out the window. I found Kurenai-san and Dawn-chan.

"What's the news Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"She's awake, well she was. She's tired but she's back!" I screamed. Dawn hit me with a fan. "I don't care because I'm too happy to be quiet!" Dawn sighed and I went back to finding people.

I ran to the park to see Aki was playing fetch with Akamaru while Kiba was just watching. "I know you want to yell at me for being stupid Kiba, but Hinata's alright. She is." Kiba smiled.

"I'll yell at you later, go on." I nodded, running off. Aki didn't hear but I'm sure Kiba would tell them. I went to find the last two people, Sakura and Shizune. I figured they'd be helping Hina-chan out in her room so I went there, and I was right.

"How is she?" I asked.

"I'm behind you." Hinata said quietly, in her bed gown. I turned around and hugged her.

"Good to see you're up but you were just asleep and I haven't been gone that long."

"Yeah, but I woke up again. I ate something and I needed to go get a check-up now." I sighed. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"I want to hang out."

"Alright Naruto-kun, but I'm in the hospital so if they let me out, we'll hang out." I smiled and left the room, going to the waiting room. I waited there for a while. "I'm here." She said quietly. I looked up to see here in a pair of blank ninja capris and she was wearing and blue tank top and black ninja shoes. Her headband was tied around her waist.

"You look amazing Hinata." I said, now wanting to smack myself for saying that aloud. She blushed. "Um… you must be hungry."

"Ichiraku it is." Hinata said walking. "Come on, I know you want it." I jumped after her.

"Really? You're taking me out to eat after this?"

"Yeah, I am." She said smiling. I had no clue that Tsunade would be so loose when it came to what happened to her, but I was glad she was fine. "You look very hungry yourself. How long was I in there?"

"Not long, I'm surprised that Obaa-san let me out so easily." She gave me a look. "I can just imagine what Dawn-chan would say and do." She nodded giggling. We arrived at Ichiraku sitting down.

"Naruto-kun, I heard you were back. You are out of the hospital as well Hinata-san." Ayame said.

"Hinata's fine too, Ayame but yes, I am." I said smiling.

"Just a few minutes ago. I'm taking him out to eat." Hina-chan said smiling.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Ayame warned her.

"With amount I got paid from everyone for taking care of Orochimaru, as well as bringing back Sasuke and Naruto I could pay for Naruto's meals for the rest of my life time." Hina-chan said smiling.

"They paid you already?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I transferred quite a bit of it to Ino, Shikamaru and Choji's accounts along with Konohamaru and Moegi's accounts and yours of course. Naruto, eat away." I smiled and dug in. I ate like 20 bowls by the end, having only barely eaten for the last few days. She had about 4. Hinata get up after we paid and I followed her.

"Where are you going?"

"Well… I figured everyone would be concerned about me so I figured I'd go visit them all. Care to join me?" She asked me.

"Um… Neji, Tenten and your dad are at the complex. Kurenai is probably at home with her son, Dawn-chan is probably with Shizune and Obaa-san. Sakura and Kakashi are with Sasuke most likely. Ino and Shikamaru were sleeping at her place. Aki and Kiba are in the park and everyone else is somewhere else."

"Why were they all there?" She asked.

"Well you see before you passed out, I saw an explosion of blood and I was soaked in it, but I'm not sure what it was because I wasn't covered and you looked fine, not dead, like you are now. I couldn't figure out what happened so we called an emergency meeting." I explained.

"It was a genjutsu of course. I had to make him believe he won. I guess that's why I wasted too much chakra but to save me I made sure I used a clone to seal myself to keep my mind, soul and body safe. The cold feeling you had was the explosion because of the genjutsu being dispelled by me once he lost consciousness. Which was before he said anything to you. I lost control of my body at that point, but I was completely aware of what was going on. No worries." She said smiling. "Well let's go see Aki and Kiba."

"Why?"

"Because… I want to see how she's enjoying Konoha and how Kiba and Akamaru are doing. If you don't want to come then…" I sighed, following her. She's definitely changing a lot, she knows exactly what to do and say, maybe she's always been like this? Who knows? I don't.

Hinata landed in the middle of the park and Akamaru tackled her to the ground. "Oi, be careful Akamaru."

"I'm fine Kiba-kun, really."

"Are you sure? Wait a minute… Hinata!" He ran over and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"So am I, but I've been fine. I was just sleeping, no big deal. Thanks to Ino, I'm back to normal."

"I'm glad. Aki, over here." Aki walked over and hugged Hinata.

"Glad to see you're in perfect condition again. I like that outfit; it suits you. I like your other ones more but then again it's difficult to wear those being a ninja and all, right?" Hinata nodded.

"Though I wear around quite a bit, most of the stuff that Ino and Sakura get me works either way. They're just more ridiculous than I am when it comes to clothes."

"From the pictures in that book of yours, it seems you were the ridiculous one. I mean wool sweatshirts, now that is ridiculous."

"I guess it would be." She answered.

"Well I think you and those two others girls you mentioned should go shopping." Hinata nodded. Hinata walked over to Kiba.

"You needed to say something Hinata?" He asked her.

"Yeah, thanks and all for helping on the mission. You may say you didn't do much but you both got a large sum for your assistance. Aki, yours will be given to you when we open an account for you, alright?"

"Thanks so much. I'm sure you got a lot." Aki said.

"I'm good for a long time I can say that much. Well… it really has gotten late. I'll be heading home. Bye, see you tomorrow Aki. Wait a minute." Hinata said.

"I'm staying with Kiba's family, don't worry." Hinata nodded.

"Hinata, I'll walk you home." I volunteered.

"Alright Naruto-kun, thanks." I walked Hinata to the complex. "Well night Naruto-kun, I supposed we'll see each other around unless you have a mission, right?" I nodded. She kissed my check and walked off.

"What was that for?" I yelled.

"Thanks for taking care of me Naruto-kun." I sighed, that may be the last time I get to spend time with Hinata in a long time. It would be just how it used to be. I had to admit, I owed her just as much as she did. She completed my mission, she made me stronger, she strengthened and pushed everyone and then she took care of Orochimaru and I almost killed her. All I did is care about her… and bring her home. I guess I took care of her mission but without her, I don't think I would have come back. Not without Sasuke and sometimes I didn't think, I ever would.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I looked up to see Hiashi, Hinata's father.

"Sorry, I was making sure Hinata got home. I guess I wondered the wrong way." I said trying to not get myself beaten up by the Hyuuga Head. Hinata would have some work in the morning had I had to fight her father. She'd probably be upset.

"You are the one who brought her back, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I brought her back. It's also my fault she was injured and the reason she continued to fight and didn't give up. I guess it's totally my fault. I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

"Yes, I'm aware of that much. You're also the person who beat my nephew in the Chuunin Exams 6 years ago, aren't you?"

"6 years ago, yeah. It seems like yesterday though. That's me though, I'm known for a lot of things, most not as good though. So I guess you're going to…"

"Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto. I owe you much; she's stronger because of your encouragement many years ago because you pushed her farther. She was weak and didn't want to try, she had no confidence, after that… she tired hard, and she trained harder than anyone has. She's much stronger than I could have ever hoped. I thank you for that also. One day I will repay you."

"Yeah, one day I'll ask you for something and you can say we're equal, alright. I just protected her and was there for her, no big deal. She's done a lot for me then I could have imagined. She's different though, much. Well I got to head home; it's been 3 years since I checked out my place."

"Yes, you should." I waved as he watched me leave. I don't know why but I think that something good was going to happen soon.

∆ (Hyuuga Complex) ∆ - ¤ (Morning) ¤ - Φ (Free) Φ

Hinata's line of the Hyuuga Complex phone rang. She yawning, picking up the phone. "Morning Hinata. Come on out, we have a surprise for you. We're all going to go shopping all day. We're treating you for everything you've done for us. Get out here, and wear something nice. This is going to be a big shopping day." Sakura said happily on the phone. Hinata was happy to hear her friend back to normal. She hadn't been like that in almost 6 years.

Hinata dressed up in pink spaghetti strap top and a pink plaited skirt, both of which Sakura, of course had given to her for her birthday last year. She walked outside. "At least we know your style is getting better."

"I'm just wearing what you guys got me." Hinata replied meeting up with her friends.

"Yeah, but you wear it and what you wearing yesterday, was amazing!" Aki said.

"Yeah, I got that when I was in sand, so I could fit in better. I did like it. It was fitting for a ninja as well. It was really nice."

"Well then we'll have to find your own ninja unique style but I have to agree, light blues definitely look best on you." Sakura said. "And purples do too, along with gold and reds."

"Well thanks for finding the scheme we need Sakura. We now just need to go to the mall and find her style." Ino yelled happily.

Hinata along with all the girls spend the entire day shopping for clothes for her. They found many wonderful things, including a dress kimono for her official entry into her clan. She'd have to talk to Kiba about what was going on between him and Aki, but not now.

Everyone was sitting at Sakura's house. "I think we did wonders for you Hinata." Sakura said happy with all their efforts.

"Yeah you only bought me enough clothes for years." Hinata answered.

"Don't complain, you look amazing, you like them, you didn't pay for them, you can wear them on training and for missions, what could you not be happy about?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I mean… even I couldn't find anything to complain about!" Aki said laughing.

"Go put something on for tonight, we're going to go to that new restaurant café for ninjas and hang out all night. We already told Neji, he's going to be there tonight too."

"Who else is coming?" Hinata asked, curious.

"Kiba." Aki said.

"Naruto is." Sakura said with a smile.

"Shikamaru will, even if I have to drag him there." Ino said.

"And Sasuke of course!" Sakura said. Everyone looked at her. "Tsunade-sama said that I could take him around the city as long as I don't let him skip town."

"You'd think he'd want to?" Aki asked.

"Yeah, I would if everyone hated me and would rather I be dead." Ino said.

"He seems to be immune to it though. He doesn't really care about what other people think about him. All he cares is what he thinks of himself." Hinata said.

"Exactly, plus we don't hate him, do we?" Sakura asked.

"I'm angry at him but I don't hate him." Ino said. "I mean, after what he did to you…"

"Yeah I really don't forgive him since he hasn't asked for your forgiveness but I'm sure I don't hate him. He's still our friend, I think…" Hinata said.

"Yeah, that's very true." Sakura said looking down.

"Don't be down, Sakura. I'm sure he'll learn of his idiotic mistakes eventually." Aki said. "I can't honestly judge him since all I know about him is the few words Naruto and Hinata have said about him."

"He's an okay guy when it comes to personality. He's hot though. He's just hard to understand but one day…" Sakura began. All the girls laugh.

"We know Sakura, we know." Ino said.

"Yes, we're quite aware. Even Aki knows." Aki nodded and they all burst out into laughter.

* * *

**Part 1: Art of Living: Completed**


	11. Dancing to Another's Beat

**- ◊ (11: Dancing to Another's Beat) ◊ -**

**∆ (Sakura's Place) ∆ - ¤ (Little Later in the Evening) ¤ - Φ (Hinata) Φ**

**

* * *

**

"Alright Hinata, we're going to all help you get dressed now. Then we'll get dressed ourselves!" Sakura said happily.

"Why me first?" I asked them.

"Because honestly, we don't trust you to dress yourself." Ino said.

"Yeah, you had a bland taste in clothing when we were growing up, and now… we want you to have a more unique style. So we're going to help you." Sakura said. "Don't take it personally though."

"Yeah, I won't." I said. They could be nicer. I've never been concerned with my looks, and I'm still not. I'm not like them, who are they and what are they trying to do?

They threw me a lilac colored dress that had a deep V-neck but it had a light blue undershirt attacked. It was spaghetti strap style and fell to my thigh in length. It was nice and with white shoes and a light blue necklace, it was pretty. They pulled my hair up into a high ponytail where it was a bit curled at the ends; it looked great.

Ino was wearing a dark blue top that had white straps off her shoulders and a skirt that was to her side, wearing a small black skirt underneath with dark blue shoes. Her hair was curled making her hair, about shoulder length.

Sakura was wearing a red tank top with a red skirt that was angled the same as Ino's had except it was longer so she didn't have to wear another skirt underneath. She was wearing black boots to go along. She stuck her hair in a ponytail and curled around the rubber band making it look pretty.

Aki's hair, as always was up in a ponytail with a clip. She liked it that way. She was wearing a black tank top and a simple black skirt along with a black pair of shoes.

"We look fabulous. I can't wait to get there." Aki said spinning around.

"We do, don't we?" Sakura said, smiling. "Well you guys should head over; I have to pick up Sasuke-kun, bye!" She said leaving.

"Alright, let's head over." Ino said pulling me out the door. We walked into a large building.

"I'm here are you happy?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, but you can't just stand here. Come on, Shikamaru." He sighed following the other girls.

"You look nice by the way. And Hinata… you look… different." I smiled and nodded.

"It was the work of Sakura and Ino." He looked at Ino who just smiled as he shook his head and we walked over to a table. Sitting there was Tenten and Neji. Tenten was giggling, par usual at Neji's annoyance with having to dress… differently.

I sat down. "Hey Hinata, how are you?" Tenten asked me. "I didn't know you hanged around here."

"I don't. Sakura, Ino and Aki dragged me out of the house this morning to go shopping and then they dragged me here." I answered her.

"Tell me about it. I was getting ready for our daily night training session and as I'm about to leave Neji knocks on the door. He's standing there looking how he is now, then he goes, 'I'm taking you to this club thing. Go get dressed.' I was like what and he just kept staring at me. So, even though I didn't have much to wear, I came."

"So it's like a date?"

"I guess, right Neji?" He shrugged. "I guess it is. You look really nice though Hinata."

"You do as well Tenten." She was wearing a dark purple shirt and a black skirt that was pleated. Her hair, for once, was down. I'm sure that was the persuasion of Neji's since Ino and Sakura tried it before, and it didn't work. "You're hair looks nice down by the way."

"Yeah, Neji said the same thing, except after he took them down. I mean they are held up by shuriken and all but I mean, he could have just asked." Tenten said.

"Stop complaining, everyone likes it. Especially me." Neji said. She blushed. "Though next time I'll ask. Better?" She nodded, kissing his cheek and I giggled as I watched Nii-san struggled not to blush, though no matter what he was attempting, it wasn't working.

"I'm going to walk around a bit, bye." She smiled, Nii-san nodded and I walked off.

"OW!" I said. I had been run over by someone, sending my head into the ground.

"Are you alright? Oh it's you Hinata. I didn't notice you. Will you and everyone else stop changing or I'll never get used to you guys after 6 years? I don't recognize you all. Especially you Hinata." I giggled.

"It's fine Naruto-kun. How are you?"

"I'm awesome. Sakura called me and she was like 'You better come to Club Ninja tonight or you're dead so I went shopping, and then I came here. You look extremely pretty Hina-chan."

"Thanks Naruto-kun. Why don't we find the others?" I suggested.

"Other people we know are here too? I thought it was just you and me." I sighed, taking his hand and bringing him over to the table where Sakura and Sasuke were along with Shikamaru and Ino. "Hi Sasuke, Hi Sakura, Hi Ino, Hi Shikamaru. I didn't know anyone else was here, I thought it was just Hina-chan and I."

"Eh?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he couldn't recognize us all with our change in dress and hair styles." I explained.

"Hina-chan?" I nodded.

"Wait a minute, that's her?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you see…" I covered his mouth with a fan.

"Hina-chan is what my friend Dawn-chan from Spring Country calls me, and Naruto just picked it up. I don't mind. All the kunoichi around there call me Hina-chan too. It's respectful, yet formal." Sakura nodded.

"Understandable." Shikamaru said.

"I think it's easier than Hinata-chan." Ino said. "Hina-chan, it's very fitting."

"I'm glad you guys approve." I said. "So who's up for getting some pizza?" I asked.

"I'll go get it." Sasuke said standing up. I was concerned that Sakura would have something against it but she didn't seem concerned. She seemed as calm as any normal person on a date would be. In a few minutes, Sasuke placed the pizza on the table and we all dug in.

"Hina-chan, lovely outfit." I turned around to hug Dawn-chan.

"Who's she?" Sakura asked.

"Um… everybody this is Dawn-chan, she is a kunoichi from Spring Country. The best there, she was Tsunade's apprentice about 10 or so years ago. She's staying in Konoha for a while. She went on the mission with us." Sakura nodded.

"Arigato, Dawn-chan."

"You must be Saku-chan. I've heard so much about you." Sakura was confused.

"Oh, I get it. Yeah, that's me! Hinata and Naruto probably mentioned that the mission was my request."

"Yes, that among many things. I was glad to help. I remember the rest of you."

"You can't be Dawn-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"I am so deal with it Naruto-kun." She said. I giggled. She had her hair down from her normal extremely large bun on top of her head. Her hair was black and halfway down her back. She was wearing a black kimono with silver embroidery and a white sash. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm glad I could help with that mission for you Saku-chan. I only wish that Hina-chan hadn't been hurt in the process."

"I'm fine. It's only a rib or two along with my arm. I'll be back to normal in no time. It was my seal that troubled me. I was surprised I didn't get more damage than that."

"Yeah, you're a lucky girl, Hina-chan." Dawn said.

"Thanks. Well why don't we go out on dance?" I asked.

"I would Hina-chan but I've got to get off my feet from running around today. You mind if I sit down in your seat?"

"No, help yourself." I said standing up.

"Hin-chan, May I?" Naruto asked me.

"Sure, Naruto-kun." I took his hand as we walked onto the dance floor and we danced together for quite a while.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Sasuke. "May I?" Naruto looked outraged. He was probably upset.

"Sure, I guess." Naruto walked off and I continued to dance, except with Sasuke.

"Ino and Shikamaru say you can fix the curse seal even though it won't be effective around Orochimaru's presence anymore since he's dead." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, would you be interested in my dealing with that?" I asked as we danced.

"Yeah, I guess it would be better if you could fix that seal so it doesn't bother me and I don't loose control. I don't want any more crimes against Konoha." I nodded.

"Alright then, you know where the Hyuuga Complex is, come there when you're ready." He nodded.

"Oi, dobe, you're turn." He walked over.

"What was that about Hina-chan?"

"He asked for a favor."

"After all you've done for him, he wants a favor?" I nodded. "That's sure not polite of him."

"It's fine. It's something to help him bring him back to us. I'm more than willing to do anything for anyone."

"Even me?"

"Especially you, I owe you. So do you need anything?" I asked with a smile.

"Not really, you're dad says he owes me too. One day when I need your help again, I'll ask. Is that okay? That's what I told your dad too." I smiled and nodded. The music changed to a tradition slow dance, to signify the end of the night. It was already quite late when we arrived; I guess I should be going.

"Um…"

"Can I have one last dance?" He asked; I smiled.

"Sure." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gently placed his around my waist. We danced like that for a while until I naturally rested my head on his shoulder. I wondered if he minded. He didn't seem to. After a while, the music stopped. I giggled. "Thanks for a nice night Naruto-kun. I enjoyed it. You're good at dancing."

"Uh… thanks Hina-chan. Maybe we could do it again, right?"

"Yeah, maybe. Or actually… not." He frowned. "I'm engaged, I guess I forgot. I know you and I both know that some else's going on. Don't worry though, once everything is cleared up. Then I won't have to worry about getting in trouble. Kiba didn't seem to mind anything tonight. So… just keep it in mind."

"Yeah, bye Hina-chan." I returned to the table to find everyone looking at me.

"Where are Kiba-kun and Aki-chan as well as everyone?" I asked them.

Ino looked at me. "Sakura had to get Sasuke back after he finished talking to you a while ago. Kiba accompanied Aki home. I haven't seen Dawn-chan anywhere. Tenten and Neji are behind you." I turned around.

"There you guys are. I thought you already left."

"Would you like me to accompany you back Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Uh… no. I'll head home myself. You should probably take Tenten-chan home."

"Alright then, see you at home." Nii-san was like a real brother to me. Tenten mouthed the words thank-you as she and Neji walked off. I nodded.

"I'm going to escort Ino back home as well Hinata, bye." Shikamaru said standing up.

"Alright, bye Ino, you too Shikamaru." Before I knew it, everyone was gone. I shrugged. I guess I'll have to escort myself home. I smiled at took toward the door by myself.

"Are you going home by yourself?" A voice asked behind me. I smiled, Naruto… of course. I turned around.

"No. I'm not."

"Oh. I thought you were."

"I'm not by myself, I'm with you."

"Yeah… right! I'll take you home." I smiled and we walked me to the complex. I walked in the gates. "Bye Hina-chan. Try to figure everything out for me, will ya."

"Someone's impatience." She smiled. "I guess for your nerves and mine; I'll have to find out." I said at my door. "And good-night Naruto." I said as I walked in the house.

I shook my head until I sensed someone nearing the area. "Oh, you're back already. I figured you'd go somewhere afterward."

"Nope, Naruto-kun walked me home. I'll be heading to my room for the night. Anything new I need to do?" I asked.

"No, there isn't. Hinata, I would like you to spend more time with your fiancé."

I stopped dead in my trail. I turned around. "Can I talk to you in private please?" I asked, almost begging. He nodded and we went into his personal study. "Father, I don't think my engagement is going to work out?"

"Why is that?" He asked. "It would be that…"

"Father, if you're inferring that it's Naruto-kun. It's not. Kiba-kun, my fiancé has taken to another woman. Her name is Akira, or Aki. She's a girl from Sound Country and I really think Kiba likes her. He's spend much more time with her than he has with me."

"And what do you suppose I'm going to do?"

"I'm not sure, father, but I'd like it if you could do something."

"Sometimes, you have to do things for yourself, Hinata. I know how much you've grown and I know that I haven't been fair to you for much of that time. I also do know that you must take time to stand up for yourself, even though it's frowned upon. You are a respectable person, only if you take command as such."

"I understand father, I will."

"Very good, I expect to hear the news if anything in your future plans change, do you understand?"

"Yes, of course father. I will do my best to find an acceptable husband if Kiba-kun will not have me as my husband. I want every clan to get along father, I do. I just don't think it is going to work out. I can't run the clan if I have to help him run his clan. I'll do what's best for the clan."

"I know you will. I believe that you are even stronger than I am. You are going against the elders to change the clan. You have begun the destruction of our clan's former torture. I have to question if that is a good or a bad thing."

"I believe it's good, father. It will better the clan; I just know it will be. Trust me, will you?"

"I do, now move along." I bowed and walked out of the room, crashing into Hinabi.

"Onee-san, what's going on? Everything is beginning to change and nothing is the same anymore. I don't want anything to change. I want everything to stay the same." Hinabi is only 12, barely a Shinobi, how could she ever know better of what's going on?

"Hinabi, don't worry. I, as heiress will make sure all things are in control. The Hyuugas will not fall; they will be strengthened beyond what you ever though. I know what you're used to, but some things must change for the betterment of others. Understand?"

"You have made no mistakes so far from what the other clan members say. I trust you Onee-san. Don't let me fall, okay?" I nodded.

"I won't, I promise." She smiled, and then I walked off. I changed into my shorts and a t-shirt and went to bed.

**¤ (Morning) ¤**

"Onee-san, help!" Hinabi ran into my room.

"What's going on?"

"Clan uproar, the MAIN house is literarily obliterating the BRANCH clan."

"What?" I ran out of my room. "Hinabi, run to dad and don't look back, promise me." She nodded and run off. I went into the BRANCH family center and activated a seal on the ground, pulling all Byakugan users to the ground. It would cause them torture and knock them out. I dropped to the ground.

I heard a voice. "Onee-san, are you alright?" It was Hinabi.

"I'm fine. I'm just temporarily blinded. I'll be fine, soon enough. Can you help me call Tsunade?" She took me to what I inferred was my room and handed me the phone.

I called Tsunade, she sent over ANBU to collect everyone and bring your clan to a meeting hall in the Hokage tower. I sighed; I didn't have time to change.

"What do you plan to do Hinata? The MAIN house is upset with you about changing the rules." Tsunade asked. She read me all the damages to everyone in that area and explained what was going on.

"I plan to deal with my clan myself. It's none of your worries. We've already known when it comes to a mass genocide within a clan that the government can't do anything to stop it, I did. There's the difference. I want Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke here now. That's all."

"If you say so," she said.

"Oi Hinata what are you doing here in a blouse and shorts." Sakura smacked him.

"This is a serious matter Naruto. Wake up!" She punched him. "Good, he's up."

"Oh… you need something Hinata?"

"Genocide within a clan sound familiar?" I asked. I could only imagine that Sasuke was in shock. "Yeah, over 30 Hyuugas were killed overnight last night. Neji was severely injured, as well. The MAIN house of the Hyuugas rebelled against me last night. They activated the seals of 30 BRANCH members; it was an easy silent kill. Nothing happened until they mistakenly attempted to take Neji-nii-san down. He's only injured from fighting all those MAIN house members; thankfully he received no brain damage since I had removed his seal."

"Thank goodness." Sakura said.

"Yes, however many clan members were injured by my form of take down. It was a simple chakra disturbance technique that messes with everyone who has the Byakugan, including mine."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"I'm blind for a while. It took down anyone in the direct area. Luckily, the technique only affected those in the immediate district of the BRANCH House. I'm going to call Tenten to help Neji. When it came to the severity, it was mainly he was blinded thanks to my technique and the weakness because of their attacks. It's not that severe but she'll help him deal with the blindness for the next few days, until their chakra wears off."

"Wait a minute, you're blind now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but I'm using chakra to sense things… for now. I'm going to need all of your help though. Sasuke, I need you to make sure you can get through the severity of the genocide of a large amount of BRANCH House to the MAIN House. If anyone can do it, I would hope you could handle that."

"I will try my best. I understand how you feel though." I nodded. 30 members of my family were killed in an instance, in the period I was asleep.

"I'll take care of those in the hospital. Alright Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome. I owe you so much more than this. It's the least I can do." Sakura answered, I sensed as she left the room.

I curled up in the chair and started crying. I slept through the genocide of my clan! How could I? Shouldn't there be a sort of warning for these events. 30 members of my family were killed while I slept. I felt someone's arms around me.

"It's alright Hina-chan." I forgot… Naruto is still in here. I can't remember why I called him here. It must have come natural now, to have him here by my side. He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair. I cried into what I figure is his chest as he held me.

"How can this be?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"So many people just decided overnight to kill many of their family. Itachi was evil and wanted strength. Why would they do that? How could I not notice before hand? I'm failing already." I said.

"Hinata, you were gone for most of the time. You just got back remember. You couldn't have known. They probably planned it while you were gone. That's probably why nothing new happened while you were gone. Everything was kept secret."

"I'm a horrible heiress Naruto-kun. I can't handle my own clan." Hinata said.

"It's not easy Hina-chan; you saved as many as you could, even though they're blind."

"As soon as I can see again, I'm going to seal all those who killed members of their clan and free from their seals those who survived the attack. I'm going to make sure the seal isn't like that. It's going to be a submission seal controlled only by my father and I."

"That's good, not a death seal like those before it." Naruto said. "See, you'll do fine."

The door opened and someone stepped in. "Who is it?"

"Hinta-sah… I hurt and can't see." I knew that voice. it was my 2nd cousin. I sent chakra through the room so I could find her. Naruto let me go and I picked up the little girl. She was no more than 2.

"It's alright sweetheart. Neither can I, where does it hurt?" I asked.

"My head, it hurts so much." She said crying. "My mommy's head was too, but she's gone now."

"Naruto, would you mind…"

"Guiding you around for a while. I'll stay with you every second of the day until you can handle yourself."

"Who's there?" She said.

"Mina, this is my friend Naruto. I know you can't see him but you hear his voice. You can trust him." She buried her head in my chest. I held her close. "Let's take Mina to see Sakura, alright Naruto?"

"No! I want to sleep!" Mina yelled.

"Alright then, Naruto can you try to attempt to find my room. It should be in the first building I went in this morning, the last room on the first hallway on your right." He took my hand and carefully guided me from the meeting hall back to the house, into my room.

We arrived and Naruto suddenly stopped. "There's someone here, Hina-chan."

"Who's there?"

"It's me Onee-chan. I've been waiting for you, for a while. Is Mina-chan alright?'

"She's blind like me and all the rest but we'll all be fine, right Mina-chan?" I asked the little girl.

"Not my mommy," She said.

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"He didn't wake up. He was all red." I closed my eyes, even though I couldn't see anything, I was imagining the horrible imagery. "Hinbi-sah, I'm tired."

"Hinabi, would you mind watching over her. I have more work to do. I'll take care of her for the time being, until we know what else to do. Oh, and Naruto-kun can you excuse me so I can change into something more fitting for the day. Hinabi, could ya?" I stood there. I suppose Naruto was outside waiting and Hinabi was finding me something to wear.

"Here you go." She handed me a set of clothing, which I guessed, was a skirt and polo shirt, what color it was, I could care less. I don't care because I'm blind. Hinabi can match so I won't look stupid at least. I could care less still though. I slipped it on and crashed into someone after coming out of the bathroom.

"It's me, Naruto." He said. "You ready?" I nodded. I took his head and rested my head on his shoulder as he guided me back to the meeting room. "Hinata, the clan elders need you." Tsunade said. "Don't take what they said seriously. They're outrageous. Naruto, you are allowed in as well."

I was guided into a room; he helped me sit down. "Who's here? I can't see."

"Axis, Norman, Shies, Thyme, and Logan of the elders as well as I am, my daughter." I sighed; my father was here also.

"Alright, now say your name before you talk please. It will make everything go easier. Please don't shout and stay calm, as well as be rational."

"Axis: you poor deary. I think that while nothing can be done about it now, that you shouldn't have left your clan in the first place. Especially to a BRANCH member. I mean… this is what you get, deary."

"Ahem. I think you're misunderstanding the fact that though he was a BRANCH member Neji is just as strong as we are. He's a prodigy. He taught me and he was taught by my father, he has unrivaled strength and such prejudices against BRANCH members is what I believe to be the cause of this onslaught, so watch your words." I argued back, standing at the head of the table, glaring at where the voice came from.

"I agree. Prejudices are the start of the onslaught." Father said.

"I intend to make sure such onslaughts are impossible. The BRANCH members will be taught to be just as strong with the same techniques as **any** MAIN member. They will be released from the seals and all clan members will have a chakra marked submission seal on them. This will secure the Byakugan as the former seal had done, except for the entire clan, including myself. The activation seal will only be known by my father and I."

"Norman: you can't think that seal will be as effective as the old seal, do you?"

"I've trained with seals beyond what you have. I know seals. I am the person who is going to attempt to invert Orochimaru's curse seal on Uchiha Sasuke. I know that these seals will work even better than their precedes, and they will not at all be used to kill anyone. It will be an unreachable event."

"I agree. Such a seal will be better and surpass the uses of the former." That was my dad.

"How do we know that you and your father won't abuse the control of every single member?" Axis asked.

"Shies: I say we go with the girl's ideas. She is younger and more skilled than we are anymore. If she wanted to kill us, she could by now. She has never done anything to weaken our clan. She fought and trained her hardest to be to our standards. She wants to better us; I say we give her a chance."

"Thank you Shies-san." I said.

"You're welcome."

"Thyme: I say we wait… until she's married. She shouldn't be able to make these decisions on her own. I mean… Hiashi never did. His wife always was there with her idealisms. She always had a good input and as much as I agree with everything, the girl says. We have only had you leading us for a short time. You must understand our fears."

"That problem is that my marriage is becoming endangered because my fiancé seems to be in love with another."

"Axis: you do know that we can't accept you as our head until you're married, correct?"

"I am quite aware, yes. I will find someone suitable for the honor of or clan and to assist us in everything that is happening but I say for now… we begin to free the BRANCH members. I say they have suffered enough already."

"I don't know Hinata. It sounds risky, to let them have freedoms and such things after a large amount of their family has been slaughtered." That was Axis again.

"Listen to yourselves. After all, many of all our family have been slaughtered. All of you are Hyuugas, pure Hyuuga Blood. The only one who has weak Hyuuga Blood in here is me. You're saying that because they're not from the first born bloodline that they're not related to you. They're my family too, just like all of you. Will you get your heads on straight! You're the same as everyone involved in that onslaught, you don't see them as family, and they're your slaves. You might as well have killed some of them. I know that deep in my heart if I ever activated that seal… I wouldn't forgive myself because that seal is something that should have never come into existence and you all are inhuman if you don't see it the same way. It hurts; it's a constant fear for them. I don't need to bring in one of them to know. I talked to my 1-year-old cousin Mina who lost her parents and I know her pain. I've heard Neji's stories too. He hates MAIN house members and I can see why. I'm happy that he learned to stop prejudging people because had he not; he'd be no better than you all would. You discust me." I got out of my seat, and ran to the door, kicking it down and running out through the halls.


	12. The Heart of the Victim

**- ◊ (12: Heart of the Victim) ◊ -**

**∆ (Konoha Park) ∆ - ¤ (A While Later) ¤ - Φ (Hyuuga Hinata) Φ**

**

* * *

**

"Hina-chan. It's me, Naruto. Can I sit next to you, please?" He asked me. I somehow had made it to the park, and I was sitting on the swing. I sighed as I felt him lean against the tree.

"I didn't know you had it in you to yell at people like that in at outrage. It was even more that you were so amazing."

"How so? I'm a real disgrace." I asked, just swinging as I did when I was little.

"What do you mean? You stood up for those who were killed. You stood up for those who can't stand up for themselves. You stood up most importantly for what you believed it, what was right, and what you knew was best for you clan. You're a real head when you do that. It was amazing and impressive listening to you. Everyone in that room could feel your emotion and feeling in that. I've never known anyone to say so much and mean so much more. I can say stuff but it's never as meaningful and heartfelt as what you just said. I'm glad that I recorded it."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I could see how upset you were getting and I figured you do something so I used a recording jutsu to save the moment so I can keep it. I'm going to make copies and share it with everyone since it was just amazing, especially the BRANCH clan members. I'm sure that they'd appreciate it."

"They do." I looked around, not being able to see. "It's me… I don't think you know me though. I'm Molly. I'm a Hyuuga. I guess I was actually. I heard what you said, and even to me… a former Hyuuga, only by marriage, it meant so much to me. When my husband had to be turned over in the place of your father, I was excluded from the clan. I didn't mind though. I've been out of Konoha for a while, permitted of course, however I heard about the clan's problems and I was worried for my son, Neji."

"You're Neji's mother?" I asked.

"Yes, however, he doesn't know that. I was trying to find you actually. I know you can't see me right now but I look nothing like him. He looks very similar to his father. It doesn't matter that you can't see me. I wanted to thank you for all you've done for my son since he's suffered so much. I'd also like to ask you, if you could let me back in the clan, when you have the power to. I want to be with my son again, and help out with the caretaking of the other BRANCH members."

"Yeah, tell them you're under my orders to help out. Make sure go to this address." I pulled a piece of paper from my bag I had grabbed on the way out of my room and with a pen wrote down Tenten's address. "It's where Neji'll be at. He can't see you either, sadly. You'll however be accepted more easily by him like that. Good-luck."

"Thank you Hinata-sama."

"You're welcome." I sensed that she left and I smiled. "I guess I'm getting more confident."

"I'm hungry. Let's get Ramen!" Naruto said. I giggled as he took my hand and guided me to Ichiraku.

"Hello Hinata-sama and Naruto. I heard about your early morning problems, how are you fairing?" Ayame asked.

"I'm blind and I just yelled at my father and the elders of my clan because they were being heartless inhuman monsters." I said stuffing my face with the ramen that was sitting in front of me.

"That sounds bad. I'm sure you'll be able to fix and handle anything that comes your way, right?"

"I sure hope so." I said stuffing my face further.

"Come on. We are going to talk to the BRANCH Members that were hurt." Naruto said taking my hand. I really didn't feel like talking to them. I just hoped they didn't hate me for not stopping it earlier.

I was guided into a room and Naruto sat me down in a chair. "Who's there?" A male voice asked, it sounded upset and angry. I sighed, great job Naruto.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata…"

"Oh, it's you." The voice responded. "I hear it you're fault that we're all blind. Aren't you a lucky one to be able to see?"

"I can't."

"Even better, you deserve it too."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to help out. I stopped it the easiest, fastest and best way I could. Had I waited even a minute longer who knows how many more people would have been lost? I'm sorry that it cost you your sight for now. Please forgive me." I pleaded.

"You're a Hyuuga, though young, you're still the heiress. You shouldn't be afraid of your family. You need to be stronger. You're honestly very kind I can tell… you have no need to apologize also. You saved us all. I thought it would be the end for me. I'm sorry that I was impolite but I've just always had it hard when it came to the MAIN house. I've never met you before, I've heard of you though."

"I hope it's been good." I said.

"It has. I was told a story that you were beginning to change the entire clan. I heard you were going to free us, as you did your cousin, Neji. I took care of him for a little when he was younger, and I'm surprised to hear that he, someone who had so much anger against the MAIN house, more than any of us, was your chosen assistant."

"Neji has suffered much, he helped me much too, I owed him and that is why. It's a favor to him. I'm glad that you heard that because as soon as I get married I will begin to change it all. I wanted to start today, but it seems more difficult than I imagined." I said sighing.

"I hope that you can bring that to be. Will you visit me again, when I can see? I'd like to meet you through my eyes, not only your voice. Your voice seems frail and worried. You don't need to be. Yet it has hope that I haven't heard from a head before. I wish you luck in changing the clan."

"I will come visit you, as soon as your vision returns. Mine will be a while longer since I used all my chakra to stop the revolt so there's nothing to start repairing the damage but call for me when you want to, alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll be sure to." I said. I walked out of the room smiling, until I crashed into someone.

"Yeah Hinata, no matter how happy you are, you're still blind." Naruto reminded me.

"I know, I just forgot. I am not going to focus on my weaknesses for the time, and focus on my strengths. I can be strong without my eyes."

"Not as strong though, just strong." A voice said behind me. I assumed my Jyuuken position. Standing in front of Naruto-kun. "It's me Hinata, Neji."

"I'm here too, Hinata! Calm down." I sighed, Tenten and Neji.

"You can't be too careful when people can easily sneak up to you." I said.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm better knowing that one less BRANCH member hates me."

"Why would they?"

"I blinded them, in the process of saving them."

"I'm sure they'd rather be blind then dead. Then again, there are always those who pride themselves in their strength and Byakugan so without it they think they might as well be dead. However, I don't think after the accident; they don't believe that." Neji consoled me.

"Come on Naruto, we're going to get Neji and Hinata lunch!"

"But Hinata…"

"She'll be fine Naruto. She's with Neji." Tenten argued as she pulled him away.

"They're both blind though."

"They'll be fine." Tenten yelled, and then I couldn't hear them anymore.

"Nii-san, would you accompany me to talk to more BRANCH members?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." I walked around, wondering into a room.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Hyuugas Hinata and Neji."

"Oh." The voice said.

"Do you know us?"

"Yes, I'm not exactly ecstatic to meet you but I'm pleased to know you're visiting." He said.

"I'm glad." I said quietly.

"Can you two…"

"No, we can't see you." Neji answered.

"Oh, but I heard you saved me."

"Such is the price for helping, sometimes you yourself get hurt. Its fine, it's not permanent. I just wish Tenten and Naruto would return to assist us with getting around. How are you though?" I asked the man.

"Well, besides being blind, there are no signs that it ever happened." I smiled. "Thanks for saving us all by the way. I'm sure there are those who are less than appreciative."

"Yes I'm sure they are, but I excuse them. For they have been treated unfairly for too long a time."

"Yes, we have. Will… will you change that?"

"Of course, it begins now, today things will change. I promise… the exact changes do not concern you yet however, so until things are finally settled. It's best not to have any further reasons they could hate you."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well we'll continue on now."

"Yes, go ahead." We left, entering yet another room.

"Hello, who is there?" A mean harsh sounding voice called.

"Hyuugas Hinata and Neji." Neji said, without flaw, or being seen as weak. Unlike me.

"You guys, you horrible…" Neji had disappeared; I couldn't sense him.

"Don't you say anything got that?" Neji warned him.

"Neji, no." I said. I'm sure he turned to look at me. I walked over to where the bed would be. "I'm sorry that I have caused you pain. I'm sorry that I couldn't save those close to you. I'm sorry I was too late. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"That's more like it, humble and obedient. A perfect woman."

The heart monitor stopped, "Neji, no." I said.

"He's fine. I just knocked him off his bed. He deserved it, being that disrespectful to you."

"Nothing will ever be accomplished by force. We must learn to be kind to all, even if they hate us. Do you understand?" I said to him.

"Yeah whatever, Hinata." He said.

Naruto and Tenten walked. I heard them coming, Naruto's speaking was so loud. "What's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"Neji?"

"It's fine Tenten. I learned an important lesson. Let's go eat. Hinata, Naruto, good-bye."

"Bye, Nii-san." I said.

"Bye." He said, and then I heard no more of him. He dragged Tenten of somewhere probably.

"Are you alright Hina-chan? Did that guy do something to you?"

"No, Neji needed to be taught a lesson about how violence solves nothing. It will be the end to us all." I said. "Assist me in helping him up, won't you?"

"Sure, I guess." Naruto and I moved to the side of the bed.

"Stop, don't touch me." The man said.

"You're so lucky." Naruto said, almost growling. "So lucky I was here. You're also lucky she's here. So lucky. Come on Hinata. He's on the bed now."

"Alright Naruto-kun." I said, taking his hand as he guided me somewhere. We were in a park I presumed. I heard the wind and rustling of trees around me.

"Are you alright?"

"No. Hinata, I think I would have hurt that man extremely, had you not been there, and what you said. I stopped him from hurting you. He was about to slap you it seemed, or do something. I stopped him but he has no clue…"

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault."

"It always is. It's my fault that this hasn't been stopped already. I know Kiba likes Aki more than me. I understand this because we're being forced to get married, for the betterment of the clan, but it's so difficult."

"You can't do it alone, Hinata. I'll help you." Naruto said. I giggled.

"I have to be able to do it by myself though."

"No you don't. That's why they want you married, so you don't have to deal with this yourself." He said with a smile. "I'll help you. I really will."

"But Naruto."

"But Naruto nothing, Hina-chan. Until you get married, I will help you take care of your clan. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, alright?"

"Eke." I said. Suddenly he had pulled me into his grip, hugging me tightly. My small structure against his muscular one. It was weird when he was squeezing me tight.

He let me go. "Sorry, I got a little carried away. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little surprised. Caught off guard."

"Hina-chan, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I think I messed up big time. If I hadn't met Aki then…"

I hugged him, holding my head closely into his chest. It was all I could do, not to cry. "You messed my life up long ago Naruto… and that is not what messed it up." I let go and ran off. I used all my chakra up, to run off into the depths of some place. I was blind. I couldn't find my way home. Everything was so dark. I hit a tree, falling to my knees. I cried.

Φ (Naruto) Φ

Her words, they hurt. I didn't think that Hinata would ever hurt anyone. She was too pure and perfect to do that to anyone, even me. She did hate me for the Kyuubi. She always would. He was right. She knew and then… she held it in, just for her mission. Then she betrayed me.

_"You messed my life up long ago Naruto… and that is not what messed it up." _Her words. They were what the Kyuubi had said they would have been. I sighed. I was a monster, even in the eyes of one who I thought would never hurt me. They all hate me. On the inside, I'm sure they all do.

**HELLO BOY! WAS I NOT RIGHT? WAS SHE NOT LYING TO YOU, DECEIVING YOU! I TOLD YOU. THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO WON'T HATE YOU FOR ME ARE THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THE TRUTH. YOU ALSO CAN'T LOVE ANYONE BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO BE COMPLETELY TRUTHFUL WITH SOMEONE YOU LOVE AND THEY'D HATE YOU IF YOU TOLD THEM THE TRUTH WHICH MEANS YOU 'LL BE FOREVER ALONE. FOREVER HATED. FOREVER! I WIN. YOU WILL ACCEPT THIS AND LIVE WITH ME CONTROLLING YOU FOREVER. WE WILL DESTORY ALL AND THEN YOU WON'T SUFFER ANYMORE. ALL WILL OBEY US!**

No, I will not. I can't believe it. Yet it all seems so true. She left me. She said I had hurt her long ago. That would have meant the Kyuubi. It meant that all along, since she's known, it has been tearing her on the inside. She was betraying her very instincts. Any minute now, we'll be killed.

**YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. FIGHT BACK. DON'T LET YOURSELF BE KILLED. YOU! STUPID BOY. WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DIE IF YOU CAN LIVE? SURELY YOU CAN CREATE A NEW EXISTANCE. HAVE A BETTER LIFE. GIVE IT A CHANCE.**

No, this is the end Kyuubi. It's best that I seal you inside me. Or… you can suffer as I die a slow and painful death. You can die instantly or slowly with me. Choose your way because I'm tired of leaving, being a coward. I've done that too long. I am what I am and this is what I choose to be now.

**YOU IDIOT! I REFUSE TO LET YOU DIE. IF YOU CHOOSE TO GIVE UP, I WILL TAKE CONTROL OF YOUR BODY, HEAL YOU AND USE IT TO KILL EVERYONE. ALL THOSE WHO HATED YOU, THOSE WHO SEEMINGLY CARED. THE HYUUGA GIRL EVEN. IT'S HER FAULT FOR DOING THIS TO ME, AND YOU. SHUT UP. IF WE KILL HER THAN YOU CAN CONTINUE THIS LIFE.**

No, I couldn't. They wouldn't let me live if I killed the Hyuuga Heir. Hinata's too important to kill. Her family wouldn't let me. I'd be killed for sure. She's probably back home telling everyone. I didn't hurt her, you did.

**I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I DID WHAT I WAS BORN TO DO. KILL AND DESTROY. I WAS MADE TO KILL THE WEAK. IF THEY DIED, THEY WEREN'T STRONG ENOUGH. IF THEY LIVED, WHICH THEY DIDN'T, THEY WERE STRONG. YOU LIVE TO SURVIVE AGAINST ALL OTHERS. YOU DIE FROM CARING AND LOVING. I'M NOT DEAD AND WILL LIVE FOREVER BECAUSE OF THAT. IF YOU LOVE, WE WILL BE WEAK. I WILL DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR MISTAKES.**

I don't care anymore. I refuse to hurt Hinata. I refuse to hurt anyone. If they kill me, so what. If I never have another friend, so what. If I'm killed, so what. If I live, great. If not, it's not as if I can do anything about it. I care about Hinata and even if she did that to me. I will not hurt her and I'll kill you if you ever think about killing her again.

**IT'S YOUR MISTAKE. I HOPE YOU CAN STAND TO LIVE WITH IT.**

I know I can. I have to. No matter what I refuse to hurt her anymore. I will be strong to make sure that you never hurt anyone ever again. I will live forever, just so that you won't hurt everyone ever again.

I walked home. Hinata, do you really hate me? Do you really think that I messed you up? Was it really so horrible to be close to me like that. I didn't think that you'd hurt me. You always liked me, until you knew. Then… you were like everyone else.

Kyuubi's right, I need to find someone who doesn't know the truth about me. I think I will start a new life. I will change my identity, fake my death and move to Konoha with hopes of being someone completely new.

**I WAS RIGHT, HA.**

I closed my eyes, sitting in a tree. I remembered moments I had with Hinata lately.

Ж (Flashback) Ж – Many of them!

"I guess you're right. So… you're like what… 20."

"No. 17. The same age as you." The figure answered.

"Really? Cool. So… are you going to let me free? Feed me? Take me back? Talk to me? Take off your uniform? Tell me who you are? Do I know you? Can you please feed me? I'm hungry. Aki hasn't fed me." I complained to the person sent to get me. Couldn't they have sent Sakura, or anyone besides annoying show offs, who are trying to torment me?

"Yes I am. Maybe, probably, yes, I am, maybe, maybe, yes, yes and those are statements." He answered all my questions.

"Wait a sec. I can let myself free." I struggled to pull myself off from the tree. "Eh, why can't I?"

"I was trained under the best in the last 6 years. Tenten taught me perfect aim as she did Neji. Neji helped me along with other things."

"Neji… helped someone. A stranger? That's awesome. He's changed in past years hasn't he?"

"Hai, very much so." The figure responded.

"Let me go, please?" I asked. They walked over to me, pulled the kunai out from my clothes as I fell to the ground. "So, how'd you find me?"

"High chakra signature, unhidden. Anyone who has seen your signature can find you. Especially me. I'd know you anywhere." He turned around and I threw a kunai, cutting the mask's string, and knocking the hood off the character.

I gasped. I had actually hit the line that held the cloak to his, no her body. It dropped to the ground. She had extremely long indigo colored hair that was as long as half way down her back. Like Sakura's hair used to be, before she decided to keep it short though. At least since, I last saw her. She was shorter than I was, but tall compared to normal girls, and Aki. She was dressed in a white shirt, a black pair of shorts down to her ankles, and black ninja shoes.

"Naru… to." The voice relaxed. It sounded familiar, and now feminine as if she had been using a lot of chakra to cloak it before then.

"I do know you."

"I said you did." The voice said in a cheerful less serious tone. The figured turned around and I just stared. I knew that face, that person. I looked over her carefully. I plopped to the ground. "Sorry, I remember your face but your way different." Those eyes, how could I forget someone like her. Her eyes were sparkling light purple stones that were so beautiful, like dawn. It was amazing. Her hair was long and beautiful. I knew I knew her but I couldn't seem to remember her. Her beauty and strength, why don't I remember her?"

"Hyuuga… Hinata." She said.

"No way! You're Hinata. No way! You look way different. Last time you were all quiet and struggling, stuttering, you were always upset and negative, and now you're way different in behavior too! You're way different. You are stronger than I am now. You've been trained by Neji and Tenten; even others haven't you?"

"Hai Naruto…-kun." She said sitting down, pulling her cloak around her body, and using chakra to hold it on.

"Why didn't you just come to me and tell me that."

"You're the on who started the fight." She commented.

"Um… Hinata."

"Yes?" She asked in response.

"I'm really hungry." She stood up. Going into her bag and bringing out a large container of ramen. It looked amazing. "Did you make this for me?" She nodded. "Thanks so much Hinata. You're awesome. I can't believe you're so different but still kind and gentle when you're not fighting."

Ж (Flashback) Ж

"When we return Naruto-kun." She sighed. "Nobu-kun. I will have to return to my family. As heir now, it's my job to take care of them. Which is why my job as heir is more at stake by leaving before the marriage is set than ever."

He jumped up. "What? You're…" He looked Hinata in the eyes. He just looked at her. She seemed stronger, and braver than when he last looked deep into her eyes. She wasn't scared or threatened by kind and gentle as she was. She seemed happier all the same.

"I'm the heir yes Naruto. My being here is none of your concern. As long as you return, alive." She said stressing the next part. He nodded.

"I just don't want me messing up the life I know you've worked hard to get."

"Father barely accepts me. However, the fact that my matches with Neji turn out equal and I can now beat my sister again, these things strengthen his faith in me so he reinstated me as heir. I don't complain about the arranged marriage because I knew that if I were to make my dream, it would come to that."

"To who?"

"I'm still unsure. If they have chosen for me by my absence, then one of those coming will obviously tell me." Naruto nodded, sadly. "It's fine Naruto-kun. Like I said. I knew it was coming."

"I would like to meet Kiba-kun. If he's anything like you described him he seems amazing." Aki inserted. Naruto just looked at her like "What?"

"I will be sure to introduce you two, Aki." Hinata said giggling, while smiling. Naruto was happy to see her smile. "Well… I'm not sure what to do."

"What are we waiting for?" Aki asked.

"Nothing, exactly. I want to ask you a million questions Hinata."

"Um.. sure." She said placing her hands on her lap. "Go ahead."

Ж (Flashback) Ж

"Naruto… Kiba and I are engaged." Naruto went silent. He had forgotten about that. "I don't know what's happening. It's just so strange."

"Hinata, I really don't know what to tell you but… do you like him?" Naruto asked.

"Not as anything more than a really close friend. I don't like him in a relationship way but… I'm still engaged to him, by force."

"Yeah but… if he likes her… that would free you from that responsibility."

"Then what, knowing my father, he might take it the wrong way?"

"I'm sure that Kiba would make sure he straightens it out. Kiba's a weird guy but he's your friend too and he wouldn't do that to you, I'm sure." Hinata smiled. "Uh Hinata…" She kissed his cheek.

She was about to walk out. "Naruto… if what you said is true. You just may get that chance you asked for. I can't change anything, but you always have had the ability."

"Hinata, are you serious?"

"You're a very good friend to me. You're an amazing person and important to me. If you want a chance, I'd love to give it to you. It would make me really happy, alright. I know you can do it, if you want to."

"We'll take care of it when we arrive home from bringing Sasuke back, alright?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah, come on, we need to start planning for the capture." Hinata said. She called everyone to the table and they all sat down. "We need to start plan Sasuke. Alright, so anyone have a plan?"

"I do. I go in, take down Orochimaru and Hinata, and paralyze him enough to Shikamaru can use his jutsu to hold him so Ino can control his body, then I grab him, Shikamaru taking Ino's body and we all leave. Konohamaru and Moegi, you take care of everybody else!" Naruto yelled loudly.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

"Stop crying please Hinata. It isn't as bad as you think it is. I'm fine, just stop crying."

"I was scared Naruto, so scared and I over reacted, almost killing you. Had…" He held her close to her, hugging her.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just… just stop crying alright." He let her sit next to him. Konohamaru walked out of the room most likely to go talk to Moegi but Hinata was still crying. So scared, seeing a demonic chakra like that must have been scary, Naruto figured. He can't see it but she can. If he thought the fox demon figure was scary imagine seeing the huge red ora that soaked Naruto's body, mind and the huge Kyuubi. "About what you saw in me…"

"What…?" She asked. He jumped out the window.

Ж (Flashbacks Over) Ж

"Hinata, I think I love you. I know it can't be but… I just want you to know. I love you." I called into the sky.

"Ahhhh!" I heard a scream. There was a cliff nearby… Hinata!

"Don't worry Hinata. I'll save you." I ran off toward the cliff as fast as I could, she could take care of herself, for a while right. I had to make it.

**STUPID BOY, IF YOU LET HER DIE, THEN WE CAN LIVE. WE CAN LIVE AS OURSELVES. YOU WON'T HAVE TO FAKE YOUR DEATH, YOU CAN BE HAPPY. ONLY AT THE CONSEQUENCES OF THE DEATH OF ONE.**

I growled at him. She's important to me you stupid Kyuubi. I don't care what you think; I'm saving her. If you didn't just hear, I love her! "Hinata… I'll save you."

(A/N: Well… here we go. We're reaching the climax of the story. Yeah and what not. Don't forget to review.)


	13. Falling and Failing to Notice

**- ◊ (13: Falling and Failing to Notice) ◊ -**

**∆ (Cliffs near Konoha) ∆ - Φ (None) Φ**

**

* * *

**

"Hinata, I think I love you. I know it can't be but… I just want you to know. I love you." Hinata heard Naruto's voice confessing his love for her as it echoed through the forest. She cried ever more knowing how much she loved him, and was happy to hear that he loved her as well. But, it couldn't be like that. She couldn't let that happen to herself. She ran until she slid off a cliff. She screamed.

"Don't worry Hinata. I'll save you." A while later again she heard as she fell. "Hinata… I'll save you."

Hinata was sliding down the cliff, and she reached, trying to gather any chakra she had to find the cliff or something to hold onto. She slammed into a tree. She was caught, and smashed but she had lost consciousness. Blood dripping from her mouth and body.

Seconds later Naruto jumped off the cliff using chakra to split the air and move faster. Then he pushed as much chakra as he could in front of him, to stop himself as he made his decent to her branch. "Hinata, hold on. Hinata?" He landed on the branch, carefully using chakra to hold himself to the branch. He knelt beside Hinata.

**+ Kyuubi, she's not okay. She's not. +**

**DOBE, I'M AWARE OF THAT. SHE SHOULD BE FINE. SHE WAS ALREADY LOW OF CHAKRA AND SHE'S BLEEDING PRETTY BADLY. TAKE HER HOME.**

Naruto picked up Hinata's bleeding body and carried her to the hospital. He barged into Tsunade's office. "Obaa-san, Hinata, cliff, and help her."

"Calm down Naruto. Let's go." They carried Hinata in a room to be bandaged and taken care of. Tsunade gave her a bit of chakra to sustain her with.

"She'll be okay right? I don't want to trust the Kyuubi's words."

"She should be fine. She had the wind knocked out of her. It seems she was able to cushion herself a tiny bit with her remaining chakra. The impact just left her unconscious. She will be sore and her ribs are broken but before long, she'll be fine."

"Her ribs are broken?"

"She only had enough chakra to slow down her fall, not secure her body. She's lucky, had she hit bottom, she would have been clean cut, every bone rather than just her ribs. I'm surprised that tree could hold her wait like that, but it was lucky it could."

"Yeah, I messed up."

"No, you saved her. She'll be fine. However… it will be quite a while before she can see again."

"What?"

"I'd say another month or two, at the least."

"What? Why?"

"Naruto, don't be stupid, she was running with no chakra, and with all that damage, shutting down all that chakra flow to stop from paining her. Her nerves could took a very long time to heal compared to her other injuries."

"Hinata… but she…"

"Things are going to be harder than ever for her Naruto."

"It's my fault. I upset her, twice. She ran off, and now… she may never heal." Tsunade smacked him.

"I told you, she'll be fine, give her a few months. It's pretty much like the result of Neji's attacks, even a month later she wasn't healed. Sadly, she would have died then without the treatment I gave her. I can't believe that Kabuto was able to save her. She's lucky. Her ribs are shattered as though she went through what Lee did. We'll probably need… well we'll handle everything."

"I'll be back, alright."

"Is she mad with you?"

"Yeah, I've messed up her life for a long time, she said. I guess I made it difficult for her to accept me, and the Kyuubi. I want to go live a different life. I'm going to leave her a note, so I can at least say good-bye and I'm sorry."

"I don't think its right to do that to her. She's going to wonder so many questions that I can't answer. She could have suffered a concussion from the impact. I'm not sure."

"If you need me, have a summon find me. I need to go. I'll leave a note for her. I promise."

Naruto scribbled a letter on paper he found in the hospital. Naruto took the letter and laid it by the water on Hinata's bedside. He disappeared into the night. Going to look for Jiraiya so he could train for another few years. He would be called back for mission, he knew but if only for that; hopefully, he could forever avoid the girl he loved.

∆ (W/Hinata) ∆ - ¤ (4 Days Later) ¤

Days later, Hinata woke up. "Hello? Where am I?" She looked around. "I'm blind, ah!" There was no response. "No one's here, wow. I figured someone would be here." She said to herself, she reached around finding a pile of clothes, water and a piece of paper.

The door opened and someone walked in. "Hinata, you're awake." Someone said.

"You are?"

"Shizune."

"Right. Can you read this to me?" She asked holding the piece of paper out in front of her.

"Yes. I believe Naruto is an idiot for giving a blind girl a note to read." She sighed. "Then again, that's him." (A/N: I had the good scene planned and then I was like… nevermind, scrap it all… Hinata's blind. Sigh. It works later but when she wakes up blind… it makes things difficult.)

_Dear Hina-chan**, **_**(I'm sure that's me!)** – Things in parenthesis are what's she's thinking as Shizune reads.

_I'm sorry I messed up your life._ **(What'd they do?)**_I know that you had to lie to me to get the mission finished and that you didn't mean to hurt me so._ **(Wow, I don't know what I did either**.)_ I know you were just doing whatever you could on the mission. I'm sorry for hurting you._ **(I'm fine, really. I think…)**_ I didn't mean to, really. I'm sorry you got hurt because I had to tell you the truth, to get it off my back._ **(What truth?)**_ I probably did hurt you and your family, but it really wasn't me._ **(That's good.)**_ It was the Kyuubi._ **(Who?)**_ He did all those crimes before he was put inside me._ **(Who's inside of who?)**_ I'm sorry for everything._ **(They said that already.)**_ I would ask you to forgive you but I don't want to hurt you anymore._ **(I'm not hurt!)**_ I know it wouldn't help after reading this letter._ _I'm sure you could never forgive me anyway._ **(How would you know? I don't remember.)**_ Thanks for being there before you learned the truth about me._ **(You're welcome, I guess.)**_ Thanks for at least pretending and helping me with Sasuke._ **(You're welcome, again. Whoever you are.)**_Thanks for bringing me back**. **_**(You're welcome, annoying much.)**

_Love, _**(This person must love me, wow!)**

_Uzumaki Naruto_**(That's an impressive name. Yet silly some how. I have to find him.)**

∆ (W/Kakashi) ∆

Meanwhile Kakashi set out to find Naruto. He went to the jail to find Sakura. Sakura was sitting outside the gate talking to Sasuke. "Sakura." He called. She turned to him.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei. What's up? Here to visit Sasuke?"

"Sorry Sakura, I'll do it later. Naruto ran away from Konoha again."

"What!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked up, caring… or at least paying attention.

"Yeah, apparently something happened between him and Hinata, and he ran off. She has no memory. Normally we'd let her go but it's only been 4 days. She needs three more to at least be able to recover full chakra and begin healing on her eyes. She's blind for now. He left her a note earlier."

"Who all is coming?"

"You, me, Kiba, Shino and the girl, Aki." Kakashi said.

"Why her?"

"She knew the locations that they were in last time. I need you because you're the only one who can bring him back."

"Besides Hinata,"

"Yeah, but she's incapacitated as far as can be told for now."

"She's blind and then he runs off. Does he know that she would just follow him?"

"She probably will but that would be rather difficult. Mindless running is what got her hurt in the first place. She is on complete lockdown regardless."

"What if he doesn't return? He really doesn't have to unless Tsunade said so. He probably doesn't want to hurt her anymore."

"Hurt her?"

"He probably blames himself for her accident. Typical Naruto." Sakura said.

"That's about right. So ready?" He asked.

"Bye Sasuke-kun. We'll be back soon, with Naruto." He shrugged as they left with the others who were waiting outside. Already being called.

Aki climbed on Akamaru with Kiba. Shino, Kakashi and Sakura ran, able to keep up. The mission would begin with tracking down Naruto.

∆ (W/ Hinata) ∆

"After that you expect me to sit around waiting for him to return. He probably never wants to see me again!" Hinata yelled at her.

"Yes but you're blind and he's a highly skilled ninja. There's no way you could find him. We sent out close friends of yours and his to find him. They'll bring him back."

"I doubt it, from the sounds of it, only me, understanding and forgiving him will bring him back."

"You won't be able to walk for another 3 days. That's when this medication finished fixing the temporary stuff. I can't believe you even woke up before hand."

"I don't care what's going on but I want him back here immediately. I want to remember." Tsunade barged in the room.

"Hinata be quiet. – Never though I'd be saying that. – Like I said, be quiet. Naruto will be back before you know it. You have to stop wasting chakra and sleep so you can heal your internal problems; it's completely rebuilding the damage. It could have horrible consequences."

"Fine but when I wake up in whatever number days, he better be back."

"I assure you, if he isn't, you can go after him." Hinata nodded. She closed her eyes and before she could put her head down she was out and her body was healing 10x a second. Her bones and muscles that were damaged would be fine by then. She wouldn't be completely normal but it would be better. A work in progress. Her eyes would take quite a while longer, being so advanced. The bones would be together, only by a thin bone strand that would allow her to move. Her muscles would be held by chakra for movement. Her chakra supply was being artificially doubled because of the medication. She would be slightly better by the end of the week, but who knows what damage will happen if Naruto weren't back.

∆ (W/ Naruto Waterfall in Outer Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (Later the same day) ¤

Naruto was sitting, suspended above water. It reminded him when he saw the beautiful girl, who he later learned was Hinata, at the waterfall. He was so surprised. She had always covered her figure, then when he showed her, just wow.

He lay back on the water, staring at the sky. **+ Kyuubi, will I get over her? +**

**HOPEFULLY BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND TO BE THIS USELESS. YOU'RE JUST LYING THERE, BY A WATERFALL BECAUSE IT REMINDS YOU OF A PATHETIC HUMAN GIRL WHO HATES YOU.**

**+ She's important to me. Got that. I love her! +**

**NICE TO KNOW BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE SHE HATES YOU.**

**+ So you're right. It doesn't matter that we can't be friends right? +**

**DOBE, IF SHE CAN'T STAND BEING IN YOUR PRESENCE WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU SHE CAN STAND YOU AS EVEN A FRIEND. YOU'RE HOPELESS AND YOU HAVE NO CHANCE WITH HER. I ALWAYS SAID THAT AND IT'S TRUE. SHE'S ENGAGED TO THE DOG BOY ANYWAY. EVEN IF HE CHEATS ON HER WITH AKI.**

**+ Hm. Do you think Hinata wasn't talking about you when she said that I ruined her life long before? Like bring Aki there to ruin her relationship. +**

**YEAH, AKI WAS BORN ONLY TO RUIN A 17 YEAR OLD GIRL'S ARRANGED MARRIAGE SO HE CHEATS ON HER, THE HYUUGA CLAN GETS SUCESSFULLY MASACRED WHILE SHE'S INCAPASITATED WHILE SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE SHE CAN'T STAND YOU BECAUSE YOU RUINED HER ARRANGED MARRIAGE. DESTINY SAYS SHE BLAMES YOU BECAUSE YOU MET AKI AND BROUGHT HER TO KIBA TO RUIN HER MARRIAGE.**

**+ Yeah, that is pretty self-centered. Do you think it could be anything else? +**

**GET OVER IT. YOU CAN'T HAVE HER. SHE HATES YOU BECAUSE OF ME. IT'S OVER, DONE WITH. DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? SHE! HATES! YOU!**

**+ I don't want it to be like that. Can't you think of any way to make it something different? Anything at all. I need a single chance, as unlikely that I made a mistake. It would be my entire fault but I still want a chance for happiness. +**

**STUPID HUMAN BOY! IF YOU NEED A REASON OF ESCAPE FROM THIS RESULT. FINE, MAYBE SHE'S MAD AT YOU BECAUSE SHE LOVES YOU TOO. YOU LOVE HER AND IT JUST CAN'T BE.**

**+ Yes, that's it. Thank you Kyuubi. That has to be it! +**

**IT WAS JUST A STUPID THOUGHT. AS IF THE GIRL IS THAT COMPLEX IN HER THOUGHTS. I MEAN IT'S POSSIBLY BUT UNLIKELY.**

**+ It has to be, I have to go. Bye Kyuubi. +**

Naruto ran off, smashing into Sakura. "Sakura. Kyuubi thinks that Hinata said those things to me because she loves me and it just can't be."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Calm down Naruto. Calmly explain what's going on."

"I think that Hinata said that 'You messed my life up long ago… that was not what messed it up.' Then I thought she meant the Kyuubi. So then she ran off, and eventually I told her my feelings and she ran off a cliff, being blind, not suicidal." Naruto explained.

"What was the first thing you said that she said that wasn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"Here's how it went… She was upset because how there were problems in her clan she couldn't solve because she wasn't married. So I promised to help her through all, until she got married. Of course. Then I hugged her. Then I apologized because I messed up her life and brought Aki in it then she told me that and ran off." Naruto explained.

"That's what everything was about?" Aki said. "All because of me? I'm so sorry Nobu-kun." She said hugging him.

"What did you think she was saying?" Sakura said.

"That she hated me for _his _past. Because it messed up her family and caused problems and she lost it all. I figured that's what she meant. I mean if be bringing Aki into Kiba's life wasn't the mistake."

"Ahem." Kiba said. "I'm here."

"So am I." Aki added. "But continue."

"Then what was the mistake that messed up her life long ago. It would have had to be Kyuubi. How it bothered her family and then how she got kidnapped and everything. Of course it would be that."

"So now what do you think it is?"

"Because we have no hope of being together." Naruto said as happily as he would say anything else on a normal basis.

"Why are you happy?" Kiba asked him.

"Because I always knew that I couldn't be with her. We're from two different worlds. There was no way I could be, but if that's it I can tell her its okay. I know but that doesn't mean I'd stop loving her. Or she's stop loving me."

"Uh… we have other news. Remember the news we had." Kiba said.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's from the fourth hokage, some important information about your lineage. Your parents and how important you are in society."

"So I do have a chance?"

"More yes than no, especially since it would be wrong to marry Hinata and make her miserable if I like Aki." Kiba said. "I'm sorry for messing up too."

"She'd forgive you no matter what. She knew that from the beginning anyway." Naruto said. "I just can't believe I have a chance… I have to go back to her!"

Naruto took off running toward Konoha as fast as he can. He could be with Hinata. He could help her with the clan. He could love her, hold her, kiss her. They could be happy… all with hope. How could Kiba have done this to him? He knew that this would happen if he liked Aki. He was glad however that he did because that meant he could be with Hinata.

Naruto daydreamed for the long length of time of a day before he arrived in Konoha early morning of Hinata's 6th day. He ran into her room. "Hinata!" Shizune tackled him to the floor. Dragging him out.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep her asleep? She has to heal. You're going to have to wait 2 days. On Saturday night, she will wake up and remember everything again. Until then, be quite and wait."

"That's a long time to wait. I need to…" He sighed as Shizune glared at him. "I'll wait.

"You better or Tsunade will hurt you. She's already has been woken up once. She may not heal if she gets woken up again." Shizune warned him. "Do not bother her."

"I promise I won't. I just want to sleep too." Shizune nodded as he walked into the room. He climbed into another bed in the room and went to sleep.

∆ (W/ Kakashi) ∆

"So… what family is he from?" Kakashi asked.

"He's the 4th's child." Kiba said.

"Figures, no wonder there was such a resemblance. I'm sure if people know that he'll get more respect and it will probably make his path to becoming hokage less dramatic as he has to prove himself. I'm sure he'll want to do that anyway." Kakashi said, walking slowly back.

"Why aren't we rushing back?" Aki said. She was sitting on Akamaru as they just walked along. Kiba walking alongside of his companion dog.

"You see… it takes a while at full pace to reach Konoha from here. So… we'll get there in about an hour, with stops. We don't have to hurry because nothing will happen for another…2 days."

"So why is it that there is so much time?" Aki asked.

"You see… Hinata is on a medication where she has to be in an unconscious state for 7 days. She's been awake once which means that they probably won't let him near her, even less to wake her up. This is the morning of her 6th day. Tomorrow night, she'll wake up as if nothing happened since she ran off."

"I can't believe that Naruto is the fourth hokage's son. I know that in pictures I've seen that they looked sort of similar. Actually extremely so." Sakura said.

"I can't believe I didn't see that." Kiba said. "I should have known."

"Well its best this way. We bonded which freed Hinata, gave Naruto and a change and gave him what he needed to have the confidence to go against her clan for her hand in marriage." Aki said.

"I knew it. The bugs knew actually." Shino said. "The signature, so similar. So obvious."

"Thanks for sharing." Kiba said sarcastically. "Had we met the fourth we would have known?" Akamaru barked and there was a heated discussion about who knew or didn't know what was going on.

∆ (W/ Naruto) ∆ - ¤ (Hour Later – That night) ¤

"How could you not tell me?" Naruto yelled at Tsunade.

"I didn't know. I was waiting… for the right moment."

"To tell me that my father was the 4th hokage! To tell me that one of my sensei's teachers was my dad! Why didn't anyone ever know this?"

"I'm sure Jiraiya knew. All along that you were." Tsunade said. "You can go yell at him if you want."

"You bet I am." Naruto said jumping out the window.

"That was too easy. Poor Jiraiya." Naruto ran across Konoha until he crashed into Jiraiya. He punched Jiraiya.

"Why didn't you tell me the fourth was my dad?"

"It would go to your head."

"It was important do you know what that would mean to me."

"Nobility isn't important to ninjas, you know that." Jiraiya answered.

"Yes it does. It does when you really love a girl and she's an heiress to the number one clan in Konoha!" Naruto yelled, punching him again.

"You have a thing for the Hyuuga girl? Wow. Didn't know. Sorry." He shrugged, staying calm.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say. Hinata is unconscious in the hospital because she had to separate herself from me because she figured it was hurting us both to much to love each other and want something we could never have. When we could have it all along."

"No harm done, see."

"No harm done!" Naruto yelled and punched him again. "She's in the hospital with broken ribs, unconscious, doesn't remember anything, without chakra and blind because you didn't think it was important for me to know my father!"

"I think you're taking too much offense to this." Jiraiya said. "It's not like you ever asked."

"I'm sure that would be my first guess on who's my dad list? The fourth hokage, of course."

"Yeah, exactly. You guys act similar and look similar. Except he realized to accept things and lessons and he was hokage, had a family. I'm sure your mom would be proud of you."

"Where's she?" Naruto asked.

"She was killed fighting. She figured there had to be another way besides giving you this life. It just took another life."

"I need a second." Naruto said slightly panting.

**+ You killed my parents. How could you? You killed my parents! +**

**I'M A DEMON KYUUBI. OH, I'M SORRY I REFUSE TO KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE THE PARENTS TO MY FUTURE VESSEL AND YOU'RE THE SACRIFICE TO SEAL ME IN YOUR SON. I GUESS I WON'T KILL YOU. ARE YOU STUPID?**

**+ Wait? You knew who my parents were too? Does everyone know or just not me? Does that mean that I still can't marry her? I want to… so bad. +**

**STUPID IDIOT. I DON'T CARE. I HAVE NO UNDERSTANDING. I WAS JUST MAKING A STATEMENT. TO ME, PEOPLE HAVE NO NAMES, NO IDENTITY. I KILL THEM ALL. JUST MY POINT. I DIDN'T KNOW WHO WAS KILLING ME. I DON'T KNOW YOUR NAME. I IDENTIFY PEOPLE BY THEIR POWER. THE HYUUGA GIRL IS KNOWN BY HER BEING A POWERFUL HYUUGA. YOU ARE JUST MY VESSEL. I DIDN'T KNOW IDIOT.**

Naruto sighed. "Do you think I have a chance with her?" He asked, falling to the ground.

"I don't know kid. She's a Hyuuga. You never know. They may not care that you're the son just because you have the Kyuubi. They also might ignore the Kyuubi, seeing it for power if you're his son. They might understand how he sealed it in his son because of the trust and bond or what not. I never could understand the Hyuuga. But… there's only one way to know."

"How?"

Jiraiya pushed Naruto out of the room. "You ask them yourself!" He yelled to Naruto. "Good-luck." After a while, he sat down. "That was too easy, poor Hyuugas."

Naruto, surprisingly, walked calmly to the Hyuuga Clan. "Who goes there?" A guard asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a friend of Hyuugas Neji and Hinata." The gate opened. Standing there was Neji.

"Naruto." Tenten walked over.

"Hey Naruto. Neji stop staring at Naruto. Do you need something?" Tenten asked smiling. (LOL, Neji can't stare, he can't see.)

"I need to talk to Hiashi. Can you arrange that?" Naruto asked him.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"I want to ask for Hinata's hand in marriage, eventually."

"Really?" Neji said.

"Yeah, you won't hurt me for that, -pause- will you?"

"No but… if you hurt her again I will hurt you." Naruto nodded. "Go through the main door. He may not listen at first but if you've had the guts to come here and think you can. That may be enough."

"I hope so. I mean if what I'm about to tell him isn't enough then you guys have extremely high standards."

"We do."

"I just hope it's not impossibly high. I mean if Kiba can be accepted surely I can."

"He is part of a clan."

"So."

"You have no family." Neji reminded him. "I'm sorry but it's true."

"I know. They were all killed in the fight."

"Why did you leave?" Tenten asked.

"Because I figured that Hinata hated me for what the Kyuubi has done to the Hyuugas years ago." Neji laughed.

"As if she'd care about that. She's very forgiving. You'd have to be a complete idiot to believe that one. Even for a second."

"Yeah I messed up and Hinata got hurt but like you said… she's very forgiving." Naruto said.

"Let's hope she doesn't feel insulted by your lack of trust in her and her feelings for you." Neji reprimanded.

"She never said her feelings."

"They were obvious." Tenten added.

"The feelings for the person aren't as obvious as they seem to others." Naruto said.

"Whatever… go ahead." Neji said, pointing toward the gate.

"Thanks."

"Good-luck." Tenten said holding onto Neji's arm.

"I hope I can do it with the truth but if that doesn't work I've got skill. I don't need luck cause look where it got Obaa-san." Naruto yelled.

"The poor house?" Tenten asked.

"She's the hokage. If gambling is so bad, why is she the hokage?" Neji questioned.

"Yeah… right but we won't think about that. We'll excuse that." Naruto said.

"I hope that he listens to you Naruto, and gives you a chance. For Hinata's sake." Tenten said.

"I agree. For her." Neji said.

"Don't worry… I can handle anything." Naruto said walking into the den of lions, the MAIN Hyuuga meetinghouse. "I hope." He mumbled to himself. "This is a question of everything I am, my skills, my parents, my identity over all. This is where acceptance begins with my life, how I stand, and if I have a chance for happiness just like everyone else. I wish I can but who knows."


	14. Salvation in Solutions

**- ◊ (14: Salvation in Solutions) ◊ -**

**Φ (Naruto) Φ**

I was extremely nervous about meeting with the counsel. They don't seem to be very acceptable people. They seem horrible after what they did to the BRANCH clan and how they think of Hinata. Do you think they'll let me?

**WEIGH YOUR CHOICES. YOU'RE A CLANLESS BOY. YOU'RE CONSIDERABLY POOR. YOU ARE THE DEMON CONTAINER. WHAT DO YOU HAVE FOR YOU?**

They can't judge me on that stuff. I have a lot for me. I'm a great ninja. I just received a ton of money for my mission and assistance on Hinata's as well as for killing Orochimaru; you should see how much I have. I'm rich but that doesn't matter. You're the demon; I'm the container. We're different. I love her. I can take care of her and help her. I'm the son of their beloved 4th hokage.

**I SEE WHAT YOU HAVE FOR YOU. I MEAN EVEN HOW YOU GOT RICH ARE REASONS FOR ACCEPTING YOU. I THINK YOU MAY HAVE A CHANCE. IF… IF THEY OVERLOOK ME. THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND THE SEAL AND HOW IT WORKS. MAYBE HIASHI THINKS THAT THE SEAL ISN'T SECURE.**

Like they'd doubt the fourth's strength. They know that the fourth would never leave something in their midst that could hurt him. They'd have Konoha kill me, if just to kill you as well. He sacrificed my life and his like that.

**CAN YOU ARGUE WITH ANYTHING?**

I'm done with that but yeah I could. I don't want to but I have all the confidence I need. Now… I go in.

I walked through the doors, to the room where Hiashi, Hinata's father was, and the counsel. I was going in to ask for Hinata's hand in marriage.

"Who goes there?" They said.

"Uzumaki Naruto." I wonder what my real name is. If they just thought it was an accident we had the same name, I'd slap them.

**MAYBE THERE WAS A HUGE UZUMAKI CLAN BEFORE I DESTROYED THEM. I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THE THINGS LIKE CLANS. IT'S JUST A SUGGESTION.**

Just be quiet.

"What is it that you need? You are not welcome here."

"Quiet." Hiashi said, standing up. "Speak for yourself."

"I'm here to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. Hear me out."

"What are you insane?" The men said.

"Continue." Yes… He's going to listen.

**START TALKING!**

You bet! – Seconds Later - Um… Kyuubi? I don't know what to say or do.

**STOP BEING A DOBE AND FIGURE IT OUT.**

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, as I said. I'm also known as the Kyuubi's Vessel but you have to understand that he won't and can't get out of me, no matter what. He's sealed within me forever. My father, the 4th hokage, made the seal and I know that if you'd trust him to fight and save you from the Kyuubi that you'd trust him to keep it locked away, right? Right. You see… this past month or so ago I met Hinata again. We trained together to prepare for rescuing Uchiha Sasuke. She and I together, stopped Orochimaru and returned Sasuke to Konoha. I may be just a Genin by ranks but that is only because I've been on two missions consecutively for the last 6 years and I tend and will pass the Chuunin and Jounin Exams in this coming year. I've done a lot for Konoha but even more for Hinata. However, Hinata, by far has done much more for me. I want to protect her. I really love her and I'd like a chance to be with her. If she'd have me."

"As you are probably aware she is incapacitated." Hiashi said.

"I know but she'll be back. I know she will. They're no reason in the world she wouldn't be." I said confidently. If she had already woken up once she could easily wake up again.

"Yes, that is correct." He said. At least he had hope in her nowadays. I'm glad. Good for you Hina-chan. You're gaining the respect you deserve, slowly.

"I'm just here so that I can have a chance." I explained. That's all I wanted.

"Have you talked to her about this?" Hiashi asked.

"She knows my feelings and I know here but I didn't want to ask her for something that might hurt her if it couldn't happen at all. It would hurt her too much. I think the fact that it was already unlikely hurt her a lot."

"You really care, correct?"

"Yeah and it's my fault that's she's hurt. I told her my feelings and she was hurt, being blind and ran off and at the speed she was going I couldn't catch up in time before she hit the branch. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Naruto said.

"Knowing your mistakes and asking for forgiveness. Acknowledging your mistakes. You are surely a noble child, like your father." I smiled. I'm finally a human. Being seen as not only that but as noble… like my dad!

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome but there is one thing. Her fiancé."

"But she doesn't love him. And… he loves another girl, my friend. I thought that's why Hinata was upset with me and said I had messed up instead of it being that we couldn't be together cause of the Kyuubi."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"See… before she ran off she apologized and said that I had messed up her life long ago. I wasn't sure what she was saying so I thought it was the Kyuubi. Then I figured she meant by bringing Aki here but then I realized it wasn't that. Then I thought about and realized what she meant was how upsetting it was that I loved her and it could never me." I explained.

"So he truly is cheating on her with another girl?"

"Kiba likes Aki. She's nice and all. I also don't understand. Hinata and Kiba are just friends. Just through that friendship your two clans could be united, you don't need a marriage like that. It would just cause problems. How could she help Kiba run his clan and run yours anyway?" I asked. I'm ruling the debate.

"Your father said similar things. Moreover, I believe you both are right. With their friendships I'm sure we could remain friends like that also."

"Exactly, that way Kiba's happy, Aki's happy and even Hinata and I, are happy. Are you happy?" I asked. "Would you be, if I took Hinata's hand in marriage?"

"How am I to know that?"

"Just think about it. It's not that hard."

"I guess I would be. You love her, she loves you and you'd both be happy together. The clan would have a great leader beside our heir. You are strong and that would settle everything."

"So can I, please?" I asked, a huge smile on my face.

"Yes. You may. You will have my blessing if she agrees to it also."

"Thank you sir, bye." I said running out of the room and back outside.

"What did he say?" Tenten yelled.

"If she says yes." I yelled back.

"Then…" Neji said.

"I get his blessing."

"Good for you." Tenten yelled. "I hope she's awake."

"Tomorrow night, not tonight. I have to get something."

"Alright, bye." Tenten yelled.

"Come along Tenten," Neji said pulling her away.

"You're blind, you can't lead me." Tenten said.

"Sure I can." – They fell into the lake. (LOL. They fell in the lake).

"She was right Neji." I yelled as I ran to the store.

I wanted to get an engagement ring to ask her with, it was only right, right? I'm not sure but I need to talk to someone. I ran to Shikamaru's house, pulling him after me. I also got the old pervert and Kakashi sensei as well as Sasuke.

"What are we doing here Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"This better not be troublesome." Shikamaru warned.

"I'm trying to get Hina-chan an engagement ring. Lay off. I wanted help alright."

"Oh that all, come on everyone." Kakashi said as they went to the store. I looked at all of the rings but I couldn't think of what I wanted until I found a simplistic silver banded with a square diamond it was 700 (trust me I calculated the price differential in older times).

"You like that one?" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah I do."

"It looks nice. I guess." Sasuke said.

"It's shiny. Girls like shiny things." Shikamaru said. Everyone just looked at him. I nodded, taking the ring carefully. They put it in a box and into my pocket. It wasn't that much. I mean I could easily spend 300 on one meal. I thought it would be a lot but it isn't. "Man you're rich."

"Thank Hina-chan. She's the one who gave me and the other money back from her mission and the death of Orochimaru. Now… you're going to help me figure out how to do it."

"What! I'm going home." Shikamaru complained.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called.

"Bye guys, I guess." They left; Sasuke had to go back to jail. Shikamaru had to go some place. I sighed. "So how do I do it?"

"So is that why you didn't have a thing for girls, cause of this one."

"Nah. I'm just not a pervert." I answered. "I just really developed feelings for her when I met her a few months back. I got to know her, we trained and everything it was just great."

"I'm happy for you Naruto. But… I'm afraid we can't help you. We're single men. You'll find something out. But…"

"If you say anything else you'll both be in for it." I warned as I left with the ring. I wandered back to my house. I wonder how I can tell her. Kyuubi, advice please?

**STUPID BOY. I AM NOT YOUR CONSCIOUS. I'M A DEMON. I WILL NOT HELP YOU WITH YOUR LOVE LIFE NEEDS. GET OVER IT, BE A MAN, AND TELL HER. SHE'S JUST A GIRL. YOU CAN HANDLE HER. SHE'S NOT GOING TO KILL YOU OR RUN OFF. IF SHE DOES, YOU CAN AND SHOULD STOP HER. TELL HER WHAT YOU FEEL AND SHE'LL SAY YES OR NO. THEN YOU'LL BE ON YOUR WAY.**

Fine, fine. Mean demon.

I scrambled to the hospital to check on Hinata, it was like midnight but everyone knows me, I can do whatever I want. Even though they don't like it. Shizune walked into her room. I pulled her out, closing the door quietly.

"I'm going to ask Hinata to marry me." I told her.

"That's wonderful Naruto. I'm so happy for you guys." Shizune said.

"What's going on at this time of night?" Tsunade said walking out.

"Obaa-san, I'm going to ask Hinata to marry me."

"Wow, that's amazing Naruto. Good for you."

"I can't wait for her to wake up."

"Sorry kid but it won't be for another day, tomorrow at about 8." I sighed, I have another day to wait but I'm so excited.

"It's alright Naruto. Just go home and sleep through tomorrow. Do whatever you want. Prepare a great dinner for her tomorrow or something. You'll find a way to make the day go bye, I'm sure."

"You're right. I'm making sure tomorrow is the best day ever to Hinata." I said smiling and running down the road. I ran back. "I first want to check on her."

I stepped in the room quietly. I sat by her bedside. I took the note that I had written her that she had in her arms tightly against her chest. She relaxed as I touched her hair that was splattered across the pillow. She looked peaceful.

What a silly note I had written her. I hope she doesn't remember that. I wanted to keep playing with her hair but I was afraid to disturb her. She didn't look in pain but her whole body and mind was numbed which is why she couldn't remember what happened to her. She had a white metal brace across her stomach to make sure she didn't move enough to damage her ribs. The brace had chakra in it to heal her and keep them still.

"Night Hina-chan." I said as I excited the room, going home. I put the box in my jacket pocket because I didn't know what I'd be wearing tomorrow but I always wore this jacket.

¤ (Morning) ¤

I had managed to sleep in until 10. I trained for about 2 hours. Then I ate Ichiraku and now I was heading to think of a place where I could talk to Hinata and ask her to marry me. It was more difficult then I last expected. I couldn't remember any place that was very important to us… beside the Chuunin Exam stadium but that wasn't romantic, not at all.

I sat in the park. It was always peaceful there. If I wanted a romantic spot where would I go. I know… I'd ask Sasuke. No wait… Sasuke's not a romantic. Everyone knows that. Maybe I want to bring everyone when I ask her… no, wrong. I want to be alone with her to explain everything.

I was hopeless. I had to find a place that would mean something if I took her there. I couldn't find a place. There was nowhere in my memory that was important to us. The first time we met was in the academy. The only other time that we had been together was in snow and sound but I didn't want to take her there. Where could we go?

I could take her to a place that's important to me, that's new to her. That would probably work. It would be special for me to share some place with her that is secret, and new to her. But where? I sighed. This was not going well.

I know! I'll go ask Dawn-chan! I ran through the city looking for her. I hadn't seen her in a while. She is hard to find and she didn't hang around much. I ran searching until I crashed into her. It's been a few days since I've seen her. The last was at the club.

"Dawn-chan, I need your help."

"Alright Naruto-kun. Tell me."

"I'm going to ask Hina-chan to marry me. But I can't figure out where to do it at?"

"Ah,"

"I want to make it special. I couldn't think of a place that's special to both of us. So I thought some place special to me but they're all far away. Could you help me?"

"I guess. I'm not much of a romantic but for Hina-chan anything." I smiled. Yeah, for her, anything. "So you have been apart a long time and before then you only had limited contact, correct?"

"Yeah, a few missions. Two or three."

"So what is something that makes you think of Hinata?" She asked.

"Waterfalls. Yes! My favorite spot out in the forest at a waterfall. I can take her out there because on this one mission she was practicing dancing on water and it was all graceful and the water…"

"Stop. That's enough. Take her there. Also take her to eat first, and is there food nearby."

"Not really. It's in the middle of the forest."

"Ah. Well then, that's fine. Maybe bring some snacks."

"Or Ramen."

"Sure why not. Surely she can make it for you."

"Thanks for everything. Wait… anything else."

"You may want to dress up a bit."

"What about her? Won't she feel out of place?"

"I'll take care of her, alright. I'm sure Ino and Sakura will help as well. I promise you won't feel out of place. Dress comfortable but casual. Just like a white t-shirt and black pants. That would be perfect."

"I can handle that. I have to go now. It's already 2 and I have to make reservations and get dressed. She should be waking up at 8."

"Right, I understand. Bye." I ran off to the store, I picked up a clean white shirt and a pair of casual/dress pants. Then I got a reservation to this place in town that sounds good. I'm glad I went to Dawn-chan.

I sighed. It was only 6. The two hours she had lost that one day would be the next two. A week ago, I thought she was gone. Now… I'm asking her to marry me.

I hit a gate. I looked up; it was the Hyuuga Residence. "Uzumaki Naruto." The guards opened the gate and I walked to Neji's room." He opened the door after I knocked.

"Who's there?"

"It's Naruto, Neji." Tenten said sitting on the bed.

"Oh… did you need something?"

"Nah. I wanted to talk with you." I sat down on the bed beside Tenten. I sat in the chair. "So are you cool with me asking her to marry me?"

"Yeah, you've done a lot for her."

"Of damage. With Kiba and Aki. Then how…"

"You'll be forgiven by her, I assure you. I almost killed her and she forgave me as soon as I asked. She doesn't hold grudges. Don't worry. So talk about how you're going to do it." Neji said.

"Well… I'm going to take her out to dinner. Then out to this waterfall in the forest. Then it would be pretty late, so I'll bring her home… oh yeah. I'll ask her when I get the nerve sometime." Neji stared at me, while he couldn't be because he couldn't see me. I could be behind him for all he knew.

"That sounds good though." He said lightening his glare. "Um… for the record that it's going to make all things difficult if she's blind when you do this."

"Man… I totally forgot." Tenten giggled. "What am I supposed to do!"

"Easy Naruto, you sit beside her. You take her and place the ring in her palm. She can read things through her chakra. The ring should be easy. Then before she says anything, which will give you some time, ask her. It sounds romantic to me. Especially out there in the forest." Tenten suggested.

"I agree." Neji said. "Good-luck."

"Thanks. So what about you."

"Huh?" Neji said.

"We just started dating Naruto." Tenten said, giggling.

"Right." Neji said blushing. Tenten still giggling. "Well…"

"I got ya. Neji and I have to find… his uncle. Bye." I pulled Neji out of the room. Tenten in shock. "So you're thinking about it too."

"Yeah. We haven't been going out long so I'm waiting but I'd like to but it would be very early and sudden." Neji said seriously.

"Doesn't matter. I've never been out with Hinata on a date a day in my life and I'm asking her to marry me. Other than during missions and lately I've never spent time with her and I know I love her. You've spent every moment with her since you were young. You really like her, so… you ask her."

"I love her but I'm not sure that that's the best thing to do."

"If she says yes and you live happily like you've always been forever when she's with you all the time like now, would that be worth it?" I asked.

"Right." Neji said. "I'll think about it." I smiled, not that I could see. "Thanks anyway."

"Anytime. I'll help you out if you need it. K?" I asked him.

"Sure. I'll be sure to hold you to that."

"You know I always keep my words. Bye." I said walking off.

∆ (Hinata's Room) ∆ - ¤ (2 Hours Later) ¤ - Φ (Hinata) Φ

My eyes opened. There was nothing there of course; just black but I opened my eyes. There was no registered picture in my mind. "Anyone there?" I called.

"It's me… Dawn-chan, Hina-chan." Dawn called.

"Oh. Do you know what happened to me? I'm pretty sore." I said rubbing my side, knowing that there was a brace on it. "Wow, what happened?"

"You fell off a cliff and almost killed yourself. You smashed into a branch. You could have destroyed your heart but they said that chakra slowed down your decent and they did do surgery I heard later. Too many bone fragments. They said you're extremely lucky."

"Oh. Wow, that seems bad. I just crashed my mid-section into a tree while falling off a cliff. Somehow I think there's more. Let's get you dressed, the temporary set you have lets you leave here now. You've been out a week."

"Wow, a long time but I feel fine for what happened to me."

"Yeah, chakra heals all wounds, you may have a scar. I'm not sure. Who knows? Well… get dressed. Naruto is taking you out to dinner."

"Naruto? That's who I was with. Why didn't he…?"

"He'll explain that. I don't know. That's all I heard. He'll be sure to explain. Ask him questions but enjoy yourself, though you can't see. The good news is anywhere between 2 to 7 more weeks."

"Yeah, two weeks are over. I'm glad. Everything's harder when you're blind."

"Right well get dressed." She tossed me a dress and I went to the bathroom I guessed where it was and changed. It was rather difficult I wished I knew what kind of clothes I was wearing. It was a dress but I'm concerned. I sighed. This should be interesting.

I walked out. "Wow, impressive Hinata." Shizune.

"Hi Shizune-san. Can you tell me how I look?"

"Sure. You're wearing a white dress that has some nice accents in it, around your waist and it falls to your knees. You're wearing sandals like your normally would around and your hair looks nice how she did it."

"So I look fine for Naruto… right?"

"Yes, very beautiful. But here." She tossed me a box. Inside the box was something. I pulled it out; it was a necklace.

"Shizune." She was gone. I held the necklace in my fingers, trying to figure out why she'd give it to me. Why'd she leave?

I sat down on the bed. I wonder what time it is. Then door was slammed open. "Naruto-kun?" I asked.

"Hinata!" He said running up to me and hugging me. "You're alright."

"Ow Naruto." I said. He's stronger than he thinks and I'm broken.

"Sorry." He said. "What do you have there?" I held out the necklace.

"It's a necklace, I think."

"Yeah it is. You want me to put it on you."

"I guess. I can't see it. It must be pretty if Shizune gave it to me."

"It is, it's like a weird looking blue, orange, red, and purple stone, truly cool." Naruto said, probably smiling widely.

"Alright, put it on me." I said. I picked up my hair as he carefully, while having a hard time, put it on me. I placed my hand and I wanted to jump. The material was so lightweight; if it was sunny out then I'm sure I could see right through it. "What's the time?" I asked.

"9, sorry I'm late."

"It's alright. I don't know time anymore. So what happened before?"

"You said that I messed up your life long ago but Hina-chan… I guess you were saying that we didn't have a chance together… but we do. I know we have to because I care about you."

"Naruto… why… why would you do this knowing that if I tried remembering I'd feel the pain again." He took my hands in his.

"Because, I want you to understand that I don't want you to hurt. I want you to pretend it's just me and you. Like everything is brand new and just give me a chance. Please?"

"Since I don't remember that conversation but I understand my feelings… I'll… go along with you in this. If anything happens… I don't remember, okay?"

"Alright Hinata. I understand." Naruto said. "And thank you. But I have to ask your forgiveness if I hadn't upset you, you wouldn't have run off, falling off the cliff, not seeing it."

"I forgive you, of course."

"And about that past, could you forgive me?"

"I'll always forgive you."

"I'm glad."

"No… I try my very best not to hold grudges because then we can't move on and forward. Right?"

"Yeah, exactly. So let's meet up with Tsunade and sign you out of the hospital." Naruto said happily.

"Alright then." He took my hand and guided me down the halls to the desk.

"Hinata, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm a little sore but not much."

"I'm so glad. You worried Naruto there. I knew I could do it but it had a 20% success rate." Naruto jumped.

"What!"

"Well there were so many bone fragments to find, so much chance that even a tiny one could have destroyed a necessary organ, or broke one of your chakra portals, or we couldn't find the pieces or that we couldn't put them back together. I was worried but knowing you, you'd be fine."

"I'm glad. So that's why I was out for so long."

"Yes, because the bones had to start from the main point we set and grow in on that, then we had reconstruction on all that. It was difficult but with all the medications you were given you hardly knew yourself."

"Did I wake up like that?"

"Once, but you wouldn't remember."

"Oh. Well everything's going to be fine right?"

"Yes, all things should be. Have a nice night. You can leave. Be careful. Don't run off. Also, Naruto… don't keep her up too late. I know she's slept for a long time, but she needs to keep sleeping. 6 hours."

"Alright Obaa-san. I've got it. Night." We exited the building.


	15. Dating Ms Hyuuga

**- ◊ (15: Dating Ms. Hyuuga) ◊ -**

**∆ (Leaving Hospital) ∆ - ¤ (A little before 8) ¤ - Φ (Hinata) Φ**

"Where are we going?" I asked Naruto.

"Somewhere," He said taking my hand in his and leading me some place.

"Is it pretty?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of you." I blushed.

"I wish I could see it." I heard Naruto smack himself.

"It's alright. It's not your fault Naruto. But you promise to take me back the day that I can see again, right?"

He jumped, I could tell by the pull on my arm. "Of course I will Hinata, whatever you want."

"Alright, then let's go on like I can see. If anything. I'll use chakra to sense the area out." I said with a smile. I wasn't the best at it, but to get a general picture of the place he's taking me, it will be enough for now.

"I have an awesome night planned for us."

"Really? You didn't have to do all this for me Naruto. I mean I'm just getting out of the hospital and it was only a fall."

"I'm not doing it as an apology Hinata. I'm doing it because I want to ask you out. I want to have time with you, this time not just because your blind, it's a mission or you're helping me."

"Alright then. I'll take it as a date for real feelings then."

"Good, because that's what I've wanted all along." I smiled.

"So why does it remind you of me?" I asked.

"Well there was that one mission, and you were on a waterfall, training and um… you were dancing and it was all graceful and whatnot. I haven't pieced it together until lately but the girl I saw there was you. It was all in your techniques, your new ones."

"Yeah, it was."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was shy like I'd embarrass myself like that." I answered.

"Oh yeah, I probably wouldn't have admitted to it either. If I was you." Naruto was probably putting his hand behind his head, typical Naruto behavior.

"Exactly, so how are you dressed tonight?"

"I don't know… simply. I'm wearing white top and black pants. Pretty basic." I can imagine him like that, except maybe with his typical jacket. That's what I thought he'd have.

"No jacket?"

"Nah. I didn't bring it."

"Really?"

"Nah." He said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm dressing up for tonight." I nodded.

"What does it look like, at this time of day out here?" I asked him.

"It's only like… 8 o'clock. Well the sun is still in the sky, it's like twilight though. The sun is about to set soon though, the colors are really pretty as it sets through the trees." He described.

"I wish I could see it."

"I'm going to take you back as soon as you can see remember, don't be down." He said probably giving me a huge smile.

"Yeah I'm not. I'm just saying." I said.

"Do you think we could head full-force to the place?" He asked.

"Yeah, but take my hand and guide me, please?" I asked him.

"Of course, I'm not going to let go of you. I don't want any accidents. Especially none like before." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and we jumped through the forest.

Finally, he grabbed me tight as we landed. "We're here."

"Here where?"

"It's a waterfall that I went to a lot when I got upset, missed home, or anything. Like when I thought you hated me."

"I'm sorry about that." I said.

"It was my mistake. I thought you were saying about the demon and you were talking about… I forgot. What again?"

"I was saying that I wanted something I couldn't have… and it was you. You messed up my life when you came into because we couldn't be together."

"Right. That's what you were saying. I was talking about when you first found out about the demon."

"Oh. I would never see you as the demon Naruto. I know that you'd never hurt anyone, especially me or anyone who you want to protect." I said.

"Not many people, even those who don't know, treat me nicely because of it. Most mistreat me because others who know do."

"It's group conspiracy. How did you make it through?"

"I was by myself but I had people like the third and Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"People who didn't take what other people said about me, or acted to me into account. They made their own opinions of people. More like you. Sasuke just didn't care about everyone. You gave me a chance." I smiled.

"I'm happy I did. Aren't you?"

"You bet. Want food?"

"Sure."

"How about…"

"…Ramen?"

"Can you…"

"… Sure I will." I said walking toward his voice. "You'll have to do a lot of it."

"Of course I'll help."

I sat down near a rock and began preparations for the soup. I added the ingredients, as I smelled them, and knew the amounts too. I began with the dough and worked it myself. I asked Naruto to watch it and soon everything was done. With a little fire jutsu from Naruto.

We sat down and ate. "So if you knew I was already engaged to Kiba, why ask me out? Why take me here? Why make us both suffer? We could be in a lot of trouble. You and me both."

"I think that I really love you Hinata. I know it. I wanted to ask you out, because I love you and wanted time with you. I wanted to be alone. I don't want us to suffer. Aren't you happy out here with me? I know we won't be in trouble. I promise I won't let us be."

"Can you really promise that? Can you do that? Can you… keep these promises?"

"Yeah, I know a 100 percent sure that I can. I know I can."

"Then I don't regret being here any more than I did, which is none at all." I said. I rested against him.

"You tired?" I giggled.

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… quite." I answered resting as he ate more and more I suppose that was what he was doing. Eating. "So why did you bring me out here?" I asked him.

"Other than because I love this place because it remind me of you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but not why here but why me."

"Hinata, I really love you. I just want a change. Can I just talk to you?"

"You are, but continue."

"Alright. Kiba really likes Aki and probably would like to marry her, you see." I nodded. "And I really liked you so I went to your dad to explain it to him."

I gasped. "What did he say about this?"

"I explained it and he understood that Kiba would. He felt that through your friendship with Kiba, your two clans would be fine."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did. So Hinata…"

"Mhm."

"Will you marry me?" Naruto put a small box in my hand.

"Naruto… is this an…"

"Engagement ring, yeah. I figured that I'd ask you."

"Huh? How."

"You see… My father is the fourth hokage so I went and asked for your father's blessing if I could ask you to marry you. He said yeah, if you agreed, so? Will you?"

"Of course I will Naruto." I said hugging him. I know I was crying. Nevertheless, I didn't care. I was so happy.

"Really?"

"Of course I will Naruto. I would love to. That would make me so happy."

"Me too Hinata."

"So my dad really said it would be alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and I get his full blessing."

"That's wonderful." I said hugging him.

"I know. I was so happy. I can't believe I'm being treated a person now."

"That's wonderful Naruto."

"This is all a lot for such a little amount of time since I've arrived." He said. "But I love it."

"What all has happened?"

"Not even, since you showed up again. Since then so much has happened."

"The same thing with me. It's wonderful though."

"We get to get married."

"Mhm. We do."

"When?"

"I don't know. We'll figure that out later. I just want to be with you for now." He said. I could feel him wrap his arms around me. I leaned toward him. "Can I kiss you?"

"Silly question Naruto, of course you can." I leaned toward him more, I felt his lips on mine and I closed my eyes tight as I kissed him and it was the most wonderful thing in the world. We kept kissing for a while until we both were exhausted.

"So when can you see again?"

"I don't know. 2-7 weeks." I answered him. "It doesn't matter though. Most things have been fine when I can't."

"Beside your accident," he pointed out.

"Accidents happen and it was my fault for being careless. Don't blame yourself, please?"

"Alright."

"I got to spend more time with you when I was blind so that made it worth it. Now I get to spend all the time. This would have been more amazing had I been able to see but its fine. I'm happy anyway, just like this." I said resting my head on his chest.

"Me too. I just wish you could see." Naruto said.

"It's okay. So what now?"

"I don't know."

"How about we go swimming?"

"Huh? You don't have a bathing suit."

"Oh right… or maybe I do." I mean… maybe everyone was clued into the situation then preparations were made for me. "Can you check my bag for me?"

"Sure but why?"

"I think it might be in there."

"You think?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so." I waited as he searched through the bag.

"Yeah your bathing suit is in here."

"And you?" I asked.

"I always keep one hidden in the tree in case I want to go swimming while I'm out here." I nodded.

"I'll go change over there." I said.

"Um… that's the waterfall. I'll take you to a spot, I promise to not peek while I change too."

"Alright, that sounds good." He guided me and handed me my suit as I quickly changed into it. "I'm done."

"Me too." He walked over to me and took my hand. "Trust me alright?"

"Of course." I said. I followed him.

"When I count to three, jump forward. Just don't let go." I nodded. "1, 2, 3." We both jumped and I was shocked as we hit water, which I should have expected. "Hinata, are you alright?"

"Even though I expected it, it surprised me. I'm good though."

"How did you do that with the water last time?" He asked as he guided me back toward shore, holding my hand.

"I infused the water with chakra, it's super easy. I used the technique to hold onto the water, and then I eventually got like that. I'm much better now."

"Really can you show me?"

"How about maybe after I can see, plus I need a few other things too, to practice you know. Then I need something besides a bathing suit because the water gets colder when its chakra infused."

"Ah. So another time."

"Of course. What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Let's go swimming."

"Alright." I spread chakra around me to sense the water's edge and depth, and then I jumped in and laughed as Naruto jumped in too and splashed me. "Hey."

"All's fair in love and war."

"Naruto!" I yelled as I splashed him back.

"You want to fight Hinata?"

"No because that would be totally unfair."

"To you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah you, even blind you could find my location, take down the Kyuubi and…" Naruto started yelling randomly.

"Are you drowning? Naruto!" I swam over to him and pulled him above the water. "You couldn't hold chakra well could you and play around."

"Nah it was that I was never awesome at chakra control and all this play and holding myself up. I had to stop and swim but I wasn't good at swimming either." I giggled.

"Naruto."

"How are you so good?"

"My dad was tough on me when I was little, l hated it and I guess I became great because of being pushed so much. You knew that."

"Yeah but I like asking."

"I'm just good because I was forced to work really hard and I gave my heart into being good at it and leading my clan well. I wanted to be good to everyone because they are treated badly."

"You rock Hinata, you're awesomely nice and beautiful and…" I kissed him.

"You don't have to go on. I know what I am and you know what you are. But sometimes it's nice to say how handsome and amazing you are too." I turned around and jumped into the water.

"Hinata!"

"Why don't you call me Hina-chan anymore?" I asked as I sat on the water.

"I don't know. We were on serious terms for a while so I guess I adjusted. You like being called Hina-chan?"

"Sometimes, it's cute."

"Yeah, it's fun to say too." I giggled.

"Come on Naruto, let's swim up the river."

"I guess but if I drown I'm blaming you."

"I'm the one who can't see silly, you'll have to guide me but if you drown, tell me and I find land and pull you out."

"Sounds like a good deal to me."

Naruto and I spent all night playing around until it was sort of late, and he took me home. I held his hand, resting against him. He escorted me home until we were at my front gates.

"Be here tomorrow morning and we'll announce it to everyone, okay?" I asked.

"Whatever you say Hina-chan." He wrapped his arms around me, I wrapped mine around him, and we kissed.

"I say be here at 8."

"That's late." He said.

"I have training in the morning, so you should train, we'll meet here at 8."

"Alright, as long as you promise to come with me."

"What? Of course, I will. I wouldn't leave you, especially with my family. I wouldn't go alone either."

"Aren't you the head now?"

"No. Not until I marry someone. Like you!" I said.

"Oh right." I kissed his cheek.

"Night Naruto. See you… 8."

"Right… 8." I nodded and ran home. I crashed into a pole. "Hinata, would you like help inside? You can't see."

"That might be helpful." I said getting to my feet.

Naruto helped me to my room and then I heard him leave the room. I sighed and fell back on my bed. "I can't believe this all happened."

I jumped up and ran into my dad's office. I hugged him. "Thank you Father."

"Hinata, what are you thanking me for?"

"For giving Naruto a chance, with me. You do not understand how much this means to me, and especially to him. He's never been accepted and though he's so strong, he's never been given a chance and you gave him one. Thank you."

"So I guess you two are engaged?"

"Yes but keep it quiet. We're going to announce it at breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes, very well. I will make sure everyone is invited. Even Neji and Tenten." I hugged him.

"Thank you Father, thank you for everything you've done for Neji, Tenten, Naruto and me. Especially me, you really believe in me now and have given me a chance and everything. It's so wonderful."

"I made a mistake my daughter, and I wish to correct it. Thank you for giving me another chance to be your father."

"Anytime."

"I'm very glad you are happy, but you must be going to bed. You have training."

"6am as usual. I know. I just wanted to thank you. Night."

"Night." I crashed into many things on the way back and I sighed as I crashed into someone.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Neji-nii-san. Did you hear?"

"What?"

"I'm engaged to Naruto."

"I heard he was asking but I didn't hear you accept. That's wonderful."

I hugged him. "Thanks for everything Neji-nii-san, thanks you to I was stronger and I stand in front of everyone as a leader."

"You deserve it after all your work. It's your place."

"Thank you, and good-night."

"Yes."

"What are you doing out this late?"

"Nothing." He said turning the opposite way. "You knew about it didn't you? And you wanted to check on me, didn't you?"

"Maybe, but good-night." I giggled.

"Night."

I returned to my room and stretched out on my bed. There was someone knocking on my door. "Who is it?" I called.

"Onee-san, it's me. Hinabi."

"Come in." I sat up as she ran into the room and hugged me.

"Onee-san, your getting married, it's so wonderful. I can't believe it. I'm so happy for you." I had never seen my sister so happy, she was happy for me. I was glad to have family backing me up. I'm glad that I had the support now more than ever.

"Thank you Hinabi. I'm glad."

"So when is it going to be?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't talked about it much. It is, only the day we were engaged, and besides, it is rather late to go about thinking about that. We'll talk about it come our next meeting, I have training in the morning after all."

"Oh yeah, you do. Mine isn't until 10 though so I can sleep in."

"Lucky you. I'm too busy to. I have to be going on with everything, between Naruto, the clan and training, I'm becoming quite exhausted."

"Yes, I can see how you would be."

"Well thank you for visiting but I should go to sleep."

"Right, night. See you in the morning."

I couldn't believe it. I was engaged to Naruto. It was too good to be true, except it was. It was true. I just wanted to pinch myself over and over, about how good this was. I couldn't be happier. I jumped on my bed and I would have screamed but it was rather late at night.

I landed head first on the ground. I missed the bed, when jumping. Well at least I know it's not dream. Sigh, I should get to bed. I climbed up into the bed and ran my fingers over the ring. I wished I could see it. I wonder what it looks like. I'm sure Naruto did a fine job picking out a ring. It doesn't even matter though, as long as I'm with him.

Our relationship moved quite fast. We barely went out on any dates. We had spent much time together but why had he just decided now that he wanted to marry me. It really doesn't make sense now that I think about it. I don't want to doubt his love for me, because I know him and love him for it; it could be the same way. It just seems rather fast between the two of us.

I mean if you look at it this way. He didn't even notice me until about a month and a few weeks ago when I met up with him on the mission, and now we're engaged. It is very fast, and though I love him. How can I believe him?

On the other hand, in these last month and a few weeks we have spent almost all the time together, be it training, or assisting, or healing or even just normal things. We fully know everything about one another and that alone is a pure reason for the marriage.

I wanted to smack and yell at myself. I should have thought about this before I accepted Naruto's marriage proposal. What was I thinking? I'm going insane. I'm having pre-wedding jitters before 1 hour has gone by that I've been engaged.

I shook my head. Hinata, think in the morning, after training. It won't help you to stay up and worry yourself when you're so delirious from staying out all night. It's meaningless to argue this way until you're very conscious of your words. Anyway, tomorrow is the time to make sure you're sure about this entire marriage thing, not now. It wouldn't make a difference now.

I closed my eyes tightly. There was something warning me about Naruto, yet I loved him. What did I fear? I had nothing to. I'm the one who stood up from him. I don't fear him. That is not my place. I love him, which is why I accept him and love him, for who he is.

Why is everything in my head so confused. Are we going to fast? Where's my mistake? Why did these thoughts just decide to go through my head, who is trying to confuse me? I wouldn't never doubt myself like this. I wonder what's going on. Maybe it is my thoughts, I'll go to sleep and free myself from it.


	16. Assisting and Assisted

- ◊ (16: Assisted and Assistance) ◊ -

**∆ (Hinata's Room) ∆ - ¤ (5 AM) ¤ - Φ (Hinata) Φ**

It was 5:00 and I woke up, got changed, took a shower, and prepared for my training this morning, packing all the kunai, shuriken, and fans that I would need. Since my training had been renewed in my mind while I was with Dawn-chan, I had begun to carry them around with me, and it was a lot easier to perform some of my jutsus with their help.

I went into the training platform where my dad sat meditating. I could sense his chakra. I began stretching and limbering up for what I knew as training, rigorous, tough, hard, complicated, advanced training. It was just how the Hyuuga Clan was. I still didn't think much of it. It wasn't that much; I was over reacting.

"I'm ready." I said to my father, as I stood up in position.

"Very well then, if you are." I nodded as he took off at me. I knew his strategy, though he hadn't realized that I had many new skills that I hadn't shown him yet, because of the fact I'm not 100% accurate with them yet. I'm sure thought that Dawn-chan and Tenten-chan will help with that.

He made solid attacks, yet he pushed into them weaker attacks so I'd waste energy to block them, but I had trained my eyes to prepare myself for the fake ones, the brain sending the pushing motion to some chakra points and not others was what helped me get the upper hand. I had a problem not being able to see but I forced my body to send out chakra to push off other chakra, which meant it wouldn't care to see the movements he made, only the chakra's advancement.

I took off on copying, or mimicking his attack strategy, where he didn't have time to read the impulses because I didn't use the same exact attacks, free chakra was less controlled and more solid as it passed through my body then the strands I struck with. The distance I kept also made a difference; he backed up. I couldn't see but I could guess that I was making a hit. I could hear the distance as he stepped backwards a great deal.

I pulled out my fans and I would guess he was confused. I spun as fast as I could, like the kaiten and I pushed not only chakra strands from my body, through the fan, but I had needles, hidden in the chakra stream as he blocked them slowly I increased the number 10x and then stopped.

"Unique attack." He said.

"It's what I learned from Dawn-chan, I had to refresh it on my mission."

"You are much stronger." He said. "Continue." He said as he tossed the needles to the ground, as I heard them hit. I didn't use any more new attacks. That's one of the few that I had managed to work out, though. I had new tricks to work out.

"It is time for breakfast, 10 minutes to. Do not be late." I nodded and ran off to the gym to change into my normal outfit and then waited at the gate. I felt myself being hit by something; actually someone, of humongous strength, it was Naruto.

"I'm sore Naruto-kun, be careful."

"Sorry Hina-chan." He said wrapping his arms around me, the warmth that surrounded me was amazing.

"Come on Naruto, we'll be in trouble if we're late."

"I want time to myself with you, will everyone back out."

"Naruto, you have plenty of time with me to yourself."

"I know. Just joking but I wouldn't mind just skipping out and going somewhere." I sighed, it was so like Naruto to not want to be in front of people. He had a reason to dislike, especially with my family. They hate him, most of them do. However, many see him as their savior and hero. As they see me.

"Naruto-san, it is good to see you this morning." My father said to Naruto as I sat on his right side, Naruto on my right. Hinabi was on father's left, as she always had been. She was happy to see Naruto, it seemed.

We all sat down at breakfast but before we began eating, I stood up. Naruto stood up beside me. "I would like to announce my engagement to Uzumaki Naruto." I said. "The wedding is not yet planned but all will be informed when the date has been decided, thank you."

I sat down. "You totally did that on your own, without me." Naruto said, in a tone of surprise and something else.

"Did you want to say anything?" I asked him.

"Nah, I just expected it to be more difficult than just standing up and telling them to their faces that we were engaged. It seemed…"

"Almost too easy. I know. I expected a reaction as well. I don't fear them as much as I used to, but be assured, without you there, I could have never done it."

"Well I'm here for you, anytime. All time, unless you want me to leave."

"No, I seem very comfortable with your position at my side." I said with a smile. "And anyway. I can't see them, so I don't fear their expressions or them looking at me at all. It's quite an advantage of being blind."

"Do you want to know how they look and are reacting?" He asked.

"I'm sure I'll be able to imagine it later when they give their congratulations. Then is the part where I'm telling you, you better not leave me." I whispered back to him. "I won't know who they are, how they'll react and whether or not I can trust their words and thoughts against you, and myself. That's why I'll definitely need you. That's why I'm scared."

"You can count on me."

"Of course I can. I have been for quite a while." I answered him.

"Right, well now it's time to eat. We're having some awesome stuff here. I haven't seen such an awesome meal, now that I think about it. I have barely had anything besides Ramen and the stuff they eat in sound for a long time. Even while I've been home." He said to me, quietly under his breath.

"Then enjoy, you really shouldn't eat so much Ramen. Though it tastes nice, it's not exactly the healthiest entrée you can eat."

"I know but I don't have much of a choice, I can't cook and I've been dependant on myself for as long as I can remember, to feed myself. Ramen was all I ate, and milk along with some fruit in the forest but it was pretty bad."

"Well then I'll just have to help you out with that. Because you're not going to be alone anymore." I said with a smile.

"Yep. Never alone, never again." He said. I could just imagine his smile and look right now. He must be unbelievably happy right now, just as I am. I smiled too. I couldn't not.

Breakfast was soon over and I couldn't wait for congrats to be said, it was more nerve wracking then most would think it is. I went into the living room; the one connected to the dinning room, and sat down. I felt Naruto's presence to my side. "Most of them are blind too."

"Yes, most MAIN members were attacking those considered in the BRANCH while when I activated the seal on the ground; it affected 80% of all Hyuugas. The 30% that weren't are many of those who are here. Those who were asleep and unaware of the attack, those who didn't support the attack on them, and those who I believe are hiding their hatred of the BRANCH clan in order to keep in charge under my rule weren't in the area of the seal and thus are undamaged, such as my father and sister. However, things will be changed so that it won't be so easy for this to happen again, impossible." I explained to him.

"That's smart, but won't the changes just cause more uprisings."

"No, because anyone who was in the area, was interrogated by the very best: Morino Ibiki. Anyone found guilty under interrogation, is in prison currently, so many Hyuugas are currently. It's actually not all that hard to know who was there protecting the BRANCH and who was there destroying them. It's all in their looks, voices, and actions."

"People are coming in Hinata." Naruto warned me.

"Hinata, congrats!" Someone said running up and hugging.

"It's Tenten." Naruto said. I nodded.

I hugged her back. "Thanks Tenten-chan, how are you?"

"I couldn't be better. Well I would be better if Neji could see." She said, ending in a sort of depressed tone. "But he'll be back to normal soon. I just know it. Any time now." She said this time sound happy and hopeful.

"How long has it been since then? I forget." I asked her.

"A week."

"I have another week or so before I can see." Neji said, walking into the room. I could hear his footsteps, and I knew his voice.

"Neji-nii-san." I said happily. I crashed into him, and I laughed. Naruto helped me off Neji, and Tenten I would guess helped Neji up.

Everyone slowly came. Most just walked by, said congrats, bowed and walked out. It wasn't helpful to see how my marriage was seen but I'd learn well enough my time of the wedding how they felt about it. I felt better when I could read people's expressions. I couldn't read everyone, as I knew Naruto.

"So how did they react?" I asked Naruto once it was over.

"I can't really tell. They looked as though they didn't really care, most were blind but those who looked at you had smiled of acceptance. It was like because they couldn't see… they couldn't judge me."

"They knew who I've become, and most here are those who believe and trust in me, and those who were hurt, those I saved so I guess they have nothing more than congrats to me. They still hold a grudge against me."

"I just think that they… like you. I wish they could see you. Most likely they don't know our relationship and if you look at them, it seems like they aren't sure how you feel about it."

"Yeah, maybe." I answered.

"Cheer up." Naruto said. "It doesn't matter what they think."

"Naruto, all my life I've searched for acceptance, from my clan, and you. I have gained your acceptance but it's still important that they accept me, and I want them to accept you, as I do."

"Don't worry about it Hinata. I want acceptance from your family, probably more than I've ever wanted it from anyone else. Because I want you happy and if I get their acceptance, it'd make you happy. I don't want you to regret anything, least of all. I don't want your family to regret me marrying you."

I hugged him. "That means a lot to me."

He kissed my forehead. "I know it does. That's what I just said."

I noticed someone walk towards us. It was Hinabi. I could sense her presence easily. "Hinabi?" I asked.

"Onee-san, this is Naruto-kun?"

"Hai, this is him." I said with a smile.

"This is your sister, Hinata?" He asked, making sure he was right.

"Yep. My sister."

"I'm glad you're happy. I want you to be happy, because that will make other people happy." She said. Then I heard her leave.

"She's friendly."

"Yes, usually she's not. She's serious and demanding, but to me she's my sister and she doesn't have to put on a show for me like she does for everyone else."

"That's good that she knows who doesn't care about imagine, who she can be true to."

"She wants acceptance, just like everyone else. I was just someone who always gave it to her."

"Let's get Ramen."

"Ahem." I said.

"What?"

"I'm cutting you off from Ramen."

"What! No!" Naruto said.

"And Naruto… we just ate."

"Oh right, but no ramen?"

"How about, only once every other day."

"No limit on how much?"

"10 bowls." I said sighing. That is so unhealthy but I mean it's his favorite food; you can't just downright cut him off from it. "Lunch on Sunday, Breakfast on Tuesday, Dinner on Thursday and Dinner on Saturday as well."

"I can handle it." Naruto said.

"Good, what time is it?"

"It's 10. We've been talking to people for two hours." He said, he sounded annoyed, and probably hungry, he ate rather a lot, all the time.

"What do you want to do then? If we're not going to eat?"

"I don't know. If I'm not eating then I'm training, or on a mission. I don't have time to myself, at least not much."

"I don't either, I have a clan to assist in running, missions to do, and training in order to improve myself, every minute is filled with busy work."

"Hinta-sah." It was my cousin, Mina. "I'm lonely."

"How about we take care and play with her? It's a whole knew adventure." Naruto said excitedly. "Little kids are awesomely fun to play with."

"Yeah!" Mina said.

"It's Naruto-kun and me, Hinata. Let's go play, how about the park?" I could feel her nodding in my arms. "Alright then Naruto, can you guide us to the park?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll carry her." He said taking her into his arms. I could imagine his smile when he looked at her. We went to the park; he took my hand and guided me like that while holding her.

I sat on a swing set and listened as Naruto played with Mina. She was enjoying every minute of it, though she had lost so much and couldn't see. I saw Naruto without my eyes for so long a time, that I didn't need them to see him anymore, it was helpful though to see him, that would make me happier, but I was content with things how they were now.

We played with her a while until someone showed up. I prepared myself, trying to find Naruto, and jumped, landing beside him. "Naruto, Sasuke… he thinks he's ready to get Itachi." It was Sakura.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stop him." I said quietly. "I'll go too."

"Hinata!" They both said in shock.

I picked up Mina. "This is Sakura-chan, she'll take good care of you. I trust her. I have a mission to do, alright."

Sakura was probably going to argue. "No, you should stay with her." Someone showed up beside Sakura.

"It's me, Hinabi. I'll take care of Mina. K, Mina?"

"Hinbi-sah." She said curling up in my sister's arms. "Do what you have to." She said disappearing.

"Hinata, it's dangerous, and you can't see."

"Don't underestimate me, even when blind. You don't need eyes to see. At least not in a fight." I warned him. I ran off. I had to be able to see, I couldn't fight without seeing. I had to take all my remaining chakra and force it to my eyes, to heal them.

"Don't." Sakura said stepping in front of me, as I crashed into her. I knew it was her. I sensed her follow me. "It'll shorten your life dramatically. Your body can only heal as fast as a certain amount, to it's normal number, if you quicken that 10x then it can't return to normal. It will fight your own body, and you'll die 10x faster. Let the medicine do it's job, it will allow your body to heal at the very fastest it can, without the damage of having your cells replenish themselves."

"Then what do I do, sit back and wait?"

"Set aside the chakra needed daily to heal them, don't use that amount no matter what. It will make sure you heal enough throughout the day to help the medicine. Your body can only repair those fried cells so fast, and the medicine just jump-starts the healing right away instead of slowly reaching that pace over time. You shouldn't force it."

"What am I to do to help then?"

"Sasuke and Naruto, they fight constantly, no interference from anyone else would make a difference, all we can do is ensure that in their fight, they don't kill one another. I'm afraid Sasuke will think in order to beat Itachi he will have to beat Naruto." Sakura said, scared.

"They'll go all out again… won't they?"

"You knew about it." I nodded. "They will. I don't want them to get hurt like that again. It almost cost Sasuke and Naruto their lives. I don't want to see that happen. Nothing will stop Naruto and Sasuke. I tried stopping Naruto and Sasuke."

"If time comes, I will stop Naruto. Let's hope that Sasuke won't go against me. If need comes, I'll go all out to stop them from loosing themselves, or killing each other." I said.

"You're a lot braver than you used to be. You're a lot stronger too, why is that?" Sakura asked. "How did you do that? I'm stronger but how much you've changed… is just amazing."

"I'm not sure. I just had to be, for myself, my honor, for my clan and for everything that I wanted, and needed to be. For everyone that relied on me, but mainly for myself, because I felt I was weak and I wanted to be stronger." I said. "I'm not really sure, there were so many reasons, they all contribute."

Naruto disappeared in a second. "It's okay. Sasuke just needs talking to."

"That didn't work before; I doubt it would work this time." I said to Sakura. "I'm sorry if you expected something more comforting to be said to you. However, it's just the fact. Maybe something will change; maybe a promise between the two will make it all better, but for now. We can only expect what happened before and hope for better."

I didn't want to doubt Naruto and his abilities but it had taken everything we had last time. I didn't wish to go through that again, who knows what problems that would cause if I did have to. I'm sure Konoha, Sakura and Naruto, especially didn't wish to do that.

"Sakura, I'm going to help. I have to do something. Naruto can't do it alone."

"Sure he can, don't worry."

"I'm afraid that they'll have another fight." I said. "Naruto-kun… he'll go all he can to stop Sasuke from doing this again."

"It's not Orochimaru."

"His brother's just as bad Sakura. Orochimaru has not family so we don't know if he would but Itachi has no regrets in killing his entire clan, people who are his loved ones. This isn't something that Naruto can very well sit by and let Sasuke go to."

"It's different."

"No, it's not." I argued. "A clan is your family, everything that Sasuke ever had resided in the clan, his family, security, love and happiness. His brother took that all away from him. Everything he had was wiped away so quickly, Sasuke didn't have a chance to say good-bye, or see it coming. Itachi killed everything precious to him. If Naruto feels how Sasuke does, if Sasuke shares that. Naruto will lose control in fighting, and head for Itachi, without a second thought."

"He wouldn't."

"Naruto still jumps at things without thinking, many things." Maybe our marriage even and our love. "However, I'm not going to let Naruto make that mistake, I'll stop him. I'll help Sasuke. If anyone can, I can."

"How."

"Being blind has its advantages, as well as being a Hyuuga. I will go assist Sasuke."

"You'll make sure that Sasuke returns, right."

"I will. That too is my way of the ninja." I said. "I will do everything in my power, to my life, to make sure Sasuke returns."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now I must go." I said running off to the sight of the battle, it hadn't been going on very long. I hid my presence. I watched as Sasuke and Naruto fought.

"Sasuke, you can't leave."

"If I beat you, I'm ready."

"Beating me proves nothing. I'm the Kyuubi, not Itachi. It's not the same."

"You're stronger than me."

"How do you know he's stronger than me though?"

"I don't, but I want to know that I've become stronger."

"We get stronger everyday." Naruto yelled. "It's not fair to put one against another." I sat by as they began fighting, and then something changed in the air between the two.

The sky ran dark, and Naruto was a fox shaped chakra field. Sasuke was a human chakra field. They prepared their strongest attacks. I wanted to move, I was too much in fear to do so, why couldn't I move.

Naruto prepared the Rasengan and Sasuke his Chidori and they ran full force. I had to stop them now. I ran forward. _Neji, I hope you taught me this well. Give me luck!_ I put myself between them and spun forcing all the chakra, but that percent I needed for my eyes, and put it against them.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed, as he moved to where I had fallen to my knees. I closed my eyes, "I'm okay Naruto. They're just chakra burns."

"Chakra Burns?" Naruto asked.

"Mhm. When Chakra enters your body, when it's foreign, it burns your body. It's painful, and exhausting."

Sasuke sat down a bit off, folding his arms. "You're stupid for interfering."

"You're stupid for fighting. I'll help you. If anyone can be of the ultimate assistance against your brother, it's me. Don't go alone. Take me with you."

"Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, no. I promised Sakura. My way of the ninja. I won't stay out of your way, Sasuke. Accept it and allow me to come along."

"How are you of any use to me there?" Sasuke asked me.

"I'm blind so his torture method won't work on me. The sharingan doesn't work on Hyuugas since our body has a chakra rim layer that can't be seen through, it's carried by our eyes. I'm also one of the best ANBU they have, the top of the Hyuuga Clan." I answered him.

"Put you in harm's way is a risk, the Hyuuga Clan won't want to…" Sasuke began.

"I don't care Sasuke. I'll take you down now and then; you won't be able to go. Or you can go and let me help."

"Hinata…" Naruto began. "I don't…"

"Have faith in me. You could have killed Sasuke, Naruto. You had barely any control, and you lost control of yourself, the tainted chakra from the Kyuubi isn't going to calm in a battle. You'll lose yourself. I don't want that."

"If you wish to go then fine. I'm just not going to be responsible for you." Sasuke decided.

"You better be Sasuke." Naruto said pointing at him. "You owe me, and you owe Hinata a lot already. You owe her much more than she names, even going with you. Hinata is my fiancée and I want you to make sure you bring her back."

"No. If I can't make it myself, then it was a waste to go. Don't worry about me."

"But." Naruto said.

I frowned, while trying to smile. "I'm sorry Naruto but I doubt you, and me, everything really. My mind is under some sort of fog jutsu and it's not releasing, it's rather strong. I don't know what to think anymore, I'm afraid of you. It's horrible, but I am. Give me time. Don't doubt my skills. I can't afford to think that anyone, especially you doesn't believe it me."

"What do you mean?"

"Dobe. She's reconsidering your marriage to her." Sasuke said.

"No, it's not that. I love you so much but everything is a mess and I don't know anything for sure anymore. I know I love you though but I'm lost. Give me time to think. Trust me. Believe in me, don't doubt me because that's not what I need."

"Alright. I believe you. If anyone can make sure Sasuke returns to Konoha. It's you Hinata."

"You're weak now." Sasuke said. "The burns."

"I'll handle those." Sakura said entering into the area. "I knew you'd do something smart, but dangerous. You knew what to do, but…"

"I wasn't perfect, and I got hurt. It could have been worst. I could have had a Chidori through one side and a Rasengan through the other. I hoped that Neji taught me right and I could do it. I'm just low on…"

Something was tossed on my lap. "You'll need it." Naruto said. "They're just typical soldier pills. Nothing special. They'll give your chakra a boost when you need it and help healing. Take this too." He put something in my hands.

"What is it?"

"It helped me heal super quickly during the Chuunin exams. It's awesome stuff. I heal stuff already so I just kept it around for other stuff, but it'll help you more than me." I nodded and smile.

"How am I doing Sakura?" I asked her.

"Surprisingly well for taking a Rasengan and Chidori head on from both sides. There are red-orange marks across your skin though, they're… the…"

"She knows about the Kyubbi, Sakura." Naruto said. "Hinata…"

"I know you didn't mean to Naruto. They'll heal. No harm done. I'm the one who put herself in danger. There are always consequences. I'll just learn to be better from it next time."

"I want to give you this." Naruto said. He held out a necklace.

"That's the one you got from Tsunade before, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but I think Hinata needs it more than I do. He's sure. I am too. Take it." Naruto said with a smile. He put it in my hands.

"If you're sure." Naruto nodded. I put the necklace around my neck smiling. "Thank you." I wondered why he'd give me the necklace, it seemed normal.

**∆ (Hinata's Bedroom) ∆**

I sat down at my bedroom as I packed. I examined the necklace as it rested against my skin. It had an illuminating presence of other beings that it had been worn by.

I felt the burns on my arms. They illuminated the presence of the Kyuubi but not in the strong livelihood, the necklace did. The burns felt like I had been attacked and this was the effect. They felt strong and hot like and effect. I felt the Kyuubi's strength as it came at me. It was almost fear striking but I had to trust the skills Neji gave me, and my friends to do their best to stop their attacks. It wasn't enough but a demon's chakra is very strong. Sasuke's did nothing to me because my reverse chakra countered that but it didn't work for the Kyuubi's.

I sighed. Naruto had little control of the Kyuubi. Had Naruto attempted to stop it, it shouldn't have done damage, chakra can't do damage unless forced upon in a dangerous way, and had he even lost focus it would have unfolded. It didn't, it was still the densely packed ball of focused energy when it hit me.

It doesn't mean he wanted to kill me. I would never believe that. It just means that Naruto has no control of that demon chakra that runs through him. I'm scared of his lack of control. The Kyuubi is trapped as long as Naruto doesn't let it out but he has and if Naruto can't hold it, then it's a disaster.

Naruto was scary to me when he was like that; he was a different person.. To see him so out of control, in a demon form was horrible. It couldn't have been worst and in my heart until I truly see anything different… I'll fear Naruto.

Why did you rely on that? Why? Why'd you let it out? Why can't you control it? What are you going to do? Can you lock it away again? What am I supposed to do? Can we get married if I fear it? Would it be smart to? Is that what's best to stop the wedding for now if I doubt who Naruto is? What if I don't know the real Naruto? What if Naruto looses control? What am I to do?

**HELLO, I AM THE KYUUBI…**


	17. Trusting Naruto and Kyuubi

- ◊ (17: Trusting Naruto and Kyuubi) ◊ -

**∆ (Hinata's Room) ∆ - ¤ (Same Time) ¤ - Φ (Hinata) Φ**

**HELLO, I AM THE KYUUBI. **I screamed. **BE CALM, I HAVEN'T ENTERED YOUR MIND. I AM LIKE A GATEWAY BETWEEN YOU AND MY CONTAINER.**

"Naruto-kun?"

**YES, I AM HERE TO PROTECT YOU, PROVIDE YOU STRENGTH. THIS NECKLACE HAS ABSORBED MY STRENGTH, AND THAT OF ALL THOSE WHO HAVE WORN IT. I HOWEVER HAD TRANSFERRED A BIT OF MYSELF SO I AM ABLE TO PROTECT YOU AND WHAT NOT.**

"Naruto-kun asked you to."

**HE HAS NOT BUT I HAVE DONE THIS BECAUSE IT IS WHAT IS BEST. YOU ARE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO HIM. THAT IS IT. YOU WILL NEED MY HELP WITH HEALING THESE CHAKRA MARKS TO BEGIN WITH.**

"You aren't in my body, right?"

**NO, IT IS ONLY MY CHAKRA. I CAN REACH OUT OF MY BODY ONLY BECAUSE PART OF MY PRESENCE IS CAPTURED IN THE NECKLACE. IT IS UNWILLINGLY THAT I AM IN HERE BUT I CAN ASSIST IN YOUR PROTECTION FROM HERE. I CAN LEND CHAKRA FOR HEALING AS ANYONE CAN WITHOUT A PROBLEM.**

"If you burnt me the first time what makes this difference?"

**I'M NOT TRYING TO HARM YOU. YOU CAN USE CHAKRA FOR OFFENSE OR DEFENSE, TO HEAL OR HURT CAN YOU NOT? IT IS THE SAME. MY CHAKRA CAN HEAL AND REFORM MY BODY AND NARUTO'S AS EASY AS IT CAN DESTROY AS A WEAPON.**

"So it is safe, isn't your chakra a presence?"

**IT IS NOT. IT IS NOT AN ESSENCE OF MY BEING OR ALL THOSE ATTACKED WHO LIVED I COULD STILL HURT. MY ESSENCE IS SLIGHTLY HELD IN THE STONE AS LONG AS IT IS FROM NARUTO'S BODY. I'M NOT TRAPPED THOUGH. I CHOSE TO ADVISE HIM TO DO THIS, TO ASSIST YOU, AS IT IS BEST.**

"Then I shall see you as a safety in the heat of battle, though you cannot fight or possess me. You can lend me strength, as any other can. The stone has special attributes that transfer your essence and keep it, correct?"

**YES, I CAN ONLY TALK THOUGH MY PRESENCE SO CLOSE TO YOU. NOT EVEN IN NARUTO'S BODY COULD I REACH TO YOU, BUT THIS NECKLACE ALLOWS ME TO DO SO BECAUSE MY PRESENCE IS ON YOU NOT THROUGH ANOTHER, IT'S DIRECT.**

"Then I have no more worries, so can you heal the scars?" I felt my skin being healed, but there were still sores on my skin, as expected with a burn. It is probably because my skin has been trained not to heal faster than a setline, and he's reached that line.

**I CAN DO NO MORE. YOU STOP ME.**

"Quickening healing cause's shortness of life." What about Naruto though?

**CORRECT, IN NON-ETERNAL BEINGS. NARUTO SHARES MY PRESENCE SO HE WON'T SUFFER THAT EFFECT BECAUSE HE WILL LIVE FOREVER IF HE TAPS INTO MY PRESENCE, SO HE CAN LIVE AS LONG AS HE WISHES. I CAN HEAL THE BODY I AM IN WITHOUT THOSE EFFECTS. HE DOESN'T WISH TO TAP INTO THAT BUT I CAN HEAL HIS BODY WITHOUT PROBLEMS AND KEEP HIM ALIVE JUST AS LONG.**

There was a knock at my door. I opened it. It was Naruto and Sasuke. "Ready?" Sasuke asked.

"After I talk to Naruto for a sec." I pulled Naruto in the room.

"I didn't know about the Kyuubi, in the necklace." He said.

"I know. Kyuubi and I talked, all is well. I may very well need his chakra too, it may be helpful. I can work my system to accept it for now, for a while then push it out. No worries Naruto. He'll be our communication, so stay here. I'll be fine."

"Stay safe please."

"With Itachi, I doubt I'll be very safe."

"I want to…"

"I know you want to come again but you're not much help. You weren't before and as strong as you are, you won't be able to do help this time either. Sorry but it's true."

"The Kyuubi agrees with you, so go ahead. I'll stay here and do something." I nodded.

"Bye." I said grabbing my back and following Sasuke as we ran off.

I followed close behind, I still had a while before my vision returned, and I had that time to help Sasuke, no longer because I would be very susceptible to Itachi if I could see again. I could always close my eyes but then if I opened them accidentally… that would end up quite disastrous.

He stopped, and I stopped on a dime as always, making no noise, waiting for commands or directions. "You are aware you might not be accepted in Konoha again, right?"

"I doubt it. I'm the Hyuuga Heir. They've never let someone unsealed with all their secrets go and I don't think they plans to start with me. Even if they did, they'd let me in to take it away but with my abilities, they wouldn't dare."

"You're gutsy, but that doesn't mean that you won't be punished for running away with me."

"Don't make it sound so bad. I'm assisting in capturing an S-rank missing Nin who has betrayed not only his clan and his country but massacred his family, a prestigious Konoha clan."

"You make everything sound so… dignified." Sasuke said.

"It annoys you, doesn't it?"

"In more ways than one yes." **HE DOESN'T LIKE IT BECAUSE YOU CAN MAKE IT LIKE THE THING HE IS SETTING OUT TO DO ISN'T WHAT IT IS. IN HIS MIND, HE HAS ALREADY SAID I PLAN TO GO OUT AND KILL MY BROTHER WHILE YOU MAKE SEEM LIKE NOTHING MORE THAN A MISSION FOR A CRIMINAL. **

_Obviously, it's more to him than it is to me, but he doesn't have to see it like that. It's a mission and if he brings back Itachi's body, he won't be seen as that again, never again. Ever Sakura sees him differently. Though she still cares just as much as the first time they met, she sees him through different eyes._

**OH YEAH, PINK GIRL. YEAH I CAN TELL THAT SHE SEES HIM FOR HIS TRUE NATURE. JUST AS SHE MATURED, DID SHE SEE HIM FOR THE…**

_I don't even want to hear that. Come on. We have work to do. Step out._ He actually did stop talking to me as we continued. I looked to Sasuke. "Is he nearby?" He asked me, thinking I saw Itachi and was warning him. However, I'm blind. He was already preparing to rely on my Byakugan.

"I can't see, but I don't sense his presence." I answered him as we walked and traveled the rest of the night. They continued to a cave to rest for the night. "Do you have any clue where he is?"

"No, but he'll find us. If he thinks I'm ready to challenge him."

"Why am I here again?" She asked. Hinata couldn't.

"I'm not sure. To help I guess."

I couldn't remember what I was here for, I was here to make sure he didn't die, make sure he returned alive to Sakura who is waiting for him. He'd never be happy until Itachi was dead, but is that really what he wants?

**NO OFFENSE, BUT I'M QUITE SURE THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS. TO KILL HIS BROTHER AND GET REVENGE FOR THE TORMENT ITACHI HAS CAUSED HIM. SASUKE WISHES HE WOULDN'T HAVE WAITED AS LONG, HOLDING ONTO THE SUFFERING SO LONG, AND INCREASING HIS SUFFERING ABOUT IT. I THINK IT'S MISSING THE CHANCES HE COULD HAVE HAD IF HIS BROTHER WOULD HAVE DIED LONG AGO.**

_I agree with you. He now just wants to be rid of his brother. I think I can plainly saying this is going to be a fight with a lot of history behind it, yelling and pain being released. There will also be anger and regrets._

I felt that I was right, that the Kyuubi agreed with me. I noticed that Sasuke was settling in for the night. I pulled out a scroll, and laid it down summoning my bedroll. I climbed in it and rested against the sidewall. "I'll cover around 2." I said as I noticed him sitting on the outside of the cave. It was midnight and we'd start moving around 4 or 5 o'clock and he'd need more sleep than I would.

I'm not sure what I feel about Naruto anymore. What if he did rush into it extremely fast? I know I love him but how can he really just love me so quickly. It doesn't make sense that he would? After all these years, he barely knows me.

**WHAT A LIE. HE KNOWS A LOT ABOUT YOU. HE KNOWS HOW YOU'VE BEEN DOWN GRADED BY YOUR COUSIN AND YOUR FAMILY AND HOW HARD YOU'VE WORKED TO BECOME HOW YOU ARE. HE'S SEEN YOUR IMPROVED SKILLS AND THE AMAZING TALENT YOU HAVE DONE. HE'S SEEING THE REAL YOU, KNOW THAT YOU'RE DONE BEING AWKWARD IN HIS PRESENCE, WELL SOMEWHAT. HE'S TRAINED WITH YOU AND LEARNED ABOUT YOU. YOU SPENT A MONTH TOGETHER TO GET HIM. HE KNOWS YOUR PERSONALITY, YOUR HISTORY, AND YOUR LOVE FOR HIM ALONG WITH YOUR TALENTS AND STRENGTHS. WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO IT? SIMPLE MINDED GIRL.**

What was there to it? He knew my past, and who I am inside and out and I know him the same. I know every secret about him, as he knows mine. There isn't anything we don't know about each other just from this last mission, our bonds and the care and love we share is amazing. What am I scared of though?

**SIMPLE. IT'S NOT REAL.**

_Do I even have to talk to you for you to hear me, or do my every thought get conveyed to you?_

**I HEAR WHAT I WANT TO HEAR, I ACTUALLY ENJOY LISTENING TO YOUR COMPLEX MIND MUCH BETTER THEN THE DOBE'S. I DON'T WASTE MY TIME LISTENING. YOU HEAR MY EVERY THOUGHT AND WORD. AS ANNOYING AS IT GETS, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING IN YOUR MIND TO ME FOR YOU TO HERE IT, BUT IF YOU WISH, I'LL TRY ONLY LISTENING FOR YOU WORDS.**

_I'd appreciate that greatly. I'd like the privacy of my own mind. I'm not use to sharing or talking to someone through my mind. It's different but keep to just listening for my words to you._

**I ACCEPT THIS. I SHALL.**

I laughed. _You're probably going to do it naturally aren't you anyway?_

**I SAID I WOULD TRY.**

_That's good enough for me. _I wonder if the Kyuubi was really like that monster we read about? He doesn't seem anything like that, then again, I'm quite sure that he'd reek havoc again if he was released. _Wouldn't you?_

**WOULDN'T I WHAT?**

_Reek havoc if you were released._

**NOT A CHANCE, BECAUSE I'M SURE SOMEONE ELSE, MAYBE EVEN THE KID WOULD SEAL ME INSIDE SOMEONE, OR HIMSELF.**

_Would he die if that happened?_

**YES, IF I WAS RELEASED AND HE SEALED ME, WHETHER IN HIMSELF, OR TO SOMEONE ELSE, HE WOULD DIE. HOWEVER, THERE IS NONE ALIVE WHO CAN RELEASE ME. WELL BESIDES THE AKATSUKI, BUT THEY ARE NO MATCH FOR NARUTO. HE WOULDN'T ALLOW THAT. ALSO, NARUTO INTENDS TO KEEP THE SEAL THROUGH HIS DEATH, SO I WILL GO WITH HIM TO DIE IN THE END.**

_Why?_

**THERE WOULD BE NONE SUFFERING WITH THE BURDEN HE HAS, AND I WOULD BE FREE FROM HIM, BUT I WOULD BE IN THE AFTER LIFE, UNABLE TO WREAK HAVOC EVER AGAIN. IT IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN BE DESTROYED, WELL NOT DESTROYED, BUT BE GONE FROM THIS WORLD.**

_I see. Well I must rest. Night._

**YOUR MANNERS IMPRESS ME. I HAVE NEVER SEEN ONE AS YOU BUT IT HUMBLES ME, TO SOME EXTENT. BUT NIGHT TO YOU ALSO.**

Φ (None) Φ - ∆ (Konoha) ∆

Naruto sat at home, wondering how Hinata was doing, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for her to return and most of all, waiting for her response. Her words had hit him hard. He didn't understand and couldn't figure what she meant.

**Ж (Flashback) Ж**

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm doubting you, and me, everything really. My mind is under some sort of fog jutsu and it's not releasing, it's rather strong. I don't know what to think anymore, I'm afraid of you. It's horrible, but I am. Give me time. Don't doubt my skills. I can't afford to think that anyone, especially you, doesn't believe it me." - "No, it's not that. I love you so much but everything is a mess and I don't know anything for sure anymore. I know I love you though but I'm lost. Give me time to think. Trust me. Believe in me; don't doubt me because that's not what I need."

**Ж (Flashback Over) Ж**

He sat there in his room, lying on his back. He looked at the ceiling above his couch. What was going on with her? He had a hard time trying to figure out how she was feeling. She was so upset, if she could cry, he was sure she would have. He just wanted to comfort her when she seemed in pain, so confused and she didn't even understand why.

There was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Sakura there. She was crying. He stepped out of her way to let her in but she hugged him, tucking her head into his shoulder, crying. "It's my entire fault." She said.

"What is?" Naruto asked her.

"I… asked Hinata… to go… now you're upset… she's confused… she's… in danger… Sasuke… he's… gone… she… with him." Naruto guessed she was blaming herself for Hinata's absence, there weren't that many words missing.

"It's okay. Hinata wants to go, to help. She didn't do it just for you, but for her too, at least that's what I think."

"How do you know?"

"Hinata's confused. She doesn't know how she's feeling right now, she's lost. That's why she left. Not because of you. They'll be okay Sakura." Sakura hugged him.

"It won't be. I can just feel it." Sakura said. Naruto guided her to his couch, and sat her down as he made food for them. He was rather lonely without Hinata around, and Sakura was probably feeling the same thing about Sasuke though he spent most of his time inside a cell but he'll be forgiven if he can kill his brother, at least that was his hope.

After night came, Sakura and Naruto had spent the day with each other, each moping over the lost of their respected partner; well the separation from them and Sakura went home. _Kyuubi! How's Hinata doing?_

**SHE IS NOT EXTREMELY WELL. THEY ARE CLOSE BUT THEY ARE UNDER ATTACK. STAY THERE THOUGH. SHE ASSURES ME SHE IS FINE. I SENSE IT. SHE IS FINE FOR THE TIME BEING.**

_You'll warn me if she needs me, right?_

**POSSIBLY.**

_What do you mean possibly?_

**I MEAN WHAT I SAID, IF SHE NEEDS YOU, I WILL POSSIBLY TELL YOU. IT DEPENDS. I MUST GO, THE FIGHT IS ON, AND IF I AM NEEDED, SHE WILL NEED HELP.**

_Kyuubi!_

**FAREWELL, CONTAINER.**

_Good-byes? Well good-bye then._

**SHE HAS GOOD MANNERS; IT RUBS OFF. POSSIBLY KID, POSSIBLY.**

The connection was broke and Naruto was no reassured that Hinata was well. Why wouldn't the Kyuubi tell him right away if Hinata needs him? It didn't make sense. Nothing was.

Naruto found himself waiting for the Kyuubi to answer him, or at least another voice in his head. He had become all too reliant on the Kyuubi that was the invariable truth. He needed answers, since his would no longer come from within. However, he'd need to wait until morning came.

**¤ (Morning) ¤**

Naruto went straight to, Shikamaru. He had smart answers, and would know exactly what to do. Shikamaru also knew about the Kyuubi, and was good with understand people, even girls, in some situations.

He arrived at Shikamaru's door. He knocked. Shikamaru didn't answers so Naruto went in. "Shikamaru!"

"What? I wanted to be left alone."

"I need help. I'm confused."

"So? Bother someone else."

"Just help, then I'll leave."

"Fine, shoot."

"Kyuubi said he would possibly warn me if Hinata needed me. Why wouldn't he do it automatically?"

"Where's Hinata?"

"She left to protect Sasuke."

"Anything else?"

"She wants to prove her strength, worth, and to think things out."

"Exactly, if you come save her, where does her strength lie, she has only had her strength and her teammates, and she's tired of being bailed out of situations. She doesn't want to be rescued, she wants to be the hero, and care for herself."

"So if she needs me? Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Because the fact that she needs you doesn't mean she wants you to save her, it just means that she could always have you to bail her out, should she start falling. He will not tell you if she says not to ask for you. He's a telephone between you to, a bond currently but if she refuses help. He will do no other than not ask for you to bail her out."

"But Hinata!"

"Stop there Naruto. You know that her pride is something she's been working on. She needs to learn to believe in herself, and rely on herself. If you can't respect her and give her hope; then what can she expect from you as a husband?"

"So it's sort of a test?"

"I guess you could think of it as that. More like she just wants to make sure she can handle herself and you are just being pushed to do something you're not used to. In battles of honor, you dishonor the person you save, if you save them. It is better, and best if she die than you save her."

"So I just."

"Sit and wait. You must believe in her. It's all you can do. Sit and wait."

Naruto sighed, but understood now. Hinata didn't want him to see her as weak and needing of his help constantly. She was a ninja too, and she had her missions, he had his. He couldn't always be there for her. She had Sasuke to help her, if needed and even the Kyuubi to help her. She would be okay.

**¤ (A Bit Earlier) ¤ - ∆ (W/ Hinata & Sasuke) ∆**

Hinata and Sasuke continued on, toward the place that Sasuke figured his brother would be. Hinata was struggling, without vision of any sort or Byakugan to use against the enemy, to find the anything she felt useless on that account; she had no advantage. She was just a normal ninja now, well… one without vision.

**THINK OF IT THIS WAY LITTLE ONE; IN THIS BATTLE, EVEN THOSE WITH VISION CAN'T USE IT.**

_True, but I've never had a battle without my Byakugan. How can I really know my strength without it, if all my strength and attacks are focused around that? _Hinata though. She was sure exactly how she'd ever find out how she'd match up to normal ninjas.

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A NORMAL NINJA. THINK OF YOUR FRIENDS, EACH HAS SOMETHING UNIQUE TO THEM, SOMETHING THAT GIVES THEM SUCH ADVANTAGE.**

It was true, Kiba had Akamaru; Choji had his size and jutsus; Ino and Shikamaru had theirs; Naruto had the Kyuubi; Tenten had her masterful weaponry skills; Neji had the Byakugan; Sasuke had the sharingan; Sakura had her amazing chakra control and medical jutsus; Shino had her bugs and she had her Byakugan and her other skills.

**YOU SEE. A NINJA WITHOUT ANY SPECIAL ABILITIES IS NOTHING MORE THAN A WARRIOR; EVERY SINGLE NINJA HAS SOMETHING THAT IS THEIR STRENGTH. YOU CANNOT SAY HOW YOU DON'T MATCH UP TO THEM IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE THAT WHICH MAKES YOU STRONG, THINK OF THE OTHERS WITHOUT THOSE THINGS.**

_If they didn't have their abilities, they'd be normal people, not ninjas at all. They'd be lost without their skills._

**THAT IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF, NONE OF THEM WOULD GO WITHOUT THEIR SKILLS, WELL MAYBE THEY WOULD TRY BUT WOULD THEY BE AS SUCCESSFUL AS YOU WILL BECOME WHEN THIS IS DONE. I THINK NOT. NARUTO, WITHOUT ME WOULD BE QUITE A BIT WEAKER BUT HE STILL HAS HIS MASTERFUL JUTSUS AND SUCH THINGS LIKE IT. IF EACH DIDN'T HAVE THEIR JUTSUS OR SPECIALTIES, THEY WOULD BE NORMAL. I DOUBT THEY'D GO INTO A BATTLE WITHOUT THAT, EVEN IF THEY STILL HAD IT. YOU ARE SPECIAL BECAUSE EVEN IN YOUR STATE, WITHOUT MANY OF YOUR JUTSUS AND YOUR VISION, AND BYAKUGAN YOU ARE NORMAL, BUT YOU STILL CHOOSE TO FIGHT WITH ALL YOU HAVE.**

_I didn't ever think of it that way._

**IF I WASN'T IMMORTAL, AND I WASN'T A DEMON. WOULD I GO OUT AND FIGHT? NO. I WOULD NOT. I, IN YOUR STATE WOULD NEVER HAVE EVEN GONE NEAR A BATTLE AS YOU HAVE. YOU ARE VERY BRAVE.**

Hinata had restored confidence in her self. She hadn't thought about how her specialty, the very thing that made her a ninja, her jutsus and Byakugan had been taken from her leaving her nothing more than a normal blind person with a few tricks was going into a fight that not even Sasuke could manage himself. None of the Uchihas had managed either. She would return. She promised herself that.

"Stop." Sasuke said.

Hinata closed her eyes, trying to shut out her eyes that were trying to see and searching with her mind for her enemy. She had heard it possible, and she had done something similar many times while her vision had been gone.

"There." She said jumping out of the way as Itachi slammed a fist into the ground aside Sasuke and disappeared.

"How did you…?"

"Sh." She said trying to seek him out. Her other senses had been increased. Itachi was coming in for another attack, it would be nearly impossible for her to fight him without her sight. However, if she had a grip on him, forcing enough chakra through him, even raw would stop him, possibly kill him. Though she'd let Sasuke to most of it. She'd do enough to just…

Itachi hit her. She had flown, but landed on her feet. "How can you not see that? If you could see me before?"

"I wasn't focusing on you."

"Well that wasn't smart." He came at her.

She waited to sense his movements of chakra. She could sense that with her body and she blocked and made a few chakra hits to the parts of his arms and legs that she blocked.

She sensed Sasuke coming in, and side stepped Itachi's attack as Sasuke came in. Sasuke took over. They were too far to sense the battle, but she'd know if Itachi moved, his chakra was intermeddled with hers, and she would know hers anywhere.

Chakra that has been sent into another's body was wrapped around the thing that had been hit for a certain amount of time, unless the person didn't try to force their chakra against it, then it would be absorbed and do a lot of damage to their body. That had happened to her, she hadn't tried to push Neji's chakra out, and it had attacked her body later.

Hinata hid her chakra signature and hid in the forest. She needed a plan. She thought about trying to get close enough during their battle to take Itachi down, leaving the rest for Sasuke but she figured that, without her vision, she couldn't be exact enough; she could miss and hit Sasuke. That would be a problem.

Sasuke was fighting blind too. Well… she wasn't sure. She couldn't see if they had their Byakugan activated. She would guess that he wasn't using his vision. It was getting late; she could sense that. Would they fight through the night? That would give them the advantage of her, and Itachi would have it over both of them.

Then it hit her, a plan. It was extremely risky. If she could manage to speed up her healing, just enough to use her Byakugan then she could take out Itachi's eyes and that would be all they'd need for the fight to be theirs. She was only worried about one thing, the negative effects of quick, unnatural healing.

**HOW LONG DO YOU HAVE TO GO?**

_Why?_

**BECAUSE, IF MY PRESENCE IS WITH YOU UNTIL THAT POINT, THEN THE NEGATIVE EFFECTS WILL NOT COME TO BE. ADVANCED HEALING TAKES THE AMOUNT OF TIME YOU SPEEDED UP FROM YOUR LIFE SPAN, BUT IT WON'T COUNT FOR YOU, BECAUSE IT WILL TAKE IT FROM ME, BECAUSE I'M IMMORTAL. IF MY PRESENCE IS WITH YOU, THEN IT WILL BE FINE, JUST AS NARUTO WORKS. HOW LONG; BECAUSE THAT IS THE LENGTH OF TIME THAT I WILL HAVE TO BE WITH YOU.**

_It's worth it, to end this quickly without anyone dying, well anyone besides Itachi. Can you lend me the speed as well, so I can hit the points too? Are you sure that your presence, even this close will keep me from suffering the consequences of quickened healing._

**IF YOU USED ALL YOUR CHAKRA AND NORMALLY SPED UP THE HEALING AS FAST AS IT WOULD WITHOUT SHORTENING YOUR LIFE, HOW LONG WOULD IT TAKE OFF THE HEALING?**

_I'd say 3 months at most._

**WHAT PERCENT CAN YOU DO IF YOU USE ALL YOUR CHAKRA IN ONE DAY, AND STOP AT YOUR LIMIT; EITHER WAY? HOW MUCH ARE YOU DONE?**

_I'd say that I'm about 20% finished healing. I'd heal about 1-2% a day, normally. As fast as I can go by limit is 10%, that's normal. I'd say with all my chakra, 12% a day._

**SO PROVIDED I GIVE YOU THE HEIGHT OF YOUR ENTIRE CHAKRA STORAGE DAILY, AND YOU USE ALL THAT, SINCE I'M GIVING YOU 2X THE CHAKRA. HOW LONG WOULD IT TAKE? **

_8 days. _

**IT WOULD ONLY TAKE THAT LONG FOR YOUR EYES TO HEAL, SO I'LL BE WITH YOU THAT LONG. SO THE NEGATIVE EFFECTS WILL STAY AWAY FROM YOU. HOWEVER, YOU MUST ABSOLUTELY KEEP THAT NECKLACE WITH YOU FOR AT LEAST 9 DAYS, JUST TO BE SURE OUR CALCULATIONS ARE THERE. I'M QUITE SURE NARUTO WILL UNDERSTAND.**

_Thank you, Kyuubi-san._

**YOUR FORMALITIES. ARE YOU READY, REMEMBER BE CAREFUL.**

_I shall, Kyuubi-san._

Hinata waited, keeping her eyes closed and didn't try protecting herself from the quickened healing, since she'd need to be in full strength. It wasn't her chakra, and the Kyuubi whose presence was with her could heal that fine, so her body would accept that she could heal just as fast. There would be no negative effects… unless she was separated from the necklace. She used a bit of her chakra to bind the necklace to her skin, so she wouldn't lose it.

After a few minutes of painful healing, she opened her eyes, to see where they were. She'd have to be so quick, not to get caught in Itachi's illusion.

Then she heard it. Sasuke's screaming. She ran and stopped dead before Itachi noticed her. He was standing over the body of Sasuke, but nothing seemed wrong with Sasuke.

She figured a plan. She cut of the chakra supply that Kyuubi was feeding to her eyes to slowly correct them.

_I have a new plan. I have enough healing, to finish this off. I'm done._

**WHATEVER YOU SAY, LITTLE ONE.**

Hinata ran up to Itachi, opened her eyes, staring into his and used a jutsu, along with focusing her Byakugan on his head, taking out his vision. She fell to the ground. She knew she was screaming, but she could help it, and didn't really hear it.

She fell to the ground. "Naruto!" She yelled, as if he was there.

**∆ (W/ Naruto) ∆ - ¤ (Current) ¤**

**BOY, AWAKEN QUICKLY. THE GIRL NEEDS YOU. SHE CALLS FOR YOU. YOU MUST HELP, THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO. WE HAVE BEEN SEPARATED; THIS IS VERY DANGEROUS TO HER HEALTH.**

_I got it. I'm going. I'm taking enough to get there. Got it!_

**FINE.**

Naruto took of as fast as his body could under the possibly limitations of his body and arrived in sand in about 10 minutes. He used a jutsu that he had never thought existed, but he knew it like it was his father's, and it probably was.

Naruto was scared about what was about to occur, he didn't know what to expect when he got there he only hoped that she was okay. He loved her and hadn't hoped that he'd need to go rescue her but the urgency in the Kyuubi's voice was almost frightening. He had never heard the Kyuubi sound anything but himself. He sounded concerned for the time being about Hinata.

Naruto arrived at a stop as he looked around, trying to find where Hinata was. Surprisingly, she was lying down, as was Sasuke beside her.

Naruto looked at her. _Kyuubi? What had happened to her?_

**I AM UNSURE. OUR CONNECTION IS BROKEN OFF.**


	18. Thankful Reunion

- ◊ (18: Thankful Reunion) ◊ -

**∆ (Outside Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (Later) ¤ - Φ (None) Φ**

He looked around for the necklace; it was in her hand as she held Sasuke's hand.

**SHE HAS SEPARATED MY POWERS I WAS PUSHING THROUGH HER BETWEEN HER AND THE OTHER KID.**

Naruto noticed as he looked around Itachi was lying down unconscious, almost dead. These eyes were dead, as Hinata's had been those first few days before they started healing. So empty.

**SHE DID SOMETHING; IT WAS TOO QUICK FOR EVEN ME TO FOLLOW.**

Naruto gathered Hinata's body in her arms. _Her eyes? Kyuubi!_

**SHE ASKED ME TO HEAL THEM, BUT FOR SOME REASON SHE CUT OF THE ENTIRE HEALING, SHE CAN SEE ONLY SLIGHTLY. SHE MUST BE WITHIN A FOOT OF THE THING SHE IS LOOKING AT.**

_She figured she could share the chakra being pushed through her with Sasuke, and the effects of the healing would be stopped between them. _

**I BELIEVE MY HEALING HAS ONLY STOPPED THAT BOY AND HELD ON TO HIS CONSCIOUSNESS. HE WILL BE AWAKENING SOON. SHE WANTS HIM TO FINISH OFF THE OTHER ONE.**

Just as the Kyuubi had said, Sasuke began to awaken, he looked at his brother, then to Naruto.

"Hinata stopped him from killing you. I'm not sure how. Neither does…" He stopped himself, though Sasuke knew. "When she wakes up, then she'll tell you; but you need to finish him off. I'm leaving though." He quickly took the necklace from her hand and put it around her.

Naruto picked up Hinata and quickly jumped out of the area, and went toward Konoha as fast as he could without calling on the Kyuubi's abilities.

**I'M SORRY BUT UNTIL SHE AWAKES, I CANNOT HELP HER MUCH OTHER THAN SLIGHT HEALING. HER BODY HAS STOPPED ME FROM INTERFEREING. IT'S LIMITING HER HEALING BACK TO THE VERY MOST I CAN HEAL HER WITHOUT IT ENDANGERING HER.**

_How long until you and her will need to be separated?_

**_NOT LONG. 3 DAYS FOR THE VISION I HAVE GIVEN HER. IF YOU LET ME STAY WITH HER FOR A FEW MORE, I CAN LEND HER BACK HER ENTIRE VISION, THE ENTIRE PERCENT SHE CAN MANAGE WITHOUT ENDANGERING HER, EACH DAY. SHE CAN SEE AGAIN ALREADY THOUGH, BUT ONLY QUITE CLOSE UP, BY TOMORROW HER VISION WILL BE MUCH BETTER. BY THE END OF THIS WEEK, HER VISION WILL BE NORMAL AGAIN._**

_You can ask her yourself about that. I'm not sure if that's what she wants._

**UNDERSTOOD, BYE.**

Naruto was confused why the Kyuubi had said good-bye but Naruto felt the urge to say thanks to Hinata, and bye to the Kyuubi. Somewhere along the way, Hinata had rubbed off on the demon. She had done a lot of good in the 2 days she was gone.

Soon they arrived, and Hinata opened her eyes, looked up to see Naruto. She had a frown on her face. "Hinata?"

"Naruto. I couldn't do it by myself."

"You did, I mean… well there was Sasuke and the Kyuubi but when I arrived everyone was unconscious."

"Itachi?"

"Sasuke's taking care of him now. You did do it. Sasuke would have never accomplished it without you Hinata. You did it." Hinata smiled and Naruto smiled bright.

Hinata just looked up into Naruto eyes. They were so beautiful, little did she know, he felt the same way about hers. "Thank you Naruto."

"You're welcome Hina-chan. I'm going to take you home, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"So you can see, huh?"

"Yeah, if I'm very close up?"

"How come that you weren't hurt by Itachi, since you could see."

"Because I did a few things to stop him from that. I used a reflection genjutsu and stopped his vision."

"So… he had to go through his own genjutsu."

"I'm not exactly sure. I cut off his vision a while afterward that I used the reflection genjutsu, so maybe, maybe not."

"The genjutsu does so much torture in 3 minutes, 3 days worth. I wonder how much he got in the time you left him. "

"Since his genjutsu affects your mind, it probably went the entire time, that's why he passed out; if I'm right."

"You're probably right. I'm so happy you're okay though."

"Me too. It wasn't an easy mission. It was the most dangerous and thought provoking what I've ever heard of, but it was worth it, for Sasuke."

**∆ (W/ Sasuke) ∆ - ¤ (Hours Later - Many) ¤**

Sasuke had picked up his brother and paralyzed his body, breaking his arms and legs and tying him to the tree so he could talk to his brother. Itachi woke up. He awoke with a groan. He had a smirking look on his face. "You didn't do it, did you?"

"No. I didn't need to. I don't care for revenge."

"Who was that girl? She had abilities of no one I've ever heard of, yet she's a Hyuuga, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

"Who?"

"Her name will soon be, Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata."

"The heiress, of course. She shall lead Konoha also?"

"No, her husband shall."

"The Fourth's son, the Kyuubi container."

"Naruto, yeah."

"Why though?"

"I destroyed to seek strength, the fact that I could destroy them all, left me only to see that we started with strength, and I wanted you to start, by killing me. However, you're too weak, it was all too useless."

"Evil by itself can't be defeated by one, but more can because evil is strong, but corrupt, it's not strength." Sasuke said, taking a kunai and throwing it dead into his brother's heart.

Sasuke's body began shaking as he fell to the ground, and he curled into a ball. It had now hit him; he had nothing in his brother's death. He had nothing more to live for, just to revive the clan, but he didn't want to, it was worthless, he should just die.

"Sasuke." He couldn't believe it, it was _her _voice. It was like the voice of the angel, someone sent to save him from his insanity.

"Sak…ura. It's over." She put her finger to his lips. Had his eyes been opened, he would have noticed she was in a white nurse's outfit and there were tons of ANBU around them. She picked him, over her shoulder and carried him over to the bed. Those two ANBU took Sasuke off, as Sakura followed. She looked back as the other ANBU took care of Itachi's body, making sure he was dead, it was he, and there wasn't anything, anyone would discover about their family.

Sakura and Sasuke along with the ANBU arrived in Konoha swiftly, where Sasuke was placed in a bed. She sat down and looked at him. He was so unstable; she didn't think he would want to wake. He may die in his sleep. So she's have to wake up every while, there was major brain damage from his brother's genjutsu.

After an hour, Sakura tapped Sasuke very gently. He took a kunai (she forgot to take away) toward her, which she deflected. "Sasuke. It's me." Sakura said gently. He turned toward, and there was empty pain in his eyes. He sat up and she hugged him. "Promise me you'll stay, since you're finished with him. Stay with me."

"I will Sakura, if you'll forgive me."

She nodded. "I will. I'll take care of you forever."

"It's the other way around, I'll protect you." She laughed, quietly.

"You're in no condition to. This is my hospital and my patients; you are one of them. I protect and care for you."

"I protect, you care. Sound fair?" He asked. She nodded as she began to talk to him, to help him through the nightmare that he had just finally awaken from. She didn't wake him up after that, because it was the first time in many years, almost 10, that he could sleep knowing he'd wake up to someone, and didn't have to worry about her being taken away from him. He'd rest in peace, but he'd live; if only for her.

P.S: That would be an awesome place to end the fic, however; this fic is about Hinata and Naruto, so it must continue and we have to go back to them. To them!

∆ (Outside Hinata's Room) ∆ - ¤ (A Week Later, 9 AM) ¤

Naruto knocked on Hinata's door, which she promptly opened. He had not seen his fiancée in one week because her father wanted her to have peace and quiet. She rested in her room, and read. It was not until this great Monday morning that he was allowed to visit. He knew she had breakfast at 8, and would probably be back by 9.

He was concerned because he had not gotten a chance to ask her if she had figured out, what she was trying to figure out when she left. What she said had still hurt him.

**Ж (Flashback) Ж**

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm doubting you, and me, everything really. My mind is under some sort of fog jutsu and it's not releasing, it's rather strong. I don't know what to think anymore, I'm afraid of you. It's horrible, but I am. Give me time. Don't doubt my skills. I can't afford to think that anyone, especially you doesn't believe it me." - "No, it's not that. I love you so much but everything is a mess and I don't know anything for sure anymore. I know I love you though but I'm lost. Give me time to think. Trust me. Believe in me, don't doubt me because that's not what I need."

**Ж (Flashback Over) Ж**

He wanted an answer. He couldn't stand waiting all this time to see but the answer had hit him hard. Well not hard, but gently and delicately but quite strong. She had pulled him into a kiss and he had wrapped his arms around her. He held her, missing the feel of her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder.

He smiled so hugely that it was like his childish smile that made everyone laugh. "Hey Hina-chan. How are you?"

"I'm fully healed, even my vision, thanks to the Kyuubi. I'll still need him for a few days though. 2 or 3, then you can have him back." She said.

"Actually, I'd like to know if you'd like to keep that with you."

"What?"

"I was just wondering. So?"

"Why?"

"No reason in particular." Naruto said.

"If the Kyuubi doesn't mind. I don't really care. I owe him a lot and I'm thankful but I don't want to overburden."

Naruto laughed and just smiled. He was also extremely shocked. "Hina-chan, you're weird. You worry about the Kyuubi's feelings and how he feels about a particular situation."

"He has feelings and opinions. I'm just honoring them." She said with a smile. "We've become rather close in these last few days."

(LOL. This is where I stopped for a 9 months, so I came back and spent 10 hours re-reading trying to remember and when I got here, I yelled. Who would end their story here? Then I thought. Why did I do this to myself? Then I though. I can write whatever I want to finish it. It's my story!)

"Lucky him." Naruto said grumbling. He looked at Hinata and she was smiling. Then he realized… she could see him. She could really see him, again!

"You can see me!" Naruto yelled hugging her.

"We already established that Naruto." She said laughing. "So… where's my ring… I know you took it." She asked.

"Right." He got down on his knee, and held out the little box he had saved so he could once again purpose when she could see again. "Hinata, will you marry me?" She looked at him and a bright smile lit her features.

"Naruto…"

"Yes Hinata."

"Of course I will." She said. He jumped on her and kissed her until they were both… once again, tired. He held her in his arms.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever figure out what was going on?"

"Nope, but I do know that whatever was trying to confuse me is gone and it's stopped bothering me." _Thank you Kyuubi-san. _Hinata thought.**YOU ARE WELCOME, GIRL. **"The Kyuubi helped, you can thank him as well." Naruto gave her a look like, what in the world?

_Kyuubi, how can you be so helpful and kind to her and not to me? _Naruto asked in his head.

**BECAUSE, SHE ISN'T YOU. SHE ACTUALLY HAS A COMPLEX MIND AND THINKS SCENARIOS THOUGH. I JUST ADD INPUT ABOUT IT. SHE IS THE ONE WHO THANKS ME AND ACREDITS ME. **Naruto was in some level of shock of what the Kyuubi had done.

"So Hinata, when are we going to get married?"

"I don't know. I suppose after I'm 18, though that's only a protection that Tsunade-sama put on me to make sure I didn't have an arranged marriage before that time, so I could do it before but what do you think."

"When's your birthday?" He asked. He had realized that he didn't know when her birthday was, it really wasn't something he had ever asked about, until now. He felt bad not knowing his.

"December 27th, and yours?" She asked, not taking it to anything more than a lack of simple facts that they didn't know each others' birthday.

"October 10th," He answered.

"How about… November? It's between both our birthdays, so… okay I don't know why but it seems like a good enough time. It gives us time to prepare and its a nice time of year." She asked him.

"November seems good enough to me. It's kind of chilly though so it'd be wintry during the ceremony but in Konoha… that doesn't really matter, because we don't usually get snow." She sighed.

"Most places don't get snow. Spring Country does get snow in the winter. It was nice there in the winter." Hinata said remembering her time there during the winter… training in the harsh weather.

"November, that sounds good."

"We need an actual date, like…"

"Right, how about the 15th, that's in the middle of the month. It's easy enough to remember for everybody and me… I'm pretty good about remembering them though. Sakura and Sasuke forget stuff, and Kakashi never remembers stuff."

"The 15th sounds fine Naruto." Hinata said. She went to her desk and on her calendar, she wrote in the words _Naruto and My Wedding, _in her neat handwriting.

Naruto looked over her shoulder. "How many more days is that?"

"Today is the 17 of June. (In reality it probably would be, based on the time spaces.) It's about 5 months." He smiled. "So… what do you want to do now that you can see, and I can be with you?"

"We can visit Hyuuga Clan members." She suggested. He didn't like that idea; he was frowning. "What would you like to do Naruto?"

"Well… I'd like to go visit our friends… but I'd much rather just stay here with you." He said smiling.

"You can't just stay here all day Naruto; it's a waste of a day. You're going to get lazy."

"I'm not being lazy, I'm relaxing." He said, leaning back in her bed.

"I want to see your place." She said sitting up excitedly. He looked at her as if she was crazy. "Come on."

"But it's a mess Hinata."

"Naruto-kun, please." He got up, sighing.

**¤ (10) ¤ - ∆ (Naruto's place) ∆**

They walked through Konoha, and they arrived at the apartment building. He took her to his room and pulled out his key, and opened the door. It was, as always a mess. "So you live all by yourself?"

"Yeah." He said. When she said, it was weird. Wouldn't she have realized that? I mean he pretty much lived alone in the same way she did. "I mean you have your own room, and a bathroom, I just have a living room, and a kitchen. There are people all around me, though I don't talk to them and they aren't my family so it's not much different, except you talk to the people around you, and they're your family."

"It just seems different." She said. She then proceeded to let go of his hand and walk off. She wondered around his apartment looking around as if it was so interesting. Sakura had been here, so had other people but they didn't wander around as she did. "It's interesting."

"You really think so?" He thought as he rubbed his neck. He couldn't remember how he raised or how he had been taken care of his life, this apartment was the only real place he remembered well. He remembered being moved a few times. The places got bigger, the first was just a room in some house, the next was just another, but bigger and finally when he was about 12 he had his own apartment and he lived and took care of himself.

He followed Hinata through the exploits of his rooms. She was still exploring every aspect of every room. He never though of his apartment as anything more than a place to sleep, he didn't eat here and wasn't her most of the time because when he was 12 he had become a ninja and for many of those years, he was gone since then. It was more like a storage place for his stuff and a place he could sleep on occasion.

"What in the world are you thinking about and doing?" He asked. It had become too annoying to see her wonder around his little apartment. How could anyone be so entertained in here? There was a bathroom, a typical bathroom, a living room, it had a couch and a table and he thought some chairs, and then there was the kitchen which he had no clue what it looked like as well as his bed which he thought had a dresser and his bed in there.

"It's homey." She said. She has a wide smile on her face. He wanted to look at her like she was some weirdo because he couldn't possibly understand her logic. Why was she so happy, and what was all that looking about?

"You're crazy Hina-chan." He said shaking his head.

"It feels like a home." He'd never really called this place home. I mean he might in the sense that he was going home, but a home was a different meaning, at least in his mind. _What's she mean? _Naruto asked the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi didn't answer. "It just feels like a home. I mean you can come here and be you, and be by yourself where no one is around, and it's just a home. We don't have places like that in our complex. My room isn't homey like this."

"I still don't get it."

"It's weird." He nodded. "It just feels like a place that you can be without anything else, happily. I love it." He had officially found his fiancée to be the craziest person on the face of the planet. She loved his little apartment when she had a huge complex with everything she could ever want. Then again, she was special, that's why he loved. He probably wouldn't ever understand what she met, or how she felt, well maybe he would when he moved into the complex and lived with her.

"So you love my apartment?" She nodded, sitting down on his sofa and just laying down. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Probably. It's so peaceful and wonderful here." He had to stop himself from going into a fit of hysterics. Then he thought… he should try to understand her.

"Explain it." He asked.

"Alright, but you're going to have to think beyond the normal stuff." He nodded, closing his eyes like her. "Give me a chance to try to tell you how amazing it is to be here."

"It just seems… to me that this is a place where you can be yourself, free from whatever is going on everywhere else, where you can be what you want, talk about what you want and probably do whatever you… within reason probably. You live here and you've made yourself at home here, when you come home you can just come here and relax you don't have to worry about anything. You can just be you." He didn't quite understand because he hadn't been here in so long, he went so sleep, woke up and left… that's pretty much it. She found so much happiness and joy in his apartment.

"I haven't been here in 7 years, I don't do much here. I guess I see your point about being a place away from everything else and stuff. It is pretty peaceful, but you can make yourself at home here if you want."

She sat up and looked at him. "Can I sleep here with you?" He was going to choke, and probably pass out. It made him embarrassed yet she had no sign of it on her face. She was serious.

"Are you sure that's the greatest idea?"

"Naruto. We're engaged. See…" She help up her hand which had the ring on it. "It's normal to spend time with your husband before you get married while you're engaged. Or maybe it isn't but I asked so…" He wondered what his house had done to her, and to him.

It really hadn't gone that far into his brain to think that he'd be living with Hinata once they got married. He knew they would and now that he thought of it… when he thought of any people he knew that were married, he couldn't think of one. He'd need help, but he knew that he loved her, he wanted to be with her and having her with him forever would make him happy. So he said, "Yeah, you can. If you want. If your dad decides to kill me. I blame you."

She laughed. "It's considered Murder to kill someone for no reason, or any reason. You're not allowed to do that to other people in the city, unless you're the enemy."

"Neji would kill me. I'm sure he'd have no second thoughts." Hinata thought about it. Neji would think… well she stopped there, she knew what Neji would think. She blushed, looked at the floor and had a annoying urge to play with her hair and play with her fingers. "Hinata, are you listening? Your cousin would kill me."

She laughed. "He probably would try. I should probably worn him not to kill you sometime. How about I go to lunch with my family and talk to my family who all probably would want to kill you and you go find something to do." He figured that that would give him time to deal with his problem of what to do when he was living with Hinata, but he had no clue where to begin, and that could be troublesome.

"Yeah, alright. I'll wander around and do stuff." She looked at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." It was only 11. "Let's go see Aki and Kiba!" He said happily. He had to say thank you for them being together so that he could marry Hinata. Maybe he could even ask Kiba or Aki for help, or both!

**∆ (Inuzuka Complex) ∆ - ¤ (11 AM) ¤**

He arrived there and luckily, Aki took Hinata and showed her all the wonderful things that Kiba had showed her. Aki loved it in Konoha, which he was glad. She did love nature, and trees, especially trees. He was now sitting with Kiba. "How are you and Aki getting along?" Naruto asked.

"Aki's great. She's likes trees and nature, and most of all, Animals. She's been learning stuff from my sis every day now. Hana spends all her time teaching Aki stuff. I think Aki might just join in the family biz. That's make me happy. Now about you and Hinata, so you guys are engaged?" Kiba smiled.

"You don't mind or have any problems?" Naruto asked.

"Nah. I'm happy with Aki, plus Hinata's so much happier with you then she's been in years. I think part of it is her attitude but also definitely part of it is you being here. Truth is the girl was super depressed after you left but she's happy to have you back. I think this engagement is the best thing to happen to her, so far at least."

"Yeah, I'm glad you think so… but I have a question. I need kind of help." Kiba shrugged.

"What's up?"

"You'll never guess." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I probably won't so you so you're going to need to tell me. Especially if its something you are nervous about, judging from your awkward movements. Please tell me it isn't something super personal that I don't want to ever know is going on between you and Hinata."

"Hinata wants to stay at my place." Kiba, if he was holding anything would have dropped it, and choked on air, while staring at him.


	19. Rules of Engagement

- ◊ (19: Rules of Engagement) ◊ -

**∆ (Kiba's House) ∆ - ¤ (Around 11) ¤ - Φ (None) Φ**

"Naruto… what did I say? If it's something super personal…"

"Kiba, it's not like that. She loves it at my place and she wants to stay with me there. Is that normal during an engagement?"

"How should I know, she's the only girl I've ever been engaged to and now you're engaged to her. We were engaged for all of like… maybe 2 weeks." Kiba said in shock.

"Aren't there clan rules about this, or a book or something?"

"Sorry but there aren't any books on girls (Naruto could think of a series), well none that I have ever been able to find but there may be one on clan rules of engagement. I don't know anything. Then again, in my clan there aren't many things that we do as Hinata's clan does, I bet they have a million different rules that you have to follow. You probably want to ask her."

"Well help me solve my problem!"

"If Hinata wants to be there then she's allowed to be. If there are anything like rules of engagement then she'd know them. She had to know all the laws of her clan when she was little; I bet nothing's changed. And anyway, she wouldn't do anything… well maybe some things but she's not going to do anything to endanger her title as heiress, so she's probably allowed."

"I just don't know what to do."

"I don't know what to tell ya. I don't know what I'd do if it was the other way around. I'd probably run to everyone I know."

"That was my next option. My last option is talking to either Neji or her father. Would you say Neji and her father or the other way around?"

"Neji is a, kill you now, ask questions later kind of guy. Her dad wouldn't think anything of it if you asked for different clan rules about marriage and engagement. I think that'd be the easiest thing to do."

"That's not really what I want. I want to know how to deal with Hinata and my place. I've never had anyone but Sakura there who's a girl and this is Hinata…"

"You're scared Naruto." Kiba said laughing. "No nasty thoughts involved but you don't want to mess up your relationship with her and you're running scared. You need serious help."

"I've never met anyone in my life who's been married. Ever! I don't have parents who I can go to help for and even my senseis are loners. I don't know what to do!"

"Talk to Kurenai-sensei, she's been Hinata and my sensei for years. She knows what exactly Hinata means when she says she loves your place and she's always there for love advice. She got Ino and Shikamaru together with Choji's help. I'm sure you'll help. Just make sure Hinata…"

Hinata and Aki walked in. Naruto nodded to Kiba understanding that he shouldn't run into her there. "Noburo-kun, I cannot thank you any more for letting me come to your village. I love it here so much. I know you know how much it means to me, you have animals here, and tons of people who are all so kind and friends and trees, so many trees… it's just great!" She screamed hugging him.

"Thank Kiba, I didn't smuggle you into Konoha. If someone has to go to jail it's going to be him. I'm going to be the hokage one day. I'm not supposed to smuggle people in, okay?"

"Yeah. I just had to thank you. And you too Hina-chan. If you hadn't told me so much about Kiba then I wouldn't have known how great we'd be together, did you tell Noburo-kun we're getting married?" Naruto was laughing really hard now.

"Nah. He didn't tell me that anywhere in our conversation but we were having a very indepth one and it didn't come up. I'm happy for you and I'm going to apologize now for this but my real name's Uzumaki Naruto. Noburo was my code name for the mission."

"I kind of accepted that. Eventually I'm sure I'll call you that. So do you guys have a date for the wedding?"

"You bet. November 15th." Naruto said smiling.

"If I'm right doesn't it place that between your birthdays?" Kiba asked. They nodded. "Cool. So am I invited?"

"Of course you are Kiba-kun. I can't tell you how happy I am." He put his hand up.

"I owe you just as much as you owe me, plus you two introduced me to Aki here, so… I definitely owe you. You guys already were the match. I just did a little helping. Plus Hinata's graciousness is more than enough to cover our marriage, even if I had let Aki pay for it with her money; though I'm not letting her."

"You guys got a date?"

"She's picked October 6th, the beginning of fall because she likes trees and she things they look pretty in the fall." Naruto wanted to laugh, and would have, but he knew how much she loved trees and he knew that Kiba was not exaggerating. "So Hinata…are there any rules of engagement that I should know. I mean my clan probably has them, but they probably to pay attention to them or follow them."

"There's a small book of them. There's a small one on marriage too that I had the unfortunate pleasure of memorizing as well. There aren't many rules about marriage or engagement, well based on rules for living." She laughed. "If you want it, I have a copy."

"Can I have one?" Naruto asked. Kiba was just smirking, on the inside for his ingenious plan.

"Sure Naruto, you can borrow mine and Kiba… you know your clan has no rules about engagement, they have laws for those not married but not rules for those people engaged."

"Really? Yeah, I knew that. So are there any rules of my clan for after I'm married, since you know everything about every clan and every rule?" She laughed.

"Nope. After you're married you're a normal member and under the same sets of rules everybody else is. For Hyuugas memorizing more rules is just another headache." Kiba laughed.

"Hey Naruto, good luck memorizing those."

"Yeah, I'll need it." Naruto said. "I'm glad to see you're happy Aki, and you too Kiba. I owe you guys big time. Hinata might not owe you but I do."

"Oh yeah and Hinata." Aki asked. Hinata turned toward the girl as they were about to leave. "I'd love it if you'd be my maid of honor at the wedding. You're the only real person I've had the pleasure of meeting but you've been a great friend and if it's not too much trouble I'd like all the help and guidance you can offer."

Hinata smiled. "I'd be happy to, Aki. You've been a great friend to me too." Naruto and Hinata left as they arrived at the Hyuuga complex. Hinata ran in grabbing the small book and handing it to him. "Rules of Engagement, there aren't many but you'll find in our family an explanation, even of a simple rule like dinner is at 6 will take 12 pages to explain." She laughed.

"How many rules are there?" She shrugged. He flipped through the tiny book, it was 50 pages long. "This is a 50 page book."

"Then my guess would be there are less than 10 rules in there. Unless you don't understand exactly what it means, skip all explanations." He nodded understanding the meaning behind her words. He kissed her good-bye as she went to deal with clan related things and such, more like eating dinner and begging her father and cousin not to kill him for any reason.

He sighed as he opened the book. He should probably go to Kurenai-chan now while she's definitely not going to track him down. He headed that way as he read the first rule.

_1. __If it is an arranged marriage, an engagement ring is supplied by either the groom or the bride's family. However if the marriage is on the part of the future groom asking for permission, the responsibility of the ring lies purely on the shoulders of the future groom, unless other arrangements are made between said future groom and either his or the bride's family._

He sighed as he finally finished reading the rule. He looked as it explained all about who passes on the ring in which scenario of an arranged marriage for what purpose, on which side does the responsibility fall and it made his head spin. He sighed. He had gotten past that rule already, luckily. He had gotten Hinata and ring and she was happy with it, he had done a good job. So, that rule was void.

He arrived at Kurenai's house. He knocked, and then she opened the door. "Hello Naruto. How can I help you?" She was happy and she had a kid. Wait a minute a kid? He stood there staring at her child and kind of just stood there. "Naruto? Hello?"

"Oh hey. Kiba said that if I needed romantic help to come to you." She blinked and opened the door.

"I guess but I though you were…"

"...engaged to Hinata? Yeah I am. It's Hinata that I need help with." He saw the concerned look on her face.

"Is everything going alright? Are you following all the rules? Please say that she's okay? Please tell me that you didn't hurt her?"

"Everything fine. I'm the one in trouble. I have the rules see." He help up the book. "She's fine, I did make a lot of mistakes before we got engaged and she did end up getting hurt be she'd okay now. I made sure of it. I need help."

"Have you finished that book?" She asked.

"Rule 1, of … some amount."

"There are 10." He sighed. 10 rules, well he didn't have to pay attention to the first how many could he ignore.

"I read the first." She looked at him. "Can you just help please?"

"What's this about though?"

"You see… Hinata and I were together this morning talking when she went to my apartment to see it. She was so happy and she wondered around. Then she talked about how homey it was and she was smiling and she was going to sleep on the sofa but it was only 10. But then…" he took a deep breathe. "She asked if she could stay at my place. I said yes because I didn't know what else to say. She was happy and she wouldn't have asked if she could, would she. I mean…"

"Calm down Naruto. She's allowed to be there."

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't she? She's your fiancée after all."

"She said that." Kurenai nodded, still not understanding the point.

"And the problem?" She asked.

"I've only ever been on one date with Hinata. I love her but I mean…"

Kurenai laughed, or more like giggled. "You're nervous. And you're scared."

"How can I not be?" Naruto yelled. "I don't want to mess anything up and I'm worried to. Don't forget that. I've made so many mistakes that sometimes I wish that I could just sleep until the wedding and hope that everything after that is okay too, but it doesn't work like that."

"Naruto… breathe." She said smiling. "Hinata wants to be close to you. She loves you and you love her right." He nodded. "That's all she wants. She'd probably be sick to her stomach and will probably run away 10 to 30 times before the wedding because its hard and difficult and she runs when she has a problem. She'll want air and space but most importantly, she'll want you. She'll run away tell you not to chase her but then when she's out there alone and upset; she'll want you there. When you don't show up, she'll be upset, more upset then whatever reason she ran. Luckily she's been in some tough situations so she might not run. She might just break down though I've never known her new persona to do that but you might know her to. Do what you think is best and if she's angry or upset don't listen to her because she's irrational."

"So what about this situation?"

"She wants you to be there for her. To hold her and love her. She just wants you to be close. I think one of the reasons why she likes your house is because she's been surrounded by millions of people judging and watching her every minute of her life, everything she does that that room, her room isn't safe to be herself. With you, and in that house far away from her family and away from those who will judge her is where she wants to be and she loves the feeling. She's going to try to run away from her family too. Be careful of that one because if you let her run away… they'll blame you and that'll get you in a lot of trouble. Just let her do what she wants to. I'll tell you something, nothing in that book is going to mention anything about her or you, its going to say customs and laws. It won't tell you how to plan the wedding, or anything else. It's going to say that you must spend so many hours or more with her and stuff like that."

"But you see… I don't know how to act with her in my room. I think I might go insane." Naruto yelled.

"Breathe. That's all you can do. Nothing can prepare you for her. She's unpredictable but I think as well as you know her now, that you'll manage to know what to do."

"So how do you know so much about engagements and stuff?" He asked.

"I was engaged Naruto. It may have been a few years back, but I was."

"To who? What happened?"

"Asuma. He died." Naruto's face dropped. He had heard that when he was in Suna. "That's how I got this little one. He asked me to marry me, and somewhere in between, this little guy happened, but he died before I could get married but since the marriage would have happened before I had the kid, it wasn't looked on as a crime."

"Having a kid is against the law?"

"Being pregnant without a husband is." She answered. "I would have had a husband before this guy was born."

"I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You have nothing to be sorry for Naruto. I'm glad that you talked to me. It was nice huh? I don't get out much is there any other news floating around that I haven't heard yet."

"Kiba is engaged to Aki. I think it would be said the other way though. Aki is engaged to Kiba. I'm not sure. Yeah well they are, and they're happy. He's all smiling and happy. I think he should talk to you. I think we're both in way over our heads."

"You still have no idea." She said as she shook her head.

"I bet I don't." He said. "I have no idea about most things. Well thanks for helping. I think I will do a little better now."

"Let me say one last thing. Maybe Hinata can keep her close family from hurting you if you hurt her, but there are many ninja in the village that would not stop to think if you hurt her. I'm sure Kiba and Shino would agree with me. I'm surprised he hasn't viciously warned you yet." She said.

"I know he will. I have no intention on ever hurting Hina-chan. I love her that's why I needed to get help." She smiled. "Bye."

Naruto sat down at Ichiraku with the book and began to read. He might as well now Hyuuga Customs if he was going to help Hinata run the Hyuuga Clan.

_2. __The future bride must say yes in her own good mind, without threat or force in any form of marriage, whether arranged or not for the marriage to be official; the same rule follows for I Do's._

Naruto thought that was interesting to know. Kiba had been talking about that earlier with him that they weren't officially engaged until she say yes even though it was an arranged marriage, so she hadn't been officially engaged at all. Naruto laughed at the hilarity of the situation. The next bunch of pages talked about the value of marriage regardless of the purpose of it, or the people involved.

Naruto agreed that if the girl said no, regardless of what she was told that she shouldn't have to marry. Hinata had been talking like that earlier that she didn't have to agree to be Kiba's fiancée but if she didn't then she couldn't be heir. Naruto would bet if they wanted someone to marry someone else they'd just bride her or order her to say yes.

The book also talked about using jutsus whether controlling or persuasive to make the future bride say yes. Naruto laughed no wonder the book had to go into detail, any ninja could persuade another to say yes but no one could influence them to say yes with good mine. Threat and force could not be used to make her say yes.

_3. __All engagements should take place more than 6 months before the wedding. Exceptions are made for changes in the groom, or because of death of the groom or replacement of the groom._

Naruto was laughing at this one. He thought that that more applied to arranged marriages than normal. I mean, in a normal engagement how many times would the groom really die or be changed and the girl continue saying yes. Wow, that was one crazy rule. The book continued to talk about the month period and what each was spent. Naruto realized that Hinata and he only had 5 months for the arrangement, and Kiba and Aki had 4. Would that cause problems? Naruto figured that would actually fall under the replacement or change of the groom category because he was different than Kiba and it had been planned about 2 months or more ago. Naruto looked at what the first month was to be spent doing.

_The first month of the normal 6-month engagement period is spent getting to know one another. It is important that once the future bride has said yes that she understands who she will be marrying, especially if the marriage is arranged and she has never met or seen the guy in her life. It is important to have strong bonds before the marriage before can explore different aspects of your relationship such as who does she wish to be? Who do you wish to be? What will you become together? Do your lives necessarily rely on one another? Will you both have occupations? Does she want an occupation? The amount of children you have? The life you will live and other such questions? The follow up to this takes place in the third month with a specialist in engagements._

Naruto figured that he should think about all these questions with Hinata, tonight would be a good time to do that with her since she'll be with him. The idea was still making him sick, and slightly nervous about having her live with him, even if was only for a night.

The second month was more about other people and interacting with them, especially the families involved. What they expected of them and what their role required. Then it hit Naruto that he didn't know how in the world to be the husband of the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. Hinata would be great but could he keep up with her.?

He was now slightly scared of talking to her, he should probably talk to her father too. Especially since he still wanted to be the hokage, even with Hinata as heiress, could he manage that. Was it even right to marry her if he was going to be hokage because he'd have to focus on the whole village and not completely on her? Would that be the end of the relationship? She'd focus everything on her clan and him on the village? Would they only talk when it had to do with her clan within his village? Naruto was going to be sick. Naruto had to read on.

_4. __Understand the needs, desires and feelings of both members of the marriage._

Naruto figured that he couldn't even think about that until he talked to Hinata, and her father… then probably a whole lot of other people. He needed to talk to Obaa-san, right now!

_5. __Make certain that the roles of all people within the marriage, are clear._

Naruto thought that was the easiest one. He would still need to talk to Hinata about it but he needed help. He'd get it as soon as Obaa-san answered the window when he knocked, so he did.

She turned around and looked at him. She was sort of shocked to see him but she opened the window. "Help!" he yelled.

"What Naruto, is Hinata okay? Where is she? What'd you do to her this time?"

"She's fine. I need help. She's with her clan. You need to help me."

She took a deep breathe. "Alright, what do you need help with?"

"This stupid book is making me go crazy."

"What's the name of the book Naruto?" She asked skeptical. He set the book on the desk. "Rules of Engagement. I'm familiar with it. It's the typical rules that clan engagements follow. They're not frequently used but I bet the Hyuugas do." He nodded. "So what's up?"

"Can I be with Hinata if I want to be Hokage?" He was upset, extremely upset, and he had to know. The problem was… she didn't have the answer.

"First, make priorities Naruto." He knew what that meant. He had to make the choice.

"So I can't be the Hokage." He said sighing.

"I never said that. I said you had to make priorities."

"Hinata's more important than being Hokage. The village will be taken care of no matter what, but Hinata… I love her and I want to take care of her, and I'm the one who can be that to her. I think. I haven't run into anyone else yet, and I don't plan to." She looked at him.

"So Hinata's above being Hokage?"

"Definitely. I love her more than I want to be Hokage. I just want to know now if I have to give up on my dream if I marry Hinata. I don't want to find out later that I can't."

"Naruto, do you think you can?"

"I don't know."

"Let me clue you into something. Every hokage so far has had a family, and they had a wife. I'm the granddaughter one of our great Hokages, so that meant he had a kid who was my parent who had me right, and Konohamaru is the grandson of the third." Naruto's eyes grew wide when he realized what that meant.

"You haven't been around to see a normal hokage; even your father had your mother who had you." She said smiling. "If you think about… they all lived normal lives aside from being the hokage. It'd be hard because Hinata wouldn't have you always being there for her when she's with her clan but knowing her and you, if you set your mind to it you'd manage to be there for everything and each other whether that be her clan or the whole village. It'd be difficult but I think you two manage some amazing stuff." Naruto smiled. It was their nindo to never go back on their words, he'd be the hokage, he'd marry her and she'd be the heir, and of course marry him too. It would just take work to merge all that stuff together but they would accomplish what they dreamed of, and nothing would stop them.

It made him happy when he thought about it. He knew Hinata could run a clan and support him as Hokage. He wasn't sure how to run a clan though but he'd just support her and help her in any way possible but he could do that and be hokage. It'd be hard but they could do it.

"You're the best Obaa-san."

"Just because you've thought this through Naruto doesn't mean you shouldn't bring it up with her, one day its going to hit her and she may be just as fear-stricken if not more than you are. She loves you Naruto but she hasn't been with you long enough to develop that trust that you won't ever let her down. Deep down she knows because of the way you are but if she's worried, you have to be leanient that she might not think of it at that second." Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Obaa-san." She rolled her eyes as he jumped out the window. He went home to read the last 5 rules.

_The wedding is, and should always be paid for by the bride's parents, or family if that suffices as well. No portion of the wedding should be paid for by the groom.__Daily meetings with a councilor of marriages should be arranged for the beginning of the second month before the wedding. This is to make sure that everything for the relationship is set and understood. This is done to make sure the marriage will go through without problems.__Both the bride and the groom should meet with the family of the other at least twice before the wedding after the engagement, and both families should meet each other at least once before the rehearsal dinner.__Pregnancy before the wedding is only acceptable if the birth is after the wedding. The child will be killed by law if it is born before the wedding takes place.__The groom and the bride should spend at bear minimum of 24 hours with each other weekly in order to make the marriage happier and work best for both of those parties involved._

Naruto realized that he had finished the book. Well the rules at least... That was all that was important, if he understood them too. He had realized the rules weren't that bad it all, if anything they were good rules. Well, the general suggestions they made. The minimum of 24 hours and the 6 months before thing didn't sit well with him. He liked to be free and no direct boundaries but most of the rules were like helpful guidelines that were trying to help the wedding stand, not tear it down as he first imagined the book would be. He also thought it would be more direct but there weren't very many laws and most were lenient. He was actually happy with most of them.

He decided he'd go to the Hyuuga Complex and check on Hinata. It was almost 2 and she should have been here by now, or maybe she's visiting with people or something. He decided he'd check anyway. He arrived at the complex to see Hinata having a heated argument with Neji, probably about him. Hopefully not.

**Φ (Naruto) Φ**

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said as I walked over. Neji glared at me. I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck; Neji was a threatening guy, even more than normal. He walked away.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"Not about you, thankfully. He promised not to kill you for any reason other than hurting me, which I guess is good enough. As long as you don't hurt me." I hugged her.

"Hinata, I've already hurt you a lot." She kissed me, and I kissed her back. "What's that for?"

"You didn't hurt me, you unknowingly cause problems, in the end, and it was me who got hurt because of me. Actually, you've only been the cause to one of my accidents, when I walked off the cliff and that was because I was blind, not because of you. Don't worry because I made sure he understood what I said when I said hurt compared to his meaning."

"What's his?"

"If I've ever sad… he'll kill you." I was kind of shocked at the blunt way she put it but she was happy and I wouldn't hurt her. I picked her up and held her in my arms, she didn't seem to mind and it felt nice to have her there. She rested her head on my chest.

"I don't ever want you to be hurt and I never want to be the cause of it. Not because Neji will kill me, because I love you and I don't want you to be hurt." She smiled as she rested against me.

"So did you read it?"

"Yeah." I said smiling widely. "Did you really read it?"

"Of course I did Naruto, but it was quite a long time ago. I remember that I hated reading all the rules, but I guess I should really read it again."

"Let me save you the trouble. Rule 1: I get the ring. Rule 2: you have to say yes, but not by force or any jutsu. Rule 3: Our engagement should probably have happened 6 months before we decided to get married. Rule 4: We should understand each others needs, feelings and desires. Rule 5: We need to know our roles within the marriage. Rule 6: Your family pays for it. Rule 7: We should talk to a counselor every day for a month 2 months before we get married. Rule 8: We should meet each others family, but I don't one, and our families should meet each other but I don't have one so there are no problems there. Rule 9, I'm skipping because." She had a knowing look on her face.

"You reread this lately didn't you?"

"Dad made me." She said smiling. "That's why I knew exactly where the copy was. I'm surprised he didn't give you your own copy to read. The 9th rule is one I know quite well from Kurenai-sensei. If I'm pregnant, I should have the baby after the planned date of the wedding. Will you finish?"

"Yeah. Rule 10: I'm supposed to spend 24 hours minimum with you every week." She laughed. "So what'd your dad say about you staying with me." She was laughing hysterically now.

"He was like," She laughed. "My daughter, it is custom that you spend all your time with husband during the engagement period." She laughed. "Then he pretty much rebuked me for not being with you at lunch. The funny thing was I totally didn't expect it. Thought the funniest thing was to see Tenten and Neji eating there and when I told my father… Neji spit food out all over everything. I felt bad for doing that to him, especially in front of Tenten and the clan. That's why we were arguing. He knows the rules. He wouldn't make the fuss about it though it took a lot to make sure he didn't kill you at your every mistake." We arrived at my apartment and I remember what Kurenai said about the freedoms she enjoyed with me in here that she never had there. I was happy that Hinata was here, and that she loved it here but it was just awkward for me, especially because I don't want to mess up anything but Kurenai said that she wants to be close to me, and I want to be close to her so that's fine.

I set her down gently on the sofa and she curled up beside me. It was so perfect and natural to have her there by my side. It also made me so happy. The thing I hate is that I never, not even once in 19 years until she showed up did I imagine of being this happy, and never with her. I wish someone told me that she liked me. I'm not sure if back then I would have given her a chance. I liked her personality back then but she was weird and I was obsessed with Sakura, but I think that if someone had told me that Sakura and I were hopeless earlier and that she liked me it would have made things better.

"Hina-chan. You know that I want to be Hokage right, and you'll be the head of your clan, right?" She nodded. "That means it's going to be a lot of work for us to be there for each other, and keep each other together along with doing our separate things."

"Naruto. I've always known that you've wanted to be the hokage. It's been your dream forever. I know that I'm going to get to do mine and I will do whatever I can to help you reach yours. Of course, it will be a lot of work but you said you're going to be the hokage, and you will. I don't think it's going to be that much work anyway. We will do it and no doubts about it." I was definitely surprised that she had thought that through and that she had that much confidence, sometimes it wasn't the same person I remember, but I love her no matter what.

"I'm glad. So… I have another question."

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She asked quietly.

"Do you want a family… I mean of our own? Like you and me?" I could tell she was blushing and trying to as always hide her face in her hair.

"Uh… maybe… I don't know… do you? I kind of do… it would be nice… if you want to… it's not really my place… but it would make me happy." I could tell she was smiling but what I was happy about more than her answer was the way she answered. That was old Hinata and as much as she got annoyed with her shy, quiet, stuttering self, I found it cute that she did that.

"I wouldn't mind having a family. I think I would like to have a family with you. You'd make a great mother Hinata. You're definitely going to be a great wife to." She was blushing now and I think she was going to start playing with her fingers. It was interested on how she's going to act during the wedding with all those people… best not to get her running yet… but I think I'll enjoy that. It's kind of fun to torment her. It's cute when she's like that too.

"I think that you'll make a great father too Naruto. You'd be kind and supportive and always there for them like you've always been for me and everybody else. You'd also be able them to give them the life they should have, lives that we haven't exactly had." She had a serene smile on her face. "My life has been much better and much happier since I went on that mission to get you."

"I'm glad to hear it. You have no idea how you've changed my life. You know that I've never ever had anyone here ever. Sakura and Sasuke along with Kakashi would come over to tell me about missions but they never stayed long, but I've never had anyone here with me. They definitely didn't explore everything as happily as you did." She giggled. "I was scared earlier when you asked to stay here." She looked at me confused and surprised.

"Why Naruto?"

"I've never lived with anyone, ever. I've shared rooms with my teammates on missions but never lived with someone. I've slept near my teammates on missions, but that was in the outdoors where I usually stayed away. I've never slept near other people, I've never had someone here, and I've definitely never been this close to someone in my entire life. I was afraid that I'd do something and mess everything up, and something would go wrong. I'm not used to being with people, especially after all these missions." I sighed. She was looking at me, quiet and not judging me. I've never had anyone listen to me like this, I mean Obaa-san usually does but not the way Hinata seems to, she's listening and thinking but not judging. "I've never even had a girlfriend, ever. I've never been close to a girl, except Sakura and she always hit me if I got within 2 feet of her. I mean there were people who I met and talked to but I couldn't really talk to them, Sakura usually judged me. She had her standards, and she based everything off them. She does now, though I'm used to it. I was with Aki but she and I just talked about trees, Konoha, and stuff. She went to normal school so I was alone most of the time and I've been alone so long that to have you hear, I didn't know what to do. I was going crazy out of my mind."

"You should have said something." She said smiling. That's when I really wanted to hit myself because she was perfect. She was just sitting there looking at me and I had done everything today because she wanted to be here, and then all she had to say was 'you should have said something'. I did but it was kind of after the fact. "What made you start talking now?"

She's smart, way too smart and perfect. I don't know how in the world that I was lucky enough to have Hinata as my fiancée but I thank karma that she is. Well now I'm going to think about her question. I sighed. "I don't know. I was saying how much you've changed my whole world for the better and I guess this was just one of those ways." She nodded. "I'm going to make mistakes Hinata, with you. I've never had a girlfriend, I don't know how to act around girls, especially not as my fiancée or as my wife and I'm going to be so lost and so confused and…" I felt her lips on mine and I held her and kissed her back because that was exactly what I needed, her.

"Nobody's perfect, not me. I've never been in a relationship, this is my first but let me tell you something." I nodded. "I love you, and you love me too, so there's a start to a great relationship. No relationship is perfect, that's obvious because nothing's perfect. But… you're doing great because you're happy and you're making me happy and I love you and I want to be around you all the time because it's just wonderful. So, we must be doing a lot of things right for us both to be so happy. Maybe it's not how it's supposed to be but I think we're managing perfectly." I kissed her and held her to me because she was just amazing. I think I could just kiss her all day, and I just might.

I held her against me as I kissed her and I was just so happy to have her. There was no one in the whole world that could make me happier because at this moment there wasn't anything else in the world I would I would want or need, except her. If I had her, I needed nothing else. "Want to know what I'm thinking?" I asked as she blushed as she breathed. She nodded. "I want to ask you to marry me all over again." She smiled.

"Isn't two times enough to ask the same girl in a lifetime?" She asked me.

"Nope. I like my way. I think I'm just going to say you are mine forever and sorry Hinata but I'm never letting you go because I love you and right now, I can't believe I was so blind and I lived so long without you." She blushed more. "You are mine Hinata, and I would like you to forever be mine. At this moment, you can say no but I'm never going to let you go. You've made everything I've ever gone through worth it because I have you now and for once I'm truly really happy and not just satisfied with where I am." She was now crying.

"I'm crying because that was so kind and beautiful, Naruto." I hugged her because I had to I really had no control over it. It was a good thing that she didn't faint when I hugged her or kissed her because during this moment, I have no real control over my brain because I'm just so happy.


	20. Embarassing Situations

- ◊ (20: Embarrassing Situations) ◊ -

**∆ (Konoha, Naruto's Apartment) ∆ - ¤ (6 AM) ¤ - Φ (None) Φ**

**TO CESAR!** - you forgot to give me your email address. so what I mean in ch12 is Hinata is saying that long ago he changed her life, and Naruto took it to be a bad thing which is understandable. But one day he changed her life which made her change and that's why she is strong today. She fell in love and that is the thing that 'messed up' her life, not what he had just done. Love changes everything. It's the moral of the whole novel. Hope that helps. Thanks for the review.

Naruto could hardly describe the happiness when it hit him of having Hinata there with him in the morning when he woke up. He hugged her so tight that he woke her up. She rolled over and looked at him like, what are you doing? He smiled really wide and hugged her. She was smiling too.

"Would you like me to make breakfast?" She asked.

"Wait… here?" He asked confused. She nodded wondering what he was thinking. "There's no food here. Not even Ramen." She sighed.

"Then I guess I'll have to get some then, won't I?" He nodded but shook his head holding her and smiling really wide. She went back to her position curled up next to him. "If you must, do it later please." She nodded and easily fell back to sleep in his arms.

Eventually Hinata was way past the time where she could even try to sleep (8) and she needed to do something. She tried to get up but Naruto wouldn't let her. "You're going to need to get up." She said.

"Why? You already have missed training with your dad and breakfast with your family." He said.

"Yes but I can't sleep anymore Naruto. Neither can you, it's a waste of a day to just lay there." He sighed sitting up. He had been told that a million times, she just made him feel so much guiltier about it because she normally did so much by this hour.

"Alright." Naruto said. "So are you going to make me breakfast?" He said with a huge smile.

"I will if you point me in the direction of the market." Hinata hadn't been out at all in the time her eyes were healing and she had been blind before then so she didn't exactly pick up all the directions that she'd have to go to get places. She could find her house from here, but that was about it.

"Go out the maid door of the building and walk down that street. If you keep going you'll find the market and a bunch of stores." Naruto said. "What am I supposed to do until then?"

"How am I supposed to know? What would you normally do?"

"Make Ramen, if we had some. I'd go get Ramen, probably after I got dressed."

"Dressed!" Hinata said wanting to smack herself. She hadn't brought any clothes for the next day with her. She had fallen asleep in her normal clothes, as had Naruto.

"What Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have any clothes here." Hinata said. "Except these."

"Can you wear anything Sakura can wear?" Naruto asked. "We'll have to get your stuff later because everyone is at breakfast at your house."

"I keep a spare set of clothes at Sakura's; you can tell her to bring those over." Hinata said. "Sometimes she'd call and need someone to talk to and I'd end up staying the night sometimes. It happens quite a lot."

"I'll call." Naruto said trying to find his phone. Hinata looked at him. "I lost it." Hinata walked over to the wall and pulled it out of a pile of clothing that was most obviously his. "Thank you Hina-chan." He said as he called Sakura.

"Naruto! What in the world do you think you're doing calling at this hour?" She yelled, he held the phone away from his place.

"It's 8, Sakura! What are you doing sleeping at this hour? Hinata wouldn't let me sleep. So… why are you asleep?"

"I was out late at night, so why are you calling? Shouldn't you be with Hinata?"

"I am, she's right here. She says she has a spare set of clothes at your place. Could you bring them by?"

"Why would she need them? Naruto… you didn't. Naruto! Just you wait." She said angrily hanging up, grabbed the spare and arrived at Naruto's door. "Naruto, you better open that door!"

"Hinata, save me." Naruto said, as he held the door. "She's going to break the door down."

"Then open it." Hinata answered looking at him as if she was crazy. Hinata sighed and went over the door, and opened it. Sakura was about to punch Hinata when Hinata countered, disabling her hand.

"Hinata!" Sakura said hugging her friend.

"Hi Sakura? I'm glad to see you too. Do you have the clothes?" Sakura handed her friend the clothes.

"So where is he?" Sakura asked. Hinata looked around and realized he was gone. "He is so dead when I get my hands on him?"

"I'm going to chance, alright?" Sakura nodded sitting down. Sakura had guessed that Hinata had stayed the night with Naruto and she didn't have a change of clothes at his place. She was going to kill Naruto for doing this to Hinata. She worried about how Hinata was; she seemed fine, extremely happy. It had been quite hard for Hinata to do anything at first without Naruto. She had became worst than ever but eventually she was training beyond anything Sakura had seen. Hinata was so much more confident, and stronger than Sakura could imagine. Hinata was the heir again if Naruto did anything to mess all that Hinata had worked to accomplish. She would definitely beat Naruto up until he couldn't stand. She owed Hinata a lot, and Naruto wouldn't get in the way of Hinata's life.

Hinata came out wearing a black shirt and a black skirt. It was one Hinata could wear for missions and around the city. Sakura had picked that out herself for her friend. "So… what are you doing here Hinata? Why'd you need the clothes?" She had a guess but Hinata is the only one she'd trust for the answer.

"I stayed here but I forgot to bring clothes with me." Hinata said laughing and smiling.

"Hinata, what about…" Hinata looked at Sakura, and then Hinata realized why Naruto had run off.

"You did think… Sakura!" Hinata said blushing and looking down at her feet.

"So nothing happened?" Sakura said sighing.

"We slept Sakura, and we woke up. I'm engaged to him. It's not really a big deal. Do you think we'd really… now?" Hinata was blushing.

"Wait, you're engaged?" Sakura said jumping up.

"Yeah, we have been… for a while. Since the 15th." Sakura hugged her friend. "The wedding is the 15th of November. I'd like you to be my maid of honor. Please?"

"Really?" Sakura said excited. Hinata nodded. "Of course I will. I'm so happy for you guys, where do you think he is right now?" Hinata shrugged.

"Probably somewhere you'd never guess, or Ichiraku." Sakura and Hinata left the apartment knowing where he'd be. However when they got there, he wasn't there. "Well, you should probably go get ready for today." Sakura nodded and Hinata wondered mindlessly around the market and Konoha picking up food and stuff, she'd have to manage to make learn how to make Ramen healthy. Normally it had a lot of fat in it, Ichiraku's didn't have hardly any but she had to improve as much as she could. She wondered about with food, and returned home and started making Ramen from scratch.

Naruto was jumped in the window. "Hinata, you're okay." He hugged her from behind.

"Ek." He thought for sure that she'd faint then but she was doing stuff so he figured that she'd be alright. "Naruto, don't do that." He smiled at sat down at the kitchen counter. He had eaten here before, years ago. He used to eat tons of instant ramen here in the morning. When he had first been on team 7 they had come and given him fruit. Naruto had a dislike of fruit; he liked Ramen.

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing much. She didn't know we were engaged but I asked her to be my maid of honor for the wedding, and other than that she was really happy for us." Hinata said smiling.

"It smells awesome Hinata. Is it almost done?" Naruto said looking into the pot.

"Almost Naruto." She said. She had taken little bits of fruits and vegetables and put them on the stove with a low temperature and let the dough absorb some of the before she finished making the ramen. She finished and set a lot in front of Naruto. He smiled and started eating, he couldn't even tell what she had done, normally it would have changed the flavor slightly but how she did, it just absorbed the vitamins and minerals into it, while having the same taste.

She finished before him and wondered around the house again. He found that it made her happy to do that. When he had finished, which wasn't much longer because he liked to eat fast he found her sitting at the desk in his room, by his dresser and looking at pictures. They were pictures of people he had made missions with, Kakashi, team 7, him, and even of place around Konoha. "Where'd you get these?" She asked.

"Presents, Kakashi gave us the picture of team 7, and him; Iruka took the pictures of Konoha and of me." He said smiling. She looked at them intensely. "Are looking for something in particular in the picture?" He asked her.

"Not really. I like pictures. You can tell from my photo book. I like to keep track of memories. That's always been important to me to remember everything."

"Do you have a camera?" He asked.

"Yeah, well not with me. It's at home."

"We should go around and take pictures of everything. It's been a few months and lot of things have changed. Bet you can take a picture of Sasuke. Kakashi had to threaten Sasuke so he could get that picture." Naruto said pointing to the team picture. "Plus you could get a picture of Sakura smiling again."

"Or a picture of Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto was shocked.

"You couldn't do that! They wouldn't let you!"

"I'm not so sure. I mean I think they're back together. I mean like together, together. Why else would she be out all night?" Hinata said smiling.

"You can't be serious, can you?" Naruto asked in shock.

"He did kill his brother." Hinata said smiling. "Let's go to my room to get my clothes along with my camera and from there we can do whatever we want."

"You don't have anything to do at all?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm engaged to you, I can be with you all I want and no one will even think anything of it, other than we're engaged." She smiled.

"That's awesome. I get you all to myself. Let's go." He ran out of the apartment building pulling her behind him.

They arrived quickly at the complex. The doors were opened by the guards. "Welcome Hinata-sama." She nodded and smiling. Naruto looked around; he'd never been around the complex like this. He went to the gate and let her go in, there was the time he asked her dad if he could marry her, and he went to her room but other that and eating meals with her, he hadn't really got to see the complex.

"Hey Hina-chan, can you tour me around the complex?" She looked at him.

"Sure Naruto-kun. Of course, I will. That's the main building where things like breakfast and family meetings with the MAIN house happen. There are the dorms for MAIN house members. The BRANCH house is the building there behind the main building. You sat that building on the right of the main building?" He nodded. "That's where the elders stay, and the special meeting room along with the sealing room. My dad's office is in there as well."

"So are there a lot of rooms open?"

"From what I've seen in my building most of the rooms are open for people to move in, all the rooms are the same size, a king sized bed and a huge closet so most of the time if you marry in our family you'd just move in there with them. My dad has lived in his room since when he was born, and my mom moved in there with him and once we were old enough to be on our own… Hinabi and I moved into this hall. The rooms are really spaced out because there's so much space. There's practically no one except Hinabi in that entire hall."

"Where's her room?" Hinata though.

"It's across the hall and maybe 3 rooms down. I can't really remember exactly, I know where it when I'm there."

"What about the branch members?"

"What about them?" She asked.

"How is their rooms set up? Is it the same way, is it fair with huge rooms like yours?" He asked.

Hinata thought about it as they walked into her room. "You know, I've never been there, not in the building ever. As long as I've been here you didn't visit anyone, they find it unusual that I even visit Neji and Hinabi. Neji was moved into the main house after I removed his seal. I'm not sure what it looks like. I never visited him when he was there."

"You didn't?"

"Before that he wanted to kill me. He hated everyone from the MAIN house. Why would I go visit someone who'd probably want to kill me? Even when I went to save them I stayed out and activated the protection seal."

"How'd you know it was there? Why didn't any of the elders try it? What were they doing? What!" She placed her hand over his mouth.

"I put it there, a long time ago. They didn't know it was there. That's how I knew about it. They don't think outside the box, and they probably would have killed anyone who interfered, including the elders. I put the seal there once I heard about Itachi killing his entire clan. I didn't hear it until I was about 12, but when I was given the power as the heiress, I put it there. No one knew about it, except me. It called at protection for everything. The seal covers every inch of the complex incase it was a full-scale massacre, it disrupts all the senses but mainly vision first. I have control on how fair it stretches and how it affects them."

"Isn't that risky if anyone found out?"

"They know now, but if the knew it was me… I'm not sure how they'd react." She answered him.

She picked a suitcase up and started picking up all her clothes, being sure to bring ninja ones as well. She had her weapons in her book bag, and put the camera in there. She grabbed a bunch of her other stuff as well. There was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" Hinata said.

"Hinabi."

"Come in Hinabi." Hinata said smiling. Her sister ran into the room and hugged her sister. "Hinabi? Is everything okay?"

"I heard that you were okay and you could leave your room. I heard you could see too. I'm so happy. I was worried this morning when you weren't at breakfast and dad said you wouldn't be and to stop worrying. I sensed you were here." Hinata hugged her sister.

"It's great to be able to see you Hinabi. How is everything with you, and with Mina-chan?" Hinata asked her sister sitting on her bed beside her suitcase.

"I'm fine. I missed you." Hinabi looked to see her sister was packing. "You're leaving me?"

"Don't cry Hinabi. I'm leaving yes but I'm not going far. I'm just going to be with Naruto-kun. We're going to get married, okay?" Hinata was used to always seeing her sister serious but since Hinata had changed Hinabi had been as strong but she was acting her age. Hinata was close to her sister now that Hinata was acceptable to her family. Hinata's guess would be that her father had always kept Hinabi away from her.

"I know you are but you aren't going to leave, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You won't leave me here."

No of course not, I have to run the clan Hinabi. I wouldn't leave you here. I mean for now I'm going to be living with Naruto-kun, but when we get married we'll probably going to be here a lot of the time. We haven't really said but I'll have to be here." Hinabi looked at Naruto.

"You'll take care of Hinata-chan, won't you? You won't hurt her, will you? Do you love her? You wouldn't take her from me so I'll never get to see her again, will you?"

"I love Hinata and I'll take care of her. I'd never hurt her. I won't take her from you Hinabi, she loves her family and this entire clan no matter what they've done to her but she loves you and I have to right to take her away from that." Naruto said smiling. She jumped on him hugging him.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun." Hinabi said. Hinata smiled to see Hinabi so happy with Naruto. "You know I've never really met you. Hinata mentioned you a lot and you beat Neji but I've never met you. Neji and Sakura mentioned you a lot when they were with Hinata but I've never ever met you."

Naruto looked at Hinata who was now blushing and walking into her closet probably more to cover her blushing than to actually do something in the huge closet. "We've met before. I came to dinner that one time and… yeah that's kind of it."

"Hinata talks about you a lot. You made her sad when you left. I remember that much about you. Hinata has been so happy since you came back." Naruto couldn't believe that Hinata cared that much.

"I'm glad Hinata's happy now. So what'd she say about me?" Hinata was still going through her closet. By this time, if it were anyone else she'd tell her sister to shut up and probably hit him but not Hinata, she'd deal with the embarrassment.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Hinata calmly walked to the door and opened it. "Hinata, I heard you were hear, may I talk to you, preferably alone?" Hinata looked at Naruto.

"I'm going to talk to my father Naruto-kun. See you later Hinabi-chan."

"Don't Hina-chan. I'm sure Hinabi-chan can keep me company." Naruto said with a smile. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Hinabi-chan, if you could show him around the complex, I'd be grateful." Hinabi nodded as Hinata shut the door and went with her father. "Father, what is this about?" Hinata asked her father.

"I have a few questions about your engagement. I haven't had much time to talk to him, except for when he asked my permission to marry you."

"I believe he would talk to him if you requested him to, or even asked him as you had asked me." Hinata commented. "He is rather talkative and you'd enjoy a conversation with him, I'm sure." She smiled at her father. "But I believe this is in regards to me, right?"

"You are correct. I want to know how things are between the two of you. As well as, I'd like the story of your past, because there must be some for you to care so much for each other." Hinata blushed.

"Things between us are wonderful. I've never been this happy and the way he is with me it just makes me happy. It's perfect, he wants to take care of me as best as he can. He loves me and I love him. It's perfect." Hinata smiled as they wondered through the gardens.

"Does he know what to expect, for the clan, and the responsibilities?"

"Yes he does. He knows all the problems that I've dealt with and he understand the prejudices that most have toward one another within the clan along with all the work and responsibilities it will take. He was there during my meeting with the elders, he understand what he's undertaking."

"He does know that his say in those matters of the clan isn't always going to be valued or be important."

"He realized that. He understands that since he isn't a member of the clan that he won't get as much say but be prepared whether or not he gets a say he will voice his opinion and probably a situation. He's ready to support me in everything I do for the clan. It's always my responsibility first, then it falls to him if I cannot for some reason." Her father nodded. "He has goals of his own. He wants to be Hokage. We understand that it will be difficult for us to manage running both places but we are confident in are ability to do both."

"I actually find it admirable that you think you can manage both. I have confidence that you will be able to manage both things easily, and you'll have success in the things you wish to accomplish. I don't doubt that you'll be able to manage both positions."

"I'm glad you're confident in our abilities." Hinata said smiling.

"So, what is your history with him?"

"Naruto-kun and I go back to the academy. He was in my class before I became a Genin. I didn't see him other than around the village until the Chuunin exams. His confidence in everybody's skills and his own are what made me do my very hardest and push myself to the end during my match with Neji. You saw his skills, confidence, and attitude during his fight with Neji then though you may not remember a lot of it. He gave me the confidence to fight beyond what I had ever been able to though it still resulted in my failure. He has amazing determination to do what he believes in and what is right. He had been gone for 6 years until I was sent to retrieve him in my past mission. He had promised that he would retrieve Uchiha Sasuke and along with my assistance and those of my team, we did." Hinata said.

"So there was no relationship before this that I was not informed of?" He asked.

"Of course not father, he respects what you say and the rules of the clan as do I we would never do something as that." She answered. "I do with to admit that I've admired him and his courage and skill for quite along time, especially the courage he has to fight and do anything once he has decided to do it."

"Well then, I shall him sometime within this next week to talk to him on his own. I trust you to escort yourself back to him and your sister. Take care of yourself my daughter. Do not forget to train as well. You may not be required to be here but I expect you to improve even without my help. Good day." I bowed as I walked around the garden a little longer before I went back to my room. They weren't there so I just continued to pack up things.

**∆ (Hinata's Room) ∆ - ¤ (After Hinata leaves) ¤ - Φ (None) Φ**

"So Hinabi-chan, tell me what Hina-chan said to you about me, will you?"

"Alright but she wouldn't appreciate this."

"Come on, please. I'm going to marry her. I just want to know what she thinks about me."

"Shouldn't you know that already?"

"I mean back then, when I wasn't here, when I was gone." She nodded.

"If you come and let me show you around. Hinata-chan expects me to, and I wouldn't want to disappoint here. I'm sure she'd do it herself if she weren't with father."

"She was starting to before we arrived here to get her stuff. She's going to be staying at my place, okay?" He said with a smile.

She shrugged. "Can you tell me where it is if I ever needed to talk to her? Could I talk to you too?"

He smiled. "Sure you could. I'll give you the apartment number too but its room 25, on the second floor. It's the only apartment building in Konoha. I'm sure if you wanted you could use the Byakugan to find her." She shook her head.

"It's unacceptable to use our vision on other Hyuugas, unless you're sparing on them. Especially not within the confines of the complex. It's disrespectful. My Byakugan isn't as strong as hers is. Mine is extremely weak. Hinata didn't try to beat me when we were younger, she didn't want to hurt me. Even when she got a lot stronger she didn't try but eventually she tried once and beat me, it was easy but she was careful not to hurt me. She cares a lot about me. I never told her I knew that she didn't try to beat me. I think she believed I was just stronger. She was able to as soon as she started training with others. I always did my hardest and she'd just barely loose but she didn't try. She wasn't confident enough. She was scared to hurt me." Hinabi answered. "Well this is the main building."

"You guys eat here right, and talk too right?" Naruto asked trying to remember what Hinata had told him.

"We have family meetings to discuss actions that will happen for those in the clan, like after the attack. We use the building for eating most of the time. It has a large room for different events as well. I can't remember what we use it for. That's about it." She looked at him. "Want to go in?"

"Nah. I'm fine. I've been there before with Hina-chan. Remember, I went to dinner with you guys." She nodded as they continued on the tour.

"I forgot to tell you that the library is in there as well, it has more books than the public library. Hinata-chan loves to spend her time there. She likes to read, it's quiet and peaceful. Most people are quite here though. Hyuugas like to be quiet and reserved." Naruto nodded.

The arrived in the library. "This is it. We came in through the Library entrance so we didn't have to go through all those halls." She looked around. "Hinata likes to sit there." It was a chair by the window in between to large aisles of books.

"Let's sit for a while." She shrugged and sat down.

"So… what did Hinata think about me?" He asked.

Hinabi smiled. "She didn't start really mentioning you until after the Chuunin Exams. I'd ask about all the candidates, like Nii-san and you and stuff like that. She'd talk about how much strong you had shown yourself to be during the fight with her teammate. She'd say about how much confidence you have and how you believed in her. That made her happy. She said that you're the one who made her strong and made her like herself a little more. She said she wanted to be a lot stronger when you returned, I think she succeeded."

"She definitely did." He said.

"She talked about how you always stood up for yourself when no one believed you could. She was glad you won. It showed her that if you really tried that you could accomplish things beyond what others expected. She really liked you back the too. She was depressed when you left. She spent a lot of time with her friend, the pink-haired one."

"Sakura-chan." Hinabi nodded.

"Hinata-chan had confidence that you'd bring Sasuke back though I guess you both did." Hinabi said happily. "That friend of hers was depressed and eventually Hinata-chan realized that she couldn't be depressed, she had to get stronger and accomplish a lot. She promised to herself that she'd be reinstated as heir, and she is. I'm glad. She knows exactly what to do and how to deal with it. She put the seal that saved our clan there. I knew she was the only one who could save them, and stop that." Hinabi said. "She's amazing. So tell me about you?"

"Ah. My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a ninja, a really good ninja. I do what I say I will and I will fight anyone who threatens Hinata, my friends or anyone in the village. Even you." He said smiling. "I didn't have many friends at all when I was growing up. I had classmates that I got along with but no body who could be around me. No one cared about me, until Hina-chan. She's made me the happiest person even, and people thought I was the happiest person ever before. They have no idea now. I love ramen. I can't wait to marry Hina-chan and be with her forever. That's pretty much it."

"You're really cool. We can't go into the elder building, they're meeting today but we can go see the gardens. Dad would probably take Hinata there right now but they're probably almost done. I'll take you by the Branch building, and then we'll go see the gardens. Hinata likes to sit there and read books."

They went to the branch building. "Have you ever seen inside that building, Hinabi?" Naruto asked. She shook her head. She seemed a little threatened by the building. "I'm going to go in." She looked at him as if he was crazy.

They walked in the building. She followed wondering what was inside the building. They looked around and they were shocked at what they saw. Naruto opened a door, luckily no body was in the room. He went into the room; it looked somewhat similar to Hinata's room. It was about the same size, a bit smaller but it was nice. "It's smaller than my room."

"But not that much."

"Yeah. I'm glad that they aren't abused like stuffed into small rooms. I was afraid that I'd see these tiny rooms and all these people stuffed into them. Hinata and I always stay away from here."

"Why do you guys?"

"People don't like Hinata, and me either because they thought I'd be the heir because they thought Hinata was behind though she wasn't. We're from the main house so they naturally hate us. People in the main always thing the branch will kill us though they're stupid."

"How so?" He asked.

"Well… if they ever attacked us… we could always activate their seal."

"Would you?"

"If they were going to kill me, I might but I would never do it like dad does. If there were even a small bit of resistance in the orders they were taking he'd use it. Even on his twin brother, I was told that. Main members are all taught to use it though I think it was a mistake because they fear the branch so much that they'd kill if they were scared. Hinata will change it though." Naruto nodded.

They went through the gardens, talking and looking at the view. They arrived back at the room to see Hinata sitting and reading a book. She was looking right at them. "You enjoy your tour?" She asked.

"It was fun. We talked a lot." Hinabi said. "And Naruto and I saw the rooms in the branch house?" Hinata looked at Naruto in shock.

"I wanted to know if they were being abused more than you thought. They aren't. The rooms are a little smaller but not much. They've got it good there too." Hinata relaxed that nothing had happened.

"My father is probably going to summon you to talk to him sometime this week. So be expecting that. Don't expect anything big. He's just wondering about little things." She said smiling.

"I'm going to leave, okay Hinata-chan?" Hinabi asked. Hinata nodded.

"So, you ready with everything Hinata?" She nodded. He grabbed her suitcase as she got her book bag and he put the suitcase in his bedroom. Hinata was in the kitchen. She was preparing sushi for herself and Naruto for the evening.

"Yeah, lunch!" He said plopping himself into a seat as Hinata prepared him lunch. One could say that she was extremely successful at feeding Naruto because Naruto hardly was happy to eat anything.

Hinata sat down beside Naruto and they began to eat. "So did you have fun talking to my sister, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Yeah. We talked about you and all the great things you're going to and have done. You talk about me to your sister a lot, huh? I mean she could quote a lot of the stuff you said for me. She told me about things that you did when I was gone too. She said you were depressed when I was gone. I'm sorry." He said. Hinata blushed as she continued to eat, nodding as he talked about things Hinabi had told him about her.


	21. Preparations are not so easy

- ◊ (21: Preparations Are (Not) So Easy) ◊ -

**∆ (Sakura's Bedroom) ∆ - ¤ (2 Weeks Later) ¤ - Φ (None) Φ**

Hinata wanted to bash her head into the wall, "preparations are so easy" Naruto had said. Hinata wanted to cry. Sakura, Ino, Aki and Tenten were all there. Aki had the luxury of having most of the preparations taken care of by Kiba's family aside for a few things that were a matter of choice. Hinata was lost.

"We'll make it through this Hinata. You and Naruto at least decided you wanted to have it in the church, so that's a location." Sakura said trying to help the poor tragically unprepared Hinata.

"Crying won't solve anything but if it makes you feel better I'll ask Neji to make sure Naruto does something productive." Tenten said. Hinata had been with the girls for the last week trying to make preparations so she had not seen Naruto in a week and they weren't sure if she was missing Naruto or angry at him for not helping. Or both.

"Hinata, just pick a color, it's not that hard. Please." Aki begged.

"This is hopeless, come on Hinata." Ino said. Hinata sat up and sighed.

"Blue, Purple and White, pastel colors."

They all closed their eyes and imagined it. "Success!" Sakura said. "That's great especially how wonderful you look and blues, and your eyes! Yes. I'm sure Naruto would like orange but…"

"We could put shades of pastel orange in there." Hinata suggested. Sakura nodded agreeing with her. "Silver too."

"Ino what flowers would you recommend?" Ino smiled.

"That's why I'm here. I'd definitely recommend hydrangeas. They're the flower of winter and close by I'm sure I can find them in purple, blue and white for you." Hinata smiled. Ino brought the basket of flowers she had with her and showed Hinata the hydrangeas.

"They're beautiful." Everyone agreed that that was the best choice for Hinata's flowers for the wedding.

"I'll be sure to do a wonderful job for you with the flowers and all the bouquets for the wedding Hinata, no worries about that one. How about roses, orchids and white lilies into the mix of the different colors of hydrangeas."

"It sounds pretty. I'll take your word for it." Ino nodded.

"We haven't done anything in the entire week we've supposedly been planning." Sakura complained.

"Bet the guys are wondering how we're managing. Or… doing nothing. I wonder what they are doing." Ino asked. "Knowing Shika he's probably watching clouds."

"Sasuke and Naruto are probably arguing, training or fighting. If they even got together for any time this week to accomplish anything." Sakura said.

"I hope Naruto-kun did something, anything at all." Hinata said sighing.

"I told Neji-kun to make sure they did something so I'm sure something will get done, unless he'd training." Tenten sighed. "He's probably training."

"Kiba's definitely sleeping." Aki said wanting to fall off the bed.

"We should continue… we 're going to need another weak." They all frowned and sighed. "What else should we do?" Hinata questioned.

"The book says… well it practically yells at you for not starting a year before the date." Hinata sighed.

"I don't have that much time. I have to get married before I'm 18." She argued with the stupid book.

"Alright Hinata, we know already, we should probably start talking to musicians and you need to decide ushers, bridesgrooms and groomsmen."

"Naruto and I are having you 4 as my bridesgrooms, Sakura you're my maid of honor. Sasuke is the best man for Naruto and Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji are the groomsmen. Ushers are Shino, Choji, Gaara from Suna." Everybody looked like she was crazy. "Naruto insisted we invited Gaara and I for one agree, so don't look at me like that." Hinata defended Naruto and herself.

"Well for the months 10-12 all you need to do now is arrange a testing for your caterer… who is?"

"I don't know." Hinata said frowning. "I'll have to arrange that later."

"Yes!" Sakura screamed. "We get to go shopping. It's the first thing on our list for months 8-10." Everyone stretched from sitting and laying for the last 7 days straight and they went down to the small clothing place that designed clothes but also had a great selection.

"Hello girls, how may I help you all?"

"I'm getting married." Hinata said. "I'm going to need a dress. So will they?"

"How long do I have?"

"4 and half months," The woman sighed but nodded.

"I have a book of millions of designs and patters, you may look through that." Hinata nodded as all the girls lay on the floor and looked through the book.

"I've got it." Sakura said. "That is perfect for you Hinata." Everyone looked at it. It was a strapless dress that had a wavy top and a few layers and ruffles on the way down.

"It's beautiful." Hinata said looking at it. It had a train and everything that

"That is so perfect Hinata. Do you like it?" Hinata just nodded staring at it.

"She'll have this one." Tenten said taking this book to the dresser. They thought it would be difficult to pick their outfits out as well but they easily settled on a light blue simple dress that was tied with the same colored ribbon except the maid of honor, Sakura would have a white ribbon to show her significance. The dresser took all of their sizes and measurements; they picked up shoes though now they needed a veil. There were no gloves in Hinata's dress and she was thankful because she would probably be playing with them the entire time being so nervous and all. Hinata picked out a simple one , the girls picked up a small tiara and they insisted that it would go well. They kept the stuff they bought there and continued home.

"What now?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"Well seeing how that went, and how easy that was I think that we move on to… Naruto is supposed to take care of the honeymoon, (Hinata started blushing). What about wedding favors Hinata?"

"Ah, well… I'm not sure." Tenten shook her head, they needed a caterer, a place for the cake and a place for the wedding favors, there wasn't anything around here. Oh yeah and a musician for the wedding and reception. "Who's recording it all?"

"I remember now… I talked to the personal chef of the Hyuuga Clan who I always talk to and asked her to do the caterering… and her husband volunteered to record it. They're nice people, they've always been kind to me. They always taught me how to cook when I was younger." Hinata said.

"We still need music, cake, and wedding favors, as well as… well that's it for 8-10 now we're on under 6 months, besides that stuff." Sakura said.

"We need invitations for everyone." Tenten said reading over Sakura's shoulder. "We should have picked those out."

"Is there a rehearsal dinner?" Hinata shook their head.

"We're having a small dinner for your guys though, I'm cooking." Hinata said smiling. "It's an early thank-you present."

"That's so nice but we have a million other things to do. We have to work on your hair Hinata, we will find something amazing to do with it." Sakura said smiling.

"You get to start getting gifts now too! Transportation won't be needed. Stationary for wedding invitations, tuxes for the guys, wedding rings, as well as gifts for everybody involved in your wedding."

"So over all I need to do what?" Hinata asked.

"Invitations, rings, gifts, music, cake, wedding favors and that's about it." Sakura said. "I guess once we started trying we got everything done in one day except for the other stuff." Everyone sighed.

"Are we done? Can I please go home?" Aki said. "I miss Kiba and Akamaru. I miss waking up to barking and their happy faces."

"Wait a minute, Aki?" Sakura said with a smile or more of a smirk. "Do you sleep in Kiba's room?"

"Of course not." Aki said blushing. "His parents wouldn't let us. Akamaru and Kiba wake me up in the morning so they can drag me on their normal routine."

"Oh, I'd be happy to wake up to somebody's face…" Tenten began.

"…though you'd probably like it to be Neji's." Ino finished for her.

"Yeah, exactly." Tenten said smiling.

They all looked to see Sakura tuning out on them, probably thinking about her beloved Sasuke-kun. "I miss Naruto-kun. I'm used to seeing his face every single morning when I wake up." Hinata said frowning.

"How long have you been sleeping with him?" Ino asked but Hinata was blushing so much. She wouldn't mind not being conscious right now.

"I'd say more than 2 weeks. She called me one day to ask for her extra set of clothes and she was at Naruto's."

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata said, blushing a tomato red tint.

"Don't worry Hinata. We'll believe that you're only sleeping in the same bed, for now." Ino said with an evil smirk on her face, Hinata was blushing.

"We're engaged Sakura-chan. It's acceptable to live with that person when you're engaged."

"I live with Kiba-kun and we're engaged but I don't sleep in his bed but that is an interesting thought." Aki said smiling. "Too bad his parents are there." She said. "But we've only got a couple of more months."

"Aki!" Ino scolded shaking her head. "I don't find it unusual to just fall asleep with someone you love. Sometimes I'm over at Shika's and it gets late so I'll fall asleep and I'll wake up there. Bet you guys can guess why he didn't take me home."

"Because it was too troublesome to take you home." They all said together.

"Actually no. His answer was that I was sleeping and it was too troublesome to wake me up."

"Of course, even waking you up he'd find troublesome." Sakura said laughing. "Thought I bet he likes having you there."

"I can tell he's been watching me for a while, and he smiles but sometime after I notice he's watching I blush and then that's all over. Then he starts complaining about how troublesome my parents are and his are for not at least moving me to a guest bedroom or taking me home, or waking me up but I think he'd rather deal with that and just have me there then do anything else."

"It must be nice." Sakura said smiling.

"Sakura-chan, how are things between you and Sasuke, if you don't mind me asking?" Hinata asked her friend.

"I wish I knew. I mean for a moment after he defeated his brother he was so lost, and was so needy and he was thankful that I was there. I helped him but… nothing else." Sakura said now frowning and looking at the floor. Hinata frowned at Sakura's pain. They hugged their friend.

"How could he just thank you for being there and do nothing?" Ino said about reading to go beat up Sasuke.

**Ж (Flashback) Ж**

After an hour, Sakura tapped Sasuke very gently. He took a kunai (she forgot to take away) toward her, which she deflected. "Sasuke. It's me." Sakura said gently. He turned toward, and there was empty pain in his eyes. He sat up and she hugged him. "Promise me you'll stay, since you're finished with him. Stay with me."

"I will Sakura, if you'll forgive me."

She nodded. "I will. I'll take care of you forever."

"It's the other way around, I'll protect you." She laughed, quietly.

"You're in no condition to. This is my hospital and my patients; you are one of them. I protect and care for you."

"I protect, you care. Sound fair?" He asked. She nodded as she began to talk to him, to help him through the nightmare that he had just finally awaken from. She didn't wake him up after that, because it was the first time in many many years, almost 10, that he could sleep knowing he'd wake up to someone, and didn't have to worry about her being taken away from him. He'd rest in peace, but he'd live; if only for her.

**Ж (Flashback Over) Ж**

"Wow… that's really horrible!" Ino yelled. "I think we should go teach him a lesson."

"You definitely should not." Hinata said raising her voice to them. She usually only did that on missions back home she was to her normal quite slightly shy self.

"Why not?" Tenten asked.

"He's afraid. I mean if you were him… You're viewed as a traitor still because no judgment has been placed on you and you're always being followed around by ANBU and judged by the villagers. Think of all the hatred that you'd see if you even walked out your own door. It may just be a hunch but I think he doesn't want you to be viewed like that because you're with him. The hatred that the village has for people who aren't perfect and amazing is unbearable. I know that having your own father hate you is hard but think about if everyone hated you. How would you feel? Would you drag someone else into it? I know I wouldn't. Naruto faced that for so many years of his life and I was never able to help him but if Sasuke keeps you away and that is your reason wouldn't you respect that?" Hinata asked.

"No! I would not! I'd tell him that he's being an idiot because I don't care what the village thinks, especially not about our relationship. If his pain is so unbearable then shouldn't he want me there to help comfort him?"

"Maybe its not about you at all, maybe its that he's punishing himself, he won't let himself be happy because of what he's done. Maybe eventually he'll feel he's had enough pain to punish himself and return to you but I only have slight skills at this psychology stuff. Maybe you should go to him. It could always be that he's hiding from his pain and pretending he doesn't exist. Maybe he's reliving the pain of leaving and betraying us. Maybe you should go to him."

"I'm going to him now. You don't need anything from me now do you?" Hinata shook her head and watched as she left. Hinata kind of felt as thought Sakura should have thanked her but Hinata had only said what she felt was the answer, she could be wrong… but she had a feeling one of the many she listed were the reason and he wasn't just acting like that then.

"I guess we should go home. We've got all the stuff we can, done." Hinata said as she wondered back to Naruto's apartment and opened the door.

Before she could even get it open she was met with Naruto tackling her to the ground. He was smiling huge as ever, if not huger than ever. "Hina-chan! I've missed you. I was getting lonely." He said frowning.

"Weren't you supposed to be with the guys?"

"Duh but we don't spend every moment with each other and sleepover and stuff Hina-chan. That's what girls do. We train meet up for a bunch of hours and went home. I missed you. How'd everything go? Tell me everything."

"Well we kind of kid nothing for most of the week, it was just gossip and talk and suggestions and thinking but today we finished everything. Did you finish the stuff you were supposed to?" Naruto smiled.

"Of course! Everything's good."

"We tried but we're missing a few key elements."

"Like what?" He asked as they went inside and she curled up by his side resting her head on his shoulder. "Music, Cake, Invitation, Rings, Favors and uh… we have to get gifts for those involved in the party. We should give those to them during our party for them." Hinata said yawning; it was after all nighttime. They had woken up at two everyday. "Invitations… we should start making a guest list…" She said.

"I thought we should invite everybody." Naruto said smiling.

"That's a lot of food to feed everyone Naruto and plus we don't have that much space. Neither at the church or the reception. I'd say at most 500 people."

"We have to feed everybody? That's a lot of food."

"I'm sure you could eat that much if you tried." Hinata said.

"You guys really did nothing for 6 days?" He asked. She nodded.

"We all had one-track minds. We talked all about what's going on and what's going on. We tried to stay on topic but I could never make any decisions."

"Did you?"

"The colors for the wedding are light pastel colors, blue, purple and white along with light orange if you please." He smiled. "The flowers are… I don't remember but Ino's taking care of them. They mean understand, first love, eternal love, and innocence I believe."

"Who's cooking?"

"My friend, the chef for the entire Hyuuga Clan. Her husband is the one taking pictures and recording it all. Thought we have a bunch of stuff to do. I can't even begin to think of it. It's only 6 and all that thinking today makes me tired."

"Did you miss me?" He said.

"Of course. Sometimes I wanted to scream I missed you so much. Maybe a week without each other was a bad thing though we'll have to do this again."

"We will, when? Why?" Naruto said about to jump up until he realized that Hinata had fallen asleep on him. He smiled taking his fiancée into the bedroom and laying her down in the bed. He climbed in behind her and smiled as he realized that he wouldn't know what to do without her.

**∆ (Naruto's Apartment) ∆ - ¤ (Noon) ¤ - Φ (None) Φ**

"I expected you to be asleep Naruto, but Hinata too!" Sakura yelled from the other side of the door. Naruto pulled open the door and sloppily attempted a punch to that person's face, which though blocked, pushed the person into the wall. "Naruto, you are so dead!"

"How am I dead, you're the one who comes to my apartment at this hour and tries to wake me and Hina-chan up?"

"She's still sleeping?" He nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well tell her I'm sorry but I need to talk to her." Sakura said.

Hinata came out of the bedroom yawning and stretching as she walked to the door. "Afternoon Sakura-chan. You need something?"

"Of course I do. I need help. I need guy advice. You're coming with me for the day." Sakura grabbed Hinata and dragged her away.

"Hey Sakura-chan, that's my fiancée you're kidnapping. I haven't seen her in a week. Come back." Naruto said realizing that Sakura had 'kidnapped' Hinata.

"Leave me alone Naruto or I will get Tsunade to yell at you for something."

"Like what?" He yelled back.

"I don't know but leave me alone." For those around town it was an interesting sight. Naruto was standing at the door leading out of his apartment yelling at Sakura who was pulling the essentially still sleeping Hinata from her house, luckily both Naruto and Hinata had slept in their normal clothes or this could have been much funnier.

Naruto returned to his apartment to vent about Sakura taking Hinata away though he hadn't seen her in a week. He got ready for the day and went to Tsunade to complain about Sakura kidnapping Hinata. "Then she just grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her away." He finished.

"I'm sure you yelled at her and told her not too."

"Of course I did. What does she think she's doing? She spent the whole week with Hina-chan. I wanted to." He said pouting as he sat in the chair.

"Well she said she needed guy advice so obviously she needed Hinata's help." Tsunade answered.

"Obaa-san… you're not helping… I miss Hina-chan and now I can spend the day with her."

"Naruto, listen carefully. Hinata is your fiancée, you will have a lifetime to spend with her." Naruto nodded. "But she's not yours alone. You will have to realize that soon because eventually, once you're married and you go off and do stupid things that I will later beat you for, and return, she will have duties to her clan and you will have to share her with every single member of her clan. You cannot hog her to yourself. Understand that. She also has friends who need her a little more than you do. There your friends too, and you have friends, stop complaining and coming here like Sakura meant to kidnap your fiancée and never ever give her back!" Tsunade yelled.

"Obaa-san." He whined.

"Naruto, will you listen to yourself. Go train or something. I'm still trying to get over the shock that she's living with you and you're only complaining that Sakura wanted to spend time with her. Why don't you look into the things Hinata did while you were gone. I mean Hinata was always there for Sakura in all those years you were gone so above everyone else Sakura will need her, Naruto. Why are you so selfish? You leave and Hinata has to take care of the abandoned Sakura and now you're back and you won't let Hinata take care of Sakura, and you aren't doing a good job either. Go think about someone other than yourself. Ask about what Hinata did while you were gone. Ask Sasuke how he is. I don't care but stop being sad because your friends want to spend time with your fiancée."

"Fine, Fine but eventually she will be kidnapped and…"

"She's too strong to be kidnapped but if she does by someone other than your best friends I'll be sure to send a full ANBU squad to go rescue her and you can go too, but we're talking about Sakura taking Hinata with her to get help with guys. So do anything that has to do with Hinata except I forbid you to bother Sakura and Hinata." Naruto frowned and went into the city.

Naruto sat down to have ramen. "What's wrong Naruto?" Ayame asked. "You've been alone the last few days, now you're really down."

"Hinata's been away the last week and now she's back and Sakura took her off to get help with guy problems." Naruto complained.

"Hinata's always been around with Sakura for the longest time now. Except when Hinata disappeared for a month or two a month or two back and a few years ago she disappeared too but other than that for the last 5 or 6 years Hinata and Sakura have been inseparable." Ayame answered.

"So Hinata took care of Sakura all that time?" Ayame nodded. "What else did she do?"

"She'd stop by here to get Ramen once in a while, she's have a really nostalgic look on her face like she was remembering something, or someone, my guess would be you. Sometimes she'd bring Sakura but Sakura would try to leave as soon as they got here. Too many bad memories for her taste I guess."

"I bet it was hard for Sakura-chan… to go around the village and know that he wasn't there."

"Hinata was pretty sad for a while after I noticed you stopped coming. That's when she started hanging around Sakura, and soon I was hearing about her, how she'd done something great for someone, or her clan. She became a Chuunin and an ANBU after that. She did many great missions I've heard but they're all hush-hush because they were S-rank but that's all I've heard. Hinata would talk to me sometimes. She was happier after she was with Sakura."

"Thanks." He said as he finished his umpteenth bowl of ramen, and paid. "I owe you for that. I know what I'm going to do." Ayame smiled as he ran off.

Naruto arrived at Sasuke apartment where he had been staying, being watched by ANBU 24-7. "Hey, lay off, I'm hanging with Sasuke again." Naruto called to the ANBU. The first time he had tried that there was a big ruckus and Tsunade told the ANBU that Naruto could handle watching Sasuke and since then they'd disappear when he arrived.

He kicked in Sasuke's door. A long annoying thing that Sasuke had come to suspect after having it done to his door everyday this week. "Why are you here? I thought Hinata back from planning with the girls so shouldn't you be with her?" Sasuke asked putting down a scroll he was reading.

"I was… but Sakura kidnapped Hina-chan so now I'm lonely." Naruto said sitting down. "Shouldn't you be training?"

"I train from 6-12, then I eat and now I'm reading. You know this from bothering me everyday this week. What do you want?" Naruto shrugged.

"Hey! Is everything planned that you were supposed to plan?" Naruto asked smiling. Sasuke nodded barely paying attention. "I messed up more than you. I win." Naruto said with a light-hearted smile.

Sasuke looked up to Naruto. "What do you mean?"

"I think I did the most damage when I left. I was gone just as long as you were, but I messed up a lot more."

"How so?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you left and you stayed gone so you didn't do anything further wrong… you messed up once and that was it. I… I left Sakura to find you and disappeared though it turned into a training mission for me and when I returned 3 years later Sakura was so happy that she thought you were back that when I didn't have you with me, and I left again to actually go get you it really hurt her. Not only that but it really hurt Hina-chan," he said sighing.

"How so?"

"Hina-chan has always liked and cared about me. She was extremely upset when I was gone and all the confidence and spirit she had was broken when I left. Not only that but she was faced with a lot of distressed people, and especially Sakura-chan. The good thing is that Hina-chan made herself a million times stronger from that and she was able to do her best to be there for all those who you and I had hurt, and to do great things for her clan. I messed up more. I win."

"Do you want to win?" Sasuke asked. "I for one do not."

"Nope, but I beat you at something."

"Sorry to be the one to tell you but you beat me at a lot of things." Sasuke said shaking his head. "You were able to become stronger. You were able to defeat Orochimaru. You were able to defeat me. You were able to find an answer to the loneliness and pain you felt inside, before I was. You found love and happiness. You found a life that right now I'd give everything for. But most importantly, you were able to correct your mistakes as I can never correct mine."

"You're wrong." Naruto said smacking his hand down on the table. "You'll be able to correct your mistakes. You've been forgiven. Sakura forgives you and I forgive you. Hina-chan… she forgives everybody and if Sakura forgives you then Hina-chan would too. I think you think you can't correct them but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try. I know you can. You know you've already started." Naruto said smiling. "You finished one of your goals."

"It wasn't worth it. It wasn't what I wanted it to be."

"Does that make it any less complete? Hinata was able to help. She's strong but you were in the end able to get your revenge though you might regret it now, huh?" Sasuke nodded.

"I don't regret his death, because it made so many more people safer but I regret wanting to do it so badly that I'd trade myself to Orochimaru to do it. I'm ashamed of myself."

"At least you admit it. Now… I am going to give you some advice."

"Alright what?"

"Make Sakura-chan smile again. If you can make her truly smile again it won't make your mistakes go away but you've corrected them. You know you care and you want her to be happy again. You hate her being depressed and you know. Make her happy because only you can. I can't and Hina-chan though she tried all the time you were gone, can't."

"If Hinata had tried so long to make Sakura happy again then I indeed owe her a great debt for taking care of Sakura and trying to heal her."

"Hinata doesn't like people owing her stuff but you know we're getting married so you could always help me not mess up. I'd be appreciative." Naruto said smiling.

"You better not mess up. If you do the entire Hyuuga Clan will be after you, especially Neji. He's protective, I can tell. I'm sure Ino, Tenten and Sakura would beat you up if you messed up too so don't try making any more mistakes. I just might decide to help them out." Naruto laughed.

"Well then I make it another official duty of yours as best man to make sure that I don't mess up this marriage or the wedding."

"I was already counting on it Naruto." Sasuke said shaking his head. "Now go do something productive."

"You better listen to me and take my advice. I'm serious."

"I know you are." Sasuke answered. "I took your words very seriously." Naruto left quickly and the ANBU showed up again. _Guess it looks like I'm going to have to leave this apartment again after all. Well… its for a very worthy cause. I'm taking the advice of Naruto. I'm going to make her smile again._

Meanwhile Hinata, ever quiet and focused as ever was listening to Sakura go on and on about how she wanted to do things for Sasuke and be there for him but she didn't have ANBU status and couldn't make the ANBU go away from Sasuke so that she could have some time with him, and try to help heal him. Eventually Hinata stood up. "I'll go. I'll stand outside the door and act as the ANBU replacement which I can as captain. Don't be long because it can get boring standing outside a door for a while."

"Can't you just ask Tsunade-sama to make them go away when I'm there?" Sakura pleaded with Hinata. "You're an ANBU captain surely you could make the ANBU go away."

"Why don't you just go to Tsunade and ask for the proper paperwork?" Hinata suggested. "I mean Naruto-kun just shows up and tells them to leave. All he did was get permission from Tsunade. You should do the same." Sakura nodded and went to Tsunade though Hinata returned home being sort of tired from listening to Sakura complain and plead with her for the last 20 or so minutes. She was happy to go home. Wasn't the Maid of Honor supposed to listen to her complaints? Hinata laughed but nodded.


	22. Psychologists are Psycho

- ◊ (22: Psychologists are Psycho) ◊ -

**∆ (Psychologist's Office) ∆ - ¤ (A Week Later - 8 AM) ¤ - Φ (None) Φ**

Hinata and Naruto were sitting in the office of their wedding counselor and local psychologist, Dr. Evan Sarunebe PsyD. Hinata's father and Tsunade had found it best that they got through the counseling before it was too close to the wedding to arrange anything else, her father had. Tsunade just wanted to make sure that the two could actual have a marriage and just not an extremely close friendship.

"So… what are your names?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my fiancée Hinata." Naruto answered smiling.

"Does he always speak for you?" The doctor questioned.

"No. He doesn't always." Hinata answered.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am. I just answered your last question, and I'm answering this one." Hinata replied.

"Do you find yourself answering just for the sake of proving me wrong?"

"No… I can speak for myself. I don't think it was polite you imply I can't." Hinata said.

"Do you find yourself acting polite all the time?"

"I was raised to show respect and be polite to people. I show kindness to courtesy to all those around me, besides my enemies of course."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Will you lay off Hinata and these questions? I thought you're a marriage counseler."

"Do you find yourself answering for her often?"

"No because that'd probably get on my nerves. I don't like people answering for me."

"Then why do you answer for her?"

"I was just saying her name." Naruto said sighing. "Hinata, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"No, I'm fine with your introduction." Hinata said smiling

"Are you angry with him for introducing you? Do you think he did it in a respectable manner, or correctly?"

"No. He introduced me fine. I don't understand what you have a problem with me letting him introduce me."

"Why are you angry with me?"

"I'm not angry with you. I'd like to know why you must question everything?"

"I find that if you question everything then the truth will be answered." He answered her question.

"I disagree. If I wanted to lie about everything I could, and probably only Hina-chan would know, cause she always knows but no number of questions if I was lying would get them out."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Yes I am."

"Would you want to go through this entire period of time as a lie? I'm here to make sure that your marriage to her is successful and would be successful and yet you say you could go through it as a lie."

"Of course I don't want to, I'm just saying if someone wanted to lie for the whole amount of time they were talking to you they could and questions wouldn't solve that."

"Hinata, what are your thoughts on this?" He asked her.

"I think that people probably do come here and lie to you. There are a lot of people not willing to express their true selves and living lies though Naruto is always truthful and straight with people and he wouldn't lie."

"Naruto, do you agree with her?"

"You bet I do. She explains it so much more easier, but she's just smart like that." Naruto said smiling.

"Do you find yourself proud of her?"

"You bet I do. Hinata's the most amazing perfect person ever. You should hear the things that she did, even without me around she did amazing things and accomplished a lot."

"Do you ever think that if you were there she wouldn't have accomplished any of those things? Do you think that she'd be better of without you?"

"What! What kind of question is that? Who do you think you are?" Naruto jumped up and punched the psychologist in the face.

"Naruto-kun. That wasn't nice." Hinata said crossing her arms.

"Sorry but he got on my nerves. So… what do we do now?" Naruto asked. Hinata shrugged as they started to leave the building.

"You two aren't leaving!" Tsunade said. "Naruto… just because you don't like the question or makes you angry… DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN PUNCH THEM! Control your anger and go back in there, apologize and finish your session, and no violence. I'm watching." She said.

The man was sitting in the seat again. "Sorry. You got on my bad side." Naruto said.

"Do you find that you have those same problems with Naruto, Hinata?" The man asked.

"No. Naruto is usually kind and caring toward people, especially toward me. He's one the first people who cared about me."

"Tell me about this Hinata. What about your family?"

"I come from the Hyuuga Clan, and between the two parts of the clan we normally hate each other, except for my sister and I, they have hatred for each other forever. My father thought of me as a failure but until a few years back, I hadn't had the confidence to do anything I tried but until then… it hadn't succeeded. Now I'm really strong."

"So this is what Naruto was talking about before he punched me, yes?" Hinata nodded. "He left you yes, and how did this make you feel?"

"At first I was sad, and a little depressed. I didn't want to do anything or accomplish anything but then I saw my friends face when her friend left her and I realized that I didn't want to sulk any more. I wanted to be strong and help people and be the person I dreamed of becoming."

"Do you blame him for his leaving you?"

"Of course not. Naruto-kun had to go train for the first 3 years and he left after that to fulfill his nindo, to never take back his words and to go retrieve Sasuke-kun."

"Was he able to?"

"Not alone he wasn't but I brought my ANBU team and together we did, we brought Naruto back and Naruto was a big part of it." Hinata said smiling.

"Now I'd like to hear both your thoughts on this… what was your relationship before that and how did the separation make you feel?"

"Hina-chan and I were friends. She was really shy way back when but she was strong and she was always kind and helpful and nice but I never really noticed her beyond that because she was always shy."

"How did the separation make you feel?" The man asked.

"Now that I think about it or then?" Naruto asked.

"Then of course."

"I missed my friends, I missed doing missions and seeing their faces. When I wasn't training those first 3 years, I was thinking about Konoha and everybody I left behind. It made me sad that I was alone without them."

"Hinata?"

"Yeah. We were just friends, and fellow ninja. I already told you how the separation made me feel. I was sad but I channeled my sadness into doing something better, for myself, my clan and those around me."

"Naruto. Please answer the question I asked you earlier. Did you ever think that if you were here she wouldn't have accomplished any of those things? Do you think that she'd be better off without you? I understand that these questions make you angry, but why?"

"Cause you don't know me. You don't know her. You couldn't possibly understand the life I've had. You can hear about it, and read it but you'll never feel the pain of it." Hinata took his hand in hers. "I've been alone all my life and then I made friends people who cared when I got sick or when I did something amazing but I've never had anyone who accepted me for who I am. Someone who loved me. Hina-chan, when she heard about my past she cried for me and she wished she could have changed that. She wanted to be there for me. She has cared about me for so much longer and…"

"Continue please, this is important."

"…it makes me horribly sad to think that she might not be there. I got angry because you implied she'd be better of without me. I don't know if she would be. Maybe she wouldn't have accomplished those things if I was here but I think that she would have. She always had the possibility to be strong; she's always wanted to be strong. I like to think that eventually something, even I had stayed would have given her that nerve to do what she did."

"So what makes you love her?" Naruto shrugged.

"Can't give you a real answer for that. Cause she's Hinata. She can be shy and get embarrassed sometimes but she's also a great leader and extremely strong ready to take on every challenge no matter what the cost. She's dedicated. She's also kind and sweet, gentle and so beautiful. Then there is everything she's done for me. She's made me happy that I've living another day rather than suffering through it. I get to see her and be with her. That's why I love her. I do because I do." Naruto said smiling.

"Why do you love Naruto?"

"Partially because I always have but I always have because of who he is. He's always confident and happy and nothing can keep him down. He'll keep fighting until he absolutely can't anymore and he never gives up. He's the one who made me want to get stronger, made me try my best. He's kind-hearted and gentle though sometimes he can be loud and yell a lot but it just makes me love him more. I know I wouldn't be better off without out him because I couldn't be better off without him. He's helped me discover who I am and helped me through so much. There hasn't been anyone in my entire life who's done for me what Naruto has done for me, and there's be no one close to that for me. Naruto's it and I love him. It's really that simple."

"I'm glad to hear that you love each other. I'm also happy to hear that your love runs so deep, whether over time or because of just now. Hinata, you mention that you always have loved him, tell me that story."

"I've always wanted to be strong and courageous like he was. He says and does what he wants if he believes he's right. He's jump up and yell at you if that's what he wants. I've always admired and loved him for that."

"Though he didn't notice you?"

"He did I guess but we were only 12 when we really knew each other for the first time and after that he left for a long time so though I knew him from all the things he did I was shy and he couldn't really get to know me. I didn't let people get close to me."

"So what made you guys get together?"

"I notice her and then I fell in love with Hina-chan!" Naruto said jumping up and smiling. "So I talked to her dad and he said I could ask her to marry me. I did and she said yes."

"No dating or anything prior to?" He asked.

"Nah. I asked her to marry me on our first date though she was blind at the time, I later asked her to marry me again because then she could see."

"Why didn't you date after that?"

"Cause I didn't want or need to. I wanted to marry Hina-chan. I loved her and she loved me. Why would we need to anyway? You date so that you can one day find someone you love and ask them to marry them. I already found Hinata so I took her out so I could ask her to marry me. See… why would I do anything else?" Naruto said smiling.

"So start from the beginning, how do you notice her and then fall in love with her?"

"I was on my mission to get Sasuke. Though it had been 3 years and I hadn't succeeded because… well it was dangerous and I couldn't just jump in. But I couldn't go home ever again because Sakura would cry like she did the first time I returned."

"So you just stayed in a foreign country for 3 years?" Naruto nodded. "Continue."

"Yeah so eventually Obaa-san…" Naruto began again.

"Who? Your Obaa-san?" The man asked.

"No. Hokage-Tsunade-sama, he calls her that." Hinata explained.

"Yep so back to the story. She sent Hinata to retrieve me and bring me back though I couldn't return without Sasuke. So… Hinata and her team of ANBU and I all went, we got Sasuke back and Hinata defeated Orochimaru. The end."

"When do you realize you loved her?"

"Not sure exactly. I noticed her when she arrived and she beat me up and held me to a tree. She told me I had better go back to Konoha. I ignored her so she let me go and decided she'd just help me with the mission. Though when her ANBU mask and cloak fell off I saw how beautiful she was and…"

"What?" The man asked totally into the story.

"He didn't recognize me." Hinata answered of quietly.

"How could you not recognize her?"

"How was I supposed to? I mean I hadn't seen her in almost 6 years except for one day I passed by her when I came back but I didn't know it was ever her. I mean if you looked at a picture at Hinata from 6 years ago, you would understand. Well yeah, she told me her name and she made ramen though I was still in shock realizing that the person who had beat me was Hinata. She was so shy and quiet last time I talked to her so the person yelling at me and giving directions wouldn't be my first guess, you know."

"So when?" The man asked.

"Little by little? As I noticed how smart she was, and how she was kind and thoughtful, how she giggled and talked with Aki (my friend from Sound), as well as how strong she proved herself to be. I guess the thing that really made me fell in love with her is when she truly accepted me. No one has every accepted me, ever! When she found out I though she'd tell everyone and that they'd hate me, but she didn't. She cried and was sad for me because I had to be alone because of it. It was amazing, to be accepted that." He jumped up and hugged Hinata. "I love you so much Hina-chan." She blushed as he kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Ahem." The man said. "I'm still here." Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"I know but you know, Hina-chan still the best and I love her."

"I can see." The man said.

"Out of questions?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Nope. We've only began. If you've noticed I've asked you about your past relationship and your current relationship, your feelings and now we will progress to opinions and the future. Which is really why we're here, correct? Your marriage."

"You bet! Obaa-san said that we should talk to a psychologist. She wanted to make sure that Hinata and I could handle a marriage. She doesn't doubt us like you do, she knows we love each other." Naruto said smiling.

"It is my job to explore any possibility for a failure in your relationship. I need to see if there was something in your past that will cause a fault, or if there's something in your relationship now that is tearing you apart."

"So we passed those parts?"

"Yes you have. You understand and know each other's pasts and I'm impressed to see the deep feelings and compassion that Hinata holds about your pains. I am also impressed at the impression that you've left on Hinata to help her get through her hardships. Your past won't ever be any problems for you too. Your present seems stronger than ever. You don't fight, you support each other and help protect and love one another. There are no worries there either. I'm not here to doubt your love for one another. I'm here to tell you if your love for one another can keep a marriage strong enough. After all, as you're going to here now… there are many responsibilities when it comes to a marriage. Especially when Hinata is the heir of the prestigious Hyuuga Clan."

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Opinions on what?" Hinata asked. "You said opinions and the future. Our opinions on the future?" Hinata asked.

"Exactly Hinata. We're going to ask you guys a series of questions in two different rooms and see what your answers are and see how if, even when the others not there, your opinions stand by each other and will be enough for this marriage's success. You two ready?"

"You bet!" Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

"I am too." He took Hinata into a room and then Naruto into another room and they were both given a test with the same 15 questions. Where will you live? How much time will you spend together? What kind of hours will you work? Who will take care of the house and stuff? What will you do for holidays? Do you want children, how many? Do you think your marriage can stand through everything? What can't it? What are your life goals/roles? Does this marriage make you happy? What does this marriage bring you? What will happen after the wedding? Do you know your partner? What is the color of your partner's eyes? What's their favorite color? - Hinata and Naruto were brought back in.

"Question 1 was, where will you live? Hinata said, I'm not sure yet. We haven't decided. Naruto said, don't know. We'll figure it out later. Well you both had the same answer but shouldn't you have the answer."

"Well Hinata should be at the complex so that's probably where we'll end up but you I'm going to be hokage and the office is in the center of town."

"I don't really want to live in the complex. Naruto is right though, the hokage office is kind of far away. I guess we should get an apartment in between the two."

"Genius Hinata! Let's do that. We should probably start soon though." Hinata nodded.

"See, that was easier then you thought. I'm pleased to see there was no arguing." He answered.

"We don't argue because Hina-chan thinks and then it comes out genius and perfect. Then I listen and agree." Naruto said smiling while Hinata blushed.

"How much time will you spend together? Hinata said, as much as we can. Naruto said, what's 24 x 7 x 365?"

"I'm not good at math." Naruto said pouting.

"He means he'd like to spend all of it together." Hinata clarified.

"See, she's genius. Bet she could tell you what that is anyway." Hinata blushed. "She knew what I meant. I want to spend all our time together but that's probably not going to be all the time so I like Hinata's answer, as much as we can." Naruto yelled.

"Does his yelling bother you?" The man asked her. Hinata shook her head. "What kind of hours will you work? Hinata said, whatever hours my clan or Naruto needs me. Naruto said, What hours does a hokage and the head of the Hyuuga Clan work? I suppose that means the same as hers."

"Yeah, pretty much. Whatever hours I have to, whether it is as hokage or helping Hinata out." Naruto said smiling.

"You should work on not answering questions with questions. Also, you aren't hokage now so what are you doing now?"

"I'm a ninja though Hina-chan and I have a ton of money saved up so we don't really need to work. If we need it I just go ask Obaa-san for a mission and then I come back but I will be hokage and then I'll just sit and do hokage stuff or help Hina-chan when she needs it for a living." Naruto answered.

"Who takes care of the house and stuff? Hinata said, I probably should. Naruto said, the house doesn't need to be taken care of, does it? Naruto, you didn't understand the question did you?"

"Nah. I didn't." He said.

"He means who will clean the house and stuff." Hinata explained to Naruto.

"Oh. I don't know. I usually don't clean the house. I pick up stuff and keep it out of the way and wash stuff but so does Hinata so I guess we both do."

"We do both share the work usually. We take care of stuff when it's needed." Hinata said.

"What will you do for the holidays? Hinata said, visit friends and family. Naruto said, visit friends and be with Hinata's family. Naruto…"

"I don't have a family. I never have. I visit my friends but now I've got Hinata's family to visit too!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Alright the worst question for all couples. Do you want children, and how many? Hinata said, I wouldn't mind having a few. Naruto said, I'd like a kid or two, if Hinata does. Impressive that you're almost exact to each other."

"We've talked about it before. So Hina-chan you want a few kids?" Naruto asked his fiancée.

"I like the idea of having one or two kids. Two, that's a nice number, two is nice because they'd have each other and wouldn't be alone."

"Yeah, two. That's our final answer." Naruto yelled.

"The point of this exercise is to see your individual mindset."

"Well I put, if Hinata does, she does and that's part of my answer so there's my answer, and her answer." The man just shook his head.

"Can your marriage stand through everything? Hinata put everything except death. Naruto put, anything but not death. I guess that answers the next question too so you have totally confidence in your relationship."

"You bet, we can do anything, and anyway it's kind of hard to have a marriage if one of us is dead. I want to be with Hina-chan forever and then after that." Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

"What are your life goals? Hinata said, to be a wonderful wife to Naruto, be a great mother to my children, help Naruto become hokage, help him as hokage, and correct everything wrong with the Hyuuga Clan and make everything better. Naruto said, to be the next hokage and marry Hinata and make her happy."

"I like Hinata's answer. There's a lot of stuff I'd like to do. It'd take me a long time to list them all. But those things really covered it all. Making Hinata happy covers anything she'll ever want or need from me, which includes everything else in between." Naruto said.

"Does this marriage make you happy? Hinata said, yes, extremely happy. Naruto said, of course it does idiot."

"Naruto, must you insult him?" Hinata said sighing.

"Yeah, he asks a lot of stupid questions." Hinata sighed while Naruto just smiled.

"What does this marriage bring you? Hinata said, a lot of things and Naruto…. you left it blank." He just looked at Naruto.

"I didn't get the question. I mean I get to be married to Hinata, that's what this marriage brings me. It makes her happy and me too. Is that an answer?" The man sighed but continued.

"What will happen after the wedding? Hinata said, we'll be married and we'll live happily. Naruto answered, we'll be married, we'll go on a honeymoon, we'll come back and live happily. I'd classify that is the same thing. Now other questions, this is just how well you know one another. Do you know each other? Hinata said, I'd hope so. Naruto said, I know Hina-chan pretty well, not everything but I will. At least you're both honest that you don't know everything about one another."

"Color of your partners eyes? Hinata said, a pretty ocean blue color. Naruto said, a beautiful lilac purple color. Well is that right?" Hinata nodded.

"What color are my eyes?" Naruto asked. The man sighed.

"Your eyes are blue Naruto, see." Hinata said holding up a mirror from her bag so he could see his own eye color.

"Yeah, she's right." Naruto said smiling and laughing. Hinata was too. The man wondered about those two.

"Favorite colors? Hinata said, orange. Naruto said, lilac purple color. That right?"

"Yep. That's definitely my favorite color."

"Purple's mine." (I'm guessing, not exactly sure.)

"Well… I guess that's it. You guys get a long perfectly, you agree on everything or you solve it in seconds your marriage is going to make you both extremely happy. Good luck with that. Hinata, when you next see your father, hand him this." Hinata took the scroll from the psychologist.

"Good-bye Sarunebe-sama," Hinata said bowing and leaving.

"Bye Psycho guy." Naruto said. The man just shook his head and decided that he should really take a break. "So that guy was definitely psycho, huh?"

"He's a psychologist Naruto."

"I'm just saying; he's psycho. I mean he asked us so many questions just to tell us that we are perfect and awesome together in everyway. We already knew that." Naruto said. Hinata nodded as they went to the clan building. Hinata walked into her father's office.

"Father, Sarunebe-sama told me to give this to you." She said handing her father the scroll. He opened the scroll and skimmed over it.

"This is very good. I'm happy for you both. You can go and do as you please now. Thank you." Hinata bowed and Naruto did as they returned to the apartment.

"Hey Hina-chan, would you mind if I asked you a million questions?"

"Maybe if you asked me a million all in a row. I mean a few questions, okay, 100 that's kind of going far but a million questions Naruto. I found that a little psycho."

"I knew his questions annoyed you." Hinata giggled but nodded. "So can I ask you questions?"

"You just did." She answered as she sat down on the sofa.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, can I ask you a lot more?"

"As long as you don't ask a million." She answered.

"How about you just tell me when to stop."

"That works."

"Why are my eyes blue?"

"Because someone in your immediate ancestry had blue eyes." Hinata answered looking at beautiful blue eyes.

"And someone in your immediate family had your eyes?" He asked.

"Every Hyuuga has then, you knew that Naruto." Hinata said giggling.

"So our kids will have your eyes?"

"I suppose so."

"Good because your eyes are pretty, just like you." Naruto said smiling. Hinata simply giggled as Naruto proceeded to ask questions meanwhile…

∆ (Tsunade's Office) ∆

Tsunade was sitting down when she retrieved the invitation to Naruto and Hinata's wedding. She was thinking about wedding presents when she remembered what Hinata said to the psychologist. _"I don't really want to live in the complex. Naruto right though, the hokage office is kind of far away. I guess we should get an apartment in between the two." _Tsunade smiled, _I guess that's what I'm getting them for a wedding present. At least one of them._ She thought. "Shizune, come we're going to look for a house."

"Why ever would we need a house, Tsunade-sama? We have a place."

"It's going to be a present for two people very close to me. They're getting married after all." Tsunade answered.

"You mean Hinata-san and Naruto-san? Wouldn't they be staying at Hyuuga Complex?"

"I'm quite sure they won't. Hinata and Naruto decided that themselves. After all don't you think the complex is a little far away from this house?"

"It's not that far, it's hardly a mile. Hinata makes it here within seconds on any call."

"Well… they'd like a home of their own, one that's half the distance from here to the complex. I think that is what I should get them for their wedding present." Tsunade said. Shizune sighed as they went to go buy a house for Naruto and Hinata.

"Shouldn't you ask them what they'll need?"

"What kind of present is it if it's not a surprise? Anyway knowing how Hinata shies away from asking for things and Naruto never accepts gifts, unless it's given to them and we move them in they would not accept it. If we buy it and give it to them, they can't help but accept it." Tsunade said. I know the perfect place for those two. She thought to herself.


	23. The Wedding Disaster

- ◊ (23: Wedding Disaster :: Kiba's Wedding) ◊ -

**∆ (Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (1 month before the wedding) ¤ - Φ (None) Φ**

Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata, except, she wasn't there. "Hinata, Hinata!" Naruto yelled. There was no answered. He jumped up and ran through his (still the old) apartment searching for Hinata. He grabbed his ninja gear and jumped out the window. First, he went to Sakura's.

"Sakura! Hinata's missing!" He yelled pounding on her door. She opened it.

"She's missing. What do you mean she's missing?"

"We went to sleep, I woke up and she's not there. Not anywhere in the market."

"Maybe she went to get groceries?" Sakura suggested.

"We got those yesterday." Sakura grabbed her kunai pouch and ran out of the house with Naruto next to her. They ran into Tsunade's office.

"Obaa-chan, Hinata's missing."

"She's not missing Naruto, calm down."

"What do you mean? How do you know?"

"She's on a mission."

"She can't be on a mission. You said we wouldn't have to. You don't even send her on missions unless it was extremely important, was it? Why didn't she leave a note? Was it an emergency? Why wasn't I contacted?" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down Naruto. It was quite important. I don't know why she didn't leave a note. It wasn't an emergency but they left very early this morning. I thought you would know." Tsunade said shuffling paperwork.

"Well I don't, what's going on!"

"She's going on an A-rank retrieval mission. It's pretty basic, there will be other ninja on the mission as expected with an A-rank but it'll be easy for her."

"I'm just worried about why she's gone. Tell me what happened." Tsunade shook her head. "It's classified; I can't say more than it's an A-rank retrieval mission. Sorry." Tsunade remembered what happened last night and it worried her.

**Ж (Flashback) Ж**

Hinata woke up in the middle night in a panic freaking out about her wedding, after seeing how the marriage had been to Aki she didn't know if she'd be able to make it through. Aki didn't shy away from people she liked attention and Aki had almost cracked, Hinata for sure would. She was in a blind panic.

Hinata called Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, I need a mission. Any mission. I need to go now. I need to go and be gone a very long time. Please."

"Hinata, but your marriage."

"Please, just give me a mission."

"Come to my office, I'll give one to you and I'll give you a team. It'll be a small team but it's not a very big mission. It'll be fine for you to take. Get dressed in your ANBU uniform and come." Hinata hanged up the phone and prepared her ANBU uniform along with the weapons scrolls she carried and extra kunai and shuriken and other weapons… like fans.

Hinata arrived as quick as she possibly could, which was fast because of her blind panic. She was under control, yet so crazed that Tsunade was worried. Hinata conducted herself in the manner she had before Naruto returned while she was on mission. She stood up straight and pretended no one else except her team, the target, and the hokage existed. Hinata didn't stray from that, that's how Tsunade knew no matter what the mission Hinata's panic wouldn't interfere. Hinata no longer existed; a fully trained ANBU remained.

"Hinata, are you sure about this?"

"Positive. I need to do something productive at this very moment."

"Your team isn't going to be happy."

"Missions need to be done, that's all anyone needs to do." _Just missions. _Hinata repeated to herself, that's all there was in this world, missions. She wouldn't break down or panic. Her walls were trained to be strong and they would remain that way.

Shino, Shikamaru and Ino showed up dressed in ANBU apparel. "Hinata, you're going too? You're getting married in 4 weeks." Ino said.

"Ino, we are doing a mission. Keep focus." Hinata reprimanded her.

"Right, got it." Ino got a sense that Hinata was running though Ino would say no more. Just because Hinata may be running, didn't mean this mission wasn't real, for it was.

"So what's this about?" Shikamaru asked lazily. _It's a good thing Hinata can focus on nothing or the mission or her problems would definitely mess up the mission. _He thought.

"At 11 we got information about a kidnapping. I was going to wait for the morning to inform you but I decided against it." Tsunade answered.

"It was 3 AM, that's crazy." Shikamaru said.

"We're here now. Let's just do the mission and return. Length of time."

"Approximately 10 days, more or less depending on your skills. Hinata, you're captain of this team. You have up to 2 weeks. Extensions will need to be called in, remember… this is a kidnapping. A child was taken from his home and could be killed if you wait to long. All of you remember that."

"Are we staying for the case?"

"Yes, for the protection of the kidnapped person. Until they've made their judgment for the ninja, you're on for protection too. If that happens, Hinata, you have to divide your team to give one person to each of the four members of the family. Understood?"

"Of course. I guess we should head off." Tsunade nodded as they all left after grabbing a few things; little did everyone know that Naruto would be coming at about 6 to know about her whereabouts. _I hope you know what you're doing Hinata because Naruto can't live without you. _Tsunade thought.

**Ж (Flashback Over) Ж**

"You can't tell Naruto where his wife is, Tsunade-sama?"

"They're not married yet, until they are, I can't release anything. Even if they are engaged. It's protection just in case someone says their engaged to get someone else's files and such. Until I've got a legal marriage license, no luck." Tsunade answered. "We don't have many married ninjas out on the field anyway. I'm surprised that Hinata decided to go though she's going to be valuable there."

"She could say yes or no? I don't get a choice. Why couldn't I go?" Naruto said pouting. "I didn't even hear someone come for her."

"Naruto, you sleep very soundly, unless it was a fight, you'd never know." Naruto smacked his hand on the desk.

"She could have been kidnapped and I'd never know."

"If she was being kidnapped you'd know. She'd be able to send out chakra and plus a fight with Hinata would definitely make enough sound to wake you up. She's very good at sneaking around, if she didn't want to wake you, she could make that happen. Which she did." _Hinata, you're definitely not making this easy, for Naruto or me._ Tsunade sighed. "Go home Naruto."

"Can you tell me how long? We're getting married soon."

"I know. I'd never ask her to do this if she wouldn't be back in time. She can't be gone more than two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, calm down. She's gone already; there's nothing we can do. You can't tell Hinata she can't go on a mission."

"She can't go on missions anymore once she becomes heir anyway, it's a rule. I can't as hokage. She wasn't official heir so I could take her, after your marriage she's stuck here with no more missions unless you take her somewhere for a vacation or meeting or something, Naruto. You can lock her up but she'll rebel against it."

"I'm not trying to lock her up. I'm just scared. I don't care she's on a mission…"

"You just wished she would have said something, said good-bye, left a note, anything." Naruto nodded sitting down.

_I'm going to tell him. He can't do anything, he can't leave and he can't go find her because that would be ridiculous even for him. He knows the rules and he can't leave without permission. She didn't say I couldn't anyway. It's for the best. Tsunade thought. _"Don't be upset Naruto. If you promise not to be calm… I'll tell you everything I can."

"You'll let me go?"

"Sorry Naruto, you're technically a Genin though in 2 months you've got Chuunin Exams and 7 more you've got Jounin exams, it's an ANBU mission. Kiba was gone too, so no more ANBU can be sent out. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Hinata's cousin aren't ANBU so I can't send them. They're all Chuunin, with no ANBU level test. Getting you back was technically a level S-rank so I can send anyone who's willing to go though it's never recommended."

"Can't you call this S-rank and let me go?"

"No. S-rank means we don't know what in the world we're facing. I know exactly what they're up against, one Chuunin, maybe a Jounin and maybe his cronies that are out to stop them from saving a kidnapped person. S-rank is a dangerous thing Naruto, back off and go home."

"Tell me what you have to say." Sakura nodded putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder before she sat down as well.

"Might as well. Hinata ran Naruto, she needed to block out all the stress and everything going on. I think what happened was with everything going on in Aki's wedding, Hinata was afraid the same craziness would go on in her own wedding… so she panicked and ran."

"She'll come back, right?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Of course she will… but she's retreated." Tsunade warned.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"You've never noticed when she's on a mission and she's doing something nothing beyond the mission exists, not her friends or her family. It's just her and the target. I do not understand how she manages it but when she took the mission, it was as though only that mission, her team and her existed."

"So her feelings won't endanger her on the mission, or the mission?"

"The harder the mission or the battle, the more she retreats. This is complex but easy so she can retreat into the depths of her mind from the panic and the fear. She won't be hurt because of her panic and they'll definitely come back with a mission perfectly done. She's one to make sure she can get the most out of the mission, helping and stuff. Hinata's full out do your best, nothing but success is accepted when she's on a mission. She's good. I think the ANBU though she annoys them with her stoic attitude, they really enjoy the kindness and gentleness she shows to them. Didn't you see that on the last mission?"

"Oh you mean how she'd care so much and be so helpful and think beyond the box for the mission though it was a simple thing to do. Like that final battle with Orochimaru?" Tsunade nodded.

"You're not going to chase her, right?"

"Kurenai said that when Hinata runs to chase her because during this time they're going to run, and then they'll want you to follow so you should go. Though I don't think it's the same."

"That's when they're scared of commitment or of what the person is, or who they are? Hinata's terrified of the wedding itself. The marriage will be great, she will admit that and she's happy but she is so afraid of that wedding. Sometimes I think Hinata would be better off being locked up because she's happiest when she is close with friends then anything else. She doesn't do well on solo missions. Her worst missions are solo ones. She completes them but she's scared. That's why I thought to send her team as back up on your mission. She could have handled that whole mission by herself except she can't handle all the people. If she has a team she can do harder things away from people while they take the glory and the thanks."

"Hinata doesn't like to talk to people but if you walk up to her she'll put on an amazing show of how happy she is to see you. She's great at acting." Sakura said. "She pretended all the time after you left Naruto, that it didn't bother her, we truly believed it didn't. We couldn't find a single sign she did. Then she broke down. We figured that its one thing to be depressed, it's another to act like it doesn't bother you but it's a whole other world to think you can be so lifeless, helpful, and happy at the same time."

"I want to go but I think she needs to finish the mission and then when she's home… she'll break down and cry."

"Then you just better be there to catch her. Because when she's down, she's down." Sakura warned Naruto. "Hinata won't realize it until she's back when the mission statement is signed everything that she did. Going on a mission until two weeks before her marriage. She's going to run again."

"This time Tsunade, you can't let her."

"I can't do that." Tsunade argued.

"Huh? What?" Naruto yelled.

"If a ninja asks for a mission I can't turn them down. Especially an ANBU. Unless there is no mission of her status to take. So… you've got to make sure there aren't any." Tsunade answered. "Have the other ANBU make sure all the missions are completed before the wedding… so there's no escape."

"Isn't that a little crazy, to make sure there's no where for her to go? It's like trapping her, and dooming her to go insane." Sakura said.

_She's probably be sick to her stomach and will probably run away 10 to 30 times before the wedding because its hard and difficult and she runs when she has a problem._ Kurenai's words rung around in his head. _She'll want air and space but most importantly… she'll want you. She'll run away tell you not to chase her but then when she's out there alone and upset; she'll want you there._

"Tell me when she's here." Naruto said as he returned to his apartment. "At least she's not running from me this time she's running away from our marriage. No, she's running from the ceremony. She doesn't like being in front of people anyway. I can remember Kiba's wedding so clearly. When she had to make a toast.

**Ж (Flashback) Ж - Φ (None) Φ**

Aki and Kiba were talking and walking around and Shino and Hinata were going to be making their toasts soon. Hinata knew that. That's why her face was buried in Naruto's tux, probably red and flushed from the mere knowledge that she'd have to talk in front of all those people. Naruto held her and tried to comfort her but he didn't see why people didn't like talking in front of people, but he knew that Hinata didn't. How could Aki expect that of Hinata, but it was tradition and Hinata had decided though Aki didn't need to ask.

Naruto ran his fingers through her hair, and held her. Shino signaled him to tell Hinata to go. "You'll be fine, if I could… I'd go with you." Naruto whispered as he let his fiancée march up into Hinata's own personal world of doom.

"I'm Shino Aburame, the best man and Kiba's best friend. A man once said, a successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person. I saw this when I first met Aki and Kiba. Aki would do something and Kiba, he's just stair and love her even more. Then Kiba would do something, and Aki would just love him even more. Eventually I thought that they'd realize that they were in love, and they did because here we are and still, as many times as they do something, the other just falls in love more but I guess that's a good thing because both of these two are constantly doing something to cause the other to love them more.

"When I first met Aki I was returning from my ANBU mission and Aki jumped in front of Kiba and Akamaru and said 'don't hurt them, they only accidentally brought me into the city.' (Everyone was laughing). Well Kiba was amazed that she'd defend him instead of letting him defend her, though he probably wouldn't have because he knew it was me, but he just stared at her as if she was the best thing in the world. I can tell you Aki, he told me 8 times in the time I spend with you two. 'Isn't she the greatest? Isn't she perfect?' It got annoying but you both really love each other because two minutes later, you'd do the same thing.

"I'm glad that you two get to be together and are happy. I'd like to thank Aki's parents for coming to see her daughter get married all the way from Sound and Kiba's parents for setting everything else up for this. I'm sure Aki and Kiba have told you how much it means to them and how happy they are… as well as how great and perfect the other person is. (More laughing). Kiba has always been there with me no matter what and I hope that doesn't change.

"On our first mission Kiba decided to pull a prank on Hinata, however way back then… she had a little less chakra control so if she'd put it out to detect someone. She woke up and Kiba couldn't move for the next hour because she had paralyzed him, in her sleep from all the chakra output into his system. He never tried that one again. He felt bad about it in the morning though when she woke up crying because she thought he was dead. Kurenai and Hinata got him good after that one. I had to carry him for the whole hour for not stopping it. I think you Aki will be good for him because you probably are more likely to yell at him and stop him from being stupid though he'll try to pull pranks on you all the time. I hope you have a great marriage. Now here is the maid of honor Hinata."

"Thanks Shino. Well I'm Hyuuga Hinata and I was Kiba's other teammate on our team and his friend. I'm also one of Aki's friends, and I'm happy to be here and be both of their friends. I'm glad that I could help Aki get her family here, and I'm thankful for Kiba's family for everything you did to help Aki and I with the plans. I'd like to tell you how Kiba and Aki met, which was an unintentional effort by me.

"I'm on the mission to bring Naruto-kun back and I meet Aki who is searching through a scrapbook of mine when she finds Kiba's picture. When I wake up the next day and make ramen for them for breakfast she puts her elbows on the counter, sighs and says "So about Kiba-kun? What's he like?" At first, I wanted to laugh but she was serious so I told her. Then, my some weird coincidence… Kiba appears in the doorway minutes later. He shows up acting as if he's the one running the mission though he's only tracking me.

"The funniest thing was Aki was so obviously in love even before she met him. Here's my favorite line of hers… 'I would like to meet Kiba-kun. If he's anything like you described him he seems amazing.' This was also in her oh so hilarious I'm in love voice. Kiba and Aki though did not get along well at first. Though something weird was going on which I later figured out was a conspiracy against me as captain to take her to Konoha though it turned out better they were there than with us. The funniest thing was when Aki was trying to get Kiba to help her and get her to Konoha and he is like… 'It's alright. There really is nothing we can do; not until we deal with a few things. Or, then again, I could be stupid and give into your girly needs.' Everyone knows that's never best. Well she smacks him after that. She tells him that's it's not nice to insult girls and thanks him for the help. She kisses him and hops away like nothing ever happened, leaving poor Kiba in a daze. (Everyone is in hysterics).

"I know you guys will do great and have many happy memories together and I just hope you both have time to spend time with me… your friend but who knows what you'll be doing, or what I'm doing but we'll see then." Hinata smiled. "To Aki and Kiba." Shino repeated her and the thing continued. However, in the middle of it all Hinata passed out into Naruto's arms and he had to wait a while before she woke up. She was so stressed that she couldn't stand anymore. She was shaking the entire time and just needed to relieve it.

**Ж (Flashback Over) Ж - Φ (None) Φ**

Naruto didn't really know what to do with him while Hinata was on the mission. He was wondering if he had to go on a mission, would she feel like this. Then he realized that she probably felt like this for everyday for 6 years… and it got worst and worst because there wasn't any sure fire time to say that he'd be back, or if he'd be back. There was just him, and leaving.

Naruto tried his hardest to not be depressed but things were lonely without her, most people (his friends) had a girlfriend or a boyfriend or where too busy. Shikamaru and Ino were with Hinata. Shino was and Aki and Kiba were on their honeymoon and wouldn't get back until after Hinata would. Sakura and Sasuke were paying more attention to each other than anything else. He did notice their attempts to comfort him, though they were bad at it. At least they understood the feeling. Sasuke should feel horrible just for leaving Sakura like this. Sakura must have been so miserable without him or Sasuke. Tenten and Neji were engrossed with clan stuff and each other always training and never leaving. Lee… well Naruto wasn't that desperate. This left him with no one. Well there was Choji… Naruto might as well sit and eat. Naruto sat down with Choji.

"Depressed without Hinata?"

"No, just lonely. I understand how she felt. I feel lonely and stupid as well as abandoned."

"At least you know she loves you, that she'll return and it's only 2 weeks, at least she knows you exist and care she's gone." Naruto smacked his head on the table.

"Why didn't anyone tell me I was so stupid?"

"We told you that you were stupid and blind all the time. You didn't listen." Choji said eating. "Though I can't say that Hinata didn't take it well afterward. You have to admire her mental strength."

"What do you mean?"

"After about a week she knew what was wrong and she was determined to go on with life. She did. Shikamaru said it was the dumbest and the most genius thing he had ever seen. He said it was dumb because she put all her energy toward working and helping without really finding a solution. He thought it was genius because she blocked out anything that had upset her, even her father, she pretty much thought of nothing but the future and that's how she managed it. She didn't think about you or her past failures and she did the amazing." Choji said.

Naruto had to admit that they she had gone on pretending that she had never been hurt and managed with such strength and dignity to prove herself was such an amazing thing. He knew he couldn't. He wasn't good at hiding how he was feeling, not only would he act as he felt, he would behave how he felt. If he were angry, he'd beat his enemies with little regret until he was done.

Naruto decided to devote every moment he had to training, only focusing on training on nothing else… except Naruto didn't have Hinata's disciplined focus. He was easily distracted and had a one-tract mind so he began without focusing in the first place. If he were on the mission in her stressed thoughts, he'd get himself killed. Hinata, she would focus everything she had to the mission, and nothing else. Naruto was definitely feeling infantile compared to Hinata and that just made him want to focus more but he gave up.

**∆ (W/ Hinata) ∆ - Φ (Hinata) Φ - ¤ (Day 5, 3 AM) ¤**

It had been as Shikamaru says, a troublesome mission. Two days travel. One day searching for their place. One day observing and making a plan. Now was the 5th day and time for action. It had been difficult to find their place because it was even farther away from Konoha than the village, which made for more travel back. We'd take all day with everything to make sure everything was taken care of, and we'd need sleep.

I had given the tasks out and we were about to move in for the mission. The boy could be dead but we have to hope against it. I've made plans and I've been observing. Our moment to strike is at 3, right when the next guard comes. 3, 2, 1, GO! I dropped down on the guard knocking him out. I made a clone of myself to leave them here as him while I quickly move the body away. I nodded to forward; all were asleep. Shikamaru would grab the kid in his shadow and Ino would take over his mind. Shikamaru would take Ino's body after releasing his jutsu. The kid would probably make noise or react when he found us so it's best we leave before they know we're gone.

That worked as a charm. Ino (still the kid) would stay with her body while Shino, Shikamaru and I would tie up and disable the other ninja while Ino went to get help (back in her body) soon after. The mission was over quickly and we returned with the location of the camp to the city where the put all the ninja in approved ninja-safe cells.

The kid sat quietly by a tree. I took off my mask and bend down toward him. "What's your name?"

"Tybee," The little kid said. "You saved me."

"Actually that was Ino, she's not here."

"Oh. Can you take me to my mommy?" He asked. I picked up the little kid as I would Mina or the other little Hyuugas and carried him to his mother. I rang the door.

The mother took the child. "How can I ever thank you? Did you get all the people?"

"Of course I did. All the ninjas are taken care of. There were quite a lot of people and we couldn't identify the kidnapper. It was a team effort really to kidnap him but all that matters is he's home. They're all guilty of being out of their country so he'll be safe. There's no need for a trial."

"I'm glad about that one. Trials are normally unusual around here. We all usually get along and don't have problems though we have a feudal lord to take care of that. Please tell me you're staying."

"Of course, we'll have to do a lot of normal things today. It's kinda late because of all the traveling we did to get back here. Tybee here made it almost a day's travel away."

"What is your name? Are you alone?"

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. No. I have an ANBU squad here with me. They are currently focused on other things… though I'm not sure."

"Allow me to make dinner for you all."

"It's quite late and you've probably already eaten. I know we personally have."

"Allow me to make you dinner tomorrow. I'm sure you'll be here a little longer for paperwork and such things."

"I have quite a bit of things I'd like to help get done around here, yes. I have a lot of time. I will ask my team if tomorrow is best. Though I appreciate the offer." Hinata answered politely.

"Hina-sah." The little boy said.

"Hinata-san." The woman said. "Oh yes, my name is Magi (Maggy) Lydia." She bowed.

"I get called Hina-sah all the time. I have a little 5 year-old cousin at home. I hope that I shall see you again. Keep safe Tybee." He smiled as I went to the hotel. They were waiting in the hall.

"You have the money." Ino said sighing.

"Troublesome, I wanted to sleep."

"Sorry." I said paying for two rooms. Ino and I in one, Shino and Shikamaru in the other. I climbed in the bed and rested my head down.

"He was a cute little kid, huh?" Ino asked.

"Yeah he was. He was happy and cute. Like all little kids should be."

"They're also always annoying, but cute."

"Annoying to you is like troublesome to Shikamaru. There are only a few things that you don't think are annoying." I answered.

"I bet when you and Naruto have kids they'll be cute, but annoying." I smiled but laughed.

"I wouldn't say annoying Ino. That's just to you though I don't annoy you."

"You do, sometimes. Like now." Ino said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your attitude that 'everything is fine, nothing's bothering me'. You're so good at pretending that you aren't scared or worried. You've had 6 years of practicing."

"Ino. I may have hidden my feelings for a long time but I don't get what you're saying."

"You lived 6 years of pretending nothing fazed you, nothing could hurt you and you felt nothing and then you starting acting happy and sad but you still, when you want, you can make yourself so cold and heartless. No, that's wrong to say because you're still warm and kind to everyone but you act as though nothing else exists, nothing else matters. What's wrong with you now Hinata?"

"I'm scared." I said curling up in a ball, burying my face in my knees. "I was tired of showing weakness back then. I'm not supposed to be weak. I can't be a ninja and be weak, or an heir… or anything else that I want to be. I can't just break down and cry. For so long I hoped that things would be how they are now, when I cry, Naruto's there to comfort me… but now I'm scared and I don't want to show my weakness to him."

"He'll accept you're scared. I'm sure he is too. You know something about Naruto… no matter what he's feeling… he'll show it. He may grow distanced from that feeling but you can see it. He won't hide it and that doesn't make him weak. We all have feelings. You hid your feelings so deep that you could be strong so they didn't bother you. Then when you were done, they'd come and cause you so much pain in the end. "I shook my head and looked at her.

"No. Everyone thinks that I bottled it all up and held it there but you can't hide that, you have to let go. You admit it. I knew that I was weak and had to get stronger, that I had to impress my dad to be heir. I knew I had to beat my sister in a match, I had to learn from others, and I had to make a difference. I knew I did love Naruto, that I was hurting. When it was done, I could finally just focus on the best things, like helping Sakura, improving the clan, doing missions and becoming stronger. Admitting it was the first step to healing. I let it out; I talked to people about my pain as well as, how to go on with it. It dispersed, and then I changed. Sure, I miss Naruto and wish he was here but I can't do anything about it right now. Sakura never could let go so she bottled it up. I let go and moved on. Everything that happened was there, but I focused beyond it. I focused on the future and stopped worrying about things I couldn't control. It made me happy." It really did, to just forget the past and know it's over. I had to move on.

"Did it really?"

"Yeah. I'm happy. I'm strong and Naruto and I will get married. It was painful to think about everything everyday and worry about those things, I just had to let it go… and focus. How I feel now. I feel as though the whole world is going to collapse under me. I'm afraid I'm not good enough, it'll be too much, or too hard, I won't be able to handle it. I'm worried about me. I love Naruto and he loves me but what about everything else?" There was a world of problems. I wanted all things to be okay but they weren't always.

"You and Naruto can handle anything. You may make a fool of yourself or fall when you get married and people will probably try to make you fall your whole life but you've already came over some of the things. I just can't stand you when you're focuses and tune the whole world out." Ino said as she hugged me. She smiled as she petted my hair gentle. She breathed calmly and I tried to as calmly as I could.

"I can understand that… I just want Naruto again." I miss him. I ran away and he's probably worried and going to take out the entire city trying to find me. I just want the marriage to be over with, because now there's so much stress that can mess the fragile marriage apart before it begins but once we're married we have to go. Once we're there, I know I'll be able to. For now, things are so unsure. I need Naruto here to comfort me. I can't just let these things go because they have to be faced before you can forget them.

"Don't worry; in a few more days… we'll all be home again." Ino whispered to me quietly. I nodded, in a few days I could go back to Naruto. I would apologize and explain the trauma of what I was going through to him and he'd laugh at me for being ridiculous we'd kiss and everything would be better. I really don't know how I get on without him. Why did I leave? Why is it that girls run away just so the guy has to go find them? Why did I? I'm a logical person. This is crazy but I need to relax before I'm home.


	24. Finally Married

- ◊ (24: Finally Married) ◊ -

∆ (Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (November 14th – Day before the Wedding!) ¤ - Φ (Naruto) Φ

I opened my eyes and looked at Hinata who was sleeping in my arms. I poked her. She squirmed away. "Hinata, it's the day before the wedding, isn't this exciting?" I asked her. I smiled wide as she opened her eyes and smiled shyly back.

"Yes, it's very exciting. You're lucky that my dad let me stay with you today. I have plans with the girls today at 10 to prepare me for this wedding. I'll see you tomorrow at the altar, okay?" She said sighing as she pulled herself out of bed.

"Do you have to go now?" I said as I grabbed her waist and rested my head on her shoulder.

"I have to get ready now Naruto-kun. I have to be at Sakura's at 10. I love you Naruto." She said quietly. "See you tomorrow." I frowned as she tried to pull away. "I'm not going to run away."

"I know you aren't. You've never run away from anything. You're not a coward, Hina-chan. I just wish I had more time with you." She giggled turning around and resting her head on my chest.

"We have the rest of our lives Naruto. Now let me go." She said with a smile. "Please." I kissed her forehead as she went into the bathroom to get ready.

Hinata got back from her mission about two weeks ago and the wedding's tomorrow which cost a lot of preparation time for her to be gone. However, everything is prepared and most importantly, Hinata is ready for this. I don't know why I haven't run away from this marriage yet. I think the closer it gets, the more I want to be married to Hinata and happy.

"Naruto! I'm leaving!" I walked into the living room. She had a small bag with everything she'd need to prepare herself for tomorrow. Most of the stuff for the wedding was already set up at the church. Her dress was in the room she'd be preparing in, and half of the girls in Konoha were going to be helping Hinata tomorrow. I didn't doubt that everything would be fine.

"Alright Hina-chan. Love you and see you tomorrow. Don't go too crazy tonight." I said with a smile. We kissed and then she walked out. I watched her walk out and I wanted to run after her. I wonder if she would have felt like that, if she had known I was leaving Konoha earlier?

I got ready and walked around town. There were things going on. Most importantly, the whole world was excited; well the whole town was excited for my marriage to Hinata. I don't think anyone has seen me only as the Kyuubi in a while, especially because I am marrying Hinata. Sure, there were people who though Hinata was insane for marrying me but many accepted it because the Hyuugas did. Hinata's good deeds made them see her as someone different, someone I'm proud of and someone who she's happy to be.

Hinata defends me when people talk about the Kyuubi. I love her so much for that. I never had the real strength to stand up to them. I still wonder what came out in her that made her feel like doing that. I guess it would be her love for me, though I'm not sure.

"Hey Naruto. What's up?" Kiba asked. "Where's Hinata?"

"She's with all the girls. They're getting her prepared for the wedding tomorrow."

"Right. I guess that's where she would be. How you holding out?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I need Hinata more than I've ever needed anybody, or wanted anybody in my life. I'm not going to run. I'm happy with her and until then I was never truly happy. I wouldn't run from her for anything in the world." Kiba smiled.

"You two deserve each other. Isn't it great to have a partner? What were me missing?" I nodded and we laughed.

"Where's your wife?"

"I don't know. I don't keep a 100% watch on her all the time. She gets freedoms sometimes you know Naruto."

"I was just wondering. I know where Hinata is most of the time, if I don't I usually freak out. I'm very happy that she gets freedoms Kiba, that's very nice." Kiba's a little crazy, but he's usually like that. I wonder what's causing it today. "What's up with you Kiba?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm a little stressed with everything that's going on." Kiba said. "I have a wife now. I'm not used to having to watch over someone 24-7. I've lived a solitary life. I mean I've got Akamaru but he can take care of himself though I'm always there for…(he sighed)."

"I get what you're saying, you're not used to caring for a human."

"I guess. I mean Akamaru doesn't leave my side ever and he can take care of himself. This has always been his home so he knows what to do and where to go but she doesn't. It's all new to her."

"She can handle herself too Kiba. Maybe not if she was being attacked or kidnapped by ninjas but besides that."

"Yeah, but I'm afraid that they may come after me one day and get to her first."

"I have a suggestion, it's probably stupid but, why don't you ask her to train with you?"

"What, that's insane."

"Maybe not with you, but get like a little bit of skills… at least to defend herself." Naruto suggested.

"I guess. It wouldn't hurt to ask. You think Hinata'd be up for helping her out? If Aki would trust anyone to help her, I'm sure it'd be Hinata."

"You could ask though we've got our wedding tomorrow and then the honeymoon, then we have to be initiated into the Hyuuga Clan, then I'm leading all of Konoha."

"Right, you guys are going to be super busy. Who else could I ask?" Kiba asked.

"Neji and Tenten. They're not getting married for a while, taking their time and all but Aki needs basic ninja skills, ones that Tenten's best. Neji could help out too. I'm sure they'd both be willing to help."

"I guess. I'll ask her what she things. See you tomorrow Naruto. Thanks for the suggestion." Naruto smiled and continued on his way.

Naruto walked around for a while and after that, he went and trained. However eventually, he was annoyed to the point that he wouldn't continue anymore. He collapsed in the middle of the street. Someone then tripped over him.

"What did I trip over?" Kakashi said looking to see Naruto on the ground. He looked on with interest. "Are you trying to die? Because I'm sure Hinata wouldn't be happy with that."

"What's wrong with me that I can't be with Hinata this long? I can't live my life being so depressed when she's not here can I? I'm too attached to her. This could ruin everything couldn't it?" Naruto said jumping up and shaking Kakashi.

"Calm down Naruto. You've always relied on people for happiness, even back to team 7. You'd be lonely and down when you weren't with the team but you'd be cheerful if we were around. Even when you were gone, you made friends with Aki and were inseparable. You cling to those who are important to you. It's a good quality to have. You especially cling to Hinata because you love her and she loves you. She has always cared for you, and you trust her to be there for you always. It's not good for you to be this depressed to begin with but you're getting married tomorrow so maybe you'd be fine on another. It could be because she's been with you so much lately. Also Naruto, as you wife, you two are partners and are always at the other's side and there for the other. It's okay and if anything that bond is going to be something great for you and everything else." Kakashi answered. He pulled Naruto off him. "You'll be okay, she will be too. Though she'd be better of if you weren't so clueless and lost sometimes but you've really improved from team 7 days."

Kakashi walked off. "Wait, what am I supposed to do until tomorrow!"

"I don't know. I've never been married Naruto." Kakashi said disappearing.

"Help! I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing!" Naruto yelled. He sighed. "I'll go harass Tsunade-sama."

∆ (Sakura's Home) ∆ - ¤ (Shortly After Hinata Leaves) ¤ - Φ (None) Φ

"How'd Naruto take you coming here?" Aki asked.

"I figure by now he's probably going to annoy everyone in Konoha. He doesn't handle being by himself well. Especially now after he's been gone so long."

"So you excited?" Tenten said. "Well of course you are but, what's going through your head?"

"I don't know. I don't think my mind is really registering what's going on yet. It's a little slow today."

"Well we're sending all the wedding presents after the wedding, Tsunade's arranging everything for you two. She wanted it like that. I hope you don't mind."

"That sounds fine. Naruto doesn't need too much to deal with right now. I'm still out of it also."

"He missing you?"

"Probably. He's probably harassing half the village." Everyone laughed.

"So what's your guys' plans for the future? I mean, there's the obvious. You become heir; he'll be the hokage… but what else. Are you guys going to have kids? How many? When? Where are you guys going to live?" Aki asked.

"I think you're getting ahead of them." Sakura said. "Then again… what do you guys have planned?"

"I suppose we're going to live here and there, I'm not sure. Together is really, as far as we've got. Naruto and I don't want to be separated more than necessary. We want to have kids, two is what we've really decided on, and with no branch clan we don't have to worry about any feuds or problems between them, hopefully. I'm not sure about when. Probably after we have a nice settled life, after Konoha's back to strength and so is the Hyuuga Clan."

"That may take forever…" Aki said with a sigh.

"I don't think so. I think between Naruto and I we'll be able to do everything we want. I mean, we're only 17 now. I don't think we're truly ready to raise kids now. I mean, if I was pregnant now I think we could raise a child perfectly but it wouldn't be best to raise one now. We have many years to raise a kid, well two but we have plenty of time. I'd at least like to know that Konoha and Hyuuga Clan are well on their way to being strong again." Hinata said. She went to the windowsill and looked out.

"Do you think Naruto would make it without you?" Tenten asked.

"I would hope so, Tenten." Hinata said turning around and looking at her. "I'd hope that if anything ever happened to me, he'd be able to hold himself together, if only for the best interest of Konoha and the Hyuuga Clan."

"No offense but Naruto loves you more than anything else. Nothing comes before you to him Hinata. I think that if it came down to it, he'd choose you over everyone else."

"I don't want to think about that. I think we all know that he would choose me over Konoha, but I wouldn't want him to. I would never want him to have to make that decision." Hinata answered. "So what about you guys and your relationships. I'm more interested to hear about yours, because…"

"Ours are public knowledge." Tenten said laughing. "Neji and I are good, engagements is going happily. We're not sure when we're getting married."

"What's he waiting for?" Sakura asked still quite withdrawn from things, but happy.

"What does he get from us being married, he has me, and what else would he need?" Tenten said.

Everyone laughed. "That's a little clueless statement, Tenten. Let's just say he wouldn't be killed for touching you once you're married." All the girls laughed.

"I bet you can't wait for tomorrow Hinata."

"I think it'll be over so quick… I might not even remember it. I hope that I can remember everything about it though. Everything's moving so quick." Hinata said.

"Tomorrow's going to be amazing Hinata. Everything about it. You are going to be amazing, Naruto is going to be amazing, you entire wedding is GOING to be amazing."

"I'm sure it is too." Hinata promised as well.

∆ (Church) ∆ - ¤ (Next Morning) ¤ - Φ (None) Φ

"Naruto, we have a problem." Neji said walking into the room. "My cousin's… missing…now…"

"Should have told him the other way around," Shikamaru said annoyed with his arms crossed in his suit, while holding Naruto in his jutsu. "He's not willing to listen to you."

"She's fine Naruto. She's just scared. Aki called says Hinata's on the roof. She's not dressed yet so you're free to talk to her. She needs the encouragement that you've always offered her."

Naruto, still in his typical ninja wear, grabbed the ledge of the roof outside the window and pulled himself up onto the room. He quietly walked over to Hinata, who was shaking, almost in a fit of tears. He wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Hina-chan. What's wrong? You're not running away."

She leaned her weight against him. Snuggling her weight into his chest and closing her eyes. "I'm scared, Naruto. I'm really scared."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you, from everything and everyone if I have to. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." He said with a smile that Hinata knew she could trust, just as she always had.

"What goes up must come down, I don't want to fall Naruto. Everything's been so wonderful, so amazing and perfect. It's been more than I ever dreamed of but it's too good to be true."

"It's true, trust me, I don't believe it everyday. Everyday you're there, you love me, I love you, and we've found each other than all these great things have happened. Now we get to move further into the amazing things that I've never dreamt of. Yeah sure eventually we'll fall; we'll get old and won't be as strong, and eventually we die, but who said coming down can't be just as amazing as going up. We'll be together forever and that's enough to make falling just fine with me. We have even reached the top, and when we get really old, older than Nii-san and the Jiraiya then let's worry about falling, for now, let's just focus on everything before that." He kissed her. "I've got you, I won't let you fall until it's time to… so let's get married and live life until we can't anymore. Don't be scared Hina-chan, I've got you." Naruto said resting his head on her shoulder.

"You promise?"

"I already did." He said smiling. He lifted her up into his arms. "You promise to be there with me all the way."

"Yeah. I'll be there with you Naruto, all the way." He smiled and set her down. He pulled her close to him as they held each other and kissed. "I guess I should get ready." He smiled.

"See you at the altar, Hina-chan, don't run away again." She smiled and went to get ready.

Hinata was at the door and her father stood by her side. "I'm sorry that I made so many mistakes with you before this Hinata. I'm glad you've found a chance at happiness, and someone to bring you happiness. I couldn't be prouder of you than I am at this moment. I know it's been hard for you, and I've been harsh but you are finally gone beyond what I've ever expected of you." She hugged her father.

"Thank you father." She would have cried, had she not been so happy instead of sad. "I just hope that in anything I can do from here on you can find reason to be prouder because I plan to exceed the small thing's I've attempted so far. This is a dawn of a new era, for the people of Konoha, and the people of our clan, especially." He smiled.

"It is. It's a new era. For you, For Hyuugas, For Konoha, and For us all." Hinata took a step toward the door and pushed it open as the light flooded her in her dress, and it was as though time stopped, just for her. The whole room, everyone one in Konoha (as well as people from other countries), were all standing and staring at her.

Hinata, however, didn't notice most of the other people staring at her. Her friends were all lined up by Naruto waiting for her, and in the midst of them all, was Naruto. He was smiling as wide as he always did, so childish, yet it made her so happy that she wanted to run into his arms and just be there forever, but for now, she should just get this required ceremony over with, then she'd get to be with him forever.

"Today is the day that we will never forget, for it is the day that will lead to the best things to come. So many great things have already come from these two amazingly talented… well I can't call them children anymore, but people. Separately, they have accomplished things that are shocking and awe inspiring. However, working together they have conquered some of the biggest tasks that even the oldest adults were afraid to take on, were afraid to challenge. The best things are still yet to come because through this marriage, two amazing people, partners, are going to become one amazing team that will do thinks that we can't even imagine. It's time to forget the past and forge a future that we would have thought impossible to build before.

"In front of us we see Uzumaki Naruto who may be to many of you, just the vessel of the Kyuubi, but he's also the 4th's son and the best ninja we may encounter in millenniums. As well as his partner Hyuuga Hinata, who has overcome more than any child should, she's fought against herself and her life fears to change who she is and to become stronger than I can easily say I am today. She also has already started to lead the Hyuuga Clan into a path of peace and tranquility that has never been seen within the Hyuuga Clan. They are strong together, but are stronger as a team; and today, we're just making that public, permanent, and official.

"Today, before we start I just want to say, thank you to the whole world that made this possible, because if you think them as simple partners did amazing things, with the abilities and power they have, our future's never been brighter. The best thing, I must say, is that not only are they partners who have done so much through their partnership. It is the fact that they have found love within each other and that is what helped them be who they are, they are stronger because of each other, they're strong as partners but as a couple, they will be unstoppable at doing so much for us. Trust me. I once thought everything they've done impossible, I thought they were useless and would amount to nothing, but they proved me wrong, and they will surely prove to us that they'll be the best team we've ever seen. It's good that they have each other as friends and partners, but it's the best thing in the world that they have each other in full love and support. No one is going to stop them, not now and not ever."

The people there were just silent and suddenly everyone was clapping and some were crying, so happy that this time had come. The peace and prosperity to them was promised, and they both had a nindo… to always keep their promises.

The rest of the ceremony was as beautiful and perfect as the beginning, sure there were moments when Hinata was blushing or red, but Naruto always could do that to her. Their vows were amazing and they painted a picture of their lives before they had each other and how that had changed as well as how bright the future was. Hearing it from their very mouths made it more real.

Finally, the ceremony was over and everyone was happy it was because for all the beauty and poetry of the ceremony, it wasn't who they are, it was stiff, beautiful and perfect but it didn't have the feel of the two people who it was for, which is why the reception would be beautiful, perfect, and so much more.

Naruto picked up Hinata gently in his arms and she curled up against him, and she looked to be comfortable enough to fall asleep right there, had their not been a party waiting for her just outside the doors. The Hyuuga Clan had happily arranged for the entire reception to be held on their vast extensive property, and all were welcome, which surprised many people who had never even seen their property, even if it was from a distance.

He set her down and all the girls went to change into their dresses for the party. Hinata had been given a lilac colored one that wrapped around her neck and fell to about her mid-thigh. She met Naruto out there where he ran to her and held her as he kissed her. He looked at her and smile, which she replied by blushing and hiding her face on his shoulder. He laughed.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya and Tsunade along with Kakashi were simply watching this scene. "You think she'll ever stop being shy and insecure?" Tsunade asked sighing. "I thought she was really over that."

Jiraiya and Kakashi laughed. "She's not insecure and shy, she just doesn't like attention. She's embarrassed by all the attention. Had this been a mission she would have been able to take control. In case of emergency, I don't care the scenario; she'd be the best one to call." Kakashi answered.

"I think she'll get used to the attention eventually. I mean being the Hokage's wife and head of the Hyuuga Clan. I think she'll get used to being seen by all. I think Naruto will always hold her shy and embarrassed like that though. It brings interesting ideas with it." Jiraiya thought.

"Leave those two alone." Tsunade said. "If you two don't, I'm sure Naruto will get your books outlawed faster than you can say no." She said smiling.

"He'll thank us for making him read them later." Jiraiya said laughing. "He's a grown man. I think he's smarter than we give him credit. Not that he'd give any clue he's read them though."

"You guys are ridiculous." Tsunade said.

"We're just trying to help Naruto and Hinata. Don't get angry with us." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade sighed and hoped for the best though she didn't approve of what the Kakashi and Jiraiya were doing. He knew Naruto and Hinata would find themselves happy no matter what, and she just had a ton of gifts for the couple, besides the two positions she had to put them up on a pedestal for, once they returned from their honeymoon.

Naruto wouldn't let Hinata leave his side for a second. He kept his arms around her waist and held her close. He was smiling wider than ever and the he was truly smiling not faking it as he used to do through his childhood. The pain was gone and he was finally happy.

"Hina-chan, are you happy?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I am, Naruto." She said laughing. She took his hand and they walked around until they saw Hinabi. Hinata hugged her sister. "Hinabi-chan how's everything?"

"Amazing! I'm so happy you're finally happy. I'm happy to have a brother-in-law too." She said hugging Naruto next. "Take care of my sis forever, okay? She's important to me."

"I promise to be there for her forever, got that Hinabi-chan." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Hinata. Hinabi smiled and wondered off to talk to others. Naruto escorted Hinata to the dance floor and they danced for a long time. Hinata had a wonderful father-daughter dance and she was glad her father was all-for her marriage. It made everything, all the more unbelievable.

Hinata and Naruto met up with their friends and sat down. "You guys must be exhausted." Sakura said. Hinata nodded as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. "I guess that you guys are going to be sleeping."

"Shhh," Naruto said. Hinata was already asleep. He wrapped his arm around her, to keep her up. He smiled wide.

"You hurt her and you're dead." Neji said.

"Neji, there's an entire clan that all loves her and if she was hurt… I'm sure they'd have his head in seconds. Then there's also everyone else." Sakura said. "Like me and Tenten."

"I'm not going to hurt her. I love Hinata more than I love my life. I'm going to do anything I can for her, and I'll die before I hurt her. I'd want you guys to kill me if I hurt her. She's the first thing I've ever had, she's all I have and she's everything to me. You guys always threaten to kill me for her protection, but I don't think you believe I would."

"It's a warning. Just don't mess up." Gaara said from behind Naruto. He looked up.

"Hey Gaara. Nice to have you here. It's great to hear you talking at all actually."

"I know that you won't hurt her. I've lived the same life as you have, and if I had someone like her, I'd do anything for her, and I know I'd never purposely hurt her. You're the same way." Everyone understood what was meant by that which led one thing to be though, could the Kyuubi ever hurt Naruto. Their answer, they trusted everything in Naruto to stop that from happening.

"So what about you guys? What's planned for the next month while we're gone?" Naruto asked.

"Training." Neji said. "A probably a little planning for our own wedding."

"Just don't run off and get married while Hinata and I are gone." Naruto said smiling.

"We wouldn't do that; at least I don't think so. We have no plans of getting married before you return." Neji said. Tenten laughed.

"Of course we wouldn't, unless we decide to just go and elope which would save us a lot of work and hassle." Tenten said giggling.

With all the laughing and arguing Hinata woke up. "So Hinata, you enjoy your nap? Everyone knows that you'll need it, you didn't get sleep last night and won't tonight, right." Sakura said laughing causing Hinata to start blushing heavily hiding her face in Naruto's shirt.

"Sakura!" Naruto said, slightly embarrassed himself. Everyone else just laughed.

"So what'd I miss?" Hinata asked.

"We were talking about the kind of wedding that Neji and I are going to have. We want it small and very simple with not a lot of people, just our closest friends." Tenten recapped.

"That along with everything that they want to wear, where they want to have it and such things. I personally want a rather big wedding and I want it to be fancy like a princess's wedding. I simply love how you had your wedding Hinata." Sakura said.

"I think I'd rather have a small close wedding but ours was just perfect, I'm happy with it as it is. I mean with all the people we know and all my relatives it was a close wedding, not small really but it was very close and perfect. It's was just amazing." Hinata said. Everyone agreed.

"I'm glad it made you happy. You looked amazing in your wedding dress; it looked beautiful on you Hina-chan." Naruto said kissing her.

"Let's go dance." Sakura said. Everyone went out on the dance floor and they danced for a long time. Hinata already had her main dances but she danced more with Naruto and even danced with Neji. She met up with Dawn-chan who was so happy for her that she almost hugged her to death until Naruto yelled at her, which he was hit with a fan for. Hinata as she danced noticed Kurenai and guided Naruto over to the table where Kurenai was holding her son.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei."

"Hinata, you're a grown woman, and married to a very handsome young man, I'm not your teacher."

"But you were and you were wonderful to me and made me who I am today."

"I only helped, there were many people who were your teachers. Come on and be the woman I know you are." Kurenai said. "I'm so proud of you Hinata. You rose above every odd, and you even changed to become stronger and a greater person. You even got the courage to be with Naruto and now you have an amazing future with him where you can be happy forever and have a family while helping the entire village and your clan. Naruto, you're just as amazing as she is, even though everyone besides Hinata hated you, you kept strong and kept going though it must have been tough. I can't imagine how you two became so great when Naruto, you didn't have or know your family because they all died and Hinata, your entire family hated and wished you were dead but though I've watched it, I can hardly believe the people you two have become. Tsunade-sama's right. You two are amazing by yourself but together you two are going to be unstoppable." Kurenai hugged them and excused herself so she could put her son to be because of the lateness.

Naruto and Hinata sat down with their friends and once again Hinata had fallen asleep however this time she was out and didn't seem to care that she should be partying crazily or dancing away the night.

As the night slowed down near 2 am, there was a tap on Naruto's unoccupied shoulder; he looked up to see Hinata's father. "Hey. Hinata's sleeping now. Can I help you?"

"Come with me please. Hinata will be fine with her friends for the moment. You will just have to be separate from her at the moment so that we might talk." Akira shifted over toward Naruto and gently shifted her straight against the chair. "We'll be back soon."

Naruto nervously walked alongside Hinata's father. In-laws are never the easiest people to deal with, especially when they're part of a huge prestigious clan and just barely accept that you're worth their main heir's time. Father's are also always very protective of their daughters. (A/N: My dad threatened to kill my boyfriend. Moreover, my dad's has a 3rd degree black belt, so he could!) The good thing was they can't do anything about the marriage now, (there's no divorce in an aristocratic society like those in clans) for it is permanent, until death.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. However, I must say that you've got your body pretty well trained. It doesn't give you away that easily." Naruto inwardly smiled and sighed at that. "However the fact that you're slightly tense and prepared for an attack shows that you're ready for anything, but not scared. I admire that you don't underestimate me because that wouldn't be bright."

"Yeah, Hyuugas, they're strong… in the general sense as well as the fact that I've seen Hinata and Neji in action. I'm guessing from the fact you're head that you're the strongest."

"In later years Neji has succeeded me, soon followed by my daughter though her newest style has definitely got Neji in for a real challenge though I don't think he's up for leading, but he's ready to do anything for my daughter." He answered.

"So, what's this about?"

"I'd like to say thank you for everything. You brought so much to my daughter's life that I thought she'd never have. She's strong now, and she has everything she needs to be the best. She's going to be a perfect leader, none will ever surpass her, or you for that matter. As hokage, your strength I'm sure is going to be matchless."

"Nah. I'm thinking our children will succeed us easy. Kids tend to be better than their parents are. I think it's good, it proves that we're only getting stronger, not weaker. Then again, we can't really know unless we were the same age and fighting. I guess it's really just a matter of opinion."

"Thank you for helping to make my daughter the great person she is now. She is more than I could have dreamed for her to be, and I'm ashamed of myself but I hope that my pushing helped her to be stronger."

"Pushing can only help. If not for this village hating me, I would have never wanted to be stronger and become the hokage to prove my worth. I'm happy with things as they are, and so is Hinata. I wouldn't change anything because it's all lead up to this." Naruto said sighing.

"I know you'll take care of her and protect her because she means everything to you. I see that because you have very little and she's all you have. I trust you with her. Promise me that you'll take care of her."

"I promise. I guess I should have put that in the marriage vows because everyone's making me promise. I promise I will. She is everything to me, and I'll do anything for her. You better believe it! I'm going to go back to her now. See ya soon." Hiashi shook his head as he remembered his silly childish days as Naruto disappeared back to Hinata's side.

Naruto picked up Hinata and spun her around as she woke up. "Naruto!" She shrieked as she made sense of what was going on. She held tight to him. "Stop!" She screamed and everyone laughed as they watched him dancing around with her. It was a hilarious sight.

The moonlights sparkled as the long day has marked the end of their long day. He set her on her feet though she was now a bit dizzy. She giggled as she rested her head on his chest. "The whole world's cheering for us Hinata. You ready to begin this crazy journey." She simply smiled.

"I'll be right here." She said holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder while standing to his side. They rose up their hand that was united and then they left to enjoy their wonderfully planned honeymoon.

Tsunade would start making preparations for the house that she planned to give to them as a wedding gift, as well as a ton of furniture to put inside along with many other gifts, smaller ones, like appliances, tons of clothing and other random things. Naruto was like a brother to her and so Hinata was someone she had helped grow and seeing them together was like a dream come true that she couldn't stop herself from giving them a lot of gifts and presents. She'd never had an opportunity to spoil them with presents and now she could. There were tons of other gifts in their new house but meanwhile the couple was off to a nice place that Naruto had found on his travels where it was beautiful day or night and would be relaxing and wonderful for the two to be there together.


	25. NEW! Welcome Back!

- ◊ (25: Welcome Back!) ◊ -

∆ (Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (A Month Later) ¤ - Φ (None) Φ

Naruto and Hinata arrived in Konoha with warm welcomes from everyone. "Hello Naruto, Hello Mrs. Hinata." Hinata giggled hearing Mrs. In front of her name, it was still new for her. "Welcome Back!" The gate opened and they walked in. There was standing everyone.

Shikamaru and Ino were standing there, he leaning against a tree and she sitting beside him, resting against him. They're attendance during the wedding was all over the place, she was dragging him around and they were talking to everyone and chatting everything up though she played a major part in the wedding though she was here-and-there all over the time. There was a knowing smirk on Shikamaru's face and Ino was close to laughter.

Tenten and Neji were standing there side by side and you can tell that they had either just finished training, or they had just been making out but either didn't give an obvious clue by their looks beside the subtle rustle of their hair meaning they had rushed here. Tenten smiled and Neji nodded with a small smile.

Sakura jumped up and hugged Hinata. "I'm so glad you're back. It's been like a forever that you've been gone." Sasuke was off to the side and he had was sitting there with a kind of smile-smirk on his face but that was directly focused on Naruto, a more diabolical and knowing look than Shikamaru. Sasuke's gave hint to events that had happened here without him, which was unconsciously meant to provoke Naruto, a truly unspoken challenge.

"It's only been a month, Sakura-chan."

"Well I've missed you and we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Back off Sakura, she's my wife." Naruto said.

"No way Naruto, you've had her to yourself for the last month. It's our turn." Sakura said.

This caused everyone to laugh. "Give up Naruto before this gets bad. You know you won't win against everyone who's been missing Hinata. I'm sure there are tons of people who can't wait to talk to her. Get used to sharing because though she's your wife she's friends and family to the entire village." Kiba said with his arm around Aki as Naruto pouted.

"Yep. I intend to have my time with her too." Akira said. "Sorry Naruto but she's ours for now."

"How about we give them all their wedding presents and get them settled in, as well as let them rest from their journey before we tear them apart and drag them everywhere." Tsunade said walking toward the group.

"Oh right. Come on Naruto, you have a lot of presents waiting from you from people in the village alone with tons of presents for your guys' wedding; but don't worry Hinata, the Hyuugas sent their gifts too."

"Gifts for what?" Hinata asked.

"You're their new leaders. They want to be gracious and get on their good side. Don't worry, they're all really happy to have you. You should see how much mail you have." She said with a smile. "Naruto, you'll be especially happy to see this amount of mail."

"Normally the only mail I get is hate mail." Naruto said, thinking about how much everyone hated him as he grew up. "I didn't get any mail besides that, and sometimes stuff from the Hokage, if he didn't have time to give it to me himself. Mail was never a good thing."

"Neither is paperwork, ever." The three laughed as they walked toward Naruto's new house.

Hinata looked around at her surroundings. "Where are we going?"

"Close your eyes." Naruto looked at Hinata who shrugged and she tied a blindfold around their eyes and she guided them through the street. "Aren't you guys excited?"

"Kind of. I'm too confused with everything, to be excited." Hinata said.

"I'm totally lost." Naruto said shrugging.

"Alright, we're here." She stopped and removed their blindfolds, not that Hinata couldn't have seen anyway if she had wanted to. Hinata and Naruto looked at the house and then at each other; it wasn't registering to them.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed. "You two are a little slow aren't you?" She said shaking her head. She smiled and held her hand out, closed, facedown, after digging through her pocket. "Hold your hands out."

"Alright." Naruto said with a smile, figuring he was getting a gift. She dropped a pair of keys into his hands and his eyes went wide, he was shocked. Hinata was in utter disbelief and shock as well. She couldn't even manage to speak but she hugged Tsunade.

"Thank you so much." She said as she cried. "This is so wonderful."

"A house, a house… just for us?" Naruto said, still trying to register it.

"Yep, it's all yours." Tsunade said watching their reactions carefully. Hinata hugged Naruto and he just smiled and hugged her back.

"You're awesome, you know that." Naruto answered smiling and walking to the front door and opening it up, unlocking it. Hinata was at his side excited and happily waiting for him to open the door. He pushed the door open.

"Surprise. Welcome Home!" Everyone they knew, close friends and family screamed. Hinata had jumped back into a defensive position but quickly she realized that it was a surprise party. Naruto turned to Tsunade and just smiled.

"Thanks. You're the best." He said smiling while he wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and went inside. "So who's giving the tour of our new home?" He smiled as he looked at Hinata, it was new start for them, and there was us as well as our. They had a home where they could live together and have their family as well as invite friends and enjoy their company.

"I think I shall since I've been preparing for you two's arrival… since before you left." She said laughing. "I made sure everything was ready for you guys, shopping's taken care as well as furniture though I figured a lot of your wedding presents would take care of the decorations and stuff. There wasn't much at your apartment but what I thought was important I brought it and put it in your room upstairs."

"You rock." Naruto said.

"I can't believe you'd do this all for us. Thanks so much." Hinata said smiling.

"It's not everyday that I get to spoil people who are so important to me. I mean there are birthdays but I mean you two getting married, it's normal to spoil the couple so I decided, I'm really going to spoil you two. Well, let me give you the grand tour. This is of course your living room which is furnished and through there is your dining room and then the kitchen. The stairs lead to your upstairs, which has four bedrooms, and your master bedroom and bath, there's another bathroom up there and one down here. There is a huge basement that you can use for whatever, a bathroom down there too and a bunch of other random empty rooms. That's about it." Hinata and Naruto laughed but she smiled. "I hope you really enjoy it. Have fun opening gifts and partying. I have a lot of work to do. I don't want to leave you with it all Naruto." She winked. "I expect you to take over soon."

"Really."

"Yeah, but I think 20 sounds right." He folded his arm. "Don't worry, you'll be busy enough without being the hokage right now. You'll want to do missions, they're much better and you'll want time to spend with Hinata. You're very ready now but most won't be comfortable with an 18-year-old hokage. I'm sure that with a lot of prepping and the impressiveness you're sure to show them they'll be ready in two years… at the latest."

"Yeah!" Naruto said. Hinata giggled.

"You two enjoy yourself, Hinata you'll be instated as the head Saturday. (It's Monday afternoon now.) Be sure you're ready, because they'll expect you to be."

"She'll be ready, but the real question is, are they ready for her." Naruto said smiling wide.

"Take care of yourselves, I'll be checking in on you guys." Tsunade said almost laughing.

"You keep a key?" Naruto asked.

"I'm the hokage. I can get keys to any place." She said walking off.

"She avoided my question." Naruto said. Hinata laughed.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Hinata said as they went in.

"Now it's time to really talk." Sakura said sitting on the largest couch, which also had Ino, Shikamaru and Tenten on it. Sasuke was leaning on the wall, as was Neji. Aki was situated on another large couch with Kiba. Naruto and Hinata sat down on another couch across the room from them.

"What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked. Everyone just looked at him with his or her own individual interpretation, which can be summed up as _are you really asking that._ Hinata just laughed though she knew he was serious.

"The honeymoon was great; it was beautiful there and truly relaxing. There was a beach. I got to do a lot of swimming, and I watched Naruto surf. He's not very good but he got the hang of it by the time we started home." Hinata said remembering moments when Naruto tried to surf and totally wiped out and laughed.

"It probably would have been easier without a surfboard." Naruto said. "I mean you could do it. I'm sure I could have to."

"You tried remember, you fell in."

"Oh yeah, I tried to ride that huge wave using chakra to hold me up, but I fell headfirst in."

"Still can't handle your chakra, huh?" Sasuke said smirking. Everyone laughed as Naruto pouted. Most of those in the room knew the reason that Naruto couldn't truly ever completely control his chakra, though some didn't.

"Hey, I'm getting better." Naruto argued.

"Wasn't it cold there, it's practically winter?" Aki asked. They all looked at her.

Hinata covered smoothly though. "It's Spring Country; it's always warm there, well, like spring." Aki nodded.

"Did you know that years ago we saved Spring Country?" Naruto asked. "Team 7 did, practically by ourselves."

"You really did almost all of it Naruto, with the princess and saving her and getting her to face her fears. You fought hard and in the end, it was all worth it. It used to be Snow Country." Sakura informed Aki.

"Wow, that's amazing. I didn't know stuff like that happened in real life." Aki said in shock.

"Yep, everyday… well not stuff that amazing but a lot of exciting adventures do." Kiba said. "It's nothing big; it's just a normal day in the life of a ninja."

"Well what happened while we were gone, that's what I really want to know." Naruto said jumping up and going into the kitchen to try to find something to eat. "Hinata come here!" He yelled from the kitchen. Hinata, and everyone else, went into the kitchen to see tons of ramen packing tons of shelves. Hinata laughed. "Isn't this awesome?" Everyone just laughed.

"I'll make it, you go figure out what happened while we were gone." Hinata said getting ramen out and beginning to cook.

"You're the best Hinata." He said smiling. He kissed her and then went into the living room. She came in quickly with his ramen handing it to him and sitting down.

"So you didn't get him any closer to avoiding ramen?" Sakura said. Hinata just laughed. "Figures, it's not really good for him."

"Luckily I'm a ninja and I'm in very good shape, plus I don't just eat ramen. Hinata makes a ton of other food and my guess is it's healthy, I wouldn't know. I just know it tastes awesome." Hinata blushed.

"So you cook huh? I could have figured that out. It's probably one of those skills that they teach all girls in a clan to have." Shikamaru said skeptically.

"Yeah, my mother taught me young how to cook and I later took lessons from my close friend Ana, the chef at the complex and she taught me. Usually it's your mother that teaches you, but my mom died early." Hinata said, getting quieter toward the end. Shikamaru nodded.

"So what other amazing skills do you have Hinata?" Ino said. "I mean besides being strong and cooking, there must be other stuff that you're not telling me. I'm sure Naruto will tell us anyway."

"Nah. I think I'm just going to keep quiet now." Naruto said being annoyed by Ino's glare.

"I don't know, I can cook and clean like anyone can then I'm a ninja but I'm not that special besides that."

"She's also really beautiful and nice and kind to everyone, if you call those skills and not just talents." Naruto said which caused Hinata to blush.

"So back to what happened while we were gone…?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing much." Tenten said. "Neji and I planned most of the stuff for the wedding. It's going to be in another few months. I believe you two are going to be there." She said, sort of phrasing it like a question.

"Of course we will Tenten." Hinata said smiling.

"You bet." Naruto said. "We wouldn't miss it."

"Good to hear." Tenten said. "Well I definitely want you to be so helpful in this. You've already been through a marriage and helped Aki with hers. I'll need the help, Hinata."

"Of course I'll be there for you Tenten." Hinata said smiling.

"Well Sakura, why don't you tell her what's been up!"

"Uh, Sasuke and I are going out." She said. Sakura was smiling happily, the happiest Hinata had ever seen. Even Sasuke seemed to be quite happy as well, not that he gave very much away. Not enough to prove anything. However, to Sakura, it's probably obvious how he feels. She's the most important person to know how he feels.

Normally, one would expect Sasuke to say something about Naruto chasing after Sakura all those years but even Sasuke knew how far to go. He also had enough manners to know where to step and with Hinata as Naruto's wife Sasuke would be advised to not antagonize Naruto in her presence, not to say he wouldn't do it later.

"It's about time." Shikamaru said sighing. "I figured it'd be forever until you two got together. I didn't think it'd ever happen after everything that's happened."

"Good thing Hinata and Naruto have good pull with everyone around the city, including the council and your jury, huh?" Ino said.

"So what is the sentence? I totally forgot the trial was held while we were gone." Naruto asked.

"6 months probation. I can do any level of missions up to B but they still don't want me leaving the village without an ANBU escort or other approved escorts."

"Let me guess, us?" Naruto said laughing.

"You've got it." Sasuke said. "I can't leave the village with any of you guys not that I plan to anytime soon really, maybe if there's a huge mission and you guys need me. Though I think you've guys got it under control."

"With Hinata staying here mainly for clan purposes we probably will need help." Shikamaru said. "She's been the lead and headed every mission since she became captain though she never even passed the test. She just took most of all the missions ANBU or otherwise."

"Yeah, most of the time you didn't even want a squad, as much as that annoyed Tsunade-sama." Ino added. "You had that huge argument about that one mission when you had to protect that kid and she insisted that you couldn't take care of that kid and manage the mission."

"Yeah and you guys didn't help at all though she insisted you'd help." Hinata added.

"Who knew you could take care of that child and make it all the way back to his village without getting caught and then help save the village." Ino said. "I was even shocked at how well you could take care of the poor kid."

"What mission was this?" Naruto asked.

"It was probably after I trained with Dawn-chan. I had been taking care of children there, it's part of basic training and when I came back there was a kid who they found who had been kidnapped from another village. Tsunade-sama made me take Shikamaru, and Ino with me to take him home. They fell into so many traps it took twice as long to get there and back."

"The kid cried and we couldn't concentrate." Ino argued.

"Ino admit it, we just couldn't make it through. It was difficult and even while Hinata was carrying the kid she made it through." Shikamaru said. "You're really effective, then again you've got your Byakugan to find all the traps and such."

"It didn't help that you weren't paying attention." Hinata countered.

"Tsunade-sama assured us that there wouldn't be any problems. It was the main reason you didn't want back up. I didn't expect the country we were returning the boy to, to have traps set in place. I mean now that I think of it, it makes sense seeing as they he was kidnapped but it didn't really go through my mind then." Shikamaru said.

"How many missions have there been lately?" Naruto asked.

"There have been a few, not a lot of interesting ones though we've been out on a few in the last month." Sakura said. "I haven't because I've been working as a med-Nin."

"Shikamaru, Choji and I went to guide a man back to his country, we ran into a few ninja but they weren't a real challenge." Ino said thinking about their mission. "Besides their techniques, but we got around that after we got hit by them… 12 times."

"Every time we though we had observed their techniques they had new ones which pushed back our efforts a lot of times of getting past them. Eventually we found a strategy that worked… I held them off until Choji and Ino got passed and took them out and then we continued but we took a few of those attacks pretty hard." Shikamaru said recalling distinct details about the mission to the group.

"Neji and I went on a recon once, we retrieved a lot of information on other countries and anything they're planning… not anything that we can share but it was a slightly exciting mission. We were gone for a few days, Neji had to get back to the clan to watch it until you returned but they needed us."

"It was it difficult to infiltrate them?" Hinata asked.

"Not anything that a small jutsu couldn't manage. We're heading back soon for some more recon though. Hopefully, you can help us manage a lot of marriage details while we're on this mission. They are expecting them."

"Can you share your cover story?" Aki asked. "It sounds really interesting."

"Tenten was my fiancée and we were looking around at different places on the country-side to live. Her name was Tina and I was Nigel." Everyone laughed, as Neji shared the story. "People were truly nice there but we got a lot of indirect information, while we did head in as well as did some ninja exploring."

"When are you guys leaving?"

"Tonight. She made sure we were back when you guys returned. We got back late last night and we woke up and came here as fast as we could. We haven't been sleeping well, or a lot. We had to put on an act of normalcy during the day for the people and steal secrets at night, hardly any time to rest but naps work, then there's training at night always to, to keep in shape." Neji said.

"Yeah, but it's nice to act normal, not that we're truly normal. Though it's fun to be normal. I mean it's not a life I'd accept happily. Ha, I don't think I could live like that without going insane."

"_Girls are seen and not heard. They are just the playthings of men_. I just want to kill them all." Tenten said yelling and then breathing hard as she tried no to choke someone. Neji just smirked.

"Good thing this is a major ninja village and you were raised here, huh Tenten." Neji said. "It was hilarious when she first met some people in the village they were shocked because…"

"I was frowning and showing my ankles." Everyone in the room faked utter shock and disbelief. "She said I should be happy I have a man who can stand how… I don't even remember half the insults she flung at me and of course Neji wanted to smack her to but all the guys were enough for him."

Everyone looked at him. "Apparently her frowning and ankles was a sign that I wanted to share her with the entire world, or male population; let's just say she dressed better the next day and didn't leave my side." Neji said glaring menacingly at no one in particular.

Naruto just laughed. "I'm surprised you two kept your cover."

"We didn't long. There was a surprise shower of kunai after I asked Neji if he could forgive me requiring using the bathroom." Tenten pouted.

"Wow, and this was just a normal city, not a socialite one?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah, a city of mainly farmers and merchants. Though they wanted to buy and sell me from Neji." Neji managed to calm Tenten down. "You should have heard the personal things they asked Neji about me, it was insane. They should have been killed, a slow and painful death." Neji laughed.

"You're next Neji."

"You didn't go along with this did you?" Hinata said shocked.

"Of course I did. It entertained me but I had to keep my cover, but as soon as we were home, Tenten wasn't nearly as pleasant or calm about it. I think I still have scars from her anger fit." Neji said.

"The details that they were talking about and Neji didn't do anything but help!" Tenten yelling.

Shikamaru laughed. "That does sound entertaining." He however did suffer for his comments, a hard smack to the back of his head, which did knock him to the floor.

"I don't think I could have done that. I would have fainted by then. I still haven't completely stopped doing that when I'm embarrassed." Hinata said. "How did you guys manage?"

"After we learned that all. Tenten properly dressed herself covering her ankles and didn't let go of my arm the entire time we were in public. She also acted like a petite fragile weak woman like she should-have, or so they thought."

"It was pretty insane with the acting. I suppose I'm abused too because I should fear and respect Neji and never speak back; that's the reason there's a cut on my cheek."

"Training?" Sakura asked. Tenten nodded. "Wow, that's some crazy mission. I can only imagine a mission like that. Hey Hinata didn't you get sent on a mission like that, though it was an assassination."

"Yeah. That was harsh and cruel. That was pure torture as well as physical and mental abuse to me. I couldn't believe anyone would need that. I thought the stuff they'd need done like that was only done years ago by Kunoichi." Hinata said shaking her head. "I had nightmares about that stuff."

"What?" Naruto said, upset about Hinata's reaction. He pulled her into his arms as she rested against him.

"It was another mission shortly after my mission with the kid, actually I think it may have been before. All I really want to say about that is it was S-rank but not for danger at all. It was a true as they'd call it a 'kunoichi mission', for reasons like you had to seduce your enemy and try to earn their trust and then, well kill then before things go too bad. It was just very bad." Hinata said closing her arms.

"Tsunade wouldn't let you do missions a while after that. Your dad kept asking what had happened on the missions and trying to figure it out."

"He would have, aside from the fact it was S-rank and she couldn't say anything." Hinata asked. "Since I was under 16, he had parental rights anyway and could know the details of any mission aside from S-rank and other confidential ones by ANBU."

"Neji and I have to get ready. We have that crazy mission to get back to, not that I'm looking forward to it." Tenten said. Hinata hugged Tenten and Neji good-bye while Neji then wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist as they walked home whispering words to her quietly in her ear.

Shikamaru stood up. "I'm going to head off. I'm going to relax and watch clouds before I head home to deal with my mom. She's angry at me for who-knows what reason." He shrugged. "Something about me being lazy and behind with something. I'm taking further to ignoring her."

"I'll go along too." Ino said. "Bye guys. Hinata and Naruto enjoy all your gifts and this house. It's amazing. You guys deserve everything… and have fun checking your mail, I've heard there's tons of it." Ino caught up to Shikamaru suddenly.

"How long have they been like that?" Naruto asked, just suddenly noticing Ino chasing Shikamaru.

"Close, like forever." Sakura said. "They've been dating since… I don't know. I don't remember it was before Hinata left to get you, quite a while before but everything was really a blur back then. Choji got them together. Shikamaru can get her to stay calm and just relax. He's been really showing his feelings for her since she helped Hinata. However, he's always been protective of her and liked her forever too. It's good to see them together, just like Tenten and Neji."

"You think they'll get engaged soon?" Sasuke asked, his eyes closed as if he was sleeping, and seemingly not even paying attention.

"Probably, it'll probably happen when we don't expect it, knowing Shikamaru." Hinata said.

"Sakura, let's go." Sasuke said. "We'll see you later."

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Kiba, Aki, you should be coming to. We're going to let them settle down in their new home and relax some more." Sasuke said looking at them.

"Alright." Aki said. Kiba shrugged. "Bye, have fun opening all those presents and letters. Good to have you guys around again."

"I'll call tomorrow, Hinata." Sakura said. Aki nodded.

"Sasuke, Kiba, you guys want to practice in the morning while the girls catch up with one another?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds good with me." Sasuke said shrugging.

"I can't wait. See you Naruto." Kiba said. Soon the house was empty and quiet, well until Naruto jumped up.

"So let's get to opening these presents and reading letters, ok Hina-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"Sure, but just let me look around the house. I think I'm going to go out and by something to make the house, less-empty." Hinata said noticing how empty the rooms were.

"That sounds good; it is kind of empty with just us two though it's nice and comfortable." Naruto said. Hinata wondered around the house mentally taking notes of things she should buy for the house. Naruto just watched her walk from room to room while lying on the couch. "What do you think of the house?"

"It has a lot of rooms but it doesn't have that completely empty feel to it which is really nice. The doors make it seem as though there are other people living here."

"How big are the rooms? How many are there?"

"They're all fairly big, nice and spacey. It's a very nice house. There are a lot of rooms that I don't know what to do with, if that's what you mean."

"Why don't we let our friends live here? I mean that way they're never too far and besides, if either of us are ever here by ourselves it's going to be lonely. I can't imagine you being here in this house by yourself if I'm on a mission." Naruto said.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Hinata said before kissing Naruto. "I'm sure Tsunade-sama wouldn't object, I'm sure she'd be happy to hear we're having other people."

"I'm thinking why in the world did she get us this huge a house anyway. Even when we start a family we won't need a huge house, I'm sure we could fit half a village in hear easily." Naruto said. "I wonder how many clones would fit…?"

"Naruto." Hinata said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Yeah, probably not a good idea." He said. He went upstairs and grabbed a huge cardboard box full of letters, and Hinata went up and grabbed another box with a series of smaller boxes inside. "Can you believe that whole room is filled with gifts, and part of the other room too, that's crazy."

Hinata pulled two smaller boxes from within the larger box; in each of the boxes were tons of letters, one box full of letters addressed only to Hinata, the others with ones to only Naruto. She handed him a box. "Wow, this is a lot of mail."

Naruto opened the first one, taking a kunai to the top of the letter, as carefully as he could. "Hinata, look at this, it's one addressed to me from my dad." Hinata leaned over and read the letter Naruto was holding.

_Naruto: This is from your dad. I know that by now you are aware that I'm dead and how I died. I'm sorry that I had to leave you like that but I had to save the village, I'm the hokage, it's my job. I'm sure you'll understand the hokage's duties someday, and if you're anything like me you'll want them for yourself; except hopefully, you won't have to sacrifice yourself leaving your child on his own. Your mother died shortly after you were born, fighting and I have sealed within you, the Kyuubi, as you probably also know by now. I hope that things have been great for you so far in life and hopefully they treat you as a hero, though they're tough in the village. I know I'll never truly get to know you in person but I can only guess because you're my and your mother's son that you'll achieve great things and be very happy no matter what path you take. I'm sure you'll be strong as well, hopefully the Kyuubi doesn't do anything to harm you. I love you very much and I'm sorry but this is the path that I must take to save the people of the village and the lives of children like you. Hopefully by the time you get this you're happy just being a great ninja on your own and hopefully have a girlfriend, maybe more knowing how I had your mom when I was 18. I told the 3rd to give this to you when you're 18 so that you could somehow indirectly know some stuff about me. I hope you can forgive me for sealing the Kyuubi in you, and hopefully you're happy and the Kyuubi has only helped you to be strong. I hope you have a great life and live happily. I'm sure that you know now that you're going to be receiving a ton of money from the entire clan that was killed by the Kyuubi. Don't spend it all in one place and be wise with it. Take care of yourself; be happy and just as I'm finishing this I have to seal the demon inside you now. With All my Love, Your Dad._

Naruto was at loss of words. He didn't know what he should say, or even how he should feel. He just looked at the parchment, it was all he had from his father, from his parents at all, and it was a lot of stuff that was just apologetic or hope for the future. His dad was a man full of hope, of wishes for a bright future. That's what he wanted though he couldn't have understood everything Naruto had gone through. Hinata understood much of his pain but even she couldn't understand all of it. She had family and some people cared about her, if they hadn't maybe she wouldn't have grown to love him unlike anyone else had, but she did and she was everything to him. He realized then, that he was crying. Hinata, she was crying too but she was holding him because he was so lost. The millions of letters from other people didn't matter now; he had a letter from his father. It was the greatest gift Naruto had been given, though he had never received very many physical gifts. Hinata was a gift of her own kind but this gift was physical and real, it was all he had of his past, all he knew besides pain and it meant so much to him. Naruto held it to his chest and like a child curled up and rested his head on Hinata's lap, just crying. She gently stroked his hair as he cried because it was so much.


	26. Past Meets Present

- ◊ (26: Past Meets Present) ◊ -

∆ (Uzumaki Home) ∆ - ¤ (3 Months Later) ¤ - Φ (Naruto) Φ

I opened my eyes to see the dark violet hair of my amazing wife Hinata. She was sleeping as quietly and peacefully as normal. I kissed the side of her face and she pulled away while grabbing my head. She turned to face me and kissed me back. I smiled. "So Hina-chan what's the plans for today?"

"I have a bunch of paperwork but I don't need to leave. We still should be working with all those letters, and presents." She said smiling as she sat up stretching.

"Must you work?" I said sighing as I grabbed her waist as she tried to get up.

"Naruto." She whined as I pulled her back. "Course I don't want to, but I have to work." I sighed resting my head on her shoulder.

"K, Hina-chan. So what time should I meet you down to look at some of the millions of letters?" I said sprawling out on the bed.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked. I smiled. She sighed as she crossed her arms. "Alright, I'll bring you breakfast later." I sat up and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Hina-chan." I said closing my eyes and going to sleep. "Night, Hina-chan." I could only guess she's roll her eyes and then get busy with whatever paperwork she has to do today.

Φ (Hinata) Φ

I slipped on one of Naruto's sweaters and a pair of sweatpants and went downstairs. It was unusually quiet in the house. We're now sharing the house with Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten and Neji. It wasn't the ideal situation at first, living with them, especially since they're our friends they can be... as Shikamaru says… troublesome. Especially because they're arguing constantly.

"Hey Hinata, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked as I walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Sleeping still. I'll get him up later." I said. "He's tired, that and lazy. I'll bring him ramen later. It's not like for the moment, he has anything better to do."

"You took a look all the letters yet?" Tenten said twirling a kunai on her finger while sitting at the counter. Neji was nowhere to be seen, my guess was he was out training though it was unusual for him to be gone without her.

"Hardly. 3 months and we hardly have even started, there are enough letters to sort to and respond to for 100 people, not to mention those letters about our wedding and presents."

"You didn't open them yet?" Ino said shocked. "That'd be the first thing I'd do. Of course, after I came back from my honeymoon and were settled. Don't you think you're a little behind?"

"I have two huge boxes of letters, we've only been through about half of our first one and then we have two rooms full of presents. Not to mention that I have a clan to take care of and Naruto has missions to do frequently." I said grabbing a handful of letters addressed to me from the clan and setting them on the table as I ate breakfast I read through them.

"What are in those letters?" Ino asked.

"Naruto has a lot of letters from people in the village, mostly apologies from them, though I'm not sure why or **if** I can believe them. They **seem** generally sincere and many people were just afraid, which makes sense since most would be afraid of the Kyuubi." I said quietly as I shifted through letters. "The ones from my clan are a lot of congratulations, as well as things they'd like changed and complaints."

"Anyone show extreme hatred yet?" Shikamaru asked. "I figured you'd hear those before any others."

"Not a single one, then again if anyone showed their hatred toward my dad… I don't think they'd believe they'd live another day. Many may just be too scared now. Fear can take you to dangerous places." I said. "I just hope things get better. I've heard complaints but all of them are snobby comments from the 'main' house about how they think I'm going to take over. They were all written before even the marriage so many weren't even sure that the marriage would happen."

"Wow, they must really hate you. They don't believe in you or support you. I think you're going to have a tough time getting through to them."

"I have to be stronger. I guess I've been prepping my whole life for this. Standing up to people who think little of me, and that I'm not worth their time. However now, I have people to help me so I'm not alone but I'm definitely taking on a lot more so it's pretty balanced."

"Now though, you've already overcome it and your strong enough to do it now. You're strong now and confident that you can be strong enough to beat anything they through at you." Tenten said. "Then again you have to take them into consideration and not just stomp on them and boss them around. That's how you got people to respect you the first time."

"Tenten. I did take people into consideration; I didn't stomp on them." I said surprised that she'd say that.

"Though you do admit that you bossed them around." She said giving me a look that just said 'you know you did'.

"I wouldn't deny that. I couldn't get respect if I didn't show them that I'm just every bit as strong as they are, I had to." Tenten smiled at me.

"Good because that's the attitude you'll need. You're their leader, be strong and forceful but don't forget the little people and don't stomp on them." I laughed. Tenten's advice was always unique and uplifting. She did the same thing for Neji, even in his worst hopeless moments she would give him hope and guide him toward the reality he can forge his own path. I know I can forge my path.

"Where is Neji, now that we're talking about him?" I asked looking up from yet another letter.

"We weren't talking about Neji." She said confused, then looked around. "Hey, he isn't here. I wonder where he is." Tenten and Neji had been inseparable lately which I thought was insane… well for a recon mission some of the things they had to deal with were; though compared to what I had been through on that mission it was just a hint of beyond the call of duty.

They were getting married at the end of the month and they were sharing a large room upstairs which they had only put some items in yesterday. I figured they'd move into their own home soon after their honeymoon since both Neji and Tenten liked their space. Tenten's very personable and likes to talk and socialize though it's only with close friends, she's not a fan of huge gatherings of people which is why their wedding, for her, isn't ideal with the entire Hyuuga Clan (I suppose) in attendance. Though I'm not sure about many main clan members, you can never guess how they'll act. They'll probably end up with a small home of their own, with quite a bit of land for training purposes; they do train daily and consistently and their training requires a lot of space, as well as being far away from people.

"I'll go check his room and see if he left a note. He's probably training but he wouldn't have a mission because we just got back from the other one." Tenten said standing up and going back to their room. She was back as quick as she left with a note in hand. "He left to go talk to your dad about something, my guess is the wedding."

I could never imagine sharing a house with Neji and Tenten, even now they don't feel really at home here. Tenten seems calm but Neji's very awkward around. Even when it's just friends he doesn't like to be there very long, Sasuke surprisingly takes to gatherings, well, as long as Sakura acts like a buffer. I think Sakura and Sasuke are two people that I could imagine sharing this house with forever. It seems something that's natural between us. I guess over the years Sakura and I have gotten used to each other's constant company and confidence between each other. She's someone I love to have around because she's helpful and cheerful. Sasuke and Naruto get along surprisingly well for their history. They fight and argue but lately it's more as brothers do, as competitors sometimes but they also just walk and talk a lot, when they're not fighting. Sasuke and Naruto lean on each other for help an advice, Sasuke has really come to Naruto a lot for help in putting his life back together.

"How excited are you about the wedding Tenten?" Sakura asked smiling. Deep inside I know she's already ready to get married and start a family with Sasuke, though Sasuke who claims to have been ready since he lost his family, is definitely not ready for a true relationship, especially not kids.

"I'm a little nervous but I think it'll be okay. Everything's set thanks to your help Hinata, and I get what you're saying now when you just wish it was over. So far, I don't think it's worth all the stress."

"Hinata, do you think the wedding was worth all the stress?" Shikamaru asked. Shikamaru, you never know what to think about him. He's there but has input here and there but he really doesn't fit into a particular place. I can't really imagine him being here because he likes he space but most of all he likes to relax and just do nothing. Which has never happened yet in this house, there's always something going on. I can hardly imagine Ino with Shikamaru because she's usually hyperactive, talkative and jumpy though when she's with him she can just sit there and enjoy life.

"I want a huge extravagant wedding with every wonderful thing I can have for it." Ino said. "It will be a wedding like no other."

"I think you're crazy. That's a lot of work and it's going to be so stressful, with all that stuff and work. Don't forget to think how much stress the actual marriage would play on the situation." Shikamaru said shaking his head at her seemingly crazy views. It's normal to dream of a prince charming, fancy weddings, white dresses and everything being perfect and beautiful. I admit I wanted the same thing before, though in reality I did get it.

That's another thing about Ino and Shikamaru. He and Ino together just really have a… I guess attitude. Which leads me to think that he'll be happy living here. My guess is he'll probably stick in the basement so he can have space to relax and do nothing. If I really think of once Ino and Shikamaru are married, I can imagine him living here with her though I don't think I'd see either of them much because they'd be here and everywhere. I can imagine them with kids everywhere running here and there and Shikamaru getting annoyed with them for being happy and energetic while Ino just smiles and manages it all. That's how they work as a team. Though Shikamaru, he's the kind of person who as much as he complains, he understands that the things we do that are in his words, 'troublesome', are always worth it.

"Now that I think about it, I think I would have been happier with a nice small wedding with close friends but it was perfect the way it was. It seemed hard when I was going through it but with everything going on it wasn't a lot. There was a lot going on so I can't really say if it was worth it because I don't really remember all the problems I had before the wedding. I remember running away and other stuff, especially the pre-wedding jitters but I don't remember the hassle of planning it." I shrugged and returned to my letters.

"Do you think I'd be better off with a smaller wedding?" Tenten asked.

"You and Neji both want a smaller wedding but in reality that's just not realistic. You and Neji like things close and personal so the large wedding you have planned isn't ideal, but with how you and Neji are you'd probably be happier if it was a small close wedding." I said.

"I never really had dreams of that huge wedding where the entire village attended. I don't like having attention on me, I want to be married and I want to share that with my friends, and family, and Neji of course, if I had any choice, but besides that you're right, I'd be happier if it was smaller. With Neji's family that's not really an option, so better just accept it." Tenten said sighing. "I'm going to go wonder around, and wait until Neji returns. I might just help out at the school, instead of waiting and wondering."

"Yeah, you're better off not wondering around. Who knows what could happen?" Sakura said laughing.

"Yeah… because Konoha is such a dangerous village, people get kidnapped everyday and they never show up again." Sasuke said walking into the room though I hadn't noticed if he had been in here before or not or if he had left.

"Has anything really excited ever happened in Konoha?" Ino said resting her head on the table. "The city is so boring."

"Ninja attacks, festivals, missions, exams, and weddings aren't enough for you Ino?" Shikamaru said. "You're definitely hard to please. What do you want to happen anyway?" Shikamaru is one of those guys who would rather just get you what you than have to deal with a situation.

"I'm not sure. Just lately, nothing of extreme interest has really happened. It's been forever since I've just up and partied in the city."

"The Sakura Festival's in town, does that fit your quota of interesting for now?" Shikamaru said sighing. "I don't like festivals; it's a lot of work and mess for celebrating Sakura blossoms, no offense Sakura. I mean I like them as much as any body else does, they're pretty and calm but they're blooms and they look beautiful on and off trees. It's just a weird reason to have a festival is all I'm saying."

"Who really needs a reason to have a festival anyway, I can't wait!" Sakura said happily.

"Your birthday falls during the festival huh, doesn't it always?" Sasuke asked leaning against the wall eating a bowl of cereal. Sasuke still hasn't really picked up on key details of being a good boyfriend, then again, what are they anyway? Naruto and I hadn't really gone out that long before we got married but we just fit.

Naruto is someone who's constant in every aspect of his personality. He has a place that he fits and he stays there. He's predictable in a general sense of what he'll do or say but it's never exactly, how you'll expect it, which is just the interesting twist to him. The amazing thing is that though he's predictable almost all the time there are always those times with him where you'd never expect what he does. I think that how things are now, this is how it should be, and it just seems to fit. He's surrounded by his friends and me, then he has his livelong dream of being hokage in his reach. It just fits perfectly in everyway. Naruto and I just seemed to fit in everyway. Once he really saw me, it all fell into place.

"Yeah, my birthday's during the festival, the 28th." Sasuke nodded. Now normally a girl should be severely offended and I don't think I'm the only one who wants to smack him. It'd be one thing if he just met her and he forgot her birthday but they've known each other for what, 6 years and he still doesn't know her birthday. Then again, he never really truly cared much until now. Then again, he might just be checking which something Naruto's infamous for is, making sure he knows something, repetitiveness.

"Alright, I'm heading out. This is getting hectic with all these people in here now." Tenten said. "That and I dislike sitting her and talking when I can be training or helping or doing something."

"Alright Tenten, see you later." I said as she grabbed her ninja gear and left the house. It's a joke around the house that Tenten would never be caught without weapons because she keeps them everywhere and even walks around the house carrying weapons around, not at the normal amount but enough to get by incase of attack; that and she's always wearing a training outfit, never casual clothes for wondering the house. They also joke that Neji's probably never ever seen her in a dress, though we know she does on special occasions but that mission she was constantly wearing dress kimonos and he had taken tons of pictures, not truly for blackmail but for entertainment. She definitely didn't like that mission.

"Hinata, where are you going to wake the dobe up?" Sasuke said sighing.

"Why would I, he doesn't have anything to do but opening presents and reading letters?" I said as I still continued to open letters. I was tired of reading all these letters though I was surprisingly almost finished with those from my clan. I hadn't got too many of them for the first month after we came back because I was trying to get everything with the clan settled and under control. I actually had spent the first month there with Naruto. They have an entire set up, master bed and bath, and all for us there, along with extra wardrobe when we need, or they need us there. Naruto doesn't mind as long as he can sleep and I'm there. He didn't have very many missions during that time, maybe one once a week or so but not much. He was never gone for more than 3 days, which was nice because I got quite lonely.

"I'd like to go out and train though if you need him then I respect that." Sasuke said.

"Train with Shikamaru, we don't have any missions." Ino said, volunteering Shikamaru to actually do something for the day. "I'll be with Sakura at the hospital all day so he doesn't have anything better to do with his time."

"Whatever, sure I guess." Shikamaru answered before Sasuke could even ask him. "Give me a minute to dress and get ready, meet you in the normal place."

"Well we do have to be going, good luck with the letters; I know there are a lot of them." Sakura said as she waved and went to her room to get ready. Sometimes I worried about Sakura and Sasuke's relationship. It definitely wasn't good for either of them, Sasuke wasn't ready for the commitment Sakura wanted and was still single-minded about wanting to revive his clan. Sakura is very ready and willing but it's not good for her to be like that when Sasuke's not ready for that step yet. It's an accident waiting to happen.

"Bye Hinata." Ino said, walking off and going to her own room which was next to Shikamaru's in the basement since he wanted space and she wanted to be close to him.

I was definitely behind with all the things going on, hardly any of our wedding presents were open yet which lead me to believe we should have opened them before we got busy with the clan and such. Then there were numerous letters from every person in the village, some people sending letters more than once, one to me, one to Naruto and one to both of us which got quite annoying. However, I was very close to finishing mine. Naruto had about 10 clones take care of a lot of his letters though my clones still aren't as self-sufficient as his are to be able to get them to read and reply to each of the letters independently from one another. Trust me, there's a huge difference from getting clones to react to the same purpose and getting every single one to respond independently of one another, it takes practice one that Naruto definitely has plenty of for all his clones. He has been using those clones almost daily for 6 years; you'd think he would have gone beyond mastering it by now.

**Φ (Naruto) Φ**

I woke up to see the sun in the middle of the day. It was usually for Hinata to let me sleep this late, unless she's out but she had told me she'd be here all day. I changed into my normal outfit and walked downstairs to see Hinata asleep on the couch covered a few letters. The last ones from the box were in her hands and she was on her back, the letters still resting in her hands. "Hina-chan, you need to wake up. It's lunchtime." I said as I gently woke her up. She stretched as she sat up.

"I fell asleep I guess."

"Yeah, but let's go eat." She nodded as we went into the kitchen, her last remaining letters still in her hands. She had to read and reply to every one of the letters while mine were just learning that people trusted me and weren't afraid, though I didn't completely trust their words. Hinata was the same way, she didn't know what to think about those people, well our family now, but she kept it professional and serious so she wouldn't be caught off guard and get herself hurt.

She warmed up some ramen for me. She had worked a lot lately on trying to remove as much as the sodium and fat as she could without making it taste different though it did taste different with as much as she could take out though I accepted it. She said it was the only way she'd let me eat it all the time so I was fine with it. "Here you go." She said smiling and setting the bowl down in front of me.

"What are you going to eat?"

"I'll make a sandwich and finish up these letters, and then we can finally get to opening our wedding presents and letters after almost 3 months of being busy with everything else." She said as she made her sandwich and sat down beside me.

I watched as she read and quickly scribbled a reply to the last remaining letters in between taking bites from her sandwich. By the time I had finished she was finishing her last letter. "Finally, done." She said.

"Ready?" I said smiling.

"Yeah." She said as we went upstairs to the room where all the presents were and sat down in the only place in the room we could. Neji and Tenten had a room up here and so did Sakura and Sasuke along with the master bedroom. The other room was filled with presents. Shikamaru and Ino were all in the basement rooms.

"Look at this, this room is packed with presents." I said looking at the piles of presents; they filled the entire room, from floor to ceiling. I pulled on from the bottom of the stacks.

"Ek." Hinata said as the stack fell on top of us. She crossed her arms. "Naruto."

I laughed. "Uh, sorry Hina-chan. I guess we should take them from the top, not the bottom." She sighed and then she just suddenly started laughing. We were covered in presents and she was rolling around on the ground laughing. I laughed too.

"Naruto-kun." She said still laughing slightly. "You really should think before you do something."

"Yeah I know, but I probably won't. I don't usually think before I act." I said shrugging. We stopped laughing and opened the first present. I opened it and it was a toaster. "A toaster?" I asked her. She looked at the card.

I looked at Hinata. "Are they crazy?"

"It's from my family." She said laughing. "I don't even know them, but apparently appliances are something every married couple wants."

"Do we have a toaster?" I asked her.

"I don't think so." She said trying to remember, but we just kept laughing. A toaster, what kind of present is a toaster?

After we got through many of the presents, we realized how weird gifts could get. Towels which Hinata said you could never have too many of. True, but it's a weird wedding gift. Silverware, why do we need more silverware, who knows. A Sakura tree seed, apparently we're supposed to watch it grow like our relationship, I still think it's a weird gift to give someone though it's a nice 'sentiment', as Hinata says. We got a lot of cookware, or that's what Hinata calls it, bowls, cups, plates, more silverware, pots, and pans too. We already had opened some of them to clear the room for Sakura and much of the same stuff was there though everyone does use that stuff apparently, I don't but Hinata always seems to… though I've never cooked, besides ramen and I only use a bowl and a fork. We also got a microwave, which we already had one so Hinata figured we'd take the other our room at the complex, which worked out perfectly, I suppose.

The more presents we went through the weirder things got, we got candles, boxes and boxes of candles which are nice but I still don't get why someone would give up candles, it just seems weird. They're nice but why candles, is my question.

Eventually we got through about half of the presents. Hinata and I went back and forth opening them and talked about what we'd do with them and who they were from and what not. After a few hours, we got tired of opening presents. "Do you know that I've never had a birthday, or presents for that matter?" I asked as I stretched out on my back. "I've never had my birthday with anyone until you. I don't remember getting presents, maybe something small from Sakura or Sasuke or Kakashi but I don't remember that either." I looked at the ceiling, it was white and blank except for the light. She lay next to me staring at the ceiling too. "Don't feel bad for me, everyone knows by now that my life's been hard but I don't want to think about it. I'm just happy to have you now. That's way more than enough to make up for anything bad that's ever been done to me." She kissed my head and rested hers against my heart.

I was happy now and I don't want to think back to times when I had to fake happiness, I was happy now and I wanted to focus on that. "Hinata, Naruto! I'm back!" Sakura yelled.

"Kay, Sakura-chan." I yelled at her. "Let's go tell Sakura about all the interesting presents we got." I said laughing. She was too as I helped her to her feet and we went downstairs.

**Φ (None) Φ**

Sakura had asked to talk to Hinata in private without Naruto and Hinata obliged. She didn't want Naruto to be left out, but Naruto would understand. However, it wasn't long before he got annoyed. Then Naruto yelled to Hinata who was sitting in the kitchen with Sakura. "Hina-chan, are you guys done talking?" He yelled. Anyone could tell in his voice that he didn't like being kept out of the conversation.

"We haven't started Naruto; go do something until we're done. I need to talk to her so get over it." Sakura said annoyed. Hinata laughed and Sakura turned to her. "Thanks for talking though it's bothering Naruto."

"He'll get over it soon. It wouldn't bother him if it wasn't that no one else is home." Hinata said. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you think that Sasuke and I will be able to have a normal relationship? You're going to be the most honest and realistic about this and think about every aspect of the relationship. You've probably already thought it over. You also know all about everything between us and on both sides of this relationship. I know how you helped Sasuke, and you brought him back, I want your advice and thoughts." She said trying to smile but she was too concerned to actually able to be happy, when she was so worried.

"There's no such thing as a normal relationship. Not with anyone, ever. I mean we're ninja to begin with so the whole chocolates and flowers thing doesn't happen. Another thing is that you know exactly what that relationship will have to be eventually, and you understand that that's never going to leave his mind. Not until he feels that he's completed it, and who knows how much that will take, from you and for you, what will it take? Your relationship isn't going to be normal because of that, but the question first is, what do you want? Do you understand what you're getting yourself into? Can you agree to his terms?" Sakura just looked at Hinata as if Sasuke had left again. Hinata had unknowingly stripped Sakura of her happiness in having Sasuke back, the reality was harsh and it took a lot for Hinata to say that but that's that truth.

Sakura ran out of the room crying, and Hinata slowly followed, walking into the room. Hinata used a soundproofing jutsu and sat their as Sakura cried, comforting her friend. "How… can… it be… this bad…? He's… back… Shouldn't that be good enough?" She screamed, tears flooding her eyes.

In reality, it made sense that it should be enough already for her to be happy. After all she's been through, she definitely deserved happiness when Sasuke returned. Everyone knew she deserved to be happy. If Naruto knew what was going on, by now he would have started beating up Sasuke, or they'd be fighting. However he was (thankfully, this time) too oblivious to the cause of her pain, though isn't it always the same thing?

However, it was a lesson everyone was beginning to learn at his or her own pace, no level of pain of suffering could constitute someone to deserve to be happy. Misery cannot buy happiness. Moreover, pain doesn't mean you deserve to be happy though many would want to argue with that fact.

Hinata was at loss for words, there was nothing she wanted to say, nothing that wouldn't hurt her friend further in her current state of misery. Hinata wanted to advise her friend to give up, but even Hinata knew that for Sakura, it was too late. She was too in love with Sasuke to ever even dream of giving up that dream of being with him. If she had to, you might as well kill Sakura because that's everything to her. Then it came to Hinata, to say something just vague enough, but true, that would help her friend. "There's hope, there's always hope Sakura, for you and for Sasuke, there is." She said hugging her best friend. There was, there was one thing that made all the difference, the one thing that everything involving Sakura came back to: Sasuke.

A while after Sakura had calmed down; Hinata left her friend to join her husband. She also told Sasuke what was going on with Sakura, and told him to talk to her. That _is_ after all, the single hope there was, that they would be able to work. That, and that Sasuke could care for Sakura with all his heart, and then think about his dream later. It was unlikely, but that's why it was just a hope.

"Hina-chan, do you think Sasuke has it in him to truly care for Sakura, and think about her before his dream?" Naruto asked after she filled him in on it, figuring that it would make things easier around the house, Ino most likely knew and Shikamaru could figure it out on his own.

"I'm not sure. I don't think he has it in him right now to be able to accomplish his dream to begin with, he's still not really acting 'human', I guess is the word. He's still lost and separate from his feelings. He cares about her, that much is obvious, but I doubt seriously whether he'll ever be able to choose Sakura over his dream, it's never happened before and I don't think that will change."

"Doesn't he need Sakura for his dream?"

"Sakura's the only one who understands him and would ever be there for him. She understands that, for his dream, she'd just be a tool to help him. I'm going to say it as easily as I can, if it was a choice between reviving his clan and Sakura, as if she couldn't right now, I'm not sure what he'd do. He doesn't love her enough to pick her over his dreams; at least that's my opinion. I don't know but he's shown no indication of it and that's what Sakura's scared of."

"You're right, and yet you're wrong." Sasuke said stepping into the kitchen where they were talking. He had obviously been listening the entire time. "I've always managed to balance those two; then again, I've never been too good at balancing them. I've always cared about Sakura, which is why I never gave any indication I cared about her before I took care of my brother. How much more would I have hurt her if I had shown her I loved her then left than if I left before I could show her anything back? I have morals and values, though sometimes they may seem corrupt. If I showed any interest in Sakura beyond a teammate, Itachi would have killed her, the same with anyone else who tried to help. Even Naruto, when you helped, he wanted you dead. I didn't want her to get in danger."

"So you didn't show you cared to protect her from your brother and so you didn't hurt her?" Naruto asked slightly confused, but that was quite typical of Naruto.

"It makes sense, though it still hurt her." Hinata said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but you don't think it hurt me to have to live my life a lie pretending not to care about anyone but myself. I don't like it and the times where I've truly showed how much I value Naruto to a brother like me and how much I care about Sakura, those times are important to me. You do a lot of these to protect the people you love, even if it means hurting them, it's better than getting them killed."

"I guess it all does make sense, if you think about it extremely hard. You did show good intentions toward us sometimes, you'd smile and be happy though those times were rare, but I remember them, kind of." Sasuke then semi- smiled.

"I don't know if I love her because I don't remember love. I just know she's the singly most important thing to me and I'd do anything for her. If I saw my goal as more important than she was to me and I had no morals I'd probably just marry her and get her pregnant then leaving her. I care about her and I don't want to do that to her. I don't know what I'd do if she couldn't have children. I really don't know, but I don't want to have to run into that situation." Sasuke stood up and looked at them. "Sakura's definitely more important to me than my goals, it may not show, but she is. I intend to do my best to show that to her." Sasuke then left the room in a huff, who knew what he'd take his frustration out on.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "What do you have to say now?"

"Though he can't decide 100% what he'd do if she couldn't help his goals, I think that they will be happy together because Sakura's willing to do anything for him, and Sasuke likewise. Most importantly though, they love each other, so somehow I just know everything as a whole will be alright, it won't be perfect… but it will be alright." She said sighing. "It'll be hard, but they've been through enough to know that, be prepared and understand that it's worth it."

"Yeah, because they really deserve each other." Naruto said.


	27. The Effects Of Leaving

- ◊ (27: The Effects of Leaving) ◊ -

∆ (Uzumaki Residence) ∆ - ¤ (A Few Weeks Later) ¤ - Φ (None) Φ

Hinata woke up and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read 8:33, a little late to sleep, even if it was the weekend. She sighed as she began to wake Naruto up. "Naruto, we have to get up. It's already 8:33." Naruto shook his head, groaning as he pulled Hinata closer to him. "10 more minutes, please?"

"You slept more than 8 hours and we have a lot to get done. You have to get up." She said, while Naruto was holding her tightly. It was now a fight against herself to either get him up which was better because the things they had to do or go back to sleep with Naruto which was preferable because it was comfortable and she was still sleepy. "Come on, please?" She asked.

He groaned again but reluctantly let go of her, sighing. "I want to sleep." She then laughed.

"Yeah, I know, because you always do. How about I let you stay in there just until I'm done getting breakfast ready? Though you have to get up then." She asked him, knowing full well that he'd get up anyway if there was food involved.

"Thank you, Hina-chan." He said as he covered up in the blankets and was asleep just as easy, if not easier. She set him out an outfit to wear for the day, and made the best ramen she possibly could because it was going to be a horrible day, exhausting beyond all reason, he'd need all the energy and sleep he could get anyway.

As soon as she was done, she heard him scrambling around the room, probably getting ready or looking for something he'd misplaced. By the time she put some in a large bowl, one that she figured Tsunade had bought probably only for the purpose of feeding Naruto large amounts of ramen, and set it on the table, Naruto had scrambled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey what about me?" Sakura said crossing her arms and pouting as she entered the kitchen. She smiled as Hinata handed her, her own bowl of ramen. "This ramen looks amazing, Hinata." Sakura said in awe at Hinata's cooking skills.

Hinata laughed as she sat beside Naruto with her own bowl. "Is Delisis." Naruto said with his mouth full spitting food all over Sakura who glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Naruto." Hinata scolded.

"Sury." He said spitting more food all over Sakura. Hinata winced knowing what would happen now.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled about to jump across the table at him.

"Stop, today is troublesome enough without this." Shikamaru said plopping himself at the table beside Sakura. Today was indeed a big day for everybody. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Aki and Shino were all leaving on a major ANBU mission to scope out any rebellions in Sound. They'd be gone a long time and that would be nerve-wracking for most everyone.

Tenten annoyed and yet scared tremendously, because she was always with Neji, with few exceptions. The time when he went off with the others to get Sasuke back was what caused the fear, that he could loose, and she couldn't do anything about it, couldn't rescue him. She felt helpless. It would probably torment her for all time that the one mission they were apart, he almost died; that she almost lost him.

Kiba's fears were the most real, Aki was no ninja. She wasn't trained and though she was going to have Akamaru with her to protect her, he was worried. He trusted his dog companion but what person would let his virtually helpless wife go on a mission. He also trusted his friends to take care of her, but he was worried what would happen to her if they couldn't.

Sakura was the one that Hinata worried about them leaving behind. Tenten was strong and could handle, while difficult letting Neji go on the mission; and honesty, anything she said wouldn't stop him from going. Hinata was worried that Sakura would relapse, and think that Sasuke wasn't going to come back. This was the first time Sasuke had ever gone on a mission without her. However, she could hope that Sakura would be fine with him going on a mission, Sasuke was very necessary to this mission and they couldn't leave him behind or take Sakura so it wasn't something they could change, even for Sakura.

Hinata wasn't very happy about Naruto going on the mission. She could handle being alone fairly well and she fully trusted that Naruto with the Kyuubi could handle anything on the mission. The thing was that this mission meant accepting she'd never go on missions, while Naruto would continually leave on them. She couldn't go with him as much as she wanted; she had a clan to take care of now. She'd have to stay here in Konoha, inside these gates while he could help people and do missions outside of them.

Ino was angry with all of this. Instead of seeing this as the people leaving, she saw it as a personal insult that she wasn't allowed to go. She saw herself on their level and thought she deserved to go. She was an ANBU like the rest of them and wanted to go. Shikamaru had said she was troublesome and would only slow them down, which really did hurt her but most figured he was trying, failing but trying, to get her to just accept it though insulting her didn't help.

This weekend would be horrible. Today the guys and Aki had a debriefing all day while Hinata had many scheduled meetings with her clan about the improvements she wished to make and then tomorrow morning, Naruto and the rest would leave Konoha around 6am. Then she'd spend the rest of the day with her sister and the other girls doing girl-stuff. Tsunade had made them promise they'd do this in order for them to relax, clearly she was worried the effect sending them would cause on them, the stress. Hinata had invited her sister after Hinabi had promised to help her while Naruto was away with the clan, after all, Naruto was responsible for a lot of the decisions in the clan and that was a lot of her to handle alone.

"It was nice of Tsunade to let us sleep-in before this huge mission and not have the debriefing until after lunch." Sasuke said as he entered the kitchen. Hinata handed out another bowl to him and washed hers in the sink. Naruto was still eating, getting more and more servings.

"Yeah, and I can eat and spend time with Hina-chan." Naruto said smiling as he was full, well for now.

"Actually, I have a meeting at nine." Hinata reminded him. "The Address to the Clan, about the improvements I wish to make." Naruto was in shock.

"NO WAY! They can't make you do that while I'm gone. I need to be there to help support you. What are they trying to do?" Hinata laughed, taking his hands.

"I'll be fine, Naruto. It's just a speech; thankfully, I don't have to deal with their opinions on this directly. We'll be getting more letters." Everyone sweat-dropped because Naruto and Hinata had only just recently finished all the letters from before, all the ones from the village, and her clan, and everyone else's congratulations and presents. "Hinabi promised to help me while you're away, everything will be fine. Just take care of yourself." She said smiling happily.

"We'll help too." Sakura said. "I mean it's not like we have anything better to do than reply to letters from her clan. Plus, Tsunade is going to be treating us to a day at the spa while you're gone so she'll be relaxed. Honestly Naruto, have more faith in her; she took care of practically everyone in the village for a long time without you. She'll be fine."

"I don't doubt that she'll be able to do it, it's just a lot and it's going to be hard for her to do. I mean I want to be there for her…"

"I have people to help me if I need it Naruto. I'll be fine I'm promise. Worry about yourself, please? Return in one piece and make sure everything over there is alright." Normally other ninjas wouldn't know the top-secret missions but the rules of Konoha let the spouse of any ninja know the details of any mission that they were going on, so Hinata could know everything, if she wanted to.

"Alright Hina-chan. Though I'd really like to be with you when you do this." He said pouting. He laughed.

"I have to now, see you tonight or whenever you get back." She kissed him, grabbed her bag and a stack of papers.

"We'll come too." Sakura said. Ino and Tenten nodded and they all left for the complex.

Naruto sighed resting his head on the table. "I don't want to leave Hina-chan here." He said to no one in particular.

"No duh. Of course you don't. You think I want to leave Sakura here, either?" Sasuke said annoyed with Naruto. "I mean haven't I left her enough for one lifetime? I'm really worried about her."

"Did you make sure she's okay?" Naruto asked lifting his head up and looking at Sasuke across the table from him.

"I tried, but she wouldn't let me."

"She's trying to pretend it didn't happen and that you'll never leave her, and that you aren't." Shikamaru said. "In my opinion at first she's going to break, as Ino says, she's going to be depressed and not do anything but don't worry, Hinata can take care of her. However, it would be better if you take care of her first. Spend this time with her, better cut her off before she goes." Sasuke nodded, Shikamaru's answer was exactly what she needed.

Sasuke, running across the roofs could easily catch up with the girls and landed beside Sakura. Sakura stopped while she signaled the other girls to go on. "You need something?" His first instinct was to hold her but luckily, he stopped himself because he had done that same thing before he left.

He looked at her; she was staring at the ground. "Sakura, look at me please." He asked gently, he didn't want her to be hurt though he knew now that it was inevitable. She did and then he saw something that made him hate himself, what he had done to her. He physically winced; he couldn't stand that. Then he realized it… she was trying so very hard… to protect him. He took her hand gently, as tears gently rolled down her face.

"I love you Sakura. I know you're hurt and I see you're trying to protect me from your feelings but you have to tell me, just like I have to open up to you. It's the only way this relationship's going to work between us. I truly love you and if there was anything I could do, so I didn't have to ever leave you, even for the smallest amount of time, I'd do it in a heart beat. I've hurt you more than anyone should be in any lifetime already and I don't want to do that to you. You have to understand I have to do this, I have to be a ninja, it's who and what I am, you're a mednin now, and that means I have to do missions and that requires leaving. I'm sorry but it's something I have to do."

He was surprised that he had told her he loved her, he knew he did, that much he knew was true now, everything he said was true and he hoped these words would help her make it through this. She was strong, she had made it through all of it the first time over all those years, so he knew she could do it now for this amount of time, it was just overpowering for her, he imagined.

Her body began to shake as she cried and as much as he knew it could be a huge mistake he gently wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what he could say more than he already did. It obviously wasn't okay which is the first things people say, but he knew that she was hurt. He didn't know why he did it but he picked her up in his arms and took her to his room, laying her down in his bed. She was still crying with her head buried in his chest. He just held her gently and rubbed her back. "I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise. You're the strongest person I know Sakura, to be able to handle all of this. I'm sorry that I did that to you, and I wish I hadn't done that because in the end, that did nothing. You, Hinata, Naruto, you guys that when I couldn't. I left you and it's the mistake of my life. I really am sorry."

After a while, she had cried herself to sleep but for some reason, he figured that she needed to let it out and that he was the one that needed to know this, to see the result of his actions.

Hinata sat with her sister Hinabi and looked over her speech for her clan. She had been preparing it for months though Naruto knew hardly anything about it. Naruto was helpful, sure, though it would take him some time before he'd be able to get on the political side of the clan's issues.

"Nee-chan, are you going to be alright while he's gone?" Hinabi asked her, worried.

"Yea. I'll be fine. It's just that this is the first time so it's a little difficult but I have to be strong after all we were apart for many years before. I have to hold myself together for others' sake, like Sakura for example." Hinabi nodded hoping that Hinata knew what she was saying.

Hinata, in reality, felt that Sakura would be better with Sasuke's leaving since he himself had come to talk to Sakura about. He knew that what he'd find was something he'd probably wish he had never seen because Hinata wished she wouldn't have seen her friend in such a devastated state but if anyone could repair Sakura, it was Sasuke because he was the one who broke her so badly before.

Hinata was nervous to give her first speech to her clan, it was the first truly official thing that she had done yet to improve the clan though she had made many suggestions within the meetings that they held weekly. She didn't expect them to accept the changes she felt necessary but she had a good support team.

(I stopped here and didn't add anything for 2 more years. I had to go back once again! Reread everything!)

Hinata walked into the room, she stood up straight, made sure her clothing was tidy and stood at the front-center of the stage. Her friends were either behind the stage or in the back of the room for support. "I am your head and from here on out everything you are used to is over. We're all in for huge changes and it starts today. Here is the plan for the next year. Starting now there will not be another standard seal placed on anyone ever again, the only exception being those who have done crimes against the family during the massacre. Starting tomorrow, we will remove the seals which will continue at 12 a day for the foreseeable future. Following that time everyone, starting with MAIN members will get the new seal which will only activate after a long period of the users death, approximately 2 hours."

She paused. She knew they wouldn't ask questions today, that would be saved for tomorrow. "Now on to everything else. There is no MAIN and BRANCH. There are degrees of relation as established from the oldest living Hyuuga, it's a simpler system. As there is no MAIN or BRANCH, to clarify the rules above members who have never had the other seal are first to have the new seal." She clarified. They seemed surprised. "I am sure this seal will provide stronger protection that the former, and it can not be activated during the life of the person. The seal in invisible and all former seals will be healed."

"There are no divisions so breakfast is going to be split up on the degreee basis. In the near future I hope to have us all sitting and eating together. There is no more housing divisions, the housing is similar but not the same and there is almost as much extra room in former MAIN building as the former BRANCH building so we'll share." Hinata noticed there were some surprised faces. "Everyone is equal now. We all have the same rules, will be taught the same things, eat, sleep and live the same ways. We're all equal now. All questions will wait until tomorrow." Hinata left the stage proud of herself. She was going to make a difference.

Sakura still had not returned but Hinabi, Tenten and Ino were there. "That was great!" Ino said.

"Neji would be so thankful and proud." Tenten said.

"You stood up to the elders!" Hinabi said excitedly.

"Naruto would have liked to be there," Hinata looked to see Neji. Tenten ran up to him and hugged him. "I caught the end, Naruto is wondering around thinking about what to do."

"Thanks for the support but I have to go talk to Naruto. Also Ino, find Naruto."

Ino complained about still being bossed around but headed out toward the spot where he last saw them. They won't there but she knew they would be at his house. She knocked on the door and no one answered. She knocked again, Sakura looking a little confused answered the door. She was just lying there with a blanket around her. "He went to the meeting, Ino."

"I know, Shika went to." Ino told her. "Come on, Hinata's speech was amazing, we have a spa day to enjoy remember!"

"That's tomorrow Ino," Sakura reminded her. She shrugged and they all met up back at the house.

"You really said that to them Hinata?" Naruto asked. "You're awesome."

"She stood there strong; she didn't seem intimidated at all. Were you?" Tenten asked.

Hinata blushed. "Of course I was. I mean I am going to change everything. I'm surprised they aren't going to rebel!"

"The might but they better not think of it until I'm back." Neji said.

"I have to be there too!" Naruto added.

"That would be troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

Meanwhile Sasuke was wondering around, he needed something. Something to leave with Sakura so that she would know that he was coming back. Then it hit him, it was a little surprising but he knew exactly what to do. He went back to his house and went in his drawer where there was a ring. It was his mothers, but he had a feeling that it rested better with Sakura than here.

He went to the house and walked in. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear "Can I talk to you outside?"

She followed him out and crossed her arms. "What is this about?"

"Don't be annoying. Close your eyes and hold out your hands." She shrugged and reluctantly did so. He put the ring in her hand. "Open your eyes now." She opened her eyes to see the ring in her hand.

"Sasuke…" she was then silent. She didn't know what to say or what to think.

"I'm going to be back. I promise. Keep this as a reminder that I'll be back. Alright?" He didn't want to make it seem like something bigger than it was. "I'm not leaving you like before, I love you Sakura. It's going to be okay." He hugged her and patted her back. She had slipped the ring on her finger and stared at it.

"That's all it means," she asked him.

"For now," that's all he had to say to make everything in her world right again. It wasn't a promise or anything, it wasn't a suggestion of things to come. It was a statement that meant it would be something different.

Sakura ran in the house to tell everyone but he didn't want to be there, it would be too odd. He instead went up to the room and sat on it. It wasn't long before a yellow haired ninja joined him. "So a ring huh?"

"Yes dobe, that's what it is?"

"Why a ring?"

"It's my mom's, it's all I have."

Naruto shrugged. "I guess it's meaningful." Sasuke nodded. "So anything else planned."

Sasuke looked at the sky. "Many things, just not right now. When we return, we'll see."

"You better not hurt her," Naruto hit him. Sasuke didn't move off the roof.

"I have no plans to, I have too much already. This trip has done so without my desire."

"I think she'll be okay no, or else I'd have to beat you up."

"Like you could?"

"I could too!" Naruto challenged standing up and sliding off the roof into a bush. Hinata yelled running outside to see what happened.

¤ (Months Later) ¤

Hinata was sitting on her couch, reading through the many letters of thanks from her clan when someone knocked on her door. She saw a man who appeared to be in his 60s. "Hello there," she could tell he was a Hyuuga from his eyes.

"I must say thank you. I was wrong from the beginning. I waited for you to return to your home but time got away from me. I am deeply indebted to you."

"No you are not, I did my job as head of the clan. It was wrong and I had to fix it."

"I underestimated you and thought you would be weak and fail. You were strong and because of that you not only saved my grandchildren from that fate but released my children and I from that one as well." He looked at her. "You don't remember me but I was the man who your husband attacked while I was blind. You were blind at the time also. I was very disrespectful. If you were anyone else, I would have been dead. You showed kindness and strength."

"You are welcome but it is my duty to protect my clan. I would never harm them if it could not be prevented."

"I thank you none the less. I really do. Please take this in gratitude." Hinata took it and realized it was a check. She handed it back to him.

"As I said it is my duty and as such I am already paid to do these things, I could never except this. Use it for you grandchildren and your children, I am sure they would appreciate it more than I would."

"You are truly a just and noble person Hinata-sama." She thanked him and he left, humbled by everything she had told him.

She went back in the living room. "Who was that?" Sakura asked.

"He is a man who wanted to thank me for saving him and his family after he judged me unrightly. He also wanted to pay me, I didn't accept it." Hinata told her.

"I wish I had your strength Hinata, you have done great things."

"Thanks Sakura-chan, but it was not I by myself without everyone coming together it wouldn't have happened."

"You're too modest Hinata. It was you who did all this, not anyone else." Hinata shrugged and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Soon," Hinata told Sakura. The guys and Aki had been gone almost 2 months, much longer than expected. Thankfully Sakura was just as well as if Sasuke was here. She looked at the ring that was on a chain from her neck. She couldn't wear it on her finger as it interfered with her mednin duties.

Tenten was furious because her wedding to Neji was in 3 days. There was so much to do that had been put off because of Neji's absence. Tenten stomped up the stairs and sat down in a chair. "How could they take so long?"

Sakura was worried. "You don't think they're hurt or…"

"No, of course not." Hinata said smiling. "It was just information gathering. Orochimaru was our biggest enemy and he's gone. I'm sure. Don't worry they probably are just being idiots or something."

Ino came in from the kitchen. "I don't know. Shikamaru doesn't just hang around when a missions over."

"I didn't mean it like that." Hinata said trying to keep everyone calm. "I'm sure there's so silly reason about paperwork or permits that has to be settled which is holding them up. Of course they didn't just loose track of time."

"I don't know…" Tenten said. "What if…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sakura said. "We got a message a few weeks back saying they were all fine and well. They are! They said they would be here today at 1 so we just be patient. We'll find out then."

"That has to be the truth, it came from Sakura's mouth!" Ino said jokingly. "How about we go to the spa for a few hours?"

"We do that like every week." Sakura said. "How about we… train?" The girls had trained while the guys were a way but always individually. Hinata would train with others on occasion but it wasn't normal.

"Yeah, you and me forehead-girl!" Ino said.

"I want to see that!" Tenten said jumping up.

"Alright, let's go!" They all said. Hinata was concerned but hoped it would end up friendly.

∆ (Village Gates) ∆

Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Aki and Shikamara were at the gates and when they walked through the area was deserted. "What gives, aren't they happy to see us?" Aki asked.

Naruto sighed. "I miss Hina-chan."

"This is much less troublesome." Aki hit him for that.

"Naruto what time did you say that we'd be here?"

"I think I put a one..." Naruto said trying to remember.

"Wait one, like only one not like eleven? I told you eleven!" Aki yelled at him.

"I don't remember. I should have put 11."

"Dobe, it's your fault they're all not here, they're not expecting us."

"This way we can surprise them though." Aki said thinking hopefully. "Actually I'm going to head to the clan headquarters to meet up with Kiba and Akamaru, see you guys." They nodded as they parted ways.

Sasuke hit Naruto. "We all know you messed it up." Neji nodded.

"Whatever, let's go." Shikamaru said not wanting this to end in conflict.

They walked in the house and no one was there. "What is going on!" Naruto yelled.

"Something is going on in the training area out back," Neji used his byakugan for a better look. "I see, that is interesting." He deactivated them. "It seems Ino and Sakura are fighting."

"What?" Naruto yelled. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

"So that's what they do when they're bored…" Sasuke said. "Interesting, at least they aren't being lazy and doing nothing."

They all went through the door toward the area. "Hina-chan!" Naruto yelled. Everyone stopped, even Ino and Sakura and they were to their respected partner. "I missed you so much. I was gone forever. I don't want to go on a mission again."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hinata told him. "I missed you too." They hugged.

Neji was getting yelled at and hit with scrolls by Tenten. She progressed to throw kunai and Neji who was surrounded by trees settled for dodging that was ninja standard as opposed to how he would normally, that got him pinned to a tree so she could yell more.

Shikamaru got a hug and was forced to take Ino out to lunch to tell her everything that had happened on the mission.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura. "Hey," he said calmly. He noticed she was wearing the ring on her neck. "It looks nice."

"Yeah, I put it on the necklace because I was afraid something would happen to it since I couldn't wear it on my hands when I was on duty at the hospital." He nodded understanding. She hugged him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said holding her and playing with her hair. "Do you want to go somewhere? Anywhere?"

"Yeah, let's go." Sakura and Sasuke went into town and went to a restaurant. They got a booth and sat down. They talked about what happened, it was nice.

∆ (Uzumaki Residence) ∆

Naruto hugged and kissed Hinata until she had him stop. "So what happened Naruto? Why did it take so long?"

"The new leader of sound demanded that we—posing as sound nin—helped with the restoration of the country. All the damaged building and things from Orochimaru's rein and such. We had to train new recruits and everything. Don't worry we didn't teach them anything so they can come kill us. Just basic things like you'd learn at the academy."

"That sounds fun." She said.

"Yeah but it took a while. The guy was watching us all the time so we couldn't just disapear. Every day one of us would stop showing up the others pretending not to know what person he was talking about until we all had slowly stopped showing up. It looked less suspicious that way. Aki managed to get top information using her parents' connections."

"I'm glad it was a success although it is sad that it took so long."

"I know! I missed you so much. And…"

"Ramen," she finished smiling. "I was going to prepare some but I hadn't started. Want to watch?"

"Don't I always!" He said excitedly going into the kitchen to watch her make all the preparations.

After they had finished eating they sat there and talked. "So the clan meeting went?"

"Very well, everyone was proud of how well it went over. It was well received I would say overall. All the old seals have been removed we're on day 20 when it comes to putting the new seal on. 12 people a day gets people moving."

"That's great Hina-chan and nothing has happened. No fights or anything."

"The funny thing is a lot of them can't tell anymore."

"Tell what?" He asked.

"Weither they are former MAIN or BRANCH, they just knew it by the hated expression which I am glad to report is gone. Every day when I visit there are so many thanks. The former MAIN is taking it harder as expected but no one has complained. The just shouldn't try anything."

"I'm back now Hinata, I'm can protect you." She smiled and hugged him.


	28. His Ceremony

- ◊ (28: His Ceremony) ◊ -

¤ (Uzumaki Household) ¤ - Φ (Naruto) Φ - ¤ (1 Year Later) ¤

For once I was up before Hina-chan and that's because I didn't sleep. How could I? Today was the day I had been waiting for my entire life… well maybe not my entire life just since I was old enough to understand the meaning of a hokage. Today was my ceremony to become hokage.

My birthday wasn't for a couple of more months and it wasn't until then that I would actually take the position. This way to say that I will be, she passes on and accepts me. It didn't make sense if she was passing off the duties today why wasn't I doing them. I didn't care because starting today everyone would call me Naruto-hokage-sama! I am Naruto-hokage-sama!

"Naruto, calm down and sleep." Hinata said resting her head on my shoulder and her hand on my back. She was excited to but she could stay calm. She had had lots of practice. She was nervous because as my wife she was part of this ceremony. My ceremony.

"I can't. I didn't sleep all night!" I jumped out of bed, but I tripped on something and fell back. She giggled and I just lay there.

"You okay Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, I am," I said sitting up and rubbing my head. Some things didn't change but that wasn't going to stop me. Nothing was. I stood up. "So what's for breakfast?" It wasn't a sure thing that breakfast would be ramen. Hinata wanted to live and that constituted less ramen.

"How about Ichiraku?" Now that was a treat! She made ramen and it was good but she made sure hers was really healthy, Ichiraku was an occasion treat for me anymore. It made me sad but Hinata was right, like always, it was not healthy to eat it all the time.

"Can I eat as much as I want?"

"I don't see why, you're the hokage after all." I hugged her and swung her around in my arms.

"Thank you Hinata. This is going to be the best day ever." She was just smiling. She was proud that I had finally reached my goal.

Hinata wore a blue kimono that had white flowers on it. I had a bright orange one. "Now, to Ichiraku!"

"Naruto!" He greeted, "I haven't seen you around what have you been up to?"

"I'm married so Hinata cooks lots of things for everyone!" I told them. "She awesome."

"Nice to see you Hinata though I must say you are costing me a lot of business." She nodded but he served us just the same and I had like 20 bowls. Hinata wasn't happy but it was my day so she said for once day it wouldn't hurt.

"Bye!" I told him.

"See you later Naruto and congrats!" I nodded.

"Thanks," Hinata and I went back home where everyone else was in the kitchen.

"I'm hungry, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

"Sorry Shikamaru-kun but Naruto and I already ate." He sighed.

"Don't worry I'll make something Shikamaru, if you don't mind Hinata." Ino told him.

"Of course not, you're welcome to help yourself. You know that Ino." Hinata told her. "Where are the others?"

"Sasuke and Sakura are out training but despite how Sakura is doing she continues to train." Ino told us.

"I'm sure she's fine, Sakura can handle herself. Sasuke is not challenge to her anyway." I told them.

"Is that right?" Sasuke said coming inside. Sakura, exhausted came in behind him collapsing on the couch. Hinata went over and sat with Sakura to talk to make sure she was okay. "You think you're better than Hinata?"

I hated when people asked me that. How should I know! It's not like we fight, we don't hardly ever train together. "We're evenly matched, duh Sasuke." I answered. It was fair to say. Hinata was stronger every day and she knew my attacks so she could counter and defend. I would attack and she would defend until she ran out of chakra most likely. I would run out after a very long time, I had the Kyuubi after all but now that she had the Kyuubi's power too… it wouldn't stop.

I looked over to Hinata. We didn't usually use the Kyuubi to communicate, he hated that. He like her better anyway. "Actually I think she'd win." I told him. The Kyuubi wouldn't help me beat her so of course she'd win!

"I don't know Naruto," Hinata said. "You're stronger than I think I could deal with and we know that no Hyuuga attack can bother you. It would be difficult but I think you would come out in the lead."

"Who knows," I told her. "So what's the plan?"

"The ceremony starts at 1 so we'll probably need lunch first but it's only 7 now Naruto."

I was so ready for this ceremony to start. "Sasuke, let's go!" I had to train with someone.

"No way," Sasuke said. "I'm done for today. Sakura and I have been up since 4 since we wouldn't get any training done tonight."

"He's right. He should rest." Sakura chimed in.

"Then who am I going to train with?" I yelled.

"I'll train with you Naruto." Hinata said.

"What! I can't fight you Hina-chan. I love you!" She smiled.

"Please, I'm strong and I should train, Naruto."

I agreed but I was going to have to limit how much chakra I used, I didn't want to wear poor Hina-chan out. I've done that before training.

She and I proceeded to train and she was stronger and faster than I remembered. She was getting better. She landed a nice blow to the chakra points along my left side. I could unblock them with the Kyuubi's chakra but I wasn't going to. It didn't help me get stronger and it didn't help her. I went after her gathering chakra, using shadow clones but she took them out faster than I could do it. Then she took out my right hand. I sighed, "I'm done Hina-chan". I told her.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to use that chakra, I can't use either arm so most of my attacks aren't useful now. You win." She laughed, smiled and fixed my tenketsu.

"I don't count it a win." She told me.

"If I was anyone else it would be." I responded. "You're a lot faster and stronger than before Hina-chan."

"I'm not better than you though, Naruto-kun." She said gently, I took her hand in mine.

"If you were then you'd be the Hokage, not me!" I said laughing and rubbing my head with my other hand.

Hinata was excited for me to be Hokage. Probably more than me, and I was extremely excited. I was going to be the best hokage ever. Then again, I mean my dad was pretty awesome saving the village from the Kyubbi and everything. I was going to make friends with everyone. The little soon-to-be ninja of the village, the elders, everyone! Hinata said I was the peacemaker. I sure hope so.

When we came back in Sakura was sitting in the kitchen. She was away from Sasuke which was odd for her. "Hinata, can I talk to you about something?" She looked at me and I sighed, she never wanted to talk when I was around so I went out and sat by the door trying to listen in.

Φ (Hinata) Φ

I sat down across the table from her. "So what is it Sakura-chan?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant." She said it blantantly, quietly but I heard clearly.

"Are you…" she was a medical nin, of course she knew she was sure. I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, I know…" she looked at the ground, almost disappointed in herself. "I should have been…"

"Married," I suggested.

"Yeah, let's go with that." She was blushing. I didn't know and I didn't want to know their personal relationship. I didn't suppose or assume anything. I had no idea. I was blushing too.

"So why did you need to talk to me?" I asked her.

"I need to know what to do!"

"Get married," I suggested. I didn't have to guess who was the father. The obvious answer was Sasuke.

"I don't want to tell him." Sakura said, as if begging me to do something.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know," she admitted. As lost as I was. I took her hands in mine and smiled at her.

"I will try Sakura-chan, to talk to him. I don't want you or the child injured." She knew about the law as well as I did.

"Can you tell him?" She begged. "I can't do it. Please!"

"Sakura-chan…" I wasn't good with these things. I felt like playing with my hands. I just looked at her. "I'll talk to Sasuke but I think you should tell him. I think he'll be happy for you. I know I am." I smiled. She was having a child. I wanted a child too. It wasn't the right time. Naruto was about to be Hokage and I was making huge changes to the clan. I wondered though… would it ever be time?

"You're happy for me?" She asked, she was on the edge of crying.

"Of course, you're going to be a great mother. Even though this isn't… ideal circumstances you are going to be a mother, and a great one. I'm glad you told me. I'll be here for you." I hugged her and tears rolled down her eyes.

"Thank you Hina-chan," I nodded. I had a few hours before the ceremony.

"I'm going to talk to him right away, you make sure Naruto gets there in time." I started off when she grabbed my arm.

"You are going to be a great mother too. If you can put up with Naruto then kids will be easy for you." She was smiling again.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," I nodded, she let my arm go and I left. I found Sasuke training and I wondered up behind him. He tried to attack me with shuriken but I blocked them, then caught them. "Sasuke," I said trying not to be nervous. He was very intimidating.

"Hinata," we didn't use respectful endings, but just our first names. He was wondering why I'm here.

"I'm here to talk about Sakura."

"What about her? She's okay right?" There was a slight tone to the latter question that showed concern. The former did not; it was more defensive.

"Yeah she's fine. I just wanted to ask you about your relationship." He looked confused, I would be too if I was in his place. I wasn't a blunt person I couldn't just say 'marry her' or anything to that extent. I thought back to my father. "What are your intentions?" I hated that question but know I understood why he had chosen those words.

He seemed surprised, taken aback even. "I don't know. I love her and…" he trailed off unable to say anything.

I took a deep breath. "Are you going to marry her?" that was summoning courage. I wanted to smile proudly at myself. I was a changed person but I had to resist that urge all the same.

"I don't know… one day." It was an awakard conversation.

What could I say? It better be? You should right now? "You've been together for a while and everyone around her is getting married and it's hard for her." I knew that was true. I saw her look at weddings. "She's loved you a long time and she's been a through a lot for you."

"I know that!" He yelled at me. It wasn't angry, it was more upset because my words bothered him.

"I know you do. Remember your goals… or have you forgotten?" He glared at me with an Uchiha-glare. I smiled at him. "You haven't but you realize that you have to be married for that or she and the child could die, right?"

He looked away. I don't think he knew that. Maybe he did a little bit. Deep inside. "Talk to Sakura, listen to what she has to say. It all bothers her sometimes. Waiting for you for so many years with no results… it's hard. I know, I waited for a guy too. I sat with her for years waiting for you. Years!" I was frustrated with him now. "Your life is together again, people accept you and they accept your relationship. They'll understand… stop being selfish. If you love her, marry her!" I yelled at him.

He looked down. "I love her." I sighed.

"I know that Sasuke, but love is more than words, it's actions. You have to prove it to her. Have you ever done that for her? Really made her believe that. Maybe you should think about that. Just remember what I said."

I turned away and figured staying and talking anymore wasn't going to help. "Hinata…" it was said loud enough for me to hear. "… thank you" that was barely audible to me but I knew good things were about to happen.

I told myself and Sakura every day for the first days I would talk to her and keep her company that she deserved someone better. She would tell me the same thing about Naruto. We would tell each other the same thing. "As odd (stupid, in her case) as it may be, I love him and I can't help it".

We understood each other very well. We were waiting for guys when we could have anyone, and the guys we picked weren't the greatest in other people's eyes. Naruto, the Kyuubi, simply a vessle to the village. Sausuke, the traitor, a despised enemy to the village. But we loved them more than could be understood.

Sakura never understood how I could love Naruto. She always saw him as a brother but she saw that to someone the things that make Naruto… Naruto would make some girl love him. That girl being me.

I never understood how Sakura could love Sasuke. He had always abused and ignore him. He had left the village and broke her heart. He was a traitor. But I saw that she understood him, and wanted to help him and be there for him. She wasn't as superficial as people thought.

I walked back in the house and she ran in. "He'll be coming to talk to you soon. I don't think he suspects anything but I told him he needs to talk to you. Hopefully he marries you. It's your job to make sure it's way before your wedding day. And he doesn't die before you get engaged." I gave her a reassuring smiled and we hugged.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto whined. Sakura was right, Naruto was worst than a kid. Could our kids be more trouble than Naruto himself though…? I smiled. I can handle it. I'm Hinata Huuuga Uzumaki after all!

"What Naruto?"

"We meet Obaa-chan at 12 right?" I looked at the clock. It was 19 after 11 so we had some time. I nodded. "Can I have lunch?"

"You had all than ramen for breakfast…" I sighed. It was Naruto, of course he'd be hungry already. It was a little early but he wouldn't get to eat until late so I guess an early lunch is in order.

"I'll help." Sakura volunteered.

"Actually…" We all turned to see Sasuke walked in. "Can I talk to you? We'll eat before the ceremony. If Hinata doesn't mind."

"No, go ahead guys." I said. Naruto seemed a little confused but he just wanted food. He cared about them but he didn't know or notice what was going on today. That or he was just acting like it and he'd ask me as soon as they were gone.

I made Naruto some chicken. He was eating more normally now. It wasn't ramen for every meal. He was happy to have anything I make him. He questioned it but he tasted it. He always thought everything was wonderful. I still made ramen a lot though but never more than once a day.

After he finished I stood up. "I'm going to get dressed." He nodded and followed me to get dressed as well. I wore a lavender kimono and put my hair down. I braided it and put a ribbon in it. I came out of the bathroom.

"Wow Hina-chan you look really pretty!" He said with the same happy excited look he always had when he saw me. It didn't matter what I did or wore he always loved me. It made me feel really happy.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. You look very handsome too." He was wearing his normal ninja outfit. He was wearing orange. His jumpsuit. He would be given the hat and the shirt. I laughed. "Naruto, the uniform is red and you're wearing orange." He looked at me confused but I just smiled. "You don't match. Are you sure you wouldn't rather wear black?"

"Hina-chan…" he whined. I came over to him.

"You look great." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I would let him wear whatever he wanted. I hugged him and we kissed and then we went down the stairs. Everyone was there in kimonos. Sakura in her pink one, Sasuke's navy blue, Tenten in a light blue, Neji in black, Ino in blue, Shikamaru's green, Kiba in brown, and Aki in yellow.

Φ (Naruto) Φ

I grabbed Hina-chan's hand and pulled her behind me. "Hey everyone. We got to go."

"We know Naruto, don't make a fool of yourself." Sakura told me happily. She walked up, hugged Hinata and whispered in her ear. Hinata smiled too.

I shrugged and Hinata walked over to me. "Come on Naruto or we'll be late." I nodded and we left. Hinata didn't want to run but I had to, I was so excited. We arrived there on time and I walked into her office. It was still a mess. I wouldn't be moving in for a few more months.

"You're here early." Tsunade said walking in behind us. "Excited?"

"Believe it!" I yelled. Hinata took my hand to try to keep me calm.

"So here's how it goes. We stand on the podium. I talk about you then I have other people talk about you. Then finally I announce you as Hokage, then put the hat and coat/jacket. Then we party… like you, Naruto have never partied before. Okay… so maybe never before, but with people you haven't before."

"This is gonna be great!" I jumped up in the air. I wanted to do something crazy but the look on Hinata's face, she wanted them to think better. So I'll wait until they don't expect. I have to show them I'm serious first. Then show them how awesome I am! I smiled.

"Alright now get out of MY office," she yelled smirking.

"Not for long, Obaa-chan. Not for long." I said as I left pulling Hina-chan behind me.

We sat in a waiting room. I hated this room. As a kid, 12 I hated waiting in here for her. When I'm hokage this room is going to be fun. Not just an empty room. There aren't even chairs, come on! I paced around while Hinata leaned against the wall, eyes closed.

"Naruto…" she whispered.

I stopped and looked at him. Hinata was smiling. "Naruto-kun, you're going to be a great leader." I smiled back at her.

"Of course I am, Hina-chan." I looked at her. She was extremely happy.

"I want a kid one day, maybe a few."

"Uhh… uh…" I was at loss of words.

"Not now Naruto, we have a lot going on. You're the Hokage and I have my clan but I want kids, one day."

"Okay Hinata," I smiled at her. I took her hands and then kissed her. "We'll have kids one day. I want kids too."

Suddenly the door flew open, an ANBU stood at the door. "It's time." I looked at Hinata and then at him.

"Let's get this party started then!" I said pulling Hinata behind me.

We went through the Hokage's office to stand at the edge that overlooked the city. "Today is an exciting day!" She announced. "Today I am announcing the new Hokage. But first I'm going to tell you about him. He was a prankster from his youth, striking out because the people of this village didn't like. He didn't even know why. He wanted respect, and love, friends and family because he didn't have that and for a long time he didn't. His goal all his life was to be Hokage. He told me he wouldn't die before he accomplished this. He has but I don't think he plans on dying anytime soon. I think he has a lot more dreams yet to cover. His name, the 6th hokage… is Naruto Uzumaki!" She announced and I just smiled. She looked around. "Kakashi, where are you! You are not being late here." Everyone in the village looked confused and looked around. He landed on the railing.

"Sorry I'm late." I wanted to punch him for being late. On my day as Hokage, sigh. I smirked, I'm going to get back of him once I'm Hokage. It'll make me feel better. "So Naruto… he's short tempered, not as talented as some and he has little focus." I wanted to punch him. "But… he's determined, smart, and talented when he is focused, he won't give up and he is unbelievably loyal. Especially to his teammates and his wife. He doesn't care what he has to do, and maybe that's stupid, but he's going to do it. He'll do whatever it takes to keep this village safe, us all safe".

"Not too bad Kakashi," Tsunade said quietly to mostly herself, maybe him too. "So now we're going to hear from someone else. The other member of the third's personally trained team. He trained the fourth and he trained Naruto. He's a Sannin, a Sage. Jiraiya, the toad sannin." He walked out of her office and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So who wants to…" Tsunade punched him. "Alright Alright. We're talking about Naruto right?" She nodded, annoyed at him. I laughed. "Naruto is smart, I'll give the kid that. So maybe he has mastered stuff even I can't and he's strong. He can be a pretty cool kid. I think you should trust him to be your hokage. He'd be great, plus I mean he's married to a Hyuuga, the head so if he messes up she will take care of you."

I sighed. I can't take care of myself… or this village… that's what he has to say about me. I thought he had more faith in me than that. Hinata squeezed my hand and smiled at me. She had faith in me.

"Just kidding, the kid's great. He'll be the best Hokage ever. Just you hear me now." He said smiling and yelling it at the people. "So now let's hear from his beautiful wife." I glared and him and then looked at Hinata. She was going to speak about me?

"Naruto-kun isn't just anybody to me and he never was. People forsook him and thought him a monster. I was told all my life to avoid him but I could not. He has strength and courage that no one knows. How many of could be hated by everyone and still go on, and become something so great. Naruto-kun had no family and no friends for the longest time but he made them because that's who he is. His pranks and the way he speaks gives you faith and determination in not only him but in yourself. Listen to him, and see that it's not just him who's great, we are all great. Naruto-kun is the best friend that anyone could ever had. He took on everyone and thing that we ourselves would not. He saw me when I was seen by a failure to all else as someone who could win. He wanted to take on the Hyuuga Clan because he saw that it was unfair and wrong. It is him who we should all be thankful. He went after Orochimaru when we were all afraid, and wouldn't give up when we wanted to. He made promises we wouldn't. He simply said "That's my way of the ninja". He did those things he promised and for that we owe him much. For reference he like Ichiraku Ramen, if… you want to get on his good side just not everyone at once. I love him and he is a wonderful friend and a wonderful husband. And he will be the best Hokage we have seen, and that's a lot of great people to compare him to."

I hugged her and picked her up and spun her around. "You're awesome Hina-chan. Do you really believe all that stuff?"

"Of course I do," she said quietly. I think she was embarrassed but at least she wouldn't pass out.

"I love you!"

"I love you too Naruto-kun but right now you have to speak to them." She put her arm out facing all the people. I stepped to the railing. Everyone was there, listening for me to speak.

"So… I didn't know I was supposed to talk. No one warned me so I'm just going to say. Hi… I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm your hokage… well soon enough anyway. I'm going to make everything better for you. No one is going to be an outcast or have hardships while I'm around. We're going to make peace and all that stuff. I'm going to take care of you, don't worry. I am your Hokage and this; this is my way of the ninja." I jumped on the railing. "Believe it!" I screamed. And everyone screamed, clapped and cheered. It felt great. I couldn't say it was the best thing. I didn't need everyone to love me, I had learn to accept that long ago. A few people would do, but this was pretty cool.

"Alright Naruto, party later. I have something to give you." I looked at Tsunade and hopped of the rail. "With this I pronounce you Hokage of Fire or the Sixth Fire Shadow!" Everyone cheered as she gave me the hat and the coat. It was pretty awesome.

I turned to Hinata. "Look at me. I really have it! I am really hokage! Iruka-sensei, I finally did it!" I heard everyone sigh and chuckle a little. I didn't care. I did it. I'm hokage.

"Now… let's party!" Tsunade yelled.

I grabbed Hinata and jumped down landing on the ground. She grabbed on to me like I was going to drop her. That's silly! "Naruto!" she screamed on the way down.

I set Hina-chan down and hugged and kissed her. "Love you Hina-chan, thanks for everything. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Of course you could have," she answered smiling.

Sakura ran up to me. "I'm proud of you Naruto, good job." She slapped me on the back and then hugged me.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, jealous now!" She laughed.

"Maybe a little, everyone likes you now. You deserve it." She said smiling at me.

Sasuke walked up and nodded at me. "Good job, baka," I just laughed it off.

"Thanks Sasuke," I told him. I kept my smile up.

Tenten and Neji came over. They weren't around much since they got married. When Hinata was doing things at the Hyuuga Complex often then we'd see them. Tenten hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you, Naruto." She said. Tenten was always nice to me. She thought I could be obnoxious at times but most of the times she'd laugh or throw kunai. I tried to stay on her good side.

"Good job and good luck, Naruto." Neji said nodding. He offered his hand. I shook it; that made me feel better. We were friends on some occasions.

"Boss!" I was tackeled by Konohamaru. "You did it! You're the Hokage. I'm next!"

I laughed. I didn't know how that was going to work because I'm going to be hokage for a really long time. "Thanks Konohamaru!" I yelled back.

Moegi walked over. "Boss, Congrats!" She hugged me and then went talking to Hinata.

I got to talk to a lot of people it was really exciting. Aki and Kiba came over. "Not bad, Naruto. I'm sorry I doubted you all these years."

"It's cool."

"Nobu! I'm so proud of you. I never knew that you were this great!" she said hugging me.

"Thanks Aki," I told her smiling.

I talked to nearly everyone and at the end of the night, I was sitting aside Hina-chan. Then Iruka-sensei walked up. I jumped up. "I'll let you two be," she told me. She kissed my forehead and then walked off.

"So Naruto, how about some ramen?"

"That'd be great Iruka-sensei." We walked over to Ichiraku and sat down. He served us our normal.

"You know Naruto, you don't have to call me that. Iruka would be great. You're the hokage now Naruto."

"You'll always be Iruka-sensei to me." I told him, smiling

"I'm proud of you, Naruto. You did what you said, despite all the odds. Not only that but you've made lots of friends and you have your own family now, with Hinata."

"Yeah, we do." It was quiet. "She wants to have kids together." I had a huge smiled on her face.

"That's great Naruto. Is that what you want?"

"Of course, kids are great!" I yelled.

"That's cool, Naruto. So what's the first thing you're going to do as Hokage?"

"Get even with Kakashi-sensei, he's been late too much in his life." I told him.

"Naruto… come on, seriously. You should be serious, you do things like that later."

"I really don't know. Everything has been good lately. I would like to make peace with the other countries. That sounds good."

"That's better Naruto." He told me.

"I'd like to see Gaara. I invited him but he couldn't make it… he's the Kazekage after all."

"You'll have to get used to the things that kages can or can't do. You'll have a lot of responsibilities."

"I can do it!"

"Of course you can Naruto, now let's head home." Iruka-sensei said.

"Good job Naruto," Teuchi told me.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah Naruto, I didn't know you had it in you." Ayume said smiling.

"I knew I could. Believe it!" I yelled.

"You haven't changed that much, Naruto." Iruka-sensei as we walked toward the house.

"I think I have. I mean I'm hokage. I couldn't have done that at 12, could I?"

He laughed. "No, probably not. But you earned the hat and the coat this time. It's not just a failed Henge jutsu."

"My henges were pretty sad. Not as bad as my clones." He laughed and we arrived.

"Alright Naruto, we'll have fun." We said our goodbyes and I walked into the house. Everything was quiet.

I looked at the clock; it was near 4am. Everyone would be waking up soon. I went up the stairs quietly to the bedroom, changed my clothes and crawled into bed. I looked at Hinata. She was sleeping quietly, her hair was let down and was all over the place.

I saw her move, she yawned. "Oh, you're back. Have a nice time with Iruka-sensei?"

"Oh yeah, it's always great to talk to him. He was my first friend you know? He was honest with me."

"I'm glad someone was there for you. I'm sorry that I couldn't be." She rolled over and looked at me.

"You were, you were nice to me and a friend, Hina-chan. That's all I needed. I'm glad I'm married you. I love you." I hugged her. She giggled.

"I love you too, let's sleep now." She whispered quietly. I nodded and before I knew, I was asleep.


	29. NEW! Children on Deck

- ◊ (29: Children on Deck) ◊ -

∆ (Uzumaki Household) ∆ - Φ (Hinata) Φ - ¤ (2 years) ¤

The house was a lot of chaos but I could handle it. Sakura had been married in November. Their son Kenta was almost 18 months old now. I had a guess that she might be pregnant again. She was acting very oddly. Kenta was a sweet child. He wasn't very friendly; he kept to himself. He had Sasuke's dark hair but oddly enough, Sakura's bright green eyes. He was cute.

Another surprise came in last February. I found out that I was pregnant. They were born last September. I had two wonderful little babies. One of them looks just like Naruto, he constantly cries and throws tantrums and loves the smell of Ramen. I didn't think it was a genetic thing but who knows? The other is a little girl; she looks like me. She has dark hair and oddly enough, both have a bluish tinted byakugan. Their names are Rina and Ramen. Everyone makes fun of him but I thought only fair. He seems like a Ramen anyway, I think it's cute. Besides no one will mess with him; his dad is the hokage. Their 10 months old now.

I walk into the living room where Ramen is trying to pick a fight with Kenta. Ramen can be very annoying, I think he takes after his father. "Ramen," he turns around and gives me a huge naruto-esque smile. I simply shake my head. Rina is very friendly too but quite shy. She has to be around someone a long time before she can get used to them. Ramen walked over to me.

"Morning Mommy!" his vocabulary seemed to be consistent with other kids his age. He seems to add words that we normally use also so I frequently use words he hasn't used or said yet. He's really smart. He learns fast but a lot has to do with his cooperation with Rina.

Rina and Ramen learned to walk together. Not with Naruto and I. Rina and Ramen got up with the furniture and then took each other's hand, then they were walking. Just like that. I quickly learned that they were using each other like the furniture, for balance and stability but they got it quick after that. I've seen a lot of kids and these two are unique.

Rina was sitting quietly, playing with her toys. She was normally at Ramen's side. I could never tell which one took the lead. I think if it came to all the things they weren't supposed to do, that was Ramen. When it came to other things like what to play or do, that was Rina. I don't think she pushes or pulls along Ramen like he does. I think she just tells him what to do and he agrees. It's funny.

"Mother, can we eat?" I sighed and crossed my arms. Naruto was supposed to feed them.

"Naruto!" I yelled. He ran in here. He looked like he had been outside. "You didn't feed them… did you?"

He made odd expressions and tried to back away then he came up and hugged me. "I'm sorry, I forgot. I didn't remember." I sighed and I called the kids to the dinner table. I put them both in their seat. "Come on Hina-chan, I didn't mean to." I focused on giving the kids their food. They could feed themselves, I wasn't sure if that was normal. Ramen though, always made a mess all over. I'm not sure if it's on purpose or accident.

"I know Naruto," I smiled at him after they were fed. "You have to go into the office today remember." I reminded him, or else he'd forget. He loved to just stay home with the kids. He had been the hokage for a year and a half now.

"Oh yeah," I sighed and hugged him. "But you three will be all alone. Aren't you watching the kids today? Even Sasuke's…" Naruto looked at Kenta. Some days Sasuke and Naruto got along, and other days they didn't. This must not be one of those get along days.

"Not KENTA," I stressed his name. He really needs to get over this competition thing with Sasuke. "Just our two," when I found out that I was having twins I was excited, maybe a little scared. Naruto went crazy. He thought he was going to be the worst father ever. One kid wasn't that bad but two, he was sure he was going to mess it up. I was 6 months pregnant and not doing all that well and I had to be the one to take care of Naruto. I laughed; it was funny.

Sakura walked in the front door and gave me a little awkward smile. I walked over and hugged her. She had gone to see if she was indeed pregnant again. She was. "How do you think Sasuke is going to feel about this?" She looked at Kenta.

"I'm sure he'll be happy, Sakura." I told her. We never spoke of Sasuke's goal to revive his clan. He hadn't mentioned since we brought him back and Sakura and I used to bring it up. Now we know not to, I think he feels bad now. He loves Sakura and to give his life and his to only that seems stupid now. Now he just wants a family, Sakura and kids. He knows that he has a responsibility, if only in his own mind. I have a feeling it will all work out for them.

"I hope so, he didn't seem happy." I sighed.

"Of course he does and he loves Kenta." Sasuke didn't know how to react with Kenta. Naruto was a child at heart so he just played with them like he would if he was them. Sasuke would sit down and kind of stare at Kenta. Sakura felt uneasy about it but he was trying.

Sasuke and I had become closer. Closer than we had before. I think it was because I could call him out for what he had done in a more kind way. Naruto liked to yell and him and start fights. I would just shake my head and say "you messed up" then we would find a solution.

Sasuke was scared to mess everything he had up. He had Sakura and a kid, he was happy. He just didn't know what to do. He had really panicked when Sakura had told him he's pregnant but he wasn't stupid, he pulled out the ring and asked her to marry her. Not at the same time; later on that night. She says it was very romantic.

"I know he loves Kenta but…" I smiled at her. "You will talk to him won't you?"

I laughed and sighed. "Sakura, you have to talk to him. He's your husband."

"I think you get along with him better."

"You tip toe around him, Sakura. You have to be strong." She nodded.

"You're right. I just don't know what to say. Any idea?"

"Don't say anything. Show him, help him. Telling him that he needs to be better with Kenta isn't going to help. Try bonding activities. I mean if Sasuke wants to train him at 2 then they are going to need a bond, trust." She nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to do it." Sakura said punching the air. I sighed.

"Naruto, you need to head in now."

"Alright Hina-chan," he grabbed his stuff I kept in a backpack for him. He said bye to the kids, gave me a kiss and was off. I looked on the table where he forgot his lunch. I looked out the door, to find that he was gone. I don't know why he always jumped off when he could just walk.

I was supposed to go into the complex today. I did that for a few hours every day mostly. I had a sort of playroom with a clear wall next to my office. Ramen and Rina played quietly all day without a fight. They were great kids. I called in to tell them I wouldn't be in until a little later.

The kids and I packed up the toys and things they wanted to play with. Rina could read some books but I think that was more memory than actual reading but sometimes I wasn't so sure, she could look at a word and remember it from other books. It was interesting. Ramen didn't like books, but he liked stories. He wouldn't sit along and read with you but he'd listen. I would sit down with Rina next to me and Ramen would sit on Naruto's lap at the end of the bed. It was family time. I loved them all so much.

They then walked along side me as we went to the office. Everyone said hi to the kids and they waved. Ramen would talk to everyone if I let him. He was so cute when he tried to have adult conversations with people. His eyes got wide when he didn't understand something. It made some people wonder if he was okay, I assured them he was fine. I have no clue why he did that.

When we got to the stairs I picked them up. Even though it was probably good practice, there was probably 1000 and they would be tired so quickly. But then again I did have bed/crib things at the complex also.

We arrived at Naruto's office and he told me I could come in. I walked in with the kids and I saw the strangest sight I had ever seen. Tenten was holding an infant, crying. Neji was about to kill Naruto.

"Naruto, what's the problem?" I asked him.

"I don't know what to do!" He yelled. "Help me?"

"Neji-nii-san, let go of Naruto." I told him strickly. He let go, whether it was because he realized that he could get in trouble for punching Naruto, our hokage, or because he was listening to me, I didn't care. "Now what's the problem?" This time I asked Tenten.

She looked at me, her eyes red and watery from crying. "Our kid, Yua, she's really sick Hinata. She's not going to make it much longer. She's only a few days old and we wanted to see if Naruto knew where Tsunade-sama was."

"I'm sure Sakura could help you." I told her. I sighed. "She can't, because she's pregnant." Tenten nodded, knowing that as well.

"We need Tsunade-sama to help us. Can you help us?" Neji asked me. He was distraught as anyone would be in his circumstances.

"I don't know where she is!" Naruto yelled.

I looked at Tenten's child and then at my own two smiling at me. "I'll find her. It won't be hard." I told them. "Naruto, you're going to have to watch them…"

"But Hina-chan, I can't take care of them alone." He whined.

"You have to do this. I know you can. Sakura is home all the time now, she can help. I have to do this for them."

"Don't cause too much trouble, Naruto." I said smiling at him. I knelt down to my kids. "I'm going to be going away for a while, but I'll be back. I love you guys." I hugged them and stood back looking at Naruto. I kissed him and hugged him. "I love you too Naruto, remember to eat." I set his lunch on the table. I looked at them again. "And you guys remind him to feed you." They smiled, Rina nodded understanding what I was telling them.

I turned away from them and looked at Neji. "It will be okay. Next time though Neji, if you try to attack Naruto again, you'll be in for it." I said glaring at him. I walked out and went through the window at the end of the hall. I ran home to pack my things. I had a lot to do and very little time.

I went by the complex and told everyone what was going on. I knew that they would be very unhappy but since it was for Neji, their prodigy I think they let it go. I mean I was the head and I had worked extremely hard for them to make everything great. I had left a message for Neji to check on things if he had the time but with his daughter that young and that ill, I figured not. I told Sakura to make sure Naruto checked on them as well.

My family seemed to love Naruto now. I mean they now had a member of their family, although indirectly who was the hokage. They all seemed to have more confidence and were more prideful now more than ever. I think it was a bonus for their opinion of me now. It said a lot about how they had changed from hating Naruto to loving him. I didn't care that they were very disrespectful previously or that their intentions for changing was dishonorable but more than they had respect because he deserved it.

Personally, my goal for myself is to make Naruto's life as wonderful as possible. He had been through so much, especially so young without a family that I wanted to make sure the rest of his life went wonderfully. I don't know if it was equal. Things like that couldn't be balanced out, all I could say was I was trying to make him happy. Naruto was wonderful and I loved him so much.

I had little regrets with having to go. I wanted to stay with my family and I was worried how the kids would be but I had a plan. I walked into the H house. Since we had demolished all the buildings in a new rennovation of the complex. I had done it to create equality. Then I put everyone into the houses by alphabetical first name that way no one could say which building was better. The only separations I made were to put the kids next to their parents. A-H was housed in the H house. I named them from the last alphabetical letter so outsiders could visit more easily.

All four buildings were identical, taken care of by the best people I knew and we ate in 4 shifts. I ate with the H's unless someone asked me to be with them. I did this mainly because my name was Hinata but also because my father and sister were in that period either.

I knocked on a door. The person I intended opened the door. "Hinata!" She hugged me. It was my sister Hinabi who I wanted to speak with. "You haven't visited my room in so long. I don't even think since the new ones were built."

"I'm sorry, I should visit more often." She looked around.

"My neices aren't here?" She frowned.

"Sorry, they're with Naruto. Could you do me a huge favor? Actually could you check on the clan to make sure it doesn't fall apart and check on Naruto to make sure the kids get fed. Please?" I asked her.

"You want me to babysit the entire clan, Naruto and your kids?" She asked me.

"Please?" I asked her. We got along great now. She loved the kids and they always had fun together. She found Ramen hilarious and thought Rina was too adorable. She was engaged now and it was about 2 months until her marriage. I was her maid of honor. I should be doing things for her. She nodded and smiled. I hugged her "Thanks Hinabi-chan, I wish I could stay but…"

"What are you doing?"

"Neji and Tenten's child is very sick. I'm going to find Tsunade-sama. Sakura is pregnant so she can't do proceedures." Hinabi nodded, understanding.

"I didn't hear about their kid."

"Neither did I and that's surprising. I think they were keeping it quiet for some reason." I guessed remembering how surprised I was when I walked in there. "Alright Hinabi, thank you. Bring Mina along too if you want. You know how she loves them."

Mina was 12 now. She was going to be a ninja. She was working hard with dad. Dad was training everybody with everything but as I told him, he was now encouraging everyone to create his or her own styles and techniques.

"Alright Hinata-chan, but remember that you have to really visit next time." I nodded, we hugged and I went home to pack my bags. Sakura walked over.

"What's going on Hinata?" She asked me.

"I have to get Tsunade-sama." I told her. "Yua, Neji and Tenten's newborn is very ill."

"I know. I'm the one who told them to go to Naruto… but why are you leaving."

"Because I'm the only one who is going to find her. I have the byakugan and amid all the springs it'll be easier for me. I'm faster alone then sending a team. No one other than me is going to take it as seriously."

"Why are you so serious about this?" Sakura asked.

I turned to Sakura. "Neji has always hated me. He never wants anyone around or for assistance. He struggled alone for so long. Now he has Tenten and a child. I won't let him be alone again. And this time, this time he asked me for help. I can't let him down Sakura. I can't."

"I understand," Sakura knew everything that had happened. I had passed out during that match but I knew that it would have been amazing and a lot I wish I would have seen it. It would tell me so much of how things are now.

"I'm off now. Take care of everything as best you can. Everyone will be watching out for everyone while I am gone." She nodded and I left. Tsunade was taking a long break in the hot springs in spring country. It was a long journey but I had to do it and quickly, I didn't have a lot of time. Yua didn't.

**∆ (Hokage Office) ∆ - Φ (Naruto) Φ - ¤ (Shortly after Hinata leaves the office) ¤**

"Hina-chan… why did you have to leave me!" I yelled out the window. Ramen and Rina kept crying because they knew she was leaving. I wanted to cry to. I didn't know what to do! There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I sighed. The door flung open. I looked up… "Hyuuga… you look like Hinata."

"Hinabi, Naruto. Her sister. Remember?" I didn't remember that. I think I should try to remember at least her close relationships. Her whole family was too much.

"No," I answered honestly. Ramen was still crying. Okay so maybe he was whining and acting like he was dying. She picked him up and smiled. Rina sat quietly now that Hinabi had arrived, she was kind of sniffling though.

"Don't cry, your mommy will return soon." He stopped doing whatever he was doing. She knelt down and patted Rina on her head. "That's a good girl, don't cry." She smiled.

"Thank you," I told her oddly.

She shook her head. "I still don't see what my sister saw in you."

"I'm the hokage and I kick-butt!" I yelled. The kids screamed, they didn't like it when I yelled. I think she mumbled baka under her breath, not that I, or the kids could really tell. They knew the term baka from Sasuke calling me it all the time. Hinata would correct him but still did it.

"So Hinata is having me keep an eye or eyes on everything while she's gone. I think you're more trouble than the kids and the family combined."

"I am not," she rose an eyebrow. "Whatever," I mumbled.

I look through all the missions and gave them out. It was a boring day so I would go in the other room where Hinabi was playing with the kids. Hinata would often bring the kids in there to play so I told Hinabi they were okay there too.

Eventually it was lunch time. I smirked. That was one thing about not having Hinata around. Ichiraku we go. I told Hinabi that I'd take the kids to lunch and she just crossed her arms. "You're going to take them to Ichiraku aroundn't you?" I laughed awkwardly and then grabbed the kids and ran down the hall. "Naruto!" she yelled after me.

I smirked and we went to Ichiraku. Teuchi looked at me. "Hello Naruto, do you really think you should be carrying your kids like that?" I looked at them, they were being held by their waists, it was perfectly safe.

"Sure," I told him. He just shook his head.

"So are you going to feed them ramen too?" He asked me, eyebrow raised. Why do be people keep doing that, first Hinabi now him… this was very odd.

"Of course, Ramen is delicious."

"Do they even have teeth?" He asked me. I looked at them. Rina smiled, she had like 5 teeth. Ramen had four or five himself.

"Yes, see." I showed him Rina's smile. He shook his head again.

"Would you like theirs in smaller pieces?" I shrugged and looked at Rina. "Can they use chopsticks?"

I sighed. "I don't know Teuchi… Hinata's gone and we're hungry." He sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'll figure it out for you." I smiled.

Ayume looked at me and shook her head. "Oh Naruto, you better keep Hinata around or you'll be lost. Didn't she have anyone check on you?"

"Her sister…" I should remember her name, I laughed to myself. "… but I ran away from her so we could eat ramen." They both sighed. Ayume got me two high-chairs. I knew they could use regular chairs but stools I thought it wasn't safe for them. I can be a good dad. I can!

He gave them both spoons that were huge and their ramen was in tiny little pieces. I watched them eat first. Rina picked up the spoon and spooned it into her mouth. I made sure it wasn't too hot, first! She smiled. I smiled in my head, they like ramen too.

I heard Ramen yell. He had tried to pick it up with his hands and apparently his was hot. Hinata would not be happy. Ayame and Teuchi looked at me. "Ramen, watch Rina." He watched Rina eat once I got him to calm down.

Ramen watched Rina and copied her. Soon he was eating just like her. I laughed, it was like he had the sharingan. I wonder if that worked with jutsus…

So I finished eating after they ate and then we went back to the office. Hinabi (she yelled it at me when she realized I forgot it) was very upset that I gave them Ramen. They had teeth, they could eat anything right? I have teeth and I eat not squishy food so they can too!

The rest of the day was uneventful. Dinner was the baby food that Hinata had packed. I figure it was safer than more ramen. Anyway, Hinata would be unhappy if all I fed them was ramen. She doesn't even let me eat only ramen.

At bedtime I put them in their cribs but first I sat down on the bed with a story book Hinata left out. She left out outfits for each day in bags too, and their pajamas. I loved her a lot. I already missed her. I read them a story. Ramen was on my lap like normal while I let Rina sit on my side and read along like Hinata let her.

Rina was really smart and cute, like Hinata. Ramen took after me, the poor kid… at least he has Hinata and I, we are here for him. He won't be alone. He also has his sister there to help him if ever he needs it, I think together they are going to be great. I mean I'm the Hokage and Hinata is the Hyuuga head. Of course, they are going to be great.

I looked at them and sighed. I didn't know much about them. I should be a better parent. I left Hinata to do most of this stuff. I'm an idiot. At least I changed their diapers! How often should I change them… I sniffed Ramen. Yuk… I should change them now.

So I changed their diapers and them into their pajamas. I put them in their cribs and they sat up looking at me so I took them out and put them on the bed.

"So your favorite color?"

"Blue!" Ramen yelled. "Orange" Rina said quietly. That was interesting. I wonder if she knew that Rina liked Orange and Ramen liked Blue. Probably, she was a good mother. I tried to think of another question.

"Favorite food?" They looked confused.

"Ramen." Rina answered after a little bit. She like ramen! Awesome!

"Ramen!" Ramen yelled. I laughed, Hinata would love this. She's gone for a little and I get them to eat and love ramen.

I asked them a lot of questions until I was sleepy. I put them back in their cribs but I was too tired to go back to my room so I go in the twin that Hinata put in their room. She knew somehow that when they were little just sleeping in here would keep them asleep. I closed my eyes and went to bed.

I decided that trying to be a better dad I was going to take today off and go to the park with them. I put on the outfit that Hinata set aside but we were going to go shopping. Getting them orange and blue outfits respectfully. I think it would be cute.

I took them to the park. They had a lot of fun. They climbed and slided. They tried to chase me. I was faster! Then suddenly a dog ran out and up to Rina. I jumped over there but stopped. Kiba was there. "Hey Naruto, who's that?" He pointed to Rina.

"My kid, who else would it be?" I asked him.

"Oh… well that explains why Kiba ran over to it." Kiba sniffed Rina which was odd. "She smells like you and Hinata, mainly Hinata though. Rina petted Akamaru on the head gently. Akamaru was loving it. Ramen came over and started petting him too. Kiba sniffed him. "He smells more like you, really smelly."

"He probably needs his diaper changed." I said laughing and putting my hands on my head. "By the way that's Rina, she's a lot like Hinata. This is Ramen, he's like me." I said smiling.

"They're pretty cute, I can't believe I didn't hear about you having kids."

"That is weird. I thought Aki came to the party."

"Quite possibly, I can't keep track of where she is most of the time. She's all over the place doing all sorts of things." He looked around. "So where is Hinata?"

"She's on a mission… I guess. She's going to find Obaa-chan for Neji and Tenten. Their kid is very sick."

"Wait, they have a kid too! Ahhh, I must be behind or something." Kiba yelled.

"Ino and Shikamaru don't have a kid. They ran off and got married without telling anyone though."

"Why'd they do that?"

"Shikamaru made Ino promise that they'd do that if he asked her to marry her. It was less troublesome that way." We both laughed. That was so Shikamaru.

"Think they'll have kids?" Kiba asked.

"Of course, because that would be too funny. He would complain about how troublesome everything is." Kiba agreed, it would be so funny.

Akamaru barked. We looked around to see what he was barking at. I sighed. Ramen stuck his head in the sand. "That's one smart kid of yours, Naruto. I see he's just like you!" He kept laughing.

I pulled Ramen out and sighed. "Don't do that, okay Ramen?"

"Okay…" he said. I didn't believe him. I let him go and looked at Rina.

"Keep an eye on your brother for me, okay?" She nodded and they went of playing together. "Oh yeah!" I yelled.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke and Sakura have a kid."

"Of course they do Naruto. I mean the whole…"

"We don't talk about it." I said cutting him off. Hinata didn't let me talk about it and so I didn't, or let other people. "He's changed now Kiba. He loves them and he doesn't think like that. He just wants to be happy, have a family." As much as Sasuke got on my nerves he really changed his life around, he could be an okay guy, sometimes.

"Alright, I believe you. So is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy, his name is…"

"You don't remember do you?" I shook my head. "That's cool. Does he look like Sasuke?"

"Yeah," I told him.

"I'll have to visit them sometime. Bye Naruto, we got to go." The kids said bye to Akamaru and they left.

I made sand castles with the kids. "Hi Naruto," I jumped and squished the sand castle. I turned around to see Kakashi.

"See what you did!" The kids looked upset at me.

"You should talk calm or the kids will get upset, Naruto." He scolded me. I glared at him. He just laughed. He kneeled down and looked at them.

"So what are their names?"

"Rina and Ramen," he looked at me, eyebrow raised. I was getting tired of that. "Hinata let me name him and I was hungry!" I yelled, the kids screamed out. They actually were sensitive to sounds.

"Alright, alright," he said and we all calmed down. Rina looked at him. "She's going to be a great ninja Naruto." He said with a smirk. "That focus and determined look, she's memorizing my face and actions."

"You should see Ramen, he can mimic anything Rina can do." I bragged. Kakashi sighed but nodded.

"I'm sure those two will be a good pair working together, he have the Byakugan too?"

"Can't you tell?" I looked at Ramen and sighed… his head was in the ground. I pulled him out and sat him down on his butt.

"I can't be sure, only a Hyuuga could but my guess would be yes, it's not something that he wouldn't have." He looked at Rina again. "I bet she could use hers now if she wanted to. If she were taught."

"Probably," I scratched my head. "Hinata is going to train them when they are two." It was quiet for a while and I looked at Rina. "So how can you know that she's going to be great? She's a kid."

"She knew I was there the entire time why I was watching you. She would look over her shoulder at me no matter where or how fast I moved. Even you didn't notice me, she did." That was pretty amazing. I should have noticed him. "If she had the byakugan, she wouldn't need to turn her head, she could have watched me without letting me now. She was so casual about looking behind her too. She'll be a surprise to the ninja world. I've never seen that Naruto. Never."

"That's pretty cool but what about Ramen."

Kakashi left. "I'm sure that if he stays focused and determined he can be just as great, if not better. But if he wants he can goof off and be laughed at. You know how it is, you can be great if you want to." I nodded. It's like what he said about me at the ceremony. "My guess is he'll be a surprise. For sure he'll be better than you were, how great? Is another question." He disappeared.

We headed back to the house. Sakura made dinner for everyone. Their kid… Kenta? He ate regular food cut up so I just had her cut up some more for the kids. They seemed to enjoy real food a lot. I'd have to tell Hinata.

**Φ (Hinata) Φ - ¤ (3 Days Later) ¤**

I walked back in the house, exhausted. It had taken me 5 days to get her and back. I had hardly slept the entire time. Thankfully Tsunade, once we were at the hospital took care of Yua right away. Tsunade-sama assured me that she would be just fine. She was sure there was some acute damage but nothing noticeable. I hoped that was the case. Being a Hyuuga with any problem could be difficult. Especially if Neji was your father, it would be hard for her. I hoped that he would be understanding and kind to her… never push her too far.

I sat there with Tenten the entire time and when Tsunade was done she came out. "It'll be alright." Tenten thanked her. Neji sat quietly and nodded, bowing his head then in thanks. "You're both welcome. You should thank Hinata who came and got me. If not for her Byakugan she would have never found me."

They looked at me. "Thank you." Tenten hugged me. "Thank you so much. If there's anything."

"I owe you nothing guys. You trained me when no one else would. I couldn't be who I am without all your help."

"No, it is to you we will forever be in debt. You changed the clan. Yua won't have to be looked down on or have the mark thanks to you. Mine is removed, and for that I am thankful. This is more than we could ever repay, our daughter's life." I had never heard him say so much and be so nice. I smiled and hugged him. He stood there surprised but he gently hugged me back.

"It's what family does Neji, good family. I have to get back to mine. I'll check back on you guys." I headed off then.

"Thank you, Hinata. You are always welcome." I turned back and smiled.

I arrived home and it was quiet. It was about 6 in the morning and the only one I'd expect to be up was Sasuke. He and I were always up before them. Sakura normally was up but being pregnant it was hard. I always got breakfast prepared but I was too tired to know. We could all have a late breakfast.

I walked up the stairs and went into our bedroom. Naruto wasn't there. That was odd. I went into the kid's room and smiled. I snuck in quietly. Naruto was stretched out on the bed. Rina was curled up in his arms and Ramen was stretched out on Naruto's stomach. Rina woke up first and then Ramen. I signaled for them to be quiet. I put them in their beds and they went to sleep quietly. Then I crawled in the little bed behind Naruto. I had really missed them.


	30. NEW! How It Goes

- ◊ (30: How Life Went/ How Love Stays) ◊ - Epilogue!

¤ (Uzumaki Household) ¤ - Φ (Hinata) Φ - ¤ (14 Years Later) ¤

I opened my eyes and smiled. I kissed Naruto's forehead. "Morning Naruto," I told him. He was asleep and he would stay asleep because he was exhausted. Yesterday he had trained all day with our eldest two children Rina and Ramen. They were 15 now and they were real challenges, both Chuunin now.

Rina had tied for her match in the finals but because of the intelligence and skill she showed during her exam she was awarded it. Ramen on the other hand won his match and there was much contemplation over whether or not he deserved it. He was almost as impulsive and illogical as Naruto can be but he got it. I think Naruto had something to do about it. I mean who was going to tell the Hokage they didn't think his son deserved to be a Chuunin despite winning.

Rina and Ramen had been on the same team as Kenta. It was very odd alone, also to have Kakashi as their sensei was even odder. He took to Rina as he took to Sasuke. Naruto thinks that was odd because Kenta is Sasuke's kid. I think the fact that Kenta is more average than Rina is. Rina is very interesting. She is a lot like me, or so I'm told. Not as I was at her age though, more like I am now. She was smart, logical, talented and unique. It was interesting.

Naruto really didn't like that Rina was around Kakashi, a pedifile, but I trusted him. He had never done anything and I doubted he would. Naruto threatened him anyway just to make sure he didn't do anything. Also, to make sure they were all well taken care of.

Naruto did get back at Kakashi for being late. He instituted that the team leaders who show up late to practice have to train with Gai-sensei. Of course Kakashi didn't do that so he showed up on time, except he always told them 30 minutes later what he meant but then Naruto made rules about that. It took a long time before everything came together. Let's just say Kakashi had a lot of training sessions with Gai. On another note, Lee would purposely show up to the training sessions to spend more time with Gai.

Naruto and I did have another kid a few years later. Hikari who we just called Kari. She was daddy's little girl. She's ten now and very excited to begin training. We've been training her most things already and the twins show her their own moves as well. She picks them up very quickly. I think by the time she is their age she'll surpass both of them. I can only say that because Rina and Ramen default to their own specialties and rely on each other.

I had wanted more kids but life got busy and years passed and I was happy with the kids I had. Kari was like Naruto. She already had it in her head that she would be hokage like her father. The clan loved her. She spent most of her time there training and talking to people. She was a social butterfly.

I got up around 6, Sakura was there already starting to prepare breakfast. Sakura had 5 kids. If Sakura had a say in it they would have a lot more because Sakura felt it was her job to have as many kids as she could but Sasuke had told her after their youngest set of twins was born that they shouldn't have any more. She was in shock.

I had to give it to Sasuke, he made the right decision. Sakura had a lot of difficulties getting through her last pregnancy and as a mednin she should have known that that meant she shouldn't have more kids. As Sakura, a dedicated wife and mother who believed she had to revive and entire clan, she ignored it. Sasuke told her no and she was upset with him, unfoundedly, but she accepted it and focused on the kids she had.

Sakura had been pregnant 4 times. First with Kenta, a girl and a boy and then with twins. Laura and Kane were one year apart and Laura about one year after Kenta was born. And 2 years later, Daichi and Sasuke II. Sakura had to fight to let her name their youngest boy after him. Sasuke didn't feel he deserved that but Sakura wouldn't say no. Daichi and Sasu (as we called him) were Kari's age.

Tenten and Neji had a son who was Kari's age. Yua was overcoming her weaknesses well and was becoming a great ninja. She leaned mainly on her mother's teachings and paired it with her slightly weaker than normal Byakugan to make her lethal. She was strong. Their son's name was Taiki. He was under stress by Neji to be great but there was no doubt that he would be. His byakugan was stronger than anyone's I've seen, except Kari's and Rina's. I'd say in a fight that he was Rina's equal. On pure strength he couldn't take Ramen. Ramen was getting more strategic.

Rina and Ramen got along better than ever. They relied on each other, I don't think anything could ever separate them. Rina was strategic and extremely intelligent. She can outsmart Shikamaru. Ramen has sheer will and strength and between them nothing comes through.

**150,000 words**

Sasu clung to his mom's leg, smiling and laughing as he told her about what he was going to do today. Daichi sat quietly at the table. Daichi and Sasu were competitive and it worried Sasuke. He was afraid it would be like he and Itachi but I doubted it. Twins, and I knew, had a special bond. My doubt would they'd grow into it. I think the fact that Sasu was the youngest and Sakura babied him bothered Daichi, he was independent but he loved them all, even if he got irritated at Sasu. They never fought.

"Morning Sakura, how are you today? Where is Sasuke?"

"A mission briefing…" It tore Sakura up to see how Sasuke, despite everything was still going off on missions. Neji had even given it up when they had Taiki. Tenten taught at the academy. Neji taught Genin and stopped once they were chuunin so he wouldn't leave too much on serious missions.

The door was kicked in and slammed. I sighed as Ino walked in angrily carrying her youngest child, a little boy who looked like Shikamaru. She sat down at the table. We were used to this. It had started the day that Shikamaru found out Ino was pregnant. He knew before a test could confirm, or she could even guess. He was a little shocking. He had woke up one morning and told her she was pregnant. He told her that she was on two weeks and that soon they could be sure. He was right. But being told that she walked out, and he chased her. He always did. He loved her too much to let her go, that didn't mean he wouldn't argue or fight with her, or even stop calling her troublesome.

"What's wrong Ino?" I asked her.

"He said that Yoku was troublesome. I will not put up with him saying our kids are troublesome!" Sakura laughed and Ino glared at her. They still didn't get along particularly well. Ino was pregnant with their first kid a little after I had Kari. Kari was just old enough to start regular school and take care of herself basically when Ino was pregnant again, and the same thing happened for their third kid. Shikamaru had claimed she did it just to throw him into chaos. She had walked out every time. She had no problem walking out on him. The funny thing is they loved each other so much it was ridiculous. Of all the people I knew, she and Shikamaru were the most actively in love people I knew. It was surprising knowing how long it took them. They still went on dates and such like they had all along. It was adorable. Of all of my close friends' kids, her kids were the youngest of them all.

The door opened quietly. It was Shikamaru. We were all used to it. So much so that even the kids could sleep through their fights and arguments. Babies slept through their arguments. He looked at Sakura and I with an apologetic face. I smiled at him and laughed. Sakura liked to pick on Ino because of her "weak" relationship. Ino got up from the table and walked away. It was the same every time.

Ino would walk away, setting whichever kid the argument was about aside so they wouldn't be injured in the fight. He was go after her and then she land a solid punch on him, that he would managed just to block and not do too much damage. I knew that he took the hit to make Ino feel better. It was so choreographed I know he wasn't so slow that he couldn't. He'd apologize to her, telling her how sorry. He'd pick up the kid and talk to them and Ino would forgive him. It happened and then they'd leave with a "by guys, see you around" as though they hadn't disrupted our entire day.

Their three kids were two boys, oldest and youngest and a middle girl. The boys were like Shikamaru, laid back and smart while the girl was like Ino… I'd say she was probably actually troublesome. They were 9,6,4. Tori and Naku were the other two kids.

It didn't make sense to me that our family and Sakura's shared a house but it was never boring. Between Sakura, Sasuke, and their 5 kids and Naruto, and my 3 there was something going on. Sakura became the head mednin since she wasn't going to have more kids. They hadn't let her until she was sure because someone had to always be able to preform proceedures. Ino was her backup and was home most of the time and covered random shifts as she felt like it. Shikamaru taught at the school.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto called. I ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Did something happen?" I didn't know what to expect.

"No, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday!" I laughed and hugged him. It was November so it was our anniversary, not my birthday.

"You mean happy anniversary?" I asked him.

He sighed and smacked his head against the wall. "Sorry again Hinata, I just can't get it straight! Why are all these things so close together?" I laughed.

"We planned them like this, remember?" He probably didn't remember. I thought them being close would help. He knew our anniversary came before my birthday and after his… or did he? Who knew.

"I'm a failure. I'm surprised our kids are alive still. You are the best wife ever, Hinata." He hugged me tight and I hugged him back.

"You're not a failure, Naruto. You are the best husband and father ever. It's not me, I promise. I love you Naruto." I kissed him and took his hand in mine. "Now how about you wake up the kids, breakfast will be ready soon." He nodded and let go of my hand.

I walked down the stairs to sit at the table. "He forget your anniversary… again?" Sakura asked.

"He thought it was my birthday, I guess that's an improvement."

"Your birthday is two days after Christmas though." She told me. I nodded and laughed.

"He'll never remember that, the fact he knows today is special is something." Sakura nodded knowing the truth.

All the kids got ready and we all sat down and ate. While I was cleaning the table I overheard Naruto (very loudly) asking Sakura if she could watch the kids so he could take me out to dinner. Sakura of course agreed and he yelled "Believe It" for no reason.

Naruto still had to go to work and I had things to do at the complex. My first thing to do was visit my little sister Hinabi and how she and her new baby were doing. I walked into the building and knocked on her door. She pulled it open quickly and gave me a look. I knew that look, I gave it to Naruto all the time. It's the "too loud" look.

"Sorry Hinabi, did you just put him down?" This was her second kid. The other is 4 and probably off training with my father. She looked behind her and stepped out into the hall.

"Yeah, he's not been sleeping well. You know how it is." I nodded. She hugged me. "Happy Anniversary sis! Did he remember this year?"

"He thought it was my birthday." I laughed quietly. She shook her head.

"I still don't see what you see in him."

"And I don't see what you see in yours, so it's a good thing I married Naruto and not your husband isn't it?" She and I laughed. "Naruto is sweet, kind, caring and dedicated to my family. He's forgetful but he tries and that's what matters."

"I still say you could have done so much better…"

I cut her off. "Then the Hokage?" I asked her.

"You always bring that up."

"Well there aren't that many hokages out there, so that has to count for something. Right?" She laughed and nodded.

"It does. He's pretty great and he loves you. His memory is pretty bad but he does try and he's good to you." I hugged her. I never doubted Naruto for a second. Never since I've known him. I knew he could do it. I have faith in him.

Hinabi checked on her youngest child, Zadu and once he was asleep she let me in. We talked for a little about how everything was going. She had been married for about 12 years now and everything was going good for her. After a while, I told her I had to go work, we hugged and I went into the office.

The complex, once I had got everything together was fairly easy to manage. I made sure that everyone was happy with training schedules, that the rules were being enforced. I listened to any complaints by the elders and talked with everyone. I visited the cooks and the people who cleaned the house. Everything was usually in order.

Now I got to do my favorite thing, watch Kari train with my father. He was getting old but that didn't mean he was weak or easy to beat. I could take him but some days it was extremely difficult, barely a win. I never went down without a few scratched and loss of feeling to most parts of my body. It had been years since he had beat me though.

Kari was improving dramatically every day. There wasn't anything she wasn't open for trying and learning. She loved to train with everyone. Her favorite was her dad and after that Neji and Tenten. Neji was warm toward her probably because she was so much like Naruto and me. He was nice to Rina but Ramen got on his nerves and since they were always together he usually ignored them.

At the end she was taken down while she had gotten father's right arm, his strong arm. I clapped when she was done. She ran over and hugged me. It had been a while since breakfast and she ran off immediately after. "How was I mom?"

"You're really improving, Kari." She smiled. She, like Naruto, loved to be told how well she was doing. She needed people to complement her to feel better about herself. It wasn't good, but with a strong family and friend support she would be okay. She doubted herself. Ramen and Rina had each other to push themselves to be stronger. She just had her desire to be Hokage.

"Kari, why don't you go practice some more while I talk to your mother?" Kari nodded to her grandfather and walked away. Kari wasn't happy but she understood that she had to practice and she wanted to talk.

"You need something father?"

"Not anything in particular. I just found something you may like." He pulled out a necklace. It was the one my mother wore all the time when I was a child. She never took it off. I was in awe. "I think she'd want you to have it. As her oldest," he put it in my hands. I put it on under the chain that held the Kyuubi necklace piece so I was connected to Naruto.

I hugged him. He was surprised but he sort of hugged me back. "Thank you father, this means a lot to me."

"She would be very proud of you Hinata. I am sorry I ever treated you so poorly…"

"I have forgiven you father, long ago. I know that you were struggling with her lost and I needed to be stronger."

"It doesn't excuse my actions toward you. I was wrong." I nodded. "And know that I am proud of you too. And I love you." I hugged him again and it was easy for me to hug him back. However I noticed that he winced when I hugged him.

"Father, are you okay?"

"I'm not doing too well. I'm getting weaker. I'm going now to see a mednin." I was worried for my father but I wasn't allowed to show it. He would be okay; he was strong. We were Hyuugas; we survived.

I called her and told her she should stop and go home. I told her to relax with her siblings. She didn't want to but she did. She was worried about her grandfather, as I was but she wouldn't show it.

I worked around the clan, I had lunch there and then I left. The elders couldn't complain because everything was peaceful, everyone was getting stronger and nothing bad was happening. I was going to keep it that way forever.

I walked into the Naruto (the Hokage's) office. He jumped up and hugged me. "Want Yoshi to get you lunch?" Yoshi was the assistant Naruto got when I was pregnant and as I spent more time at the complex as opposed to the office. I was still like his assistant, advising him on what teams should do what and such but he was pretty self-sufficient.

"I already ate at the complex." He nodded and told me to have a seat. "So how was your day?"

"Boring, I got to assign Neji's genin to cat chasing missions."

"Cat chasing?" I asked.

"I had to do them all the time." I sighed, I'm sure Neji was happy about that. "I even gave them each their own cat!"

"Those missions are to encourage teamwork Naruto."

"It's Neji's job to teach them that even though they have separate jobs they should still work as a team. I just saved 2 other genin teams from having to do it." I laughed. It was ridiculous but still smart. I enjoyed Naruto's plans.

"So what do you want for dinner?" I asked him, pretending I hadn't heard his plans.

"Actually Hina-chan, I want to take you out for a nice romantic dinner tonight. We can then walk around in the forest and enjoy the sunset. That sound good?" He was very worried if I would like his plan.

"It sounds wonderful." I smiled at him. He jumped up happily dancing around the room.

"This is going to be awesome. Believe It!" I laughed. Every time he said that I laughed, because I did believe it. I didn't doubt him. The funny thing about his expression was that everyone in the village loved it. They all used it, there were even Naruto figurines and plush toys for kids that had a jutsu on it to say it when they squeezed it or did something. Kids loved it. The fact that they thought he was stupid and childish for saying now made it more funny. I think now they had reason to believe him. He did what he said and they trusted in him, they believed him.

∆ (Uzumaki Household) ∆ - Φ (Naruto) Φ - ¤ (That Night) ¤

I sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Hinata to come down. I was excited for our date. I was determined to make up for the fact I forgot about our anniversary. I never got it right and Hinata still loved me. I loved her so much and she deserved so much better. I heard the door open and she giggled and stepped out. I watched as she walked across the hall and down the stairs. She looked gorgeous.

She was wearing a purple dress and there was something purple into her hair. I don't know how it was staying. "What'd you do to your hair?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Rina put matching ribbons in it and braided it for me. She did a really good job."

"You look amazing, Hinata." I kissed her and took her hand. I walked her through the village. She waved to different people and we talked with some of them. Everything had changed for the better since Hinata and I had gotten together. The villagers loved and respected me. They treated me like a real Hokage. Like the third or even my dad. They were okay with Tsunade but me, they loved me. I was so happy. I was finally accepted all because of her. "I love you." I told her as we walked. She made a funny face and smiled.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." She blushed and we went into the restaurant. This place was ridiculously expensive and normally you couldn't get in but they loved Hinata and I was the Hokage so they found us a place. I had called earlier to make sure. I had taken Hinata here before for anniversaries and birthdays and she always loved it. It was very fancy and though my orange suit stuck out everything was great.

Then I noticed the necklace that was around her neck. She always had the Kyuubi pendant but this one was different. "What's that?" I said, probably too loud because people looked and Hinata gave me a look.

"When I was at the complex today father gave it to me, it was my mothers. He found it recently and felt that I deserved it." She was smiling. "He told me my mother would have been proud, and he is proud of me… and loved me." I squeezed her hand, knowing how much this meant to her to have her dad's love and approval.

"Is there something else?" She was staring off to space, that meant there was something else. I knew Hinata by now.

"I think he's very sick Naruto. I shouldn't have done it but I looked at his chakra system and it's damaged beyond belief now. I don't think that he will live very long." I squeezed her hand.

"Sakura will take care of him. He'll be good as new. Don't worry." She nodded and we ate in silence. I of course couldn't stand that for long so I got up and asked Hinata to dance with me before the next course came. We danced in each other arms for a while and our meal came. Hinata was in a happier mood.

We ate and then we went for a walk into the woods. I had the guys open the gate so we could leave and walk to my favorite place. I had only ever taken Hinata there. She knew about it because she had found it in the first place but it was a waterfall. We didn't go swimming like we did. She took off her shoes and let her feet go into the water. I didn't intend to go in but I slipped and fell in. She thought it was hilarious and I splashed her. By the end I pulled her in and we walked back soaking wet.

When we walked in the house everyone looked at us funny but didn't ask questions. Hinata and I were like that. You didn't question, you just assumed we had a great time. We went into the bed and curled up together after we changed into different clothes.

"I love you." I told her again. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know Naruto, what would you do?"

"How should I know! I just know I need you." I grabbed her and pulled her closer squeezing her. I tickled her and she rolled away about to fall off the bed. I tried to stop her but she pulled me over and ended up on top of me. We were both laughing and I kissed her.

"You know Naruto-kun… I love you too." He smiled.

"I know. I know." She smiled at me and rested her head on my chest. I held her and then I heard people outside the door running and then I heard a crack. Hinata jumped up and we both ran out to see Rina looking over the railing. She turned around.

"I didn't push him. I didn't!" I didn't think she did. It would be more like Ramen to fall over it. I looked over the railing.

"You okay Ramen?" I asked him.

"Yeah dad! That was fun. Can I do it again?" With all his training as a ninja how could he fall over the railing? He had chakra control a ton better than mine and he could have easily landed on his feet.

"No, you will not. You scared Hinata!" I yelled at him. Hinata hopped over the railing and landed gracefully making sure he was okay. Even Kari had run out from her room to see what happened. Sasuke and Sakura's kids hadn't bothered knowing it was probably Ramen being stupid. Sakura had just looked at him and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Hinata said. He sighed.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." She smiled and hugged him.

"Be more careful," I told him, he nodded.

"I was but I we were running and I slipped and crashed over the railing!" He complained.

"I told you, you should work more on chakra control." Rina told him.

"Nah, I have perfect chakra control." I rolled my eyes. There was no such thing. He should be able to at least keep his balance. It sounds like something I would do when I was like 12 and he's 15.

Everyone got together and we watched movies the rest of the night. It was Friday and so the younger kids didn't have school and the older kids didn't have missions or even training until later. It was good to get to hang out as a family. Hinata fell asleep half way through the second movie and I carried her up to bed and went back to watch movies until I wanted to sleep.

I made sure all the kids went to bed, even got them their midnight snack of ramen and then once they were all asleep I went to our bedroom. I had found love and happiness. Everything I had ever gone through was erased. All I could imagine was this life. The one with my beautiful wife Hinata, and our kids. Our friends happy with families of their own. I was even Hokage. With Hinata's help I had everything. I loved her so much for that.

"I love you," I whispered one last time before I closed my eyes after turning off the light again and curling in beside her. I shut my eyes and went to sleep, just for a little while before the next adventure.

Part 2: The Art of Loving: Completed.

THE END

A/N: Thank you for all of you who reviewed and if you didn't please do, I appreciate feed back on how you liked my story. It has taken me nearly 3 years to complete this and I had a lot of setbacks but this is one of my favorite stories in that it has accomplished everything that I had set out for it to do. It was fun to write and I enjoyed every moment of it and hoped you did too.

Completed on December 24, 2010 5:08 PM. 153,831 words. 30 chapters.


End file.
